Tome 1 :Les Fils qui nous relient
by BlueSerdy
Summary: Tout le monde est relié d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rien n'arrive par hasard : les rencontres, les événements, tout a un sens. Violet l'a très vite découvert, étant elle-même reliée à son secret et aux personnes concernées.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE :** Bonjour/ Bonsoir !

Voici le premier chapitre de «Les fils qui nous relient». J'avais déjà publié quelques chapitres de cette histoire, mais des personnes m'avaient fait remarqué qu'il y avait quelques incohérences, etc. Donc j'ai réécrit les premiers chapitres.

Tout d'abord, il faut vous dire que la majorité des personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Pour cette histoire, je suis le fil chronologique de la saga. Le personnage principal que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt m'appartient et sort tout droit de mon imagination, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! D'autres personnages que j'ai créés feront aussi leur apparition ainsi que certains liens entre personnages forcément. Bref, je tenais à donner quelques explications. :-)

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre ou redécouvrir pour ceux ayant lu les anciens chapitres.

Bonne lecture !:-D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Le premier septembre était arrivé, un jour comme les autres pour la plupart des personnes, mais pour le monde des sorciers, ou plus particulièrement pour des adolescents de onze à dix-sept ans, ce jour n'était pas comme les autres. Pour ces apprentis sorciers, le premier septembre était synonyme de rentrée, de voyage, de retrouvailles. En effet, ils allaient passer une nouvelle année dans leur école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, prénommée Violet, se précipitait d'un bout à l'autre de sa chambre, finissant sa valise, vérifiant sans cesse ses bagages. Craignant d'oublier une quelconque affaire, Violet tournait et retournait dans sa chambre, se répétant les choses qu'il ne fallait surtout pas oublier. «Uniformes, baguette magique, livres, chaudron,...». Puis, elle entendit un petit cri aigu, elle se retourna et vit son hibou. Elle souffla :

«Oh mais oui, comment ai-je pu t'oublier Riddle ?»

Elle prit alors la cage du hibou, et l'installa à côté de sa valise. Violet tourna le regard vers le petit réveil disposé sur sa table de chevet, il était déjà 10h15, elle devrait bientôt partir pour le Quai 9 ¾ . A cet endroit, elle pourrait rejoindre le Poudlard Express, un train qui les amènerait, elle et ses camarades, à leur école. Violet ferait son entrée en troisième année, et malgré cela, elle était toujours un peu stressée à l'idée de rater son train.

A la porte de sa chambre, un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux châtains et à quelques mèches blanches observait l'adolescente. Il la voyait aller de son placard à sa valise, de sa commode à sa valise. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille étaient parsemés de reflets auburn avec le soleil, et ses boucles vacillaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Remus Lupin s'amusait à la voir courir d'un meuble à l'autre sans aucune raison puisqu'il savait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Alors, il décida de la taquiner encore plus en lui remémorant un souvenir :

«-Ne me dis pas que tu paniques car tu as encore peur de traverser ce mur ?»

Violet sursauta n'ayant pas entendu Remus arriver, elle lui sourit malgré elle car elle se souvenait très bien de, ce qu'elle considérait, :la stupidité de ses 11 ans.

 _ **1er septembre 1989**_

 _«-Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Le mur est en briques ! Je ne suis pas encore un fantôme donc je ne passe pas à travers les murs ! »_

 _Violet était une jeune sorcière et malgré le fait qu'elle ait grandi dans un monde de sorciers l'idée de traverser un mur la rendait quelque peu perplexe._

 _«-Voyons Violet, tu es une sorcière, tu sais très bien que c'est possible.._

 _-Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas m'accompagner jusqu'au quai ?_

 _-Oui, tu le sais bien. Fais-moi confiance, tout se passera bien. Tu es aussi extraordinaire que ta mère. N'aie pas peur. »_

 _Violet baissa le regard, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle prit alors tout le courage dont elle savait faire preuve, regarda Remus, lui sourit et acquiesça._

 _Comme depuis son plus jeune âge, Remus la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes pour la réconforter et lui transmettre une certaine force. Violet s'extirpa et juste avant de prendre le passage elle se retourna :_

 _« Je t'écrirai très rapidement Papa.»_

 _Puis, toute tremblante, elle traversa le mur qui l'avait effrayée quelques minutes auparavant._

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Violet, ce souvenir la faisait assez rire depuis qu'elle avait surmonté sa crainte. Alors elle répondit à Remus :

«-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Tu me rassures.», lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Violet attrapa rapidement un peigne posé sur sa commode et y passa un coup dans ses légères boucles. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers le petit réveil, 10h35, elle fit donc remarquer :

«-Mais là, maintenant, j'ai peur d'être en retard.

-Alors allons-y. Je t'accompagne jusque la gare.

-Cool, dit Violet en souriant.

-Mais avant de partir, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ou plutôt à t'offrir.

-Ah bon?»

Remus prit la valise de Violet se dirigea vers le petit salon. Violet le suivait de près avec la cage de Riddle dans sa main. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant sur la table un balai. Pour les sorciers, le balai était plus qu'un outil ménager, c'était un moyen de transport. Elle posa délicatement la cage et avança vers l'objet posé sur la table. Elle découvrit un beau balai avec un manche d'acajou étincelant, les brindilles étaient droites et lisses. Elle glissa son regard vers le bout du manche où elle put lire Nimbus 2000 écrit en or. Elle le toucha du bout des doigts et se tourna vers Remus :

"-Mais, com ..

-J'économisais depuis un certain temps déjà, la coupa Remus, j'ai pensé qu'il te plairait, je sais que le poste de poursuiveur t'intéresse. Tu auras besoin d'un balai.

-Oui, mais si je ne suis pas prise...

-Ne commence pas, tu y arriveras. Allez prends-le et on y va, sinon tu vas être en retard.»

Violet, de nature très émotive, se jeta dans les bras de Remus et murmura un petit merci mais lourd de sens. Puis, elle attrapa son balai et la cage de Riddle avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée où elle et Remus s'éclipsèrent.

Arrivée sur le Quai 9 ¾, Violet cherchait quatre personnes en particulier parmi la foule. Quatre personnes dont elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se séparer ces trois dernières années. Malgré ,pour trois d'entre eux, leur différence de maison, ils ne se séparaient que très rarement. Violet, comme la plupart des élèves, ne connaissait personne lors de sa première année, mais dès leur première rencontre, elle avait espéré qu'ils restent ses amis. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle trouva parmi la foule un grand brun qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de courir le rejoindre, se faufilant parmi le monde présent au bord du quai. Le jeune homme se tourna au moment-même où Violet se retrouvait à sa hauteur, alors il la prit dans ses bras.

«-Tu m'as manqué Olivier, lui dit-elle

-C'est vrai, les hiboux sont efficaces mais ça ne suffit pas.»

Elle lui sourit, elle l'observa et trouva qu'il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus au mois de juin. Elle le trouvait plus grand et un peu plus musclé même s'il restait maigrichon pour un joueur de Quidditch mais surtout elle le trouvait beaucoup plus beau. Puis soudainement, elle se souvint :

«Tu n'aurais pas vu Erine, Fred et George ?

-Eum.. Non. Ils vont sûrement bientôt arriver, ou alors ils sont déjà dans le train. D'ailleurs, il part dans cinq minutes, on devrait y monter avant qu'il n'y ait plus de cabines de libre.

-Oui, allons-y.»

Après avoir passé quatre cabines, Olivier et Violet trouvèrent une cabine où une seule personne s'y trouvait. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs était assise, elle sourit à Olivier et Violet.

«-Salut Erine, dit Olivier, alors que Violet enlaçait cette dernière.

-Salut Olivier ! Il était temps que vous arriviez !

-Oui, acquiesça Olivier, j'espère d'ailleurs que George et Fred vont bientôt arriver. J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

-Ne me dis pas que tu es préfet ?!, réagit aussitôt Violet, Pauvres Gryffondor !

-Non, Non ", rigola Olivier.

Trois minutes plus tard, deux grands roux firent leur entrée dans la cabine, les joues rouges, essoufflés comme s'ils sortaient d'un match de Quidditch.

«-Désolé, s'exprima le premier, petit retard.

-Petit retard ? Vous avez failli rater le Poudlard Express !, s'écria Violet.

-Calme Violet, dit le deuxième prénommé George, mieux vaut tard que jamais !»

Elle leur sourit, heureuse de retrouver ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Une fois les jumeaux installés sur la même banquette qu'Erine, cette dernière reprit un sujet abordé plus tôt :

«- Bon, Olivier a une GRANDE nouvelle à nous annoncer!»

Les jumeaux Weasley la regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Violet et Olivier avec un micro sourire. Erine émit un petit oups, sachant très bien que les jumeaux allaient profiter de sa petite phrase pour dire bien autre chose qui allait gêner Violet et Olivier. Elle sourit tout de même en entendant les jumeaux dirent d'une même voix :

«-Olivier ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à faire ta demande en mariage à Violet ?»

Fiers d'eux, George et Fred se mirent à rire alors qu'Erine observait les concernés viraient au rouge. Après tout, il était vrai qu'Olivier avait toujours été attiré par Violet, et il la trouvait plus que jolie depuis toujours mais jamais elle ne pourrait plus s'était il toujours dit. Violet, quant à elle, n'osait plus regarder Olivier, trop gênée par cette remarque car oui, elle était amoureuse de lui depuis leur première rencontre.

 _ **1er septembre 1989**_

 _«-Je peux m'installer ici ? », demanda un jeune garçon maigrichon alors que Violet lisait L'Histoire de Poudlard. Surprise, elle sursauta puis sourit en acquiesçant au brun qui venait de rentrer, elle n'avait que onze ans mais elle trouva très mignon ce garçon._

 _«-Je m'appelle Olivier Dubois, je suis en troisième année. Les autres cabines sont trop bruyantes. Je ne t'ai jamais vue, tu es en première année ?_

 _-Violet Lupin et oui._

 _-Ah ! Tu n'es pas trop stressée ? Tu voudrais être dans quelle maison ?»_

 _Oui, Violet était plus que stressée et elle ne savait pas, sûrement pas Serpentard s'était elle toujours dit et Poufsouffle ne l'attirait pas. Gryffondor peut-être car elle pouvait faire preuve d'un grand courage et ses parents y étaient allés mais elle était aussi sérieuse et créative qu'un Serdaigle._

 _«- Serdaigle ou Gryffondor pourraient être bien._

 _-Je suis à Gryffondor, j'espère qu'on s'y retrouvera._

 _-Oui...»_

 _En effet, Violet aurait aimé retrouver Olivier à Gryffondor, il lui paraissait être une personne de confiance. Olivier l'observait, il ne s'était toujours intéressé qu'au Quidditch mais cette fille l'attirait, elle était belle, son regard bien qu'un peu perdu brillait de mille feux, comme si elle avait décroché des étoiles pour les mettre dans ses yeux. Malgré le marron dominant qui les assombrissaient, ils pétillaient. Son petit sourire timide le faisait sourire aussi. Brusquement, il arrêta de l'observer et lui posa la question qui le titillait :_

 _«-Tu aimes le Quidditch?»_

 _Sur cette question, les deux adolescents entamèrent une longue discussion._

Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule discussion pour que les deux sorciers deviennent amis. Violet interrompit le silence qui dominait depuis la réflexion des jumeaux :

«-Bon alors, quelle est cette nouvelle ?» Violet était impatiente de découvrir ce qui avait l'air de rendre aussi heureux Olivier même si elle avait une petite idée sur le sujet...

«-Devinez qui est le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?

-Pas moi, répliqua George.

-Moi non plus, enchaîna Fred.

-Ça ne risque pas d'être nous, se marrèrent Violet et Erine en se regardant.

-Alors, ça ne peut être que toi ! » dirent les quatre d'une même voix, mauvaise habitude prise pendant leur première année lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux. Cela n'arrivait pas tout le temps, et encore plus rarement à quatre mais cela les faisait toujours rire.

«-Et oui, et j'ai déjà beaucoup réfléchi à de nombreuses stratégies.

-On devrait gagner la coupe alors, dit Fred.

-Je l'espère en tout cas, répondit fièrement Olivier.

-N'y comptez pas, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que les Serdaigle vont vous laisser faire ? Surtout que je compte devenir poursuiveur cette année., les défia Violet.

-Alors si Olivier nous recrute, nous n'hésiterons pas à t'envoyer un cognard dans la figure., dit Geroge.

-Vous n'oserez pas abîmer ce beau visage !», rigola Violet en se caressant le visage.

Les cinq acolytes rigolèrent, puis Erine sortit de son silence pour rajouter :

«-Et moi, je compte réintégrer l'équipe cette année. Donc vous n'aurez pas assez de chance pour nous toucher toutes les deux.»

Erine tendit la main vers Violet qui donna une tape dedans, toutes deux fières de cette réflexion que les jumeaux n'avaient pas vu venir.

Fred allait répliquer, mais George, venant de se souvenir d'une chose en particulier, commença une autre phrase :

«-Au fait ! Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est-ce qu'on a croisé en montant dans le train !

-C'est donc ça qui vous a retardés ?, demanda Olivier.

-HA ... "

George n'eut pas le temps de terminer la phrase qu'un garçon du même âge à la peau métissé entra :

«-Salut tout le monde !

-Salut Lee, dirent les cinq personnes déjà présentes dans la cabine.

-Regardez ce que j'ai là.»

Lee Jordan ramena ses mains qu'il tenait dans son dos à l'avant, et les ouvrit. Tous les cinq étant tournés vers lui, ils virent tous la bête noire poilue présente dans les mains de Lee. Violet et Erine poussèrent un cri aigu en se collant le plus possible de leur côté, afin d'être au plus loin de la tarentule géante que leur proposait le jeune garçon. Les garçons se mirent à rire devant la réaction des jeunes sorcières.

«-Alors les filles, dit Fred, on ne fait plus les malines là.

-Mais ça ne va pas bien d'apporter ce truc ?, dit Erine.

-Ce truc ? Mais comment parles-tu de ma petite tarentule ? Regarde comme elle est mignonne.»Lee se rapprocha d'Erine tendant ses mains vers elle, cette dernière émit un gémissement de dégoût.

«-Allez Lee, on t'apprécie, mais si tu pouvais aller ailleurs avec ta bestiole ?, répliqua Violet.

-Bien, bien. Vous venez ?, demanda Lee aux jumeaux.

-Ah oui !»

Les jumeaux à peine partis, qu'un garçon joufflu entra timidement. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux gonflés comme s'il venait de pleurer.

«Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ?», demanda-t-il.

Erine, Violet et Olivier firent non de la tête, et Erine rajouta :

«-Tu vas sûrement le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas.

-Oui, mais il ne fait que de s'enfuir, dit le garçon désespérément.

-Si on le retrouve, on te le le ramènera, d'accord ? Quel est ton nom ?, continua Erine.

-D'accord. Neville Londubat. Merci.» Sur ces derniers mots, le garçon s'en alla.

Les heures passaient, et le Poudlard Express se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'école. Les filles prirent donc la décision d'aller se changer et ils avaient donc prévu de se retrouver une fois le train arrivé.

Une fois le Poudlard Expres arrivé, les cinq amis avaient réussi à se retrouver et avaient donc pris la même diligence. Violet s'était toujours demandé par quoi était tirée la diligence, ou si elle avait été ensorcelée. Fred et George ne cessaient de parler de la tarentule de Lee Jordan alors que les filles prenaient un air dégoûté et qu'Olivier riait devant leur tête.

Arrivés au château, les filles se séparèrent des garçons pour rejoindre les autres Serdaigle. Ils se firent signe bien qu'ils sachent qu'ils se reverraient d'ici quelques minutes.

En effet, quand elles arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, Violet et Erine remarquèrent que la table des Serdaigle était juste à côté de celle des Gryffondor. Elles s'installèrent face à face, Erine dos aux Gryffondor. Elles parlèrent pendant un certain temps, quand leur professeur de métamorphose, McGonagall, une vieille dame aux lunettes carrées et au chignon serré entra dans la Salle. Derrière elle, les première année avançaient, impressionnés par le monde et la Grande Salle en elle-même. Violet jeta un regard à Olivier qui s'était placé en face d'elle. Tout deux s'adressèrent un grand sourire puisqu'ils se souvenaient très bien du moment de la répartition de Violet qui aurait pu mettre un terme à leur amitié à peine commencé.

 _ **1er Septembre 1989**_

 _«Violet Lupin», le professeur McGonagall énonça son nom d'une clarté absolue avec un regard qui rappelait à Violet la pitié. McGonagall avait connu ses parents et malgré quelques passages de son enfance difficile, Violet ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse l'observer de cette façon. Remus Lupin était lycanthrope et alors ? Hormis une nuit, il n'y avait jamais eu de problème. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et la protégeait de tout, parfois même un peu trop._

 _Violet sortit de ses pensées au moment où le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête. Violet commença à transpirer puisque le stress l'envahissait, elle dirigea son regard vers le garçon du Poudlard Express, il lui sourit comme signe d'encouragement. Puis, elle entendit une petite voix :_

 _«Ambitieuse mais pas assez pour être à Serpentard. Loyal mais tu as une trop grande soif d'apprendre pour être à Poufsouffle. Assez courageuse pour être à Gryffondor et assez curieuse et passionnée pour être à Serdaigle, que choisir...»_

 _Violet fixa Olivier, elle avait toujours hésité entre ces deux maisons et si Olivier était l'élément déterminatif._

 _«-Cela ne changera rien tu sais._

 _-Je pense que vous savez depuis le début dans quelle maison vous allez m'envoyer._

 _-SERDAIGLE "._

 _Les applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle, elle avança en suivant Olivier du regard, il applaudissait nonchalamment, tête baissée, mine déçue. Violet baissa elle aussi la tête, s'installant à la table des Serdaigle, en souriant à quelques personnes qui la félicitaient._

Ce jour aurait pu tout changer, mais ce fut le contraire car Olivier était venu la revoir quelques jours plus tard et depuis s'ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble, ils en profitaient.

«-Harry Potter»

Violet s'extirpa brusquement de ses pensées et se figea au nom du jeune garçon. Les murmures se propageaient dans la Grande Salle, alors que Violet restait de marbre. Erine chuchota certaines choses, mais Violet n'entendait plus grand chose. Harry Potter. Tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rappeler qu'il faisait son entrée cette année ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Violet était perdue, sa vue se brouillait.

Elle cligna des yeux quand elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle tourna doucement sa tête vers Olivier. Il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi s'était elle figée soudainement. Elle cligna des yeux une fois pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais elle comprit dans son regard qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester muette indéfiniment.

Elle reposa son regard sur le jeune Potter, il lui paraissait tellement familier: ce visage, les yeux émeraude? Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, bien qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. «Gryffondor» résonna dans toute la salle et les applaudissements n'avaient jamais été aussi forts et bruyants, mais après tout, ils avaient le garçon qui a survécu dans leur maison. En observant le garçon, Violet réalisa que Gryffondor ne pouvait que lui convenir, il avait le courage marqué sur son visage. En reprenant ses esprits, Violet remarqua que le petit frère de George et Fred était lui aussi à Gryffondor, il leur ressemblait beaucoup comme chaque Weasley soit dit en passant. Le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud avait lui aussi été réparti à Gryffondor.

Cho Chang, élève de deuxième année que Violet n'appréciait guère, lui demanda d'une voix hautaine :

«-Violet, tu ne manges pas ?

-Si, si.», chuchota Violet.

Erine regarda Cho et Violet, elle adressa un sourire à cette dernière car elle aussi se doutait de quelque chose. Erine et Violet se connaissaient depuis leur première entrée à Poudlard, réparties dans la même maison, partageant le même dortoir, les liens d'amitié s'étaient facilement créés. Elles avaient d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de tout se dire, ou presque. Puis, elles avaient rencontré les jumeaux Weasley lors des cours communs. C'était devenu une petite bande d'amis, incluant Olivier avec eux et de temps en temps Lee Jordan qui était très proche des jumeaux, notamment pour les bêtises.

Une fois le repas terminé, Violet partie en ayant prévenu Erine qu'elle voulait prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher et qu'elle préférait y aller avant les autres filles de leur dortoir. Après cela, elle chercha à vite sortir de la Grande Salle sachant qu'Olivier chercherait à la faire parler au sujet de sa réaction. Elle eut à peine le temps de monter deux marches qu'une personne lui tirait la manche.

«-Olivier..., murmura Violet

-Ne me dis pas que tu cherchais à m'éviter, ça pourrait me vexer.

-Non pas du tout, ironisa-t-elle

-Bon... Tu m'expliques ta réaction à l'appel de Harry Potter ? Je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable de se retrouver face à lui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir aussi blanche que la neige.

-Laisse tomber Olivier. A demain.», répondit froidement Violet.

Elle partit sur ces deux derniers mots, elle courait presque, elle ne cherchait plus qu'une choses, prendre cette fameuse douche, se changer les idées et se réfugier sous les draps de son lit.

Olivier ne chercha pas à la rattraper, il savait que plus il insisterait plus elle se braquerait et plus elle chercherait à l'éviter. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien,il avait vu ses yeux rougis, il savait qu'elle allait pleurer mais il n'aurait rien pu faire, car elle aurait pu être des plus méchantes pour se protéger. Il décida de rejoindre son dortoir afin de penser à la manière dont il pourrait l'aborder le lendemain.

Violet ne pouvait arrêter les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. L'eau chaude de la douche ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, depuis dix minutes elle était assise laissant l'eau coulait sur sa peau, laissant les larmes coulaient sur ses joues,laissant toutes ses pensées s'entrechoquaient. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait réagi ainsi. Elle entendit frapper à la porte, les filles de sa chambre devaient être rentrées et voulaient sûrement elle aussi profiter d'une bonne douche. Violet éteignit l'eau, elle tremblait, les larmes coulaient toujours. Elle se dépêcha de se sécher, enfila son pyjama et un pull aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Elle passa la capuche au-dessus de sa tête et traversa la chambre tête baissée jusque son lit où elle s'enveloppa dans les draps. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention qu'Erine était, elle aussi, rentrée. Cette dernière s'installa dans le lit de Violet, passant elle aussi sous les draps. Elles avaient pris cette habitude dès leur première année quand une d'entre elles n'allait pas bien, l'autre l'accompagnait. Erine chuchota :

«-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Ne me dis pas rien, s'il te plaît.

-Je ne sais pas... Enfin si... Mais je ne peux pas te le dire, pas maintenant...

-D'accord. Mais calme-toi au moins. Tout ira bien.»

Erine avait toujours su avoir les bons mots avec elle, avec tout le monde. Tout comme Olivier, elle n'insisterait pas, car comme lui elle savait que ce serait pire que mieux. Erine resta avec elle une bonne partie de la nuit, puis elle retourna dans son lit. Violet ne dormait toujours pas, elle avait senti son amie s'endormir quelques minutes après qu'elles aient cessé de parler, et l'avait aussi senti sortir de son lit. Violet ne lui en voulait pas d'être partie, les lits étaient trop étroits pour deux personnes bien que larges pour une personne, mais elle se sentait à nouveau seule. Elle ne chercha pas à trouver le sommeil car elle savait qu'elle ne le trouverait pas immédiatement, elle décida de penser à autre chose, et se remémora les bons moments passés avec ses amis.

* * *

 **NOTE :** Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Vous a-t-il donné envie de découvrir la suite ?

Je vous dis donc : «Au prochain chapitre ! »:-D


	2. Chapitre 2

**NOTES:** Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !:D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

La répartition avait seulement eu lieu la veille et tous les première année se sentaient déjà comme chez eux, comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu à Poudlard. C'était un des avantages de cette école, on nous accueillait comme des membres d'une même famille, on se sentait aussi bien que chez nous voire mieux. Tout le monde était plus ou moins heureux d'être ici.

De son côté, Violet écoutait le cours de Sortilèges d'une oreille, elle n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit et elle n'avait pas croisé Olivier de la journée – à son grand étonnement. Erine n'avait pas reparlé de leur petite discussion de la veille, elle agissait même comme si rien ne s'était passé ou presque.

«Alors Violet, la nuit a été courte ?»

Trop dans ses pensées, et à moitié endormie, Violet avait presque oublié la présence des jumeaux Weasley assis tout deux à côté de Violet.

«-Elle n'a pas arrêté de gesticuler dans tous les cas, rajouta Erine assise à côté de Fred.

-Oui, mais vous savez, la rentrée est toujours une source de stress donc d'insomnies.

-Ah le bon vieux stress de la rentrée de notre petit oiseau!», répondit George

George et Fred lui avaient donné ce surnom vers la fin de leur première année, la trouvant assez sensible et fragile par moment. Ce surnom était resté et même Erine et Olivier l'utilisaient par moment.

«-Ne m'en parlez pas, ce n'est pas vous qui la supportez H24, dit Erine peu convaincue par la réponse de son amie.

-Il faudra tout de même que tu nous expliques comment il faut faire pour stresser, dit Fred.

-Trop compliqué pour vos cerveaux.»,répliqua Violet avec un clin d'oeil.

Les quatre amis se mirent à rire, assez fort pour se faire reprendre par le Professeur Flitwick, un homme de très petite taille mais aussi directeur de la Maison Serdaigle, ce dernier leur enleva cinq points chacun. Violet ne s'en inquiétait pas et le prit avec humour. Elle n'avait pas ri depuis hier soir, le rire de ses amis et se sentir rire lui fit du bien.

Le cours passa rapidement, Erine et Violet avaient réussi à rattraper leurs points perdus en réussissant à la perfection chaque sort demandé et en répondant aux questions du professeur. Fred et George, eux, n'avaient pas cherché à les récupérer mais avait tout de même réussi la plupart des sorts, qui étaient tous, pour la plupart, ceux vus l'année dernière.

A la fin du cours, Erine et Violet se séparèrent des jumeaux pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Toutes deux avaient choisi Arithmancie en matière supplémentaire et elles voulaient jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qui les attendait. Beaucoup d'élèves leur avaient dit que c'était une matière très difficile et qu'il fallait être rigoureux, mais pour certains Serdaigle, cette matière se révélait être très simple. Elles avaient donc fait leur choix en prenant cette matière ainsi que Soins aux Créatures magiques. En ouvrant leur livre, et en lisant quelques passages, les deux sorcières comprirent qu'en effet cette matière ne serait pas des plus simples. Mais il leur tardait d'en savoir plus, et de tout comprendre.

Après avoir passé une heure à essayer de comprendre leur nouvelle matière, Erine et Violet décidèrent de se rendre à ce fameux cours. Le professeur Vector était déjà présente dans la salle quand arrivèrent les deux Serdaigle, l'heure de cours commença peu de temps après, il n'était qu'une petite dizaine à suivre le cours et majoritairement des Serdaigle. Le professeur Vector commença le cours :

«L'arithmancie est une branche de la magie qui étudie les propriétés magiques des nombres. C'est une matière qui demande beaucoup de rigueur et d'attention. J'attends de vous que vous soyez capable de créer et de comprendre des tableaux de nombres, parfois compliqués...»

Le professeur continua son cours pendant que Violet et Erine écoutaient attentivement et prenaient des notes dès que cela leur semblait nécessaire.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement, Violet et Erine allèrent dans leur dortoir avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle afin de poser leurs livres du matin et prendre ceux dont elles avaient besoin l'après-midi. Quand elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Violet remarqua Olivier assis à la table des Gryffondor, il leva les yeux vers Violet, Erine lui fit signe mais il ne répondit pas et rabaissa son regard quand il croisa celui de Violet. Cette dernière fut à la fois vexée et blessée de cette réaction, elle continua donc son chemin vers la table des Serdaigle sans diriger son regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Une fois qu'Erine et Violet furent installée, la première demanda :

«-Pourquoi Olivier a réagi comme ça ?

-Aucune idée, chuchota Violet.

-Ce n'est pas son genre.

-Eumm...»

Erine n'insista pas en voyant le regard vide de son amie, elle décida de changer de sujet :

«Et bien, c'était donc vrai ! L'arithmancie va nous donner du fil à retordre.

-Comme si ça allait vous poser problème.», dit une voix derrière Erine.

Cette dernière se retourna et vit les jumeaux assis derrière elle :

«-Oh, occupez-vous de votre assiette, dit elle avec un clin d'œil

-Et c'est sûr que vous, ça vous aurait vraiment posé problème, rajouta Violet avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Bon parlez moins fort, on aimerait manger tranquillement.», dit Fred pour plaisanter.

Les deux concernées rirent avant de reprendre leur conversation.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent rapidement. Les Serdaigle avaient eu l'occasion de découvrir la matière de Soins aux créatures magiques. Violet avait trouvé cette matière très intéressante bien qu'elle s'attendait à autre chose, tandis qu'Erine s'était ennuyée à certains moments. Le cours ayant lieu à l'extérieur du château, tout le monde repartit en direction de ce dernier. Tous avaient deux heures de libre avant le dîner, Erine et Violet prirent donc la décision d'aller à la bibliothèque afin d'avancer leurs devoirs. Ce n'était que la première journée et pourtant les devoirs étaient déjà présents. Elles devaient s'entraîner à réussir deux, trois sorts, faire leur premier essai d'Arithmancie, et faire quelques recherches sur certaines créatures magiques.

Arrivées au bout du couloir de la bibliothèque, Violet repéra une personne, qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi mille, adossée contre le mur de cette dernière. Elle laissa donc échapper un juron, Erine ne comprenant pas tourna sa tête en suivant la direction du regard de Violet, et émit un «oh» de compréhension. Elles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à se retrouver à la hauteur de cette personne, Erine engagea la discussion :

«-Bonjour Olivier !

-Bonjour.

-Te voilà de meilleure humeur que ce midi !», continua Erine.

En l'absence de réaction des deux personnes l'entourant, Erine leva les yeux au ciel et finit par dire :

«-Bon, j'avance à la bibliothèque, à tout de suite Vio.

-A tout de suite.», répondit Violet les bras croisés.

Violet leva ensuite les yeux vers Olivier :

«-Comment as-tu su qu'on serait ici, à cette heure-ci?

-Vous avez passé un de vos exemplaires d'emploi du temps à Fred et George, ils me l'ont montré. Je me douterai que vous iriez à la bibliothèque ensuite comme de bons Serdaigle.

-Ah. Bien. Justement, on doit avancer nos devoirs, on en a déjà une tonne... Tu veux venir ?

-Allez..»

Les deux amis avancèrent dans l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard, ils trouvèrent Erine à une table un peu plus loin. Violet s'installa à côté de sa camarade tandis qu'Olivier prit la chaise d'en face. Les deux Serdaigle parlèrent de leur sujet d'Arithmancie, mettant en commun leurs idées. Elles faisaient cela depuis qu'elles étaient amies, elles coopéraient très souvent. Chacune écrivait son propre devoir, avec ses propres mots, son propre style mais elles se donnaient différentes idées. Olivier, quant-à-lui, lisait un morceau parchemin à propos des BUSE. Les BUSE étaient un des examens les plus importants de Poudlard avec les ASPIC. Les ASPIC étaient l'examen final, celui que les septième année passaient, tandis que les BUSE étaient l'examen des cinquième année.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement pour Olivier, il avait fini de lire son morceau de parchemin depuis dix minutes déjà. Il n'était pas venu pour travailler, d'après lui il avait encore du temps ou il les ferait après manger, à moins qu'il ne réfléchisse aux sélections de l'équipe de Gryffondor et aux différentes tactiques. Il était venu pour parler à Violet. Toutes les cinq secondes, il lui lançait des regards,mais elle avait l'air de l'éviter. Elle gardait son regard soit sur son parchemin, soit sur son parchemin commun à Erine, soit sur Erine. Elles étaient toujours sur leur devoir d'arithmancie. Olivier avait essayé de comprendre, peut-être aurait-il pu les aider, mais il n'avait pas choisi cette matière. Elle demandait trop de travail et il avait déjà assez de devoirs avec ses matières principales. Il avait donc choisi comme la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor en général : Soins aux créatures magiques, qui demandait juste quelques recherches par moment, et divination. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à cette matière et n'y portait aucun intérêt. Mais cela lui était égal puisqu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel, il faisait donc le strict minimum. Il releva les yeux de son parchemin en entendant un soufflement en provenance de la personne en face de lui.

«-Pfouh, j'en ai assez, souffla Erine, ça te dit qu'on le termine plus tard ? On peut faire les recherches de Soins aux créatures magiques. Je pense que ce sera rapide.

-Je suis totalement d'accord, répondit Violet, je vais chercher quelques livres dans la bibliothèque.»

Violet se leva, passa derrière Erine et s'aventura dans les longues allées de la bibliothèque.

Erine profita de l'absence de Violet pour adresser la parole à Olivier :

«-Tu vas te décider à lui parler au lieu de la fixer toutes les secondes ?

-J'attends le bon moment, elle va se braquer, tu le sais bien !

-Je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que ça ! Alors à son retour, tu me feras le plaisir de lui parler. Ah, et la prochaine fois, évite de me mettre un vent !

-Oui, désolé., répondit Olivier en riant.

-La voilà», dit Erine.

En effet, Violet revenait avec dans les bras une dizaine de livres. Elle passa derrière Olivier et les posa devant la place inoccupée. Olivier en profita pour attraper le poignet de Violet et pour lui demander :

«-Violet , tu veux bien qu'on aille au terrain de Quidditch ?»

Violet réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, elle savait très bien qu'Olivier ne lui proposait pas un match de Quidditch, mais une discussion au terrain de Quidditch où tous les deux se sentaient le mieux. Elle regarda Erine qui lui sourit et lui fit un mouvement de tête pour lui faire comprendre d'y aller. Elle vit qu'il la fixait et qu'il attendait une réponse donc elle acquiesça.

Olivier et Violet prirent le chemin de la sortie, Olivier tourna la tête vers Erine qui l'encourageait de ses pouces. Puis, il la retourna pour regarder où il allait. Violet, quant à elle, avançait tête baissée.

Arrivés au terrain de Quidditch, le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle s'installèrent dans les tribunes côte à côte. Olivier observait Violet. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé de tout le trajet, Violet était restée tête baissée, ses cheveux blonds tombant le long de son visage ce qui empêchait Olivier de le voir. Il se doutait néanmoins que les yeux marron de la jeune fille fixaient le sol en bois des tribunes. Olivier se décida à engager la conversation :

«-Alors cette journée de rentrée s'est bien passée ?»

Sur cette question, Violet tourna la tête vers Olivier avec un sourire en coin. Violet remarqua qu'Olivier avait son regard rivé sur elle, ce regard qui l'avait toujours charmée, ces yeux marron hypnotisants. Un sourire plus marquant et incontrôlable se dessina sur son visage. Elle répondit ensuite à la question d'Olivier :

«-Oui, j'ai découvert mes nouvelles matières qui m'ont l'air passionnantes. Je suis vraiment contente d'être revenue à Poudlard.

-Même l'arithmancie ?

-Même l'arithmancie. Et la tienne alors ?, demanda Violet.

-Elle aurait pu être sympathique, si les professeurs n'avaient pas mis le mot «BUSE» dans chacune de leur phrase.

-C'est quand même un examen important pour la suite de tes études.

-Comme si nous n'étions pas au courant, soupira Olivier.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en tout cas, je ne t'ai pas vu sortir un livre à la bibliothèque., se moqua Violet.

-J'avais d'autres choses en tête et jusqu'aux sélections de Quidditch, je ne prendrai pas trop le temps d'ouvrir un livre, sauf par obligation.

-Et après il y aura les entraînements, les matchs, donc tu n'auras pas le temps non plus, dit Violet avec un clin d'oeil, d'ailleurs tu penses reprendre certains membres de l'année dernière ?

-Majoritairement, oui. Mais il faut toujours voir si leur niveau n'a pas baissé. Si je vois quelqu'un de meilleur, je n'hésiterai pas. Je crains juste le poste d'attrapeur. Charlie était très bon, et le poste n'est pas très convoité.

-C'est vrai... Vous finirez par trouver.

-Je l'espère. Et toi, poursuiveur alors ?, demanda Olivier connaissant d'avance la réponse.

-Oui, tu sais bien. Je le veux depuis mon premier vol. J'espère décrocher le poste.

-Avec Erine.

-Ce serait encore mieux, on pourrait faire de belles choses, tu ferais mieux de te méfier., le défia Violet.

-Me méfier ? Bien sûr que non, j'ai vraiment beaucoup travaillé de nombreuses stratégies en prenant en compte les faiblesses des maisons des années précédentes.

-Observateur dis donc.

-Il faut., acquiesça Olivier.

-En parlant de Quidditch... Je ne vous ai pas dit ou montré mais mon père m'a fait un petit cadeau, il m'a offert un balai.

-Un balai ?, demanda Olivier cherchant à avoir plus de précisions.

-Pas n'importe lequel, le Nimbus 2000 ! », s'exclama Violet. Elle découvrit en même temps la réaction d'Olivier, le regard surpris, la bouche grande ouverte.

«-Tu te moques de moi ?, demanda Olivier encore surpris.

-Non. Non. Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Mon père n'a pas vraiment beaucoup d'argent. Il savait que je voulais devenir poursuiveur donc d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il économisait depuis un certain temps pour ce jour.

-Waaah.. Je suis content pour toi. Je pourrais l'essayer ?

-Bien sûr, mais sûrement pas pendant les matchs !

-Même pas contre les Serdaigles ?, plaisanta Olivier.

-Encore moins., répondit Violet en riant.

-Il me tarde cette confrontation., dit Olivier

-Et moi donc !»

Olivier sourit, le Quidditch était une passion qu'il partageait avec Violet depuis leur première rencontre, la retrouver sur le terrain lui faisait donc énormément plaisir. Mais un sujet devait encore être abordé, un sujet qui risquait de ne pas être aussi joyeux. Olivier hésita quelques secondes avant de rendre l'ambiance pesante, Violet avait l'air détendue et il allait rompre cela... Mais il se lança, il devait savoir, il devait l'aider :

«-Violet ?

-Oui ?

-Il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe. Ta réaction d'hier et tu es cernée, ne me parle pas du stress de la rentrée, ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde. »

Violet sourit, il la connaissait plus que n'importe qui, sauf peut-être Remus. Elle sourit encore plus en se souvenant qu'elle avait donné cette réponse aux jumeaux quelques heures plus tôt et tous les deux étaient tombés dans le panneau, Erine n'avait pas eu l'air convaincue mais elle n'avait pas insisté puis, brusquement, Violet cessa de sourire. Les souvenirs s'entrechoquaient à nouveau, les photos, qui étaient pour elle ses seuls souvenirs, défilaient dans ses pensées. Elle sentit qu'elle se remettait à trembler, elle sentit que les larmes recommençaient à monter, elle serra ses poings pour se retenir mais elle sentit aussi la main d'Olivier qui essayait d'ouvrir la sienne, alors elle se laissa faire.

«-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Violet.»

Sur ces mots, Violet ne résista plus, ses larmes défilaient sur son visage. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui dire oui, mais cela lui ferait mal à elle, de l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre, cela faisait maintenant dix ans, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi réel que maintenant. Ce qui était arrivé n'aurait pas été un cauchemar. Elle savait que tout cela était vrai, mais pour se protéger elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, si elle le disait à quelqu'un d'autre que Remus tout cela serait vrai. Tout. Violet sentit son cœur qui accélérerait, elle sentait la main d'Olivier qui la serrait de plus en plus fort. Elle continuait de réfléchir, si oui ou non, elle devait le dire. Olivier répondit à cette question comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées :

«-Dis-le moi.»

Elle savait qu'elle devait le dire. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus cacher ce secret indéfiniment. Elle savait qu'Olivier serait là pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors après une nouvelle larme, après une nouvelle inspiration, les mots sortirent enfin de sa gorge :

«-Ils sont morts.»

Sa voix tremblait, son corps tout entier tremblait, ses larmes coulaient. La main d'Olivier serrait la sienne encore plus fort. Olivier posa une dernière question :

«-Qui ? Qui est mort ? »

Il serra sa main encore plus fort, elle commençait à avoir mal mais cela la rassurait. Olivier se rapprocha, Violet avait à nouveau le regard fixé au sol. Avec son autre main Olivier prit le menton de Violet entre ses doigts et tourna le visage de cette dernière vers lui. Violet plongea son regard dans celui d'Olivier, ce regard qu'elle aimait tant, ce regard qui avait sur elle une emprise impressionnante. Elle cligna une nouvelle fois les yeux pour libérer une larme, qui coula le long de sa joue et déclara :

«-Mes parents.»

* * *

 **NOTES:** Ce deuxième chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, pour donner un avis ou même pour poser des questions, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir.

Au prochain chapitre ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE** :Hello! :D Avec beaucoup de retard, voici le chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens, par ailleurs, à remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un review même rapide, cela me fait vraiment plaisir!

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Olivier s'était figé, il n'avait pas lâché la main de Violet mais était figé à l'annonce de cette confidence. Il la voyait, toute pâle, toute cernée, les yeux rouges, les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Puis il se souvint d'un détail :

«-Depuis quand Violet ? Tu parles souvent de ton père et je t'ai déjà vue...

-Depuis bientôt dix ans., le coupa Violet, Remus n'est pas mon père, je le considère comme tel mais il n'est que mon parrain. C'est pour éviter certaines choses que je l'appelle ainsi par moment.»

Violet débitait ses paroles rapidement, parfois mêlées aux sanglots. C'était parfois peu compréhensible, mais Olivier voulait savoir, il le voulait pour elle alors il se concentrait sur chaque parole, chaque mot afin de bien ou plutôt mieux comprendre.

«Violet, désolé, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? Éviter quoi ?»

Olivier avait desserré sa main de celle de Violet, mais elle l'avait automatiquement reprise comme un moyen de réconfort, comme si elle cherchait une quelconque force chez lui, alors il se rapprocha. Il ne renouvela pas sa question, il savait qu'elle cherchait une réponse claire, une réponse qu'il pourrait comprendre rapidement afin qu'elle n'ait pas à se reprendre. Elle prit une grande respiration et dit :

«-Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne sais même pas si je le peux maintenant. Ne le dis à personne s'il te plaît.»

Elle s'arrêta, elle attendait qu'il acquiesce pour continuer, il n'avait pas besoin de promettre, elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle le savait, depuis des minutes déjà elle se raccrochait à cela. Olivier finit par acquiescer. Alors Violet continua :

«-Remus connaissait les Potter, il était un de leurs meilleurs amis...

-Violet, tu es en train de me dire que tu connais Harry Potter?

-Je le connaissais plutôt... Il est mon frère.»

Ce n'était pas un choc qu'Olivier ressentait. En fait, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il ressentait, probablement un mélange d'incompréhension, de peine. Violet continuait à pleurer, et il ne savait comment agir.

«-Mais où étais-tu ? Toi aussi tu as survécu ? Je ne comprends pas.»

A l'entente de cette question, Violet émit un petit rire mais qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Olivier ne se doutait pas de la longue tirade qui arrivait :

«Non. J'étais chez Remus. Je n'avais que trois ans Olivier... Je ne me souviens plus... Remus m'a tout raconté quand j'ai commencé à le questionner. Une fois, qu'ils sont morts, quelqu'un a récupéré Harry, j'ai eu la chance que Remus me garde, même si au début c'était assez compliqué. Beaucoup de monde savent qui je suis, les professeurs, même les parents de Fred et George, à cause de je ne sais plus quoi, hormis les personnes déjà au courant, Remus ne voulait pas qu'on sache que je suis la sœur de celui qui a survécu. On ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. Alors, j'ai pris le nom Lupin, Remus m'a considérée comme sa fille, et on fait comme tel depuis. Personne ne doit savoir, même pas Fred et George, d'accord ? Ni Erine d'ailleurs... Tu sais, ça m'a fait mal quand je l'ai revu. Il leur ressemble tellement, et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il avait un an... Tu te rends compte ? Et c'est grâce aux photos que je me souviens de son visage, du moins celui de ses un an, sinon je ne m'en souviendrai même pas... Je me suis souvenue de beaucoup de choses en le revoyant. J'étais dans une petite bulle, dans celle que Remus m'avait créé, j'étais enfant je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il se passait. Et l'avoir revu, te dire tout cela, ça officialise vraiment. Ils sont vraiment morts Olivier! »

Olivier commençait lui aussi à se sentir mal, cette histoire, cette révélation, la voir dans cet état. Il se décida à la prendre dans ses bras, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle parut surprise mais elle se laissa faire. Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots, il la sentait trembler, il sentait l'humidité de son visage sur son épaule alors il la serra un peu plus contre lui, elle respirait fort voire mal, puis progressivement, il la sentit s'apaiser. Elle ne pleurait plus, de légers tremblements la parcouraient, sa respiration était toujours la même mais elle se calmait et c'est ce qui comptait. Au bout de quelques minutes encore, Violet releva sa tête, ses yeux étaient encore rouges, son visage un peu gonflée mais elle allait mieux. Olivier l'observait et lui dit :

«-Tu ne lui ressembles même pas, tu es beaucoup plus jolie.»

Tous les deux rigolèrent à cette réflexion peu pertinente. Violet sortit de sa cape une photo et la tendit à Olivier. On pouvait y voir James et Lily Potter tenant leurs deux enfants, la petite fille avait dans sa main celle de son frère. Olivier remarqua que Violet avait les yeux de son père,et ses reflets roux venaient de sa mère, sa seule ressemblance avec Harry était son nez et peut-être aussi celle la forme du visage.

«-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Harry est plus mignon.», dit Olivier.

Violet lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, elle se sentit mieux, comme libérée d'un poids. Puis le Gryffondor posa une question :

«-Tu m'as dit que personne ne devait savoir, pour éviter certaines choses. Que voulais-tu dire par là ?

-Remus et tout ceux au courant ont préféré être craintifs... Si Tu-Sais-Qui revenait et voulait s'en prendre à Harry, je serai une des premières cibles. Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait s'attaquer à moi pour rendre Harry plus vulnérable.

-Ce n'est pas faux, dit Olivier.

-D'un côté, ajouta la Serdaigle, je trouve ça un peu égoïste. On essaie de me protéger, mais on laisse Harry exposé... Je ne doute pas qu'ils le défendraient si Tu-Sais-Qui revenait, ce que je ne souhaite pas, mais je ne sais pas, je pense que ça reste assez égoïste.

-Je comprends, mais c'est mieux pour toi. Et je suis sûr qu'on le protégera tous s'il le faut, il est peut-être plus exposé, mais le jour où ça arriverait, beaucoup seront présents pour le soutenir, toi la première.»

Violet acquiesça. Olivier avait raison, elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Remus lui avait dit que le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, avait amené Harry chez des Moldus pour son bien. Donc s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Harry, Dumbledore n'hésiterait pas à le protéger. Le directeur avait toujours eu l'air d'être un homme bon et protecteur envers ses élèves, il serait là pour n'importe lequel dont Harry.

Violet se sentit soulagée d'avoir pu parler de toute son histoire, de son secret, de certaines de ses craintes avec cette personne qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami. Ce dernier, ayant remarqué que son amie allait mieux, se leva et dit :

«-On devrait retourner au château, le dîner va bientôt commencer. Ce serait dommage de le rater.»

D'accord avec Olivier, Violet se leva à son tour. Les deux amis se sourirent et reprirent le chemin du château, Olivier décida d'engager un autre sujet de conversation pour leur retour :

«-J'ai les sélections de Quidditch lundi prochain, tu viendras ?

-Voir l'équipe de bras cassés que tu vas avoir ? Avec joie.

-Ne fais pas la maline, tu n'es pas encore prise je te rappelle.

-C'est après-demain. Dans tous les cas, Serdaigle aura la meilleure équipe !, s'exclama Violet..

-On verra ça sur le terrain. Mais cette histoire d'attrapeur me tracasse vraiment... Si on n'en a pas, comment veux-tu qu'on gagne ?

-Ne t'en fais, vous allez le trouver. J'en suis sûre. »

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor hocha la tête peu convaincu par ce que venait de dire la jeune Serdaigle. Les deux compères avançaient tranquillement, Violet réfléchissait à ce qu'elle s'était toujours dit et décida de partager ses pensées à Olivier :

«-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que certaines personnes étaient faites pour se rencontrer ? Qu'on était tous reliés par quelque chose d'invisible ?

-Non, jamais.

-Ah... Moi, je pense que si. Même si j'ai vécu dix ans séparés d'Harry, je sais qu'on est encore reliés c'est évident mais par exemple, je pense être reliée à Remus : il a su me protéger de tout, et on a toujours été proches. Et Fred, George, Erine, toi... Je pense qu'on est reliés.

-C'est une belle théorie, j'y penserai. Mais pour le moment, on devrait se dépêcher.»

* * *

Une fois à la porte de la Grande Salle, Olivier et Violet se séparèrent, elle fit signe à Fred et George et alla s'installer à la table des Serdaigle où Erine l'attendait, cette dernière engagea la conversation :

«-Ça va ?

-Oui, très bien., répondit Violet, désolée de t'avoir laissée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai fait les devoirs de Soins aux créatures magiques et ensuite, je suis allée au dortoir lire un peu.

-D'accord. Il faudra que je les fasse aussi, sûrement avant d'aller dormir.,dit Violet

-Oui,confirma Erine, si tu veux j'ai gardé un des livres, il t'aidera peut-être.»

Violet affirma que ce livre pourrait lui être utile et lui sourit pour la remercier. Les deux troisième année commencèrent ensuite à manger. Violet jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas fait attention mais les jumeaux étaient assis à côté d'Harry et d'un autre première année qui adoptait lui aussi le roux flamboyant des Weasley. Elle remarqua que c'était celui qu'elle avait vu la veille, le dernier garçon des Weasley. Violet vit que le jeune Potter riait et avait l'air joyeux, elle se sentit alors heureuse.

Il était souvent arrivé que Violet demande à Remus comment allait Harry, surtout quand elle était plus jeune, mais son parrain n'avait jamais pu lui répondre correctement, ne sachant pas lui-même comment allait le garç tout début, Remus lui affirmait qu'Harry allait très bien, puis au fur et à mesure, quand Violet était de plus en plus apte à comprendre, il lui avoua qu'il ne savait pas.

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore écrit à Remus, elle se décida donc à lui écrire dès qu'elle serait rentrée à son dortoir.

 _Papa,_

 _Comment vas-tu ?_

 _La rentrée s'est très bien passée. Je suis contente d'être de retour au château bien que tu me manques déjà mais je suis aussi contente d'avoir retrouvé mes amis! J'ai commencé l'arithmancie aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment une matière géniale et très intéressante, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus. Les Soins aux créatures magiques sont aussi intéressantes, mais beaucoup moins._

 _J'ai aussi autre chose à te dire : Il est ici, Harry, il est à Poudlard, il est à Gryffondor. Tu le verrais, il leur ressemble tellement : ses yeux à elle, et le reste de lui. J'avais oublié qu'il serait là, je n'étais pas préparée. Je me suis sentie tellement mal, j'ai dû le dire à Olivier car il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et j'en avais besoin, ne t'en fais pas, il ne dira rien._

 _Je me demandais aussi : crois-tu que je devrais aller voir Harry, lui parler comme si de rien n'était ? J'en serai forcément obligée je le sais, mais de moi-même, ça paraîtrait bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? Il ne me reconnaîtra pas mais quand même... S'il te plaît, aide-moi._

 _Violet_

* * *

Le jour des sélections de Quidditch était arrivé, Violet se sentait stressée. Elle voulait tellement devenir poursuiveur, comme ses parents, elle s'était entraînée pour depuis longtemps. Fred et George avaient été sélectionnés comme batteurs le jour précédent. L'équipe de Gryffondor ne serait pas vraiment des bras cassés même s'il leur manquait un attrapeur. Violet arriva sur le terrain, il y avait du monde surtout pour les poursuiveurs. Erine était là aussi bien qu'un peu moins stressée puisqu'elle était pratiquement sûre de garder sa place. Erine lui fit signe que Violet lui rendit. Puis cette dernière ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, et elle se souvint de son premier vol sur un balai :

Quand elle n'avait que six ans, Violet avait insisté auprès de Remus pour avoir son premier balai. En effet, quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier de nombreuses pages au sujet du Quidditch, elle avait depuis l'impression que ce sport coulait dans ses veines et qu'elle était faite pour cela. Son parrain avait longuement hésité a accepté, il s'était demandé comment Lily et James auraient réagi, auraient-ils accepté ? Il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse mais il avait voulu faire plaisir à sa filleule, de plus il savait qu'elle en était capable. Mais ce qui avait vraiment dérangé Remus était que, lui, n'était jamais réellement monté sur un balai donc il n'avait pas réellement su comment s'y prendre pour l'apprentissage.

Au final, Violet avait eu peur au tout début, puis après quelques encouragements de la part de Remus, et avec le courage qui aurait pu l'amener à Gryffondor elle s'était lancée et avait réussi. Remus l'avait applaudie et l'avait félicitée. Violet, quant à elle, avait poussé un cri de joie et s'était sentie fière d'elle.

Depuis ce jour, Violet allait souvent faire un tour en balai dans le petit jardin qu'ils avaient à l'époque. Elle avait commencé près du sol et au fil des années, elle volait aussi bien qu'un membre d'une équipe de Poudlard, s'entraînant dans des prairies peu fréquentées ou fréquentées uniquement par les sorciers. Le Quidditch avait été une révélation, un moyen pour elle de s'évader, de se changer les esprits. Elle connaissait le _Quidditch à travers les âges_ par cœur. Elle n'avait pas de préférence pour équipe en particulier, ce qu'elle aimait c'était voir le match, l'apprécier tel qu'il est, sans être déçue de la défaite d'une équipe en particulier ou de s'extasier devant une équipe et ainsi oublier le jeu de l'autre équipe qui s'était tout de même défendue. Elle savait pourtant que si elle était prise dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, elle la supporterait à 100%.

«-Les poursuiveurs en place!»

Violet s'extirpa de ses pensées à l'appel du capitaine de l'équipe, elle monta sur le balai emprunté à l'école et s'envola. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux gradins, mais savaient que les garçons ne viendraient pas, ils l'avaient prévenue. Mais ils lui avaient aussi dit, qu'elle et Erine devraient les retrouver un peu après ses sélections pour leur annoncer les résultats. Erine était aussi dans les airs, chacune s'adressa un signe de tête, puis :

«-C'est parti.», s'écria le capitaine de l'équipe.

Violet démarra au quart de tour, elle ne s'était pas seulement entraînée à jouer au Quidditch, mais elle avait aussi testé de nombreuses fois son temps de réaction, elle se faufilait entre tous les autres poursuiveurs, elle était rapide et vive, elle réceptionnait avec facilité le souafle et le jetait immédiatement dans l'anneau de gauche. Elle était concentrée et ne penser qu'à son admission, elle continuait de se faufiler, de réceptionner, de passer le souafle, de tirer.

Erine, de son côté, en faisait autant. Son temps de réaction était juste un peu moins développé que celui de Violet mais elle était encore plus vive que son amie et tout aussi rapide. Déjà l'année dernière, Erine avait fait de très bons matches auprès de ses coéquipiers même si la coupe leur avait échappé et était tombée dans la main des Serpentard. Cette année, Erine se sentait meilleure dans sa manière de jouer, elle cherchait à faire des passes aux autres participants afin de montrer aussi sa capacité à travailler en équipe. Elle montrait aussi ses capacités en individuel. Bien qu'elle ne comptait pas faire du Quidditch sa profession, ce sport était important à ses yeux, elle espérait donc être de nouveau prise.

A la fin des sélections des poursuiveurs, Violet était épuisée, elle transpirait, elle n'était pas déçue de sa prestation même si elle craignait de ne pas être prise, les autres aussi avaient été bons après tout. Violet et Erine attendaient côte à côte sur l'herbe du terrain essouflées, en observant les batteurs et les attrapeurs faire leurs preuves. Elles les regardaient, ils étaient doués eux aussi, dans tous les cas les Serdaigle auraient une bonne équipe, aucune d'entre elle n'en douta. Après plusieurs minutes, le capitaine partit réfléchir et griffonner. Violet savait que sur ce petit morceau de parchemin, les noms des admis étaient écrits. Le capitaine revint, sourire aux lèvres et énonça les noms ainsi que leur poste. Violet écoutait attentivement la voix du capitaine :

«Les poursuiveurs : Erine Green, Roger Davies et Violet Lupin»

Violet était prise. Elle ne laissa pas échapper sa joie voulant faire preuve de fair-play mais un grand sourire illuminait son visage, et ses yeux brillaient de fierté. Elle sentit la main d'Erine lui serrait la sienne, Violet tourna donc la tête vers son amie qui était maintenant sa nouvelle coéquipière. La jeune fille brune avait elle aussi un immense sourire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas cacher.

«-Les horaires d'entraînement seront notés chaque semaine sur le tableau de la salle commune, n'en manquez pas ou prévenez-moi à l'avance si obligation.», expliqua le capitaine

Violet et Erine acquiescèrent, serrèrent la main de leurs coéquipiers et s'enfuirent en sautillant de joie. Les deux jeunes filles se dépêchèrent de retrouver la tour de Serdaigle pour prendre une douche, puisqu'elles devaient retrouver les garçons dans trente minutes dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch.

Erine y alla en première, elle était tellement excitée à l'idée d'annoncer cette grande nouvelle qu'elle ne prit que quelques secondes. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir laissant la place à son amie. Erine enfila ses vêtements et commença à attendre Violet qu'elle trouva très longue :

«-Vio, dépêche-toi !

-Oui, oui. Tiens, en attendant, regarde ce que j'ai sous mon lit.»

Erine, bien curieuse, se dirigea donc vers le lit de son amie et regarda ce qu'elle y cachait. Quand elle vit le beau balai, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise :

«-Wahou ! Il t'appartient vraiment ?

-Oui, dit Violet en sortant de la salle de bain. Mon père me l'a offert.

-Serdaigle n'a plus aucune raison de perdre avec un poursuiveur sur un Nimbus 2000.

-Exactement.»

Violet attacha sa cape et partit accompagnée d'Erine afin de rejoindre les trois Gryffondor. Sur le chemin, Erine lui proposa une petite idée :

«-Et si, on leur faisait croire que tu n'étais pas prise ?

-Ça c'est une bonne idée, confirma Violet

-Arrête de sourire, prends une mine dépitée, baisse la tête et ça devrait passer.

-D'accord chef.», ria Violet.

Cette dernière suivit donc les conseils d'Erine et essaya de cacher son sourire. Elle pensait que ce serait simple, mais la joie la parcourait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son sourire.

* * *

Une fois arrivées devant le terrain, Violet avait enfin réussi à dissimuler son sourire. Les deux filles cherchèrent les garçons du regard et les trouvèrent un peu plus loin dans les gradins de la tribune aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elles avancèrent vers eux assez lentement pour ne pas paraître trop excitées et heureuses. Erine avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Violet comme pour la soutenir, cette dernière adoptant l'aspect le plus nonchalant possible. Devant eux, les garçons les fixaient, tous les trois avaient l'air inquiet de voir Violet tête baissée sans même un regard dans leur direction. Olivier engagea la conversation bien trop impatient pour maintenir le silence.

«-Alors ?, interrogea-t-il.

-Ça a marché pour moi, le capitaine m'a repris., répondit Erine, mais pour Violet...

-Oh non !», dirent les jumeaux tandis qu'Olivier se contentait de regarder Violet d'un air dubitatif.

Violet leva la tête et la tourna vers Erine, un regard et les deux complices se mirent à rire aux éclats, ravies que leur plan ait plus ou moins fonctionné. Puis Violet s'exclama :

«-Je suis prise !, cria-t-elle

-Vous êtes bien tombés dans le piège, dit Erine.

-Mouais, dirent en cœur les jumeaux.

-Je n'étais pas très convaincu, rajouta Olivier, en tout cas c'est super. Je suis vraiment content pour toi, enfin pour vous, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Erine.

-Oui, bravo !, applaudirent les jumeaux.

-Merci, dirent les Serdaigle.

-Et l'équipe est au top, j'espère pour vous que vous ne craignez pas les aigles car il paraît qu'ils savent très bien voler par rapport aux lions, dit Erine.

-Si on avait un attrapeur, l'équipe n'aurait pas peur en effet..., soupira Olivier.

-Vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvé ?, questionna Violet.

-Et bien non..»

Violet se sentit assez mal, elle savait que l'équipe et la victoire avaient une grande importance pour Olivier. Depuis leur rencontre, il n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il voudrait être capitaine une fois le frère des jumeaux, Charlie, parti. Il avait lu des tas de livres sur le Quidditch, différentes histoires, tous les rapports de match, il observait tout minutieusement essayant de repérer chaque stratégie de chaque équipe.

«-Enfin.. Vous êtes prises et c'est le principal, on était là pour ça à la base, dit Olivier.

-C'est bien vrai, notre petit oiseau prend son envol, et l'aigle amateur l'accompagne, ricana Fred.

-Fais attention au petit oiseau Freddie, il pourrait être plus menaçant que tu ne le penses, le reprit Violet.

-Un petit cognard dans le bec et plus de petit oiseau, continua George

-Mais comme l'aigle amateur l'accompagne, comme tu l'as dit Fred, elle ne risque pas grand chose, dit Erine.

-Et bien, un cognard dans le bec de l'aigle amateur et c'est fait.»

Erine et Violet rirent, cette dernière savait que face aux jumeaux, ni Erine ni elle ne pouvaient rien faire. George et Fred avaient ce talent pour faire rire n'importe qui, n'importe quand avec n'importe quoi et avaient le répondant qu'il fallait.

«-Les filles, j'attends, répliqua Olivier, dites-nous comment ça s'est passé ?»

Sur cette question, les deux aigles se lancèrent un regard et Violet commença, passant le relais à Erine et ainsi de suite, chacune finissant parfois les phrases de l'autre. Elles leur racontaient tout dans les moindres détails, en utilisant bien sûr la gestuelle. Elles étaient ravies et les garçons l'avaient bien remarqué.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard après avoir adhéré l'équipe de Serdaigle, Violet était assise sur un banc de Poudlard, elle observait le jeune Harry Potter accompagné du frère des jumeaux, Ron ainsi qu'une fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, Hermione, d'après ses souvenirs, qui passaient dans les couloirs extérieurs. Les deux premiers avaient le sourire aux lèvres et discutaient alors que la fille se contentait de les suivre. Violet reprit le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche quelques jours plus tôt :

 _Violet,_

 _Désolé, je ne te réponds qu'après ta deuxième lettre mais je n'ai pas eu trop le temps avant._

 _Tout d'abord, félicitations, poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Je suis fier de toi, je n'ai jamais douté de ton talent pour le Quidditch, après tout tu as cela dans le sang. Depuis ton premier vol, je me doutais que tu parviendrais jusque là, tu as toujours eu une certaine facilité à progresser sur un balai. Encore félicitations, tu peux être fière de toi comme je le suis._

 _Pour ce qui est d'Harry, je m'en rappelais mais je ne souhaitais pas te le dire. Je me doutais que tu réagirais de cette façon, mais tu ne devrais rien lui dire, il a seulement appris il y a peu de temps qu'il était un sorcier, tu ne vas pas non plus lui dire qu'il a une sœur. De plus, c'est sûrement mieux pour vous deux pour le moment. Un jour viendra où il sera temps mais je ne crois pas que ce jour soit maintenant. Tu auras l'occasion de le connaître en tant qu'ami, j'en suis sûr._

 _Tu dis qu'il est à Gryffondor, cela ne m'étonne pas, déjà enfant il avait le caractère d'un Gryffondor comme toi tu avais celui d'une Serdaigle. Vos parents auraient été fiers._

 _A très bientôt. Je t'embrasse._

 _R._

Remus avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Harry et tout lui racontait mais elle aurait l'occasion de le connaître. Oui, il était à Gryffondor, ses amis à elle allaient forcément le fréquenter et elle ferait sûrement sa connaissance un jour ou l'autre.

Violet se dit que le monde était bizarrement fait, séparer un frère et une sœur, cela révèle de l'absurdité. Mais elle se rassura, ils étaient reliés bien plus que par les fils invisibles auxquels elle pensait souvent, ils étaient surtout reliés par le sang, un jour elle pourrait lui avouer et tout irait mieux.

Quelqu'un arriva derrière elle, et s'assit à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête et découvra Olivier avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui lui dit :

«-Tu es seule ?

-Oui, Fred et George sont avec Lee, et Erine travaille à la bibliothèque, j'avais envie de prendre l'air. Mais que me vaut ce sourire ?

-Nous avons un attrapeur !, répondit Olivier avec joie

-Mais c'est génial! De qui s'agit-il ?

-Harry Potter !»

Harry Potter avait-il dit ? Donc lui aussi avait hérité du Quidditch, mais il était en première année et ce n'était pas tout à fait normal.

«Ok, Olivier, je sais que tu as besoin d'un attrapeur et qu'Harry est très populaire mais ça ne fait pas de lui un super héros. Tu as dû rêver, il est en première année et les première année ne rentrent pas dans une équipe de Quidditch.

-Non, non. Je ne rêve pas, ton frère..»

Olivier s'arrêta brusquement sentant le regard noir de Violet, il avait fait une gaffe, il n'aurait pas dû dire cela alors que beaucoup d'élèves passaient près du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours afin de voir si quelqu'un avait pu les entendre, il conclut que non puisque personne n'avait tourné la tête vers eux. Il reprit donc son explication :

«-Harry Potter fait bel et bien partie de l'équipe! Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai recruté mais le professeur McGonagall, il aurait fait un vol prestigieux en récupérant un objet qu'un Serpentard avait volé à un Gryffondor lors de leur premier cours de vol.

-Wah, c'est génial, entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch lors de sa première année, c'est un exploit.

-Et oui! Nous avons donc une équipe au complète, vous et les autres maisons avaient intérêt à bien vous entraîner.

-Je n'en doute pas, tu devrais déjà être en train d'établir tes stratégies Olivier., répondit Violet avec un clin d'oeil.

-Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Mais avant cela, je dois expliquer les règles du Quidditch à Harry car il n'y connaît pas grand chose.

-Ah, ce ne serait pas mal en effet.

-Il comprendra rapidement, continua Olivier très confiant, je prévois de faire environ trois entraînements par semaine, voire plus si possible même si ça risque d'être compliqué, on doit quand même vous laissez un peu le terrain et puis, on a des devoirs, je risque de perdre mes joueurs sinon.

-Je suis rassurée, tu restes raisonnable. Bon, je vais quand même aller rejoindre Erine à la bibliothèque car j'ai déjà pas mal de devoirs et ce soir j'ai entraînement. Tu devrais en faire autant, car comme tu l'as très bien dit, nous avons des devoirs et en ce qui te concerne : dois-je te rappeler que tu as tes BUSE à la fin de l'année?

-Les professeurs nous le répètent assez souvent pour oublier, je te suis.»

Sur ces mots, Violet et Olivier partirent vers la bibliothèque en se chamaillant à propos du futur vainqueur de la coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?

Quelle est votre ressenti face à ces révélations? Olivier a-t-il bien réagi avec Violet?

Heureux de la sélection de Violet?

N'hésitez pas à donner votre ressenti, à poser des questions! :-)

Au prochain chapitre ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE :** Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 4 un peu plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !:-)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Violet rêvassait, le cours de potions n'était pas celui qu'elle préférait et le professeur Rogue était de loin celui qu'elle détestait le plus, même si le professeur Quirell avait tendance à l'ennuyer et que sa salle avait une odeur d'ail très désagréable. Par ailleurs, les jumeaux n'étaient pas dans le même cours qu'elle, donc Erine et elle étaient seules. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait un moyen de se divertir. Violet faisait de temps en temps semblant d'être intéressée par le cours, levait peu souvent la main, un juste milieu pour ne pas être dans la ligne de mire du professeur Rogue ce que certains élèves n'avaient pas encore compris. Elle pouvait donc se permettre de rêvasser de temps à autres. Elle restait cependant sur ses gardes sachant très bien qu'il pouvait s'en prendre à elle puisque son père lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Remus lui avait souvent raconté des petites histoires, des tours que son père ainsi qu'un de leurs anciens amis, Sirius, lui faisaient. Parfois, elle trouvait cela drôle mais parfois elle trouvait que son père était allé trop loin et comprendrait si Rogue s'en prenait à elle. Mais des deux ans passés à Poudlard, il ne lui avait fait qu'une petite réflexion et cela lors de son premier cours de potions, ce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas retenu...

Le soir, elle devrait rester dans la salle commune de sa maison seule avec Erine. Olivier et les jumeaux ayant entraînement de Quidditch, elle savait qu'elle les verrait moins régulièrement maintenant que les entraînements de Quidditch avaient réellement débuté. Gryffondor avait maintenant trois entraînements par semaine et Serdaigle deux et bien sûr, jamais en même temps.

Depuis leur sélection dans l'équipe de Quidditch, Violet et Erine parlaient régulièrement avec Roger Davies, un élève de leur année et partenaire de Quidditch. Violet ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé, ne s'intéressant que très peu aux élèves de sa maison. Erine, quant-à-elle, le connaissait un peu plus. En effet celle-ci étant plus ouverte aux personnes extérieures, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de lui parler. Mais depuis, les trois Serdaigle communiquaient souvent et s'entraidaient pour les cours même si les Serdaigle avaient tous une certaine facilité.

A la fin de l'heure de potions, Violet interpella Roger et Erine :

«-Ça vous dirait de réviser ensemble après manger?

-Oui, bien sûr !, répondit Erine sans hésitation.

-Oui aussi, enchaîna Roger un peu dubitatif.

-D'accord. Super. Je dois envoyer une lettre à mon père, je vois rejoindrai pendant le repas. A tout à l'heure! »

Violet fit signe à ses partenaires et s'en alla d'un pas pressant jusque la bibliothèque, pour une fois elle n'y allait pas pour réviser mais pour écrire une lettre à Remus qu'elle devrait lui envoyer juste après.

* * *

Arrivée à l'intérieur d'un des lieux qu'elle appréciait le plus, elle chercha une table vide ce qui ne fut pas trop difficile puisqu'à cette période de l'année peu de personnes n'y venaient.

Elle sortit sa belle plume de faisan, son morceau de parchemin et se mit à écrire :

 _Papa,_

 _Bien sûr que je suis fière de moi, j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps, de plus, cette sélection m'a permis de faire la connaissance d'un garçon de mon année, Roger Davies. Il est vrai que je le connaissais déjà avant puisque nous sommes de la même année mais je ne lui avais jamais réellement parlé. Erine le connaissait déjà, et lui avait déjà parlé. Par ailleurs, Erine est aussi prise dans l'équipe, je suis tellement heureuse. Et étant donné que les garçons ont souvent des entraînements de Quidditch, on ne peut plus se voir autant qu'avant, notamment pour Olivier. Et cela me fait du bien de discuter d'autres personnes. Depuis le début des entraînements je me sens plus vivante et plus confiante, donc j'apprends peu à peu à m'ouvrir aux personnes et j'essaie de moins attendre que ces personnes viennent vers moi._

 _Harry est dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant qu'attrapeur, non, non je ne dis pas de bêtises ! J'étais surprise quand Olivier me l'a appris, mais encore plus quand on sait que c'est le professeur McGonagall qui l'a recruté ! Je pense qu'il doit avoir un sacré talent, il me tarde de voir le premier match de Quidditch de la saison pour admirer cela, surtout que comme la tradition le veut, le premier match est Gryffondor contre Serpentard !_

 _En dehors de tout cela, je vais très bien. J'espère que toi aussi, tu me manques beaucoup. Cela me fait toujours bizarre de te savoir seul..._

 _Bref, je vais te laisser._

 _A bientôt._

 _Violet._

Une fois, sa lettre terminée, Violet prit le chemin de la volière assez pensive. Car oui, il y avait des jours où Remus lui manquait plus que d'autres, il y avait des jours où elle s'inquiétait, il y avait des jours où elle se sentait bizarre de laisser seul Remus alors qu'il avait passé sept années de sa vie à s'occuper de Violet. Sept années rien qu'à deux, sept années où ils s'étaient soutenus mutuellement de dures épreuves, sept années qui leur ont permis de créer une relation assez fusionnelle. Oui, il y avait des jours où elle était trop pensive, des jours où elle se sentait vide de l'intérieur, des jours où elle avait l'impression que sa tête, son cœur allaient exploser. Elle avançait vers la volière, en ne cessant de penser à ses années, à cette année, aux futures années, à tout.

Elle reprit réellement le contrôle normal de ses pensées une fois à la volière, où elle appela son hibou, un grand duc pour lequel elle avait eu un coup de foudre lors de ses achats de première année. Même s'il avait tendance à la pincer au début Violet l'avait toujours apprécié. Après plusieurs jours, grâce à sa patience et sa bonne volonté Violet avait réussi à faire en sorte que son hibou ne la pince plus, et qu'il ne pince pas ses destinataires. Elle l'avait appelé : Riddle, pour le côté mystérieux des hiboux. Le hibou se posa sur le bras de Violet qu'elle lui avait tendu en l'appelant, elle caressa le haut de la tête de l'oiseau entre ses yeux. Puis, elle glissa la lettre écrite quelques minutes plus tôt dans le bec de Riddle en lui indiquant le destinataire :

«-Donne cette lettre à Remus Lupin, s'il te plaît.»

Elle embrassa le hibou sur le haut de sa tête et le laissa s'envoler. Violet se dirigea vers la fenêtre par laquelle Riddle s'était glissé, elle suivit son hibou du regard jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir. Violet repartit en direction du château afin de poser toutes ses affaires dans son dortoir puis elle alla rejoindre la Grande Salle car l'heure du repas ne tarderait pas et Erine devait sûrement s'impatienter.

* * *

Violet retourna dans la salle commune des Serdaigle après qu'elle eut fini de manger. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé puisqu'elle n'avait pas du tout ressenti la faim alors elle était partie plus tôt que les autres. Avant de partir, elle s'était excusée auprès d'Erine de la laisser mais elles devaient se retrouver juste après donc la jeune brune lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas grave. Puis, Violet avait jeté un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, mais aucun des garçons ne l'avaient vue partir ce qui la rassura car cela lui aurait valu un interrogatoire approfondi.

Arrivée à la salle commune, Violet alla chercher son devoir de potions, c'était une vraie faiblesse pour elle - il fallait l'avouer. Elle voulait donc profiter de ce moment d'entraide pour avoir des conseils et des indications. Elle prit aussi son livre de Soins aux créatures magiques : _Les animaux fantastiques_ afin d'étudier en attendant ses camarades. Elle avait une préférence pour l'arithmancie bien qu'elle trouvait parfois cette matière bien difficile, peut-être était cela qui l'intéressait : la difficulté. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de commencer la classification que Roger et Erine arrivaient.

«-Tu voulais travailler les potions, c'est ça ?, demanda Erine

-Oui, enfin si vous voulez faire autre chose on peut, c'était une suggestion.

-Ah non, moi ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Roger, au contraire je me prends toujours la tête avec ce cours donc ce sera ça de fait.

-Alors allons pour les potions, répliqua Erine.»

Les trois camarades finirent leur devoir de potions deux heures plus tard et travaillèrent donc leur devoir de Défense contre les forces du Mal, ce qui prit moins longtemps car ils avaient tout trois des facilités communes. Alors une fois leur devoir terminé, chacun partit se coucher.

En rentrant dans leur dortoir, les filles firent attention à ne pas faire de bruits car les trois autres Serdaigle qui partageaient leur chambre dormaient déjà. Elles allèrent chacune à leur tour dans la salle de bain afin d'enfiler leur pyjama et de se brosser les dents. Une fois dans leur lit respectif, Erine chuchota à Violet :

«-Tu n'as pas trop faim ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Et bien, j'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ce soir et tu es partie tôt, expliqua la Serdaigle brune, Je me suis dit que c'était parce que tu voulais réviser donc tu as fait une impasse sur le repas.

-Ah non, je n'avais pas faim c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai jamais d'impasse sur la nourriture si j'avais eu faim. Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit. A demain.

-D'accord. Je vais lire un peu. Bonne nuit.»

* * *

Il était presque une heure quand Violet se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle sentait qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle avait beau inspirer le plus fort possible, elle avait l'impression que rien n'entrait. Elle se leva précipitamment pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, elle tourna la tête en direction de ses camarades de chambre afin d'être sûre qu'aucune d'entre elles ne l'aient vue ou ne la voient. Violet remarqua un petit rayon de lumière sous les draps d'Erine et espéra que celle-ci se soit endormie devant l'un de ses livres.

Violet entra discrètement dans la salle de bain, elle se regarda devant le miroir. Ses boucles blondes partaient dans tous les sens, ses reflets roux paraissaient sombres. Ses yeux marron étaient gonflés et surtout marqués par la rougeur créée par ses larmes. Elle se sentit à nouveau trembler, et se maintint au rebord du lavabo. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle laissa échapper de nouveau un sanglot, en se rappelant son cauchemar et que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas était aussi mal. Son cauchemar ressemblait à ceux qu'elle faisait étant petite, quand elle avait commencé à réaliser qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents, qu'elle avait réalisé que la Mort existait réellement, qu'elle n'existait pas seulement dans le Conte des trois frères. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à mettre à la porte revenait, et cela la paniquait.

La jeune fille se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, toujours aussi pâle, les yeux toujours rougis, elle baissa les yeux jusque ses mains, elle maintenait plus fermement le lavabo cherchant à calmer ses tremblements. Elle choisit une autre méthode, elle se décrocha et fit couler un filet d'eau froide du robinet, elle colla ses deux mains et laissa couler l'eau entre ces deux dernières, quand elles furent remplies elle rapprocha son visage du lavabo, ferma les yeux, et jeta doucement l'eau sur son visage. Elle répéta son geste plusieurs fois ce qui, à son plus grand plaisir, la calma. Elle prit donc sa serviette, s'essuya le visage, et repartit dans son lit.

Ses camarades dormaient toujours et la lumière qui provenait d'Erine était toujours allumée ce qui rassura Violet, son amie s'était peut-être vraiment endormie. Violet se rallongea en se bordant le plus possible, elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de fermer les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à se rendormir, et ne savait pas si une fois endormie ses cauchemars reviendraient. Elle espéra qu'en effet elle réussirait à dormir, et qu'elle ne ferait aucun mauvais rêve.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Violet s'était réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle en avait profité pour aller dans la salle de bain avant que les autres filles se réveillent. Violet était entrée dans la salle de bain sans prendre le temps de regarder son visage, sachant très bien qu'aujourd'hui son visage ne serait pas des meilleurs. Elle entra donc dans la douche pour se rafraîchir les idées... Une fois sortie, elle fut obligée de se tourner vers le miroir afin de se coiffer. Elle était une nouvelle fois cernée même beaucoup plus marquée que d'habitude, elle devrait encore trouver un mensonge à sortir à ses amis. Bien que cela lui faisait un peu de peine de devoir leur mentir. Au final, elle ne chercha pas à se coiffer, ses boucles ne se laissant pas dresser, elle les accrocha donc en queue de cheval haute.

De retour dans la chambre Erine était assise sur son lit, elle aussi un peu cernée. Violet engagea la conversation :

«-Bien dormi ?

-Merveilleusement bien, mon livre était passionnant mais je pense m'être endormir devant.»

Violet remarqua un petit sourire sur le visage d'Erine comme si elle cherchait à cacher quelque chose, mais Violet passa vite à autre chose quand son amie lui retourna la question.

«-Oui, très bien aussi. Même si j'aurais aimé dormir plus longtemps.

-C'est vrai, il est plus tôt que d'habitude mais le point positif est qu'il y aura pus de petit-déjeuner pour nous. Je vais me doucher, tu m'attends ?

-Oui, oui. Bien sûr»

Erine se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez Violet. Elle lisait encore quand son amie s'était réveillée en sanglots. Erine avait décidé d'en parler avec Olivier avant d'engager le sujet avec Violet, elle connaissait très bien cette dernière mais seul le Gryffondor saurait comment réagir face à ce comportement.

* * *

En cours de sortilèges, Violet s'installa à sa place habituelle attendant l'arrivée de Fred et George cherchant un mensonge pour son manque de sommeil.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps avant le début du cours accompagnés d'Erine, Fred s'assit à gauche de Violet et George à la droite de celle-ci. Elle baissa la tête, cherchant à éviter leur regard mais surtout éviter la moindre question qui ne tarda pas à arriver:

«-Alors Violet, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Qu'as-tu donc à nous raconter ?

-Oh bah rien de très spécial, des devoirs, répondit-elle tête baissée.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien à raconter ?, continua le jumeau

-Non, du tout. Et vous ?»

Elle cherchait tant bien que mal à continuer la conversation, afin de ne laisser aucun indice sur son angoisse, ses traces visibles de manque de sommeil.

«-Le quidditch, Olivier nous épuise ! On a encore entraînement ce soir !, s'exaspéra Fred

-Pas étonnant. Il était tellement motivé, répondit-elle.

-Mais quand même ! On a le droit de se reposer.

-Ne vous en faites pas, demain c'est nous qui avons le terrain. Bon, j'arrête de discuter le cours commence et ayant un peu de mal en ce moment, j'aimerais le suivre, dit Violet cherchant à éviter les jumeaux.

-C'est bien une réflexion de Serdaigle cela !», répondit George.

Instinctivement, Violet tourna sa tête vers lui pour lui lancer un regard bien sombre qui l'était encore plus à cause du manque de sommeil et de ses cernes. Puis, en remarquant le visage surpris voire choqué et inquiet de George elle rabaissa la tête. Était-elle tant que cela marquée ? Elle sentit que Fred baissa la tête pour l'observer. Sa tête commença à tourner, des petites étoiles apparaissaient devant elle, les larmes recommençaient à monter. Elle entendit des chuchotements entre Fred et Erine. La Serdaigle blonde leva immédiatement la main :

«-Oui, Miss Lupin ?, l'interrogea le professeur Flitwik.

-Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.»

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle, dont celui des jumeaux et d'Erine.

«-Oui, Miss Green pouvez-vous l'accompagner?

-Bien sûr.»

Les deux jeunes filles partirent en direction de l'infirmerie.

«-Violet, es-tu sûre que tout va bien ?

-Oui, un léger mal de tête... C'est tout.

-D'accord...»

Erine restait perplexe, il y avait réellement quelque chose qui clochait et elle commença à s'en inquiéter. Aucun des jumeaux n'avait l'air au courant de ce qu'il se passait non plus. Il fallait donc réellement qu'elle en parle rapidement à Olivier.

Arrivées à l'infirmerie Erine laissa Violet, lui promettant de lui prendre les cours. Violet raconta son petit mal de tête à Madame Pomfresh qui lui accorda quelques minutes de repos à l'infirmerie.

Violet ne retourna pas en cours de la journée.

* * *

Erine était retournée immédiatement dans la salle du professeur Flitwick. Elle remarqua que ses affaires avaient été déplacées entre les jumeaux Weasley, à la place habituelle de Violet. Elle se douta que les deux rouquins l'avaient fait exprès afin d'en savoir plus. Elle prit donc place entre les deux Gryffondor,

«-Elle t'a parlé ?, demanda George.

-Elle prétend avoir un mal de tête, répondit la Serdaigle.

-Et tu n'y crois pas ?, continua Fred

-Vous avez vu sa tête ? C'est bien plus que ça.

-Pas faux,répondit Fred.

-Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ?, s'interrogea le deuxième jumeau.

-Rien d'étonnant de la part de Violet, au bout de deux ans je la trouve toujours autant mystérieuse, dit Fred.»

Son frère et Erine acquiescèrent. Ils mirent fin à leur conversation avant de faire perdre des points à leur maison respective.

* * *

Deux heures après la fin des cours de la journée, Erine se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Fred et George l'avaient dit tout à l'heure, ils avaient encore entraînement. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle dirait exactement au capitaine de cette équipe, elle se sentait obligée de toute façon. C'était essentiel, elle devait le faire. Puis la Serdaigle se demanda si les Weasley avaient pu déjà en parler à Olivier mais elle y croyait peu, ce n'était pas vraiment leur genre.

Les joueurs sortirent un par un, elle sentit quelques regards de travers se poser sur elle, les Gryffondor étaient intelligents et s'entendaient plutôt bien avec les Serdaigle, mais il était vrai qu'elle passait pour une espionne. Pourtant les membres de l'équipe savaient très bien que certains de ses amis faisaient partie de l'équipe, elle n'y fit donc pas attention. Puis celui qu'elle désirait voir arriva, elle l'intercepta :

«-Dubois!

-Green, je ne pensais pas que les Serdaigle étaient capables de tricher, je suis choqué surtout venant de toi,répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-Non voyons, nous sommes beaucoup plus intelligents que cela, si on l'avait voulu, le capitaine n'aurait pas envoyé un de ses membres.

-C'est vrai, pourquoi es-tu là alors et où est Violet ?

-Justement c'est à propos d'elle que je viens.»

Olivier s'arrêta immédiatement, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il avait observé Violet ces derniers jours, et ne l'avait pas trouvé en bonne forme, elle ne lui avait accordé aucun regard ce qui n'était pas son genre. Fred et George qui le suivaient de près s'étaient arrêtés aussi, ils avaient dû entendre le nom de leur amie absente depuis leur cours de sortilèges. Olivier leur adressa un signe afin qu'ils le rejoignent et demanda:

«-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je crois qu'elle ne va pas très bien... Elle est différente. Fred et George l'ont aussi remarqué. Et cette nuit, elle s'est réveillée assez violemment et à pleurer un bout de temps dans la salle de bain. Elle était agitée dans ce sommeil, et aujourd'hui elle n'est pas allée en cours. Ce n'est pas son genre, on le sait tous les quatre. Il faudrait que tu lui parles... Je suis assez inquiète.

-D'accord... Ce sera fait. Merci...

-C'est normal. A tout à l'heure, on se croisera peut-être au dîner.»

Les Gryffondor firent un signe à Erine, cette dernière repartit en direction du château. Olivier se tourna vers les jumeaux.

«-Vous l'avez vue aussi?

-Oui, tu aurais vu son visage... On aurait cru qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis sa naissance et elle est partie au tout début de notre premier cours, expliqua Fred.

-Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

-Il y avait entraînement et on pensait que tu étais au courant, dit George.

-Non. Occupez-vous d'elle d'accord ? Il faut que je lui parle mais elle a vraiment besoin de vous, et d'Erine aussi.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?, demandèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

-Je pense. J'envoie un hibou à son père. On se voit au repas.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure.»

* * *

Olivier se dirigea rapidement à son dortoir, il devait se dépêcher d'écrire et d'envoyer le hibou avant la fin du repas. Il prit sa plume et son parchemin.

 _Monsieur Lupin,_

 _Je suis Olivier Dubois, un ami de Violet. Je suis inquiet, je crois que Violet ne va pas très bien et elle ne m'a rien dit, ce qui est encore plus inquiétant. Erine Green m'a dit qu'elle a fait une sorte de crise d'angoisse cette nuit, et elle n'est pas allée en cours aujourd'hui, apparemment elle ne se sentait pas bien. Les jumeaux Weasley m'ont aussi dit qu'à la vue de son visage, ils s'étaient demandé depuis quand elle n'avait pas dormi._

 _J'ai cru bon de vous écrire._

 _O. DUBOIS_

* * *

 **NOTE :** Alors quelles sont vos impressions ? Que pensez-vous de chaque personnage ? Une préférence ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review, en bien ou mal, comme vous voulez mais ça fait toujours plaisir.:-)

Au prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTES:** Hello ! Comment allez-vous? Heureux de la découverte d'Ilvermorny? Vous avez été réparti dans quelle maison? :-) Pour ma part, je suis à Pukwudgie en plus d'être une Ravenclaw. :-P **  
**

Bref, voici le chapitre 5. En espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Remus Lupin rangeait l'appartement dans lequel il vivait depuis quelques années. C'était un petit appartement, sûrement un peu étroit pour deux personnes bien que Violet ne soit plus aussi souvent là. Il y avait deux petites chambres : la sienne qui ne contenait qu'un lit, une petite commode et une table de chevet, sur laquelle était posée une photo de Violet âgée de quatre ans, une autre de lui et ses amis quelques temps après Poudlard et avant la naissance de Violet. L'autre chambre appartenait à Violet, elle était bien plus chaleureuse, Remus avait repeint les murs en bleu assez foncé et et d'un gris argenté. Elle avait accroché au mur le blason de Serdaigle mais aussi des tas de photos : elle et ses amis, ses parents, son frère, Remus. Le reste de l'appartement était constitué d'un salon et d'une cuisine qui ne formait qu'une même pièce, mais aussi d'une salle de bain ne contenant qu'un toilette, un lavabo et une baignoire.

Remus se dirigea vers sa propre chambre quand il entendit un claquement de bec contre la fenêtre. Il se retourna et y découvrit un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas, il rejoignit la fenêtre et attrapa l'enveloppe que le hibou tenait dans son bec. L'enveloppe était à son nom, il l'ouvrit, et ne lit pas les premières lignes, il se contenta tout d'abord de découvrir l'expéditeur : « _O. DUBOIS_ ». Il chercha tant bien que mal à se souvenir d'un Dubois qu'il aurait pu rencontrer mais ne trouva pas, puis il se souvint que Violet lui parlait très régulièrement d'un Olivier Dubois, alors il s'empressa de lire cette lettre.

« _Violet_ »

« _Pas très bien_ »

« _crise d'angoisse_ »

« _pas allée en cours_ »

« _pas bien_ »

« _pas dormi_ »

Remus relit la lettre un bon nombre de fois, les mots s'emparant de son esprit. L'inquiétude l'envahissait peu à peu. Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour le bien-être de Violet, comment pouvait-il la laisser dans cet état ? Était-ce l'arrivée de Harry Potter qui la mettait dans cet état ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas écrit ? Remus se demanda s'il ne fallait mieux pas qu'elle revienne ici, qu'ils soient à deux, loin de toute cela, de la réalité qui la rattrapait, après tout lui-même pourrait lui donner des cours. Mais il se reprit, Violet était forte, elle trouverait un moyen de se sortir de ses idées noires et il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Le jeune Dubois avait l'air prêt à être là pour elle. Alors sans réfléchir, il chercha un morceau de parchemin, puis une plume et de l'encre. Une fois tout en main, il commença à écrire.

* * *

Olivier réfléchissait, depuis sa discussion avec Erine, à la manière d'aborder le sujet avec Violet. Comme la dernière fois, ce serait compliqué pour elle. Il allait encore voir des larmes sur ses joues et bien qu'il la trouvait toujours aussi jolie, cela lui faisait de la peine. Il savait aussi qu'elle devrait mettre Erine et les jumeaux au courant de son secret.

Mais depuis son réveil, il pensait à un autre détail et si Violet faisait sa tête de mule et refuser de discuter avec eux. Les jumeaux et Erine devraient se montrer très persuasifs sans la vexer. Il devait donc, dès le petit-déjeuner, mettre en garde les jumeaux de ne pas trop plaisanter. Il se prépara rapidement et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, il n'avait pas croisé les jumeaux dans la salle commune et espéra que ces derniers aient pensé à se réveiller.

* * *

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Olivier jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction de la table des Serdaigle. Le grand brun trouva Violet instantanément, accompagnée d'Erine et de Roger. Comme si elle avait sentit un regard sur elle, Violet tourna sa tête vers Olivier, croisant son regard elle baissa la tête et continua à faire bouger les aliments dans son assiette sans forcément les manger. Violet était encore cernée et était pâle, trop pâle. Olivier remarqua qu'Erine était tournée vers lui, elle avait l'air peinée. Il comprit que la nuit de Violet n'avait pas encore été des meilleures et qu'il devait vraiment lui en touchait un mot.

A sa grande joie, il découvrit Fred et George à la table des Gryffondor il s'installa donc près d'eux.

«-Vous avez vu Violet ?, demanda Olivier

-Oui, répondit George.

-Et ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande joie, continua Fred.

-Oui..., c'est donc pour ça qu'il faudra que vous y alliez en douceur.

-La douceur, c'est notre plus grande qualité, ria George.

-Je ne rigole pas, vous la connaissez, elle pourrait se vexer et donc ne pas nous rejoindre.

-Ne t'en fais pas Olivier, on gère la situation et Erine saura y faire, dit George.

-Je n'en doute pas...

-Mais au fait, pourquoi veux-tu qu'on soit à tout prix là ?, demanda Fred, On est ses amis, mais elle se confit plus facilement quand vous n'êtes qu'à deux.

-Je pense déjà à peu près savoir ce qui ne va pas. Et comme tu l'as dit, vous êtes ses amis, elle a autant besoin de vous que de moi. »

Sur ces mots, Olivier tourna son regard vers Harry Potter pas loin de lui. Le jeune garçon riait et discutait avec les autres première année de Gryffondor. Olivier ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son amie et son frère réunis, il se doutait que cela ne pouvait arriver maintenant mais il savait que ce serait indispensable pour le réel bonheur de Violet. Puis, il commença à déguster son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

En week-end, le quintet avait le temps de discuter mais encore fallait-il convaincre la Serdaigle blonde. Les jumeaux surveillaient la table des Serdaigle, quand ils virent Violet et Erine se lever et partir de la Grande Salle,ils jetèrent un regard à Olivier et partirent les rejoindre. A peine sorties de la salle, les filles s'arrêtèrent et les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent à leur tour à leur hauteur.

«-Bonjour les filles, dit George.

-Salut, répondirent les filles en cœur.

-Ça y est, tu as trouvé ta vocation ? Tu veux devenir fantôme ?», demanda Fred.

Il sentit un coup de coude dans les côtes qui provenait d'Erine, cette dernière le foudroyait du regard, il sut qu'il avait fait une remarque qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire.

«-Très drôle, tu as fini ? On peut partir ?, demanda Violet.

-Il rigolait tu sais bien. Il faut qu'on parle., dit Erine.

-Si c'est au sujet d'hier, je vais très bien. On a entraînement de Quidditch là, donc ce n'est pas le moment de parler.

-Arrête !, leva le ton George, on sait très bien que ça ne va pas. Ne nous donne pas l'excuse du stress. Et tu as le temps cet après-midi, non ?

-J'ai des devoirs, moi je les fais.

-Ne sois pas désagréable Violet, on aura tout le reste du week-end, dit Erine.

-Et ça va faire un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés, ça te fera du bien, continua Fred. Donc après le déjeuner, rejoins-nous près du lac.»

Violet ne sut quoi répondre, dans tous les cas, elle était piégée..

«-Et pourquoi pas le terrain de Quidditch?

-Les Poufsouffles s'y entraînent.

-Eum... D'accord. A tout à l'heure.»

Violet partit aussitôt sans attendre Erine. Cette dernière fit signe aux jumeaux qui le lui rendirent avant de partir. Erine se dépêcha afin de retrouver son amie, elle arriva peu de temps après Violet dans leur dortoir.

«-Tu aurais pu m'attendre, dit la brune.

-Oui, désolée.

-Ne le prends pas mal. On s'inquiète pour toi...

-Je sais,mais vous ne devriez pas.

-Je pense que si. Mais c'est aussi l'occasion de passer un petit moment ensemble.

-Oui..»

Sur ces mots, les deux filles enfilèrent chacune leur tenue de Quidditch et se firent chacune une rapide queue de cheval, puis elles repartirent mais cette fois-ci en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

Olivier retrouva les jumeaux Weasley sur un des canapés de leur salle commune en train de discuter avec leur frère ainsi qu'Harry Potter. Il les rejoignit pour un rapide passage :

«-Harry. Ron., les salua le cinquième année.

-Salut, dirent les deux en même temps.

-Alors ?, demanda Olivier à Fred et George.

-Fred a failli tout faire rater, mais rendez-vous après le déjeuner près du lac., répondit George.

-Impeccable. A tout à l'heure.

-Oui.»

Le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor les quitta et partit rapidement afin d'élaborer de nouvelles stratégies pour les prochains matches. Tandis que les Weasley étaient restés avec leur frère et le jeune Potter. Ron, bien curieux, questionna ses frères :

«Tu as failli rater quoi George ?

-Rien de spécial, répondit le concerné.

-Ça avait pourtant l'air important.»

George prit la parole :

«-C'est au sujet de notre amie, Violet, on doit se rejoindre c'est tout. Et Fred a fait une mauvaise blague qui a failli la vexer rien de grave.

-Violet ? Des Serdaigle ?, demanda Harry, j'ai entendu dire que c'était une superbe poursuiveur, très prometteuse.

-C'est vrai, admit George.

-J'ai hâte de voir cela, dit Harry.

-Moi aussi, confirma Ron.

-On verra au match Poufsouffle/ Serdaigle le mois prochain.»

Leur conversation continua et dériva sur les différentes équipes de Quidditch que les Weasley firent découvrir à Harry.

* * *

A la fin de l'entraînement, Violet et Erine ne prirent pas le temps d'attendre leurs coéquipiers, il était bientôt midi et elles devaient encore se doucher avant d'aller manger. Bien que Violet ne soit pas pressée de rejoindre ses amis sachant très bien leurs intentions, ils lui avaient manqué et elle voulait quand même profiter d'un moment avec eux. Une fois au dortoir, la jeune fille blonde prit une douche rapide afin de laisser la place à son amie. Toutes deux enfilèrent leur uniforme aux couleurs de Serdaigle qu'elles arboraient fièrement. Erine laissa ses cheveux séchés naturellement tandis que Violet se fit une jolie tresse africaine tout en prenant soin de laisser quelques mèches s'échapper.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle afin de manger, ou du moins essayer pour ce qui était de Violet. Elles virent que Fred, George et Olivier étaient déjà à table. Leurs trois amis les regardaient et Violet leur fit un signe de la main en laissant échapper un petit sourire. Olivier lui retourna, puis elle remarqua que le petit frère des jumeaux la fixait, il donna un coup de coude à Harry. Ce dernier suivit le regard de son ami et la regarda. Les regards du frère et de la sœur se croisèrent, Violet sentit un frisson la parcourir, Harry quant-à-lui ressentit une sensation étrange mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Violet baissa alors le regard et partit rejoindre Erine à quelques pas devant. Elles s'installèrent près de certains quatrième année, Violet se contenta de prendre une pomme. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne laissa pas échapper son regard vers la table des Gryffondor.

A la table de la maison des lions, Olivier se rassura et fit partager son sentiment aux jumeaux :

«-Elle a souri,c'est un bon point.

-Ouais, mais elle ne mange qu'une pomme, fit remarquer George.

-On ne va pas trop lui en demander non plus», rigola Fred.

Olivier lui sourit, puis il entendit le nom de son amie qui résonnait un peu plus loin.

«-Elle a l'air un peu bizarre cette Violet quand même, remarqua Harry à Ron.

-Oui c'est vrai, et elle ressemble à un mort-vivant,»rajouta son ami.

Les jumeaux, ayant eux aussi suivi la conversation, réagissèrent.

«-Violet ? Bizarre ? C'est un petit mot. Mais elle est cool. , dit Fred.

-Elle a sûrement dû mal dormir, Ron, ça arrive à tout le monde, continua George.

-Ouais, mais quand même, réagit le benjamin des Weasley.

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a un petit air actuellement, ria George.

-Bref, en parlant de Violet, il serait temps de partir.»,dit Olivier.

Les jumeaux et Olivier se levèrent donc, Violet et Erine étaient déjà partie. Elles les attendaient à la sortie.

«-Que vous êtes longs !, dit la blonde

-Ne fais pas de réflexions, on te défendait, il se trouve que tu es bizarre et que tu ressembles à un mort-vivant signés notre petit frère et Harry Potter !, s'exclama George.

-Oh,» souffla Violet.

Elle sentit un un bras s'enroulait autour de ses épaules et vit que c'était Olivier, elle lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, comme si tous les petits malheurs du monde s'étaient envolés. Olivier se sentit détendu, il inspira un bon coup, voulant sentir le plus possible l'odeur de son amie, cette petite odeur de cerise qui lui avait tant manqué. Puis, ils se lâchèrent mutuellement et prirent le chemin du lac.

Les cinq amis s'installèrent dans l'herbe en rond, Violet entre Olivier et George, et Erine entre Olivier et Fred. Violet replaça correctement son écharpe afin de ne pas attraper froid. Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers elle. Fred se jeta à l'eau :

«-Allez, petit oiseau, raconte-nous.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

-Je leur ai dit, Vio, ta crise d'angoise de l'autre nuit, admit Erine.

-Tu ne dormais donc pas...

-Non..

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, ça arrive à tout le monde...

-Au point de ne plus manger ?, chercha à comprendre Olivier, De ne pratiquement plus dormir ? De ne pas aller en cours ?

-Olivier...

-On te connaît Violet, on est tes amis. Raconte-nous.»

Violet réfléchit. Elle se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle mente, mais elle avait sûrement une échappatoire :

«-Olivier, je ne peux pas en parler. Je ne peux pas le dire.

-Dis-leur.»

Après une courte réflexion, Violet se lança :

«A mes cinq ans environ, j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars, du moins... un cauchemar, ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas fait, car j'avais réussi à penser à autres choses, etc. Mais il est revenu, dans ce rêve... ce mauvais rêve j'y vois mes parents morts, mon parrain mort, le père de mon parrain mort, il n'y avait qu'eux quand j'étais petite. Mais depuis cette nuit-là des personnes se sont rajoutés : Roger, vous trois, dit-elle en désignant du doigt les jumeaux et Erine, et toi Olivier. Je vous vois tous autour de moi, morts. Je suis au milieu et je commence à paniquer de vous voir tous morts. Mais en plus...»

Violet hésita à continuer, elle retenait ses larmes, elle voyait que les jumeaux avaient le regard baissé qu'au contraire Erine la fixait. Elle savait qu'ils allaient lui poser des questions, ou autres, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils attendaient qu'elle ait fini. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers Olivier, il lui souria et lui prit sa main. Violet sentit une force la parcourir alors elle continua :

«En plus, j'entendais des cris, des pleurs, ceux de mon frère..»

Les jumeaux levèrent leur regard à l'annonce du mot «frère», Erine eu un sursaut de surprise, elle n'y fit pas attention.

«Ce ne sont pas des cris ou des pleurs normaux, comme s'il était triste. Non, c'est pire, c'est comme s'il était torturé. Et je panique encore plus, je perds tous mes moyens devant vos corps, cette horreur et des cris. Je me réveille toujours à un moment donné, mais ça dure plus ou moins longtemps.»

Olivier tenait toujours la main de Violet,il lui caressait le dos de sa main comme pour la rassurer. Ses trois autres amis la regardaient toujours, les trois hésitaient à lui poser des questions mais George prit tout de même la parole :

«-Mais Violet, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est qu'un rêve, tes parents ne sont pas morts, nous ne sommes pas morts. Mais... tu n'as pas de frère ?»

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop, Violet ne tint plus. Les larmes s'étaient échappées, elle tira sa main violemment de celle d'Olivier et se leva brusquement :

«-Alors c'est quoi le but? On se met en rond et je vous raconte mes petits malheurs ? Genre un petit pique-nique tranquille ? Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Je ne vous dirai rien.

-Violet, ce n'est pas ça, intervint le grand brun.

-Laisse-moi Olivier. Tu sais très bien que ça me fait du mal ,que c'est risqué et tu insistes. Laissez-moi tranquille.»

Violet partit tout de suite après sans se retourner.

Les trois Gryffondor et la dernière Serdaigle n'avaient pas bougé. Ils auraient dû se douter que leur amie réagirait de cette façon. La seule fille brisa le silence :

«-Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment.. Je devrais la rejoindre, elle ne devrait pas être toute seule.»

Les garçons acquiescèrent, Erine se leva et prit la direction du château. Une fois qu'elle fût partie, Olivier dit :

«-Elle va me détester.

-Mais non, dirent les jumeaux.

-C'est Violet, continua George, on n'aurait jamais dû la forcer.»

* * *

Dans le dortoir des troisième année fille des Serdaigle, Violet était allongée sur son lit cherchant à sécher ses larmes. Erine arriva, elle remarqua que Violet était seule, les autres filles de leur chambre n'étant pas là. La brune s'assit sur le bord du lit de son amie et lui dit :

«-On est désolés, on ne voulait pas te blesser. On voulait t'aider...

-Je sais, répondit Violet.

-Alors, pourquoi..

-Te vois-tu raconter une énorme partie blessante de ton passé et de ton présent en rond comme si tout était normal ?

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais dis-moi juste ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste savoir pour t'aider et te soutenir. Tu me raconteras les détails plus tard, mais il faudra aussi que tu le racontes aux jumeaux, ça leur fait de la peine aussi.»

Violet ne répondit pas. Erine était une personne extraordinaire, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne l'embêterait pas plus un fois au courant. Violet se lança donc :

«-Il y a dix ans, mes parents sont morts, on les a tués. J'étais chez mon parrain et j'ai un frère,lui a survécu. Mon vrai nom est Potter. Harry Potter est mon frère.»

Erine émit un hoquet de surprise, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

«Je.., hésita-t-elle, d'accord, d'accord. Tu m'expliqueras tout dans les moindres détails plus tard, d'accord ? Mais ce soir, tu me promets de tout expliquer à George et Fred, d'accord ?

-Ok., répondit Violet.»

* * *

L'heure du dîner était arrivée, Violet avait promis à Erine de parler à Fred et George. Elle avait donc décider de le faire après le repas. Les deux filles avaient tout de même fini par en parler, Erine était trop curieuse et Violet avait préféré tout lui dire le plus vite possible une fois que celle-ci était au courant. Mais la jeune fille blonde devait encore vaincre ses émotions face aux jumeaux, ce n'était pas une chose facile, et ce n'était habituellement pas quelque chose qu'on disait comme cela. Mais Erine lui avait fait comprendre, ils étaient ses amis et ils seraient là pour elle. Mais surtout, elle devait leur faire confiance.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent à la Grande Salle accompagnées de Roger. Violet jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondor afin de voir où étaient assis Fred et George, ces derniers étaient côté table des Serdaigle ce qui arrangeait Violet. Elle vit Olivier mais tourna la tête, elle lui en voulait toujours et ne voulait pas l'affronter. Violet s'assit dos aux jumeaux, Erine à côté d'elle. Violet se tourna rapidement tapotant l'épaule de ses deux amis Gryffondor :

«-Je peux vous parler après ?, leur demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr», dirent les Weasley.

Depuis deux jours, Violet se décida enfin à manger, elle prit du bacon et des pommes de terre, ce qui fit sourire Erine de voir son amie reprendre un peu de force.

Quand Fred et George eurent fini leur repas, ils rejoignirent Violet à l'extérieur sur un des bancs en face du hall d'entrée. Les deux frères s'assirent côte à côte, George à côté de leur amie Serdaigle. Le deuxième frère Weasley engagea la parole :

«-Alors petit oiseau ?

-Olivier nous a expliqués que c'était assez délicat comme sujet, donc prends ton temps, et il nous a aussi dit de te dire que nous étions reliés, continua George.

-Après avoir discuté avec Erine, je pense qu'il est préférable que vous le sachiez maintenant, et par moi-même.., expliqua Violet. Donc oui, mes parents sont morts. Il y a bientôt dix ans.

-Mais on t'a déjà vu..., la coupa George

-C'était à mon parrain.

-Oh mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et cette histoire de frère ?

-Euh.. Vous allez comprendre, balbutia la jeune fille, donc oui j'ai un frère, il a deux ans de moins que moi.

-Attends, l'interrompit Fred, il est donc à Poudlard ? En première année ? Mais personne ne s'appelle Lupin.

-Oui... C'est parce qu'on n'a pas le même nom. J'ai changé de nom, peu de temps après la mort de mes parents pour justement qu'on ne sache pas que j'ai un frère ou du moins qu'on ne sache pas qu'il a une sœur. Donc oui, il est à Poudlard, oui il est en première année. Il est à Gryffondor... avec vous... C'est, c'est Harry Potter.

-Quoi ? s'écria George.»

Violet eu quelques larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne pleurait pas mais celui lui faisait toujours de la peine. Elle ressentait aussi de la tristesse, elle n'avait pas pu partager tous les moments de complicité entre un frère et une sœur : les disputes, les bêtises, les câlins. Elle n'avait pas pu, et cela la rendait triste.

Voyant l'état de peine de son amie, Fred essaya tant bien que mal de la consoler :

«-Désolée Violet, on ne voulait pas te faire de mal.

-Non, je sais..., répondit-elle en essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à s'échapper.

-Je peux te poser une dernière question ?, demanda Fred

-Sans compter celle-ci..., précisa George.

-Oui tu peux, ria Violet.

-Est-il au courant ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, c'est pour cela que vous ne devez rien dire. A personne. Même pas à votre petit frère. Si vous voulez en parler avec un membre de votre famille, voyez ça avec vos parents, ils connaissaient les miens et mon parrain.

-Quoi ? Nos parents te connaissent ? Ta vraie identité ?

\- Oui, votre mère est déjà venue me garder certaines fois. Parce que... Bon au point où j'en suis.., sur ces mots Violet se lança dans une tirade., Mon parrain est lycanthrope, il a été mordu par un loup-garou étant enfant. Au tout début quand il m'a recueillie après la mort de mes parents, pendant les soirs de pleine lune, il lançait un sort à ma chambre, une sorte de sort de protection au cas où je me réveille. Il lançait aussi un petit sort pour qu'il y ait constamment une petite lumière. Ça marchait au début, sauf que sont apparus les cauchemars . Une nuit, il oublia de lancer le sort et à la suite du cauchemar, je me suis réveillée, j'avais six ans, j'étais encore plus paniquée. Je venais de comprendre ce qu'était la mort et que je ne reverrai jamais mes parents, et je ne savais pas où était mon frère, j'étais très mal. J'ai voulu rejoindre mon parrain dans sa chambre, qu'il me rassure mais il n'était pas là bien sûr. Je criais, je pleurais. J'ai cassé beaucoup de choses dans l'appartement, car j'avais vraiment très peur. Je me suis rendormie d'épuisement beaucoup plus tard, il m'a retrouvée après une nuit qui fut très dure pour lui comme toutes les autres nuits, j'étais allongée sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il s'en est voulu. A cette suite, il ne prit plus de risques, parfois il me déposait chez son père pendant deux-trois jours à cette période et quand ce dernier ne pouvait pas me garder, mon parrain envoyait un hibou à votre mère pour qu'elle puisse me garder ces nuits.

-C'est vrai que je m'en souviens. Des fois, elle n'était pas là Bill et Charlie s'occupaient de nous quand notre père ne pouvait pas. »

Violet leur sourit, elle se sentit mieux, pouvoir se confier, ne plus garder tout cela pour elle lui faisait du bien. Elle regrettait d'avoir douté des jumeaux. Elle les observait, ils gardaient tout de même un air perplexe à ses révélations, mais cela passerait elle le savait.

«-Notre petit oiseau est la sœur de Harry Potter. C'est incroyable., dit Fred sans que personne ne s'attende à cette intervention.

-C'est assez étrange quand même, dit George en rigolant. On connaissait tous l'histoire de Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, et on connaissait Violet. Et maintenant, on apprend ça.

-Quelle chance vous avez, ria Violet.

-Et oui, tu sais tu es comme notre petite sœur.

-A sept jours près !

-C'est vrai. Et d'ailleurs, maintenant tu n'as plus d'excuse. Tu connais notre mère donc il faudra que tu passes faire un Quidditch à la maison., continua George.

-Pas de souci.», confirma-t-elle.

En entendant ces mots, ce genre de mots sortirent de la bouche d'un des jumeaux Violet fut surprise. Ce n'était pas leur genre de telles déclarations, ils étaient comme ses frères à elle aussi. Elle se leva et fit une rapide étreinte aux jumeaux, sachant que la situation les gênerait, tout cela n'était pas leur genre. Alors elle les lâcha quelques secondes plus tard.

«-Par contre, il faudra que tu pardonnes Olivier. Il ne voulait que ton bien», déclara Fred.

Violet acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans un coin d'une porte du hall d'entrée, Olivier observait ses trois amis, Erine derrière lui. Il ressentait une pointe de jalousie. Violet dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre était pour lui inimaginable. Il savait très bien qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais il ne pouvait lui dire, puisque cela pouvait gâcher leur amitié et ils étaient encore trop jeunes, elle était encore trop jeune. Violet s'était détachée des jumeaux mais le capitaine de Quidditch continuait de regarder la Serdaigle blonde qui désormais riait avec les deux Gryffondor : ses boucles blondes tombant le long de son dos et vacillant à chacun de ses mouvements. Il devinait d'ici son regard, ce marron intense qui l'avait marqué lors de leur première rencontre, un marron rayonnant comme si elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux bien que son regard se soit assombri ces derniers temps. Il savait que ses yeux pleins de vie reviendraient. Il sentait son cœur accélérer, il l'aimait vriament. Puis, il se tourna adressant un sourire à son amie qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui, il lui adressa un dernier signe de tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers afin de rejoindre son dortoir. Cependant, il sentit une tape sur son épaule, la jeune fille brune lui dit :

«-Tu as bien fait, Olivier. Elle te pardonnera.

-Je l'espère.»

* * *

 **NOTES:** Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Pas trop de peine pour Olivier? Ne détestez pas trop Violet pour ce qu'elle lui a fait, elle est assez sensible et tout et tout. ^^ D'ailleurs, pas trop de peine pour Violet non plus? Alors, un membre du quintet que vous préférez?

J'avance tout doucement dans les chapitres. J'en suis à la moitié du 8. Je pense aussi à écrire une autre fanfic dont j'ai déjà des idées. Mais je préfère d'abord avancer dans "Les fils qui nous relient".

Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review s'il vous plaît. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

Merciiiii ! :-D


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTES:** Hello! Alors certains d'entre vous, ont-ils eu la chance de (déjà) avoir lu "The Cursed Child"? Pour ma part, je dois encore attendre sept jours. :-(

Bref, voici le chapitre 6. J'ai commencé à prendre du retard sur les chapitres, mais je devrais reprendre un rythme convenable à la fin de la semaine. Bref, il est légèrement plus long que les précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Le jour d'Halloween était arrivé, Violet n'aimait pas particulièrement ce jour se rappelant la mort de ses parents. En effet, cette année cela faisait dix ans que ses parents étaient décédés. Comme chaque année depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir aller se recueillir et déposer une fleur sur la tombe de ses parents. Cependant, il lui tardait le repas du soir qui était encore mieux que les autres jours. De plus ce soir, elle et Erine devaient retrouver les jumeaux Weasley. Violet ne souhaitait toujours pas parler avec Olivier même si ses trois autres amis insistaient pour qu'elle fasse un effort, elle refusait. Elle ressentait tout de même une certaine peine, il lui manquait mais elle s'obstinait à penser le contraire.

Elle était en cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et comme d'habitude, elle s'ennuyait. Le professeur Quirell n'avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel et n'avait aucune capacité à intéresser ses élèves alors que cette matière avait tout pour être intéressante. Elle sortit donc d'une des poches de sa cape une lettre qu'elle avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt de la part de Remus. Elle avait eu une tonne de devoirs ces derniers temps et n'avait donc pas lu la lettre. D'après Violet, Remus se contenterait de lui répondre comme toujours. Elle ouvrit le morceau de parchemin et commença à lire :

 _Ma chère Violet,_

 _J'ai reçu une lettre de la part de ton ami Olivier Dubois_

Violet s'arrêta immédiatement de lire, surprise par la première phrase. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Erine qui l'interrogeait du regard. La jeune blonde posa donc le parchemin à plat sur le table afin que son amie puisse elle aussi lire le contenu de la lettre, Violet reprit aussitôt sa lecture :

 _Ma chère Violet,_

 _J'ai reçu une lettre de la part de ton ami Olivier Dubois, il m'a appris que tes angoisses étaient revenues, donc je suppose que ton cauchemar aussi. Je n'ai pas su quoi faire sur le moment, j'aurais voulu te ramener à la maison. Mais aurait-ce été la meilleure solution ? J'en doute fort. Tu es bien à Poudlard, tu sais. Vois comme tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi, cesse de te faire du souci, tu n'es pas seule. Le jeune Dubois avait vraiment l'air inquiet dans sa lettre, je lui ai répondu pour le remercier par ailleurs. Je ne sais pas quand tu recevras la mienne, mais j'espère que tu vas mieux._

 _Je me demande pourquoi ce cauchemar réapparaît soudainement alors que tu ne l'avais pas fait depuis trois ans ? Serait-ce l'arrivée d'Harry ? Si c'est le cas, n'y pense pas trop. Je sais très bien que c'est difficile de le revoir dix ans plus tard alors que vous étiez très fusionnels la seule année où vous avez vécu ensemble. Mais il faut que tu sois forte, comme tu l'as souvent été, je sais que tu en es capable et que tu arriveras à surmonter cette épreuve et tu n'es plus seule, bien que tu ne l'aies jamais vraiment été. Les enfants Weasley, ton amie Erine et le jeune Dubois ont l'air d'être présents. Change-toi les idées, en jouant au Quidditch, en lisant, comme tu le veux, mais il faut que tu chasses ses idées noires. Tu ne pourras qu'aller mieux._

 _Je pense à toi Violet. Fais attention à toi._

 _R._

Violet avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était vrai qu'elle était très expressive quand elle le voulait et parfois trop sensible. Mais son parrain avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle n'avait plus refait son cauchemar depuis sa discussion avec ses amis, mais elle était encore souvent tiraillée par des idées noires comme a pu le dire Remus. Cette lettre l'avait émue car oui elle n'était pas seule, oui il fallait qu'elle soit forte, oui elle aimait toujours son frère mais il fallait qu'elle accepte cette situation. Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus touchée, c'était l'acte d'Olivier, lui qui n'était pas du genre à écrire, envoyer des hiboux, il l'avait tout de même fait pour son bien à elle. Elle admit donc qu'il fallait qu'elle le revoie, qu'elle s'excuse, qu'elle le remercie. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie qui lui sourit ayant très bien compris que la jeune blonde avait enfin pris conscience qu'il fallait qu'elle aille parler à Olivier. Puis, elles sentirent un regard insistant de la table à leur gauche, Roger leur fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il fallait qu'elles reprennent le cours car ce que disait Quirell était important. Erine et Violet s'emparèrent de leur plume et commencèrent à écrire. A la fin du cours, le professeur leur donna une dissertation à faire. Violet souffla car elle avait arithmancie juste après et elle savait plus que bien que des devoirs allaient apparaître aussi. Bien qu'elle soit une Serdaigle pure et dure, Violet comme n'importe quelle personne normalement conçue, n'appréciait pas avoir une tonne de devoirs surtout qu'elle devait voir les garçons le dimanche. Elle et Erine devraient négocier pour avoir un créneau bibliothèque avec eux, quitte à devoir faire les devoirs des jumeaux.

* * *

L'heure d'arithmancie passa rapidement, c'était une matière qui demandait d'être rigoureux donc il n'y avait aucune minute consacrée à l'ennui. Comme prévu, des tas de devoirs furent donnés, Violet entendit Erine soufflait à ses côtés. Les deux jeune filles rirent à leur manque de motivation qui ne plairait sans doute pas à Rowena Serdaigle. Il leur restait deux heures avant l'heure du Festin d'Halloween, elles saisirent donc l'occasion de commencer leurs devoirs d'arithmancie car elles savaient qu'à deux, ce serait beaucoup plus rapide. Sur le chemin Violet repensa à Olivier, désormais elle mourrait d'envie de le retrouver et d'aller lui parler mais elle devait encore attendre, les Gryffondor étant à leur entraînement. Elle se dit qu'il fallait être patiente, après tout c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là.

Au bout des deux heures, Erine et Violet n'avaient toujours pas terminé bien qu'elles aient réussi à faire la moitié. Elles se décidèrent tout de même à arrêter ne voulant pas rater le repas. Elles se dépêchèrent car elles auraient un peu en retard le temps de déposer leurs affaires à leur dortoir.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle dix minutes après le début du repas, des citrouilles ornaient les tables, des chauves-souris virevoltaient dans toute la Salle. Violet fit signe à ses amis situés à la table des Gryffondor, Olivier avait quant-à-lui gardait la tête baissait. La jeune blonde ressentit un grosse peine au fond d'elle, tout cela était de sa faute. Elle rejoignit ensuite Erine à la table des Serdaigle où Roger leur avait laissé une place sachant très bien que les jeunes filles devaient être à la bibliothèque. Violet s'installa à côté de Roger et de Cho Chang, Erine en face d'elle. Cho Chang, une fille d'origine chinoise aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron, leur parla du match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffle qui arriverait très vite puisqu'il restait moins d'un mois. Violet se contentait d'acquiescer car malgré le fait que Cho ait été prise dans l'équipe au grand désarroi de Violet, elle ne la supportait toujours pas. Violet dévorait du regard les plats qui s'offraient à elle, depuis qu'elle dormait à nouveau son appétit était réapparu. Elle se servit du poulet, des légumes, et remplit son verre de jus de citrouille. Puis elle jeta une nouvelle fois un regard vers les Gryffondor, cette fois-ci vers Harry, elle se demandait s'il s'en souvenait, s'il savait que ses parents étaient morts ce jour dix ans plus tôt. Mais elle se dit que même s'il ne savait pas, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Peut-être que son oncle et sa tante ne lui en avaient jamais parlé. Violet eut à peine le temps de commencer son assiette que le professeur Quirell apparut, totalement affolé en criant : «Un troll dans les cachots !». Tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou, il se dirigeait vers le professeur Dumbledore. Mais le professeur au turban eut à peine le temps d'arriver au milieu de la Salle qu'il s'évanouit.

Cette annonce ne tomba pas dans l'oreille de sourds et l'évanouissement du professeur n'arrangea pas les choses puisque des cris retentirent dans toute la salle. Celle-ci fut à son tour totalement affolée par les événéments. Puis, des gerbes d'étincelles explosèrent du bout de la baguette du professeur Dumbledore, ce qui rétablit plus ou moins le calme dans la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore était un homme qui imposait le respect, d'un âge avancé, avec sa longue barbe et ses lunettes en demi-lune, il gardait tout de même une autorité directeur impressionnante. Le directeur de Poudlard ordonna aux préfets de ramener les élèves dans leur maison respective. En plus d'être apeurée, Violet fut déçue, elle qui devait passer la soirée avec ses amis. Elle les chercha du regard mais parmi toute la foule, elle ne parvint pas à les trouver. Elle renonça et se dit qu'elle les croiserait sûrement le lendemain, même sûr puisqu'elle avait cours avec les jumeaux.

* * *

Une fois de retour dans leur maison, les Serdaigle encore pour la plupart paniqués se séparèrent, chacun retournant dans son dortoir. Erine et Violet en firent autant. A peine entrées dans leur chambre, la jeune fille brune s'écria :

«-Un troll dans les cachots ! Tu imagines, Vio ? UN TROLL ! Mais comment un troll a-t-il pu entrer dans Poudlard ?

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, ils sont connus pour ne pas être très intelligents., confirma Violet.

-C'est fou.

-Oh que oui!»

Les trois filles qui partageaient leur chambre apparurent, l'une d'entre elles, Sara, s'arrêta devant elles :

-Vous aussi, vous trouvez ça étrange ? Pour le troll ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas habituel, même anormal, répondit Erine.

-Le professeur Dumbledore nous donnera peut-être des explications au petit-déjeuner, déclara Emily, une des deux autres filles.

-Oui sûrement.», acquiesça Violet.

Comme à leur habitude Sara, Emily et Anna s'installèrent sur le lit de la première alors que Violet et Erine restaient à deux. Elles se mirent d'accord pour continuer le devoir d'arithmancie. Malheureusement, les deux amies ressentirent la fatigue les succomber au bout de quelques minutes et n'eurent pas le temps de terminer. Chacune alla donc se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, tous les élèves étaient silencieux. Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas encore arrivé, personne ne bougeait comme si chacun attendait une explication de la part de leur directeur au sujet des événements de la veille. Lorsque ce dernier entra dans la Salle, tous les élèves levèrent leur tête en sa direction, le professeur bien conscient de l'inquiétude de ses élèves prit la parole :

«-Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit malgré les récents événements. Je suis certain que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions. Cependant, il est clair que je ne peux y répondre. Nous ne savons pas comment le troll a pu entrer dans le château, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'y est plus. Vous pouvez donc reprendre tranquillement vos occupations habituelles. Bon appétit et bonne journée.»

La majorité des élèves applaudirent, satisfaits que Dumbledore ait pris le temps de leur donner des nouvelles des événements passés. Mais aussi soulagés de savoir que le château n'abritait plus de troll.

Violet finissait doucement son petit-déjeuner quand elle vit Olivier se lever de la table des Gryffondor. La Serdaigle se tourna vers Erine et lui demanda :

«-Il reste combien de temps avant le début des cours ?

-Une petite vingtaine de minutes je pense, répondit son amie.

-D'accord. Je t'y rejoindrai, je dois parler à Olivier.

-Tu fais bien.», dit Erine avec un clin d'oeil.

Violet sauta presque de son banc afin de rejoindre Olivier qui quittait la Grande Salle, elle accéléra son pas soucieuse de ne pas pouvoir le rattraper. Quand elle sortit de l'immense Salle, le grand brun commençait à monter les escaliers, alors elle l'appela.

«-OLIVIER ! »

Le concerné se retourna, il avait reconnu cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis un certain temps, il fut surpris de la voir. C'était bien elle. Elle s'avançait vers lui, alors il en fit autant pour vite la rejoindre. Elle lui souriait, mais lui restait crispé encore surpris qu'elle soit là. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, chacun regarda les yeux marron de l'autre, ceux d'Olivier plus foncés. Olivier attendait une explication, gêné, ne sachant plus comment réagir, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Violet brisant le silence :

«-Mon parrain m'a envoyé une lettre. Il m'a dit ce que tu avais fait.

-Oh, fut la seule réponse qu'Olivier réussit à sortir.

-Je suis venue m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir de cette manière. Au contraire, je devrais te remercier.

-Non Violet, ce n'est rien.

-Si, continua la Serdaigle, tu as envoyé ce hibou, tu voulais que les jumeaux et Erine soient au courant, tu ne voulais que mon bien.. m'aider.. J'ai mal réagi, je t'ai fait de la peine. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je m'excuse Olivier.

-Ce n'est rien, je t'ai aussi fait de la peine en te forçant. Allez c'est fini.»

Olivier ne retint plus son sourire, son amie se jeta dans ses bras ce qui lui fit un très grand bien. Il n'y avait qu'une chose ou du moins une personne qui était pour lui mieux que le Quidditch et c'était Violet. Il apprécia ce moment, humant l'odeur de cerise nichait dans ses cheveux. Puis, elle se dégagea et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il le lui rendit, Violet quant-à-elle appréciait de revoir le regard de son ami, ce regard qui la charmait sans cesse.

Erine arriva derrière Violet et déclara en regardant son amie:

«-C'est quand même mieux comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui., affirma la jeune blonde.

-Il faudrait aller en cours maintenant, continua Erine.

-Allons-y. A bientôt Olivier.» déclara Violet en prenant le chemin de sa salle de cours.

Olivier lui fit un signe de la main. Avant de rejoindre son amie, Erine chuchota à Olivier :

«-Je te l'avais dit.»

Ce dernier lui sourit, en effet elle avait eu raison. Violet lui avait pardonné même s'il lui avait fallu un peu de temps.

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent à temps pour le cours d'Histoire de la magie qu'elles partageaient avec les Gryffondor. Le professeur Binns, qui enseignait cette matière, n'était autre qu'un fantôme à la voix sifflante. Son cours était fort ennuyant, notamment à cause de lui. Les deux Serdaigle s'installèrent à côté des jumeaux Weasley, à peine furent-elles assises que Fred leur demanda :

«-Vous avez su pour le troll ?

-Je pense que Quirell l'a assez crié, ria Erine.

-Non mais savez-vous qui l'a combattu ?, continua George

-Non., dirent d'une même voix les deux filles.

-Notre petit frère et Harry., dirent les jumeaux en regardant Violet.

-Comment ça ?, dit la jeune blonde avec stupéfaction

-On ne sait pas exactement. Mais Hermione Granger était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles au moment du repas, les garçons sont allés la prévenir et ils sont tombés nez à nez avec le troll., expliqua Fred.

-Et apparemment, ils l'auraient plus ou moins combattu., continua George.

-Mais c'est impossible., dit la Serdaigle brune.

-Et pourtant..», affirma Fred.

Leur conversation prit fin sur ces mots, les deux Serdaigle voulant suivre le cours. Les garçons eux commencèrent à chahuter ennuyés par le cours. Bien qu'elle soit attentive au cours, Violet continua de penser à ce que venaient de leur annoncer Fred et George. Harry Potter, son petit frère avait combattu un troll. Elle trouva que ce n'était pas rien, se retrouver face à un troll était très dangereux, lui et Ron Weasley auraient pu perdre leur vie tout comme Hermione Granger. Elle se demanda comment cette idée avait pu leur traverser l'esprit. Certes, les Gryffondor étaient courageux mais il y avait des limites à tout. Elle se sentit frissonner, elle aurait pu le perdre lui aussi. Toutes les chances de retrouvailles se seraient envolées. Commençant à se sentir mal, elle décida de se concentrer totalement sur le cours.

* * *

Le jour de match de Quidditch Serpentard contre Gryffondor était arrivé. Dans la Grande Salle, l'excitation était au rendez-vous, tout le monde en parlait. Violet jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondor, elle observait Harry qui ne touchait pas un seul aliment de son assiette. Elle comprit tout à fait, c'était son premier match et il ne connaissait le Quidditch que depuis peu, bien qu'il soit un bon joueur né il avait de quoi stresser. De plus, Olivier avait sûrement dû mettre la pression à toute son équipe, lui qui avait sans cesse soif de victoire. Il avait beau être plus que sympathique et une personne en or quand il s'agissait de Quidditch mais surtout de son équipe, Olivier pouvait être fort désagréable ce qui avait le don d'énerver les jumeaux Weasley.

Il était dix heures quand Roger, Erine et Violet partirent dans les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch, désirant avoir les meilleures places possibles. Bien sûr bien que l'équipe Gryffondor soit leur rivale, ils leur paraissaient évident de l'encourager surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'espéraient voir Serpentard gagner. Ils s'installèrent dans les tribunes du milieu, afin d'être à équidistance des deux camps. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers mais les tribunes n'étaient pas du tout remplies, le monde ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il commençait à faire extrêmement froid à cette période de l'année, Violet et Erine avaient dû lancer un sort à leur cape pour qu'elle soit plus chaude.

«-Tu as parlé à Olivier avant le match ?, demanda Roger à Violet.

-Oh non !, s'exclama Violet, vu la pression qu'il doit avoir je ne préférais pas.

-Ils vous ont parlé du match ?, continua Roger.

-Olivier en a touché un mot dimanche, répondit Erine, mais on n'a pas tardé à arrêter la conversation. Car apparemment, Olivier est épuisant et énerve pas mal Fred et George dès qu'il parle de Quidditch. La rage de vaincre, tu connais ?

-Oui, mais apparemment pas au même point qu'Olivier.»

Les trois amis se mirent à rire, parce qu'il était vrai qu'avoir la rage de vaincre cela paraissait normal mais avoir soif de victoire comme Olivier, cela en devenait drôle. Ils parlèrent donc de leur propre stratégie pour leur match contre Poufsouffle deux semaines plus tard. Toute l'équipe était au point, les poursuiveurs étaient en parfaite synchrone, le gardien avait de plus en plus de reflex et rattrapait la plupart des souafles, les batteurs avaient fait ce qu'il fallait pour être encore plus musclés mais aussi mieux frapper les cognards, et bien que Violet n'appréciait pas Cho elle devait avouer qu'elle était rapide et une fantastique attrapeur.

Il était onze heures quand Madame Bibine entra sur le terrain, ses cheveux argentés dans tous les sens comme à son habitude, puis les joueurs entrèrent à leur tour. Une fois tout le monde en place, le match débuta. Celui-ci s'annonçait très prometteur car tous les joueurs étaient dynamiques. Lee Jordan commentait le match et se montrait très subjectif, ce qui avait l'air d'agacer le professeur McGonagall. Violet connaissait plutôt bien le commentateur, il était très souvent avec les jumeaux, en cours, en dehors des cours quand ils ne sont pas à l'entraînement ou avec eux. Elle lui avait régulièrement parlé et le trouvait assez drôle, elle pensa qu'il avait peut-être trop fréquenté Fred et George.

Au bout d'un certain temps de jeu et le match extrêmement serré, une chose étrange se passa. Le balai de Harry Potter prenait de l'altitude et émettait des sursauts impressionnants. Violet commençait à s'inquièter et fit part de son angoisse à ses amis :

«-Regardez ! Le balai d'Harry, il y a quelque chose qui cloche !

-Mais quoi ?, demanda Erine, à part un sortilège je ne vois pas.

-Je ne sais pas non plus», dit Roger

La foule commençait à s'horrifier, tout le monde était debout plus ou moins inquiet. Les jumeaux Weasley essayaient tant bien que mal d'attraper Harry mais sans succès. Ils optèrent donc pour une autre solution, ils formaient des cercles en dessous de Harry en espérant le rattraper s'il venait à tomber.

Violet tourna son regard cherchant Olivier, elle n'eut pas le temps de le trouver qu'elle remarqua Marcus Flint prendre une des battes et tapa dans un cognard. Violet suivait du regard le cognard et le vit s'abattre sur Olivier. Elle jeta à nouveau un regard vers Harry mais elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, elle se leva afin de descendre rejoindre son ami assez inquiète. Erine l'arrêta :

«-Tu vas où ?

-Olivier ! Le cognard ! Il s'est peut-être fait mal. Je vous rejoins plus tard.»

Erine ne comprit pas tout de suite, elle était tellement concentrée sur le sort de Harry Potter qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à la chute du capitaine des Gryffondor comme la plupart du public.

* * *

Violet se dépêcha de descendre. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était au chevet d'Olivier allongé sur un des bancs dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor. Elle s'assit à côté de sa tête, il ouvrit les yeux à son arrivée.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu es tombé. Flint t'a envoyé un cognard.

-Quel saleté ! Et le match, on a gagné ? Il faut que j'y retourne.

-Non, non. Tu restes là. Et tu ne peux pas y retourner de toute façon.»

Olivier, qui s'était levé, se rallongea déçu de ne plus pouvoir assister au match. Puis, ils entendirent des hurlements de joie retentirent. Violet partit voir ce qu'il se passait et vit Harry au sol avec le vif d'or dans le creux de la main alors que tout le monde le rejoignait. Violet se tourna vers Olivier :

«-Gryffondor a gagné Olivier ! Harry a attrapé le vif d'or !

-Oui!», sécria Olivier en se relevant.

Violet lui sauta dans les bras pour le féliciter et elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

«-Tu peux arrêter de mettre la pression à tes joueurs maintenant.

-On a encore deux matches je te rappelle, dit-il en la relâchant.

-C'est vrai que pour nous vaincre, vous avez intérêt à vous surpasser.», dit-elle en riant.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor arrivèrent dans leur vestiaire fiers d'avoir gagné. Violet serra les jumeaux dans ses bras afin de les féliciter aussi.

«-Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que ça en fait, ria-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Fais attention petit oiseau, tu feras moins la maline à la fin de l'année, lui dit Fred.

-Harry !, s'écria Olivier, Félicitations ! Grâce à toi, nous avons gagné. Tiens, je te présente Violet Lupin, poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

-Enchanté, dit Harry, il paraît que tu es très douée.»

Violet fut surprise, son frère lui parlait pour la première fois. Elle parlait à son frère, elle l'avait face à elle pour la première fois depuis dix ans. Elle l'observa assez longuement, tellement absorbée par les yeux émeraude de son frère qui lui rappelait tant sa mère. Elle aurait reconnu ses yeux parmi des milliers et son frère en avait hérité. Il ressemblait tellement à son père, elle avait l'impression de retrouver ce dernier en miniature. Elle esquissa un sourire puis se rendit compte que Harry l'observait aussi, la trouvant sûrement bizarre qu'elle ait fixé son regard sur lui. George, sentant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, préféra continuer la conversation le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions :

«-On te l'a dit très douée, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les Serdaigle gagneront.

-Tu verras George, se reprit Violet puis se tournant vers Harry saisissant l'occasion de lui parler, je suis ravie de te rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi..., elle s'arrêta deux secondes avant de rajouter, comme tout le monde. Bon je vous laisse entre Gryffondor. On se voit plus tard.»

Olivier serra une nouvelle fois Violet dans ses bras, tandis que les jumeaux lui firent un signe de la main. Harry observa le geste d'Olivier avant de dire aux Weasley :

«-Je n'ai jamais vu Dubois comme ça.»

Les jumeaux rirent aux éclats à la réflexion de Harry avant d'ajouter :

«-Un, on a gagné le match., commença George.

-Deux, c'est Violet.», rajouta Fred

Olivier les fusilla du regard alors que les trois garçons rigolaient. Puis, en tant que capitaine il félicita son équipe. Cette dernière cria de joie avant de prendre une douche pour ensuite retourner à la salle commune afin de partager leur joie avec tous les Gryffondor.

* * *

Violet rejoignit Roger et Erine qui l'attendaient à la sortie de terrain. Roger lui demanda :

«-Alors ? Comment va Olivier ?

-Il est comblé, ria-t-elle, il allait bien quand je suis arrivée, un peu sonné mais il allait bien. Et il allait encore mieux après qu'il a appris que Gryffondor a gagné !

-Tu as quand même vu la fin du match ?, demanda Erine.

-Non, j'ai juste entendu tout le monde crié de joie. Je suis allée voir et j'ai vu Harry Potter avec le vif d'or, mais c'est tout.

-Et bien oui il l'a attrapé, mais encore mieux, continua le seul garçon.

-Avec la bouche !, cria Erine.

-Quoi ?, interrogea la jeune blonde.

+Il était près du sol, il a tendu la main et il est tombé !, expliqua Roger. En tombant, il a attrapé le vif d'or avec la bouche. Il ne l'a sûrement pas fait exprès. Mais il l'a fait !

-Impressionnant !, s'exclama Violet.

-Ça l'était encore plus en vrai ! Dommage que tu aies raté ça!, dit son amie.

-Avec un attrapeur pareil, on a du fil à retordre, s'inquiéta Roger.

-Sous estimes-tu les aigles, Roger ?, demanda Violet.

-Bien sûr que non!»

Sur ces mots, les trois Serdaigle reprirent le chemin du château afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour aller manger.

* * *

Le week-end suivant le match, le quintet s'était promis de se retrouver afin de parler de la victoire des Gryffondor. Violet et Erine se dépêchèrent de petit-déjeuner avant d'aller finir de se préparer et d'ainsi rejoindre leurs trois amis au terrain de Quidditch. Le terrain était libre donc ils avaient les tribunes ce qui ravit Violet.

A leur arrivée, les trois Gryffondor étaient déjà dans une des tribunes, les deux filles s'empressèrent de les rejoindre. Les garçons avaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres de leur précédente victoire qui fut des plus surprenantes et gagnée de justesse. Dès son arrivée, Violet mit le sujet sur la table :

«-Toujours heureux à ce que je vois !

-Et comment!, s'écria Olivier, on a gagné et grâce à Harry car sans gardien ça aurait été compliqué autrement.

-C'est vrai, continua George puis il rajouta en riant, tu nous mets sans cesse la pression mais tu es le premier à nous lâcher.»

Le principal concerné se retourna en direction du jumeau Weasley en lui lançant un regard des plus noirs. Sentant le malaise arrivé et probablement une petite chamaillerie, les trois autres amis, se regardant d'un air désespéré, se décidèrent à intervenir :

«-Vous avez gagné, c'est le principal, prit la parole Violet.

-Oui, et c'était tout de même un beau match, continua Fred.

-Mais c'est dommage que vous ayez raté la prise du vif d'or, c'était incroyable et à la chute de Harry, on a bien cru que nous avions perdu, dit le deuxième des jumeaux.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'il le recrache, compléta Fred.

-Oui, tout le monde en parle, dit Violet, même les Serdaigle.

-Mais c'était sans compter sur la tête de Flint, ricana Erine, tu aurais adoré Olivier.

-La tête de Flint ?, s'interrogea ce dernier.

-Il était totalement surpris, énervé, continua la jeune brune, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait décrocher la tête de Bibine.

-J'aurais aimé voir ça en effet", approuva le capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondor.

Les trois présents se remémorèrent la tête du Serpentard, tandis que les deux absents se l'imaginaient. Puis, chacun ria de son côté amusé de la situation dans laquelle était le garçon. Puis Olivier se tourna vers ses deux amies poursuiveurs des Serdaigle :

«-Alors vous commencez à avoir peur ?

-Pas du tout., s'exprima Erine, on a juste de la concurrence.

-On verra si nous avons vraiment à nous en faire dans une semaine et demi, continua le grand brun, après tout votre équipe est pratiquement renouvelée. Peut-être allez vous nous réserver quelques surprises.

-N'essaie pas d'identifier nos faiblesses Olivier, tu ne les trouveras pas, rigola Violet.

-On attend de voir ça !, s'exclama George.

-Vous verrez.», dirent d'une même voix les Serdaigle.

Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent, chacun sachant très bien que leurs deux amies volaient merveilleusement bien sur un balai et se doutaient que les Serdaigle avaient une excellente équipe. Puis, Olivier se souvint d'un point qu'il avait abordé sans réfléchir :

«-Au fait Vio, je suis désolé de t'avoir présenté à Harry. Tu as été obligée de lui parler et...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ce n'est pas grave, le coupa la concernée, ça m'a en quelque sorte soulagée. Et puis, j'aurais sûrement été obligée de lui parler un jour d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-En tout cas, il te voit comme une extraordinaire poursuiveur, rajouta Fred, Ron et lui ont entendu parler de toi. Et dès qu'on prononce ton nom, ils le relient à la superbe poursuiveur.

-Car c'est le cas, ça ne pouvait pas rester un secret bien longtemps, se vanta Violet tout en riant.

-Calme-toi petit oiseau.», continua George en riant à son tour.

Les jumeaux ainsi que Violet continuèrent de rire, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'agir ainsi mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Erine se joignit à rire, étant facilement influencée par les rires de ses amis. Olivier quant-à-lui, toujours un peu plus sur la réserve, les observait en souriant. Il réalisa que le quintet était enfin à nouveau réuni et que cela faisait réellement du bien au moral de Violet. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rire aux éclats comme elle le faisait actuellement. Elle avait réellement besoin de lui, d'Erine, de Fred et de George. Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre amis avaient fini de rire. Puis, Violet se figea et déclara :

«-Oh, j'avais presque oublié, il faudrait qu'on aille à la bibliothèque, on a encore beaucoup de devoirs.»

Erine approuva, elle aussi, avait presque failli oublier la tonne de devoirs qui les attendaient. Les deux filles virent Olivier souffler, et les jumeaux se regardaient avec un petit sourire qu'elles connaissaient que très bien.

«-Mais on peut y aller après, rajouta Erine, il faudra juste qu'on y aille. Et oui, on vous aidera., rajouta-t-elle en regardant les jumeaux.

-D'accord, marché conclu, acquiesça George, mais pas longtemps pour nous. On ira voir Lee après.

-Encore une demi heure, une heure ?, demanda Olivier.

-Bien sûr., confirma Violet.

-Maintenant que Violet parle à Harry, dit Fred, ça vous dirait de venir pendant les vacances d'été chez nous. Juste un jour tous ensemble, avec Ron et aussi la petite Granger qui reste avec eux.

-Oh oui !, dit la Serdaigle blonde, ça pourrait être sympa.

-Il faudrait que je demande à mes parents mais je suis d'accord, confirma la brune.

-Mais... Ce serait savoir le jeu des autres, réfléchit Olivier.

-Comme si tu n'allais pas faire un livre sur chaque faiblesse et force de chaque joueur de chaque équipe !, dit Fred

-Et on va déjà vu jouer, on sait à quoi s'attendre. C'est seulement pour s'amuser !, rajouta Erine

-Je ne suis pas trop de cet avis..»

Les jumeaux et la Serdaigle brune se tournèrent vers Violet sachant très bien qu'elle seule serait capable de faire changer d'avis Olivier. Violet haussa les épaules, lisant les attentes de ses amis dans leur regard, elle se tourna donc vers le grand brun utilisant son plus beau regard de chien battu et dit :

«-Oh... s'il te plaît Olivier, juste pour jouer ça me ferait tellement plaisir.»

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel. Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le dernier mot à partir du moment où Violet avait aimé la suggestion de Fred. Il n'était pas totalement pour, à cause de différentes raisons qu'il trouvait normales. En effet, montrer sans jouer un vrai match important son jeu et celui de certains membres de son équipe, lui paraissait totalement inconcevable même si les filles étaient ses amies. Mais il était vrai que cela pouvait être fort sympathique, très drôle et que cela permettrait de passer un bon moment tous ensemble.

Mais par dessus tout, il savait que cette idée rendrait folle de joie Violet. Elle allait jouer avec ou contre son frère, elle allait passer du temps avec Harry, avec ses amis, avec lui... Elle ne serait que des plus heureuses. Il repensa à la lettre de Remus Lupin :

 _Monsieur Dubois,_

 _Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu de l'état de santé de Violet. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou. Je suis ravi de savoir qu'elle a des amis sur qui compter car elle en a vraiment besoin. Merci pour tout._

La lettre était courte mais lourde de sens. Olivier avait sûrement bien agi. Il sentit des regards insistants, impatients d'avoir une réponse.

«-C'est d'accord. Allons pour une journée cet été.

-Oui !», cria Violet en sautant de sa place.

Les jumeaux et Erine sourirent très heureux de la décision d'Olivier. Violet lança un regard à Olivier pour le remercier, ce dernier lui sourit. Les cinq amis commencèrent donc à discuter de cette fameuse journée, quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir lieu, se demandant si leurs parents accepteraient notamment ceux d'Erine. Sans oublier que d'autres personnes devraient se joindre à eux, et qu'il fallait tous être d'accord.

* * *

 **NOTE :** Alors ce chapitre ? Quelles sont vos impressions? Quelles sont vos attentes pour la suite de l'histoire?

Je tiens à préciser qu'il m'arrive d'adapter l'histoire en fonction de l'avis des lecteurs. J'ai déjà eu certaines idées grâce à des amis qui me donnent leur avis avant de poster, mais j'apprécierai vraiment si vous me donniez votre avis aussi : sur l'histoire, les personnages, ce que vous aimez ou non, ce que vous aimeriez voir. Je prendrai le temps de vous répondre et de vous dire si c'est compatible avec l'histoire que j'ai en tête.

BREF ! N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser un review même pour dire "bon", "peux mieux faire", "mauvais".

Au prochain chapitre ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES:** Hello tout le monde ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster ce chapitre mais je tenais à finir le neuf avant de publier celui-ci. Et comme vous pouvez le constater l'inspiration a mis longtemps à arriver.

Bref, voici le chapitre 7. :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Deux semaines plus tard, le match Poufsouffle contre les Serdaigle était enfin arrivé. Le match était moins attendu que celui Serpentard contre Gryffondor, mais Erine et Violet étaient encore plus excitées. Leur premier match était arrivé et elles étaient plus qu'impatientes. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux fait une tresse africaine en ayant glissé un ruban bleu dans leurs cheveux. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi fières d'être Serdaigle qu'à ce moment précis, il était l'heure de défendre leurs couleurs.

Le capitaine, Eric Brett, leur avait donné rendez-vous à dix heures dans les vestiaires afin de refaire un point et motiver l'équipe. Les filles arrivèrent à l'heure avec Roger, tout aussi impatient. Une fois l'équipe au complet, le capitaine commença :

«-Notre premier match de la saison est arrivé. Vous êtes tous exceptionnels, et on peut y arriver, on y arrivera. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, et vous allez le faire. On peut gagner, ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser,restez concentrés ! Vous êtes prêts ?

-Oui !, cria l'équipe entière.

-Alors, finissez de vous préparer et c'est parti ! »

A onze heures précises, les joueurs étaient sur leur balai et entrèrent sur le terrain. Violet ne chercha pas ses amis bien trop concentrée, elle avait attendu ce jour depuis son premier vol sur un balai. Elle y était enfin, et elle donnerait le meilleure d'elle-même. Elle jeta juste un dernier coup d'œil à Erine placée à sa droite, entre Roger et elle. Cette dernière tourna la tête en même temps et lui adressa un grand sourire.

Madame Bibine lança le souafle avant de laisser sortir les cognards et le vif d'or.

«- Violet Lupin a immédiatement rattrapé le souafle alors que les Poufsouffle ont à peine réagi, commença Lee Jordan le commentateur , quelle rapidité. Elle passe rapidement le souafle à Erine Green, décidément le capitaine a recruté de jolies créa..

-Jordan ne commencez pas, je vous préviens, le coupa le professeur McGonagall connaissant les débordements du commentateur.

-Oui, oui. Excusez-moi professeur. MAIS REGARDEZ CETTE MAGNIFIQUE PASSE A ROGER DAVIES QUI MARQUE JUSTE APRES. Les poursuiveurs ont une belle complicité la preuve sur ce point ! Marvin Summers, poursuiveur de Poufsouffle récupère le souafle, mais attention Erine Green arrive sur lui, passe en direction de Nathan Parker mais non Violet Lupin récupère le souafle, passe à Roger Davies, qui évite de justesse un cognard, passe à Green, tentative de points, Liam Archibald – le gardien- se dirige vers le souafle, mais pas assez rapide. SERDAIGLE MARQUE.»

Dans les gradins, Olivier Dubois observait le match un carnet de notes en main, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor autour de lui. Tout le monde encourageait les deux équipes, sauf les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui encourageaient leur maison respective. Olivier entendait des voix dans les gradins :

«-Les Poufsouffle sont bons.

-Mais les Serdaigle sont meilleurs.

-Encore plus que d'habitude, oui.

-Ce n'était pas une légende, Lupin et Green sont exceptionnelles.»

Olivier les écoutait en soufflant, ils n'avaient tous pas tort mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles soient aussi douées. Toute leur équipe l'était soit dit en passant, mais il avait été surpris. Violet et Erine avaient beau être ses amies il aurait apprécié qu'elles ne soient pas aussi fortes car cela leur mettrait, à lui et son équipe, des bâtons dans les roues. Il restait cependant confiant, continuant de griffonner sur son carnet à chaque action. Il encourageait de temps en temps ses amies, craignant de recevoir une beuglante par ces dernières si elles l'apprenaient. Puis, il sentit un regard aussi de son épaule :

«-OH, si Violet apprend que tu écris autant de choses sur son équipe elle ne va pas apprécier., dit Fred.

-Elle va même te tuer, continua George.

-Mais non, elle s'en doute., affirma le grand brun, et si ce n'est pas le cas Erine la raisonnera, elle a toujours été plus raisonnable.

-En tout cas, elles jouent bien.

-Merveilleusement bien., amplifia George.

-En effet», confirma Olivier.

Les garçons cessèrent leur discussion quand ils entendirent Lee Jordan crier :

«POUFSOUFFLE MARQUE SON PREMIER POINT»

Le match avait commencé depuis vingt minutes et le vif d'or n'avait toujours pas été trouvé. Les deux attrapeurs se contentaient de tourner autour du terrain en essayant d'éviter des cognards quand les batteurs les visaient.

«-Nathan Parker a rattrapé le souafle en vol, ET BOUM, un cognard envoyé par Duncan Inglebee – batteur de Serdaigle- l'ayant abattu de plein fouet. Outch dure chute, je n'aimerais pas être...

-Jordan, le match continue...

-Oui, oui. Violet Lupin a rattrapé le souafle, se faufile et.. et.. SERDAIGLE MARQUE.»

En effet, le gardien avait tellement été distrait par la chute de son coéquipier que son temps de réaction avait été bien long. Violet se dit qu'Eric avait eu raison de leur rappeler «Ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser, restez concentrés». Car là était la preuve qu'il suffisait d'une seconde d'inattention pour rater.

«-Eleanor Stones a repris le souafle. Mais que vois-je là ? Erine Green et Violet Lupin se rapprochent rapidement d'elle. Tandis que Roger Davies se place au-dessus de Marvin Summers. Eleanor Stones fait une rapide passe sous la pression des Serdaigle. Oh ! Mais quelle descente en piqué de la part de Roger Davies, et il a le souafle en main. Marvin tire une drôle de tête.. Oui, professeur, là n'est pas le sujet... Je sais.. REGARDEZ TOUS ! LES ATTRAPEURS ONT APERCU LE VIF D'OR DANS LE CAMP SERDAIGLE. ILS SONT TOUT DEUX A LA POURSUITE DE LA BALLE DOREE. Et de l'autre côté Eleanor Stones fonce tout droit sur Violet Lupin qui a le souafle, et passe à la belle, à Erine Green oui oui professeur Erine Green., belle réception, belle esquive, et SERDAIGLE MARQUE.»

Un sifflement retentit au bout de la trentième minute, et Lee Jordan annonça :

«-CHO CHANG A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR. SERDAIGLE L'EMPORTE ! »

Cedric Diggory, attrapeur de Poufsouffle, adoptait une mine dégoûtée bien qu'il lança un sourire des plus charmeurs à l'attrapeur de Serdaigle.

Violet dirigea son balai vers Erine, cette dernière en faisant autant. Arrivées à la même hauteur, les deux jeunes filles se tapèrent dans la main et rejoignirent les derniers membres de l'équipe avant de revenir au sol. Ayant plus d'équilibre au sol, Erine et Violet s'enlacèrent et se dirent d'une même voix :

«-On a été formidables!»

Dans les tribunes, Olivier avait rangé son carnet et les jumeaux s'étaient levé trois ainsi que la plupart des élèves et professeurs acclamant la victoire des Serdaigle.

Erine et Violet rejoignirent Roger avant de recevoir les félicitations de l'équipe et s'en échanger, chacun des membres ayant magnifiquement bien joué et Cho Chang ayant réussi à saisir le vif d'or au bout de trente minutes.

Erine et Violet étaient heureuses, fières et furent pressées d'être à leur prochain match contre les Serpentard, ce qui les motivaient encore plus. Le capitaine en toucha d'ailleurs quelques mots :

«-Faites en sorte de faire de même contre les Serpentard, voire mieux, on a encore beaucoup d'entraînements pour parfaire tout ça. Mais avant cela, allez vous doucher et allons partager notre victoire avec les Serdaigle.»

Une nouvelle fois, toute l'équipe s'écria d'une même voix :

«-Oui», mais cette fois-ci plus fièrement.

Les Serdaigle étaient retournés à leur salle commune quelques minutes après s'être tous douchés. Bien que leur maison soit habituellement très sérieuse, à leur retour pratiquement tous les élèves les attendaient et crièrent de joie à leur arrivée. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que les Serdaigle gagnaient un match, mais une victoire restait une victoire et chacun voulait extérioriser sa joie. Par ailleurs, toute l'équipe avait merveilleusement bien joué ce qui avait illuminé tout le monde bien que le match n'ait pas duré si longtemps.

Erine et Violet se serraient une nouvelle fois dans les bras, incluant cette fois-ci Roger, les trois poursuiveurs avaient été exceptionnels et avaient réalisé une superbe performance qui avait même étonné le capitaine. Ils avaient été liés le temps d'un match comme jamais. Comme des complices, comme des amis d'enfance qui s'entraînent ensemble pour ce jour depuis qu'ils savent voler, ce n'était pas le cas, mais ils avaient réussi à donner cette impression. Pour eux, c'était une grande fierté. Toute l'équipe savait que ce n'était qu'une victoire et qu'ils avaient encore un peu de chemin avant d'avoir la Coupe. Mais ils en étaient capable et feraient en sorte d'y arriver.

* * *

L'après-midi du match, aucun élève n'avait cours. Le quintet avait donc décidé de se retrouver à leur endroit favori dès quatorze heures. Les deux jeunes filles avaient une nouvelle fois jeté un sort à leur cape pour avoir plus chaud. Durant le match, elles avaient ressenti l'air glacial qui annonçait l'hiver, ce dernier ne tardant pas à arriver. Elles arrivèrent au terrain de Quidditch et remarquèrent qu'aucun des Gryffondor n'était présent ce qui les étonna puisqu'elles avaient l'habitude d'arriver en retard, ou du moins après eux.

A peine s'étaient elles assis qu'elles virent arriver deux têtes rousses aux abords du terrain. Les jumeaux tout juste à leur hauteur qu'Erine leur demanda :

«-Vous êtes là après nous? Comment ça se fait ?

-Olivier a tenu à rassembler l'équipe quelques minutes., commença George.

-Il n'a pas vraiment vu le temps passer., termina Fred.

-Ah Olivier, soupira Erine.

-D'ailleurs, où est-il ?, demanda la deuxième fille.

-Sûrement en train de ranger son carnet.», rigolèrent les jumeaux

Les deux Serdaigle se lancèrent un regard interrogateur ne comprenant pas de quoi ils parlaient. Elles ne posèrent pas plus de question voyant qu'Olivier arrivait. Il fit un signe de la main aux filles avant de s'asseoir à côté de Violet, les jumeaux s'étant mis sur le banc devant eux. Violet, bien trop curieuse, lui demanda une fois qu'il fut installé :

«-Alors Olivier, tu tiens un journal intime ?»

Olivier lança un regard désespéré aux jumeaux qui levèrent les épaules comme pour dire qu'ils étaient innocents – ce que, bien entendu, ils n'étaient que rarement.

«-Euh.. non.. pas vraiment.., répondit tout de même Dubois, c'est plutôt un carnet où je note quelques petites choses pendant les matches...

-QUOI ?», dirent les filles d'une même voix.

Les jumeaux ricanaient eux de leur côté.

«-Je suis capitaine d'une équipe, se défendit le grand brun, c'est mon devoir. Pour vous rassurer, il n'y a pas grand chose de négatif à votre sujet.

-Oh mais on le sait, dit la blonde, le problème est que...

-Pendant ce temps, tu ne nous encourages pas., le coupa la brune, On est tes amies quand même.

-Oh, souffla Olivier, je levais la tête de temps en temps. Bref, c'était un beau match. Nous avons de très bons poursuiveurs mais vous êtes très bons aussi. Je sais déjà que Brett est un bon gardien. Et vos batteurs sont pas mal. Tandis que votre attrapeur m'a l'air très douée, du moins elle est très habile sur son balai.

-Merci Olivier.», rirent les filles

Erine engagea une toute autre conversation :

«-Vous pensez rester à Poudlard ce Noël ? McGonagall devrait bientôt passer dans nos classes pour savoir.

-Non, dit Violet, mon père m'a envoyé une lettre pour me confirmer que je pouvais rentrer. Je vais profiter de l'occasion pour retourner chez moi et le revoir.»

En effet, la blonde craignait toujours Noël. Si ce jour tombait lors de la Pleine Lune, elle devrait rester à Poudlard. Les années précédentes, elle le passait seule avec Lyall Lupin, le père de Remus mais c'était toujours différent. Elle était donc heureuse de pouvoir rentrer ces vacances.

«-Non pour moi aussi, continua Olivier, mes parents veulent que je rentre et ça me va.

-Nous on reste, dirent les jumeaux. Nos parents vont voir Charlie. Donc tous les Weasley à Poudlard y restent. Mais c'est cool, on a prévu plein de trucs pour faire enrager Percy.

-Vous nous raconterez j'espère ?, demanda la Serdaigle blonde.

-Dans les moindres détails, dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

-Et toi Erine ?, demanda George.

-Je pars aussi. Sinon je pense que ma sœur m'en voudra pour le restant de mes jours.»

Violet sourit à son amie, elle lui parlait souvent de sa sœur qui devrait rentrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Erine était très proche de sa famille mais surtout de sa sœur qui prenait exemple sur elle.

D'un coup, un vent glacial se leva fouettant le visage des cinq élèves de Poudlard. Les filles commencèrent à trembler alors que les garçons se frottaient les gants.

«-Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer au château si on ne veut pas tomber malade., dit Violet.

-Oui, acquiesça Erine, il vaudrait mieux trouver un endroit à l'intérieur pour les prochaines fois.»

Tous furent d'accord avec cette idée et repartirent en direction du château.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grand pas. La neige recouvrait Poudlard, un beau manteau blanc dessinait le paysage rendant au château et ses extérieurs un côté encore plus magique. Erine et Violet avaient décidé de prendre l'air quelques minutes. Elles voulaient profiter un peu de la neige ensemble avant leur retour chez elles. Les deux jeunes filles firent donc un bonhomme de neige de leurs propres mains. Une fois terminé le bonhomme faisait presque leur taille. Erine sortit donc un appareil photo afin de se prendre avec, car elle savait que sa sœur lui en réclamerait comme chaque année depuis son départ à Poudlard. Puis, les deux Serdaigle s'allongèrent sur le sol enneigé et remuèrent leurs bras et jambes afin de dessiner de jolis anges. Après s'être amusées un bon quart d'heure, elles décidèrent de reprendre le chemin du château, le froid commençant à l'emporter.

Alors qu'elles rentraient dans le Grand Hall, elles aperçurent les jumeaux Weasley devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

«-Vous faites quoi ?, demandèrent les deux filles en même temps.

-Ah les Serdaigle, commença George.

-Qu'ils sont curieux., compléta Fred

-Ca en deviendrait une maladie, termina le premier des deux frères.

-Vous êtes hilarants !, ironisa Erine, Alors ?

-On a écopé d'une punition, dit alors le deuxième frère.

-Étonnant,ria Violet.

-McGonagall nous a demandé de l'attendre ici.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait ?, demanda la blonde.

-Rien de bien méchant bien sûr, dirent les rouquins.

-On a juste ensorcelé quelques boules de neige pour qu'elles poursuivent Quirell., continua Fred.

-Et elles atteignaient leur cible, en plein dans son turban., termina George.

-Oh le pauvre..., dit Erine.

-C'était pour rire.»

Leur discussion cessa à l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall qui n'avait pas l'air de prendre cela pour de la rigolade. Les deux jeunes filles saluèrent leur professeur de Métamorphoses avant de reprendre leur route. Violet dit alors :

«-Poudlard va drôlement s'ennuyer quand les jumeaux seront partis.

-C'est sûr., confirma Erine, même Peeves ne pose plus autant de problèmes.»

Peeves était l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait il jouait des tours aux élèves comme aux professeurs. La seule personne qu'il craignait, ou du moins le seul fantôme, était le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard.

* * *

Le jour du départ du Poudlard Express était arrivé, il allait ramener les élèves l'ayant décidé à Londres le temps des vacances de Noël. Olivier, Erine et Violet avaient dit au revoir aux jumeaux la veille de leur départ . Comme à leur habitude, les trois amis avaient pris une cabine ensemble. Mais contrairement au jour de la rentrée de Septembre, ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à trouver un endroit où s'installer puisque le Poudlard Express n'était pas plein. Peu de personnes ne restaient au château lors de ces vacances d'hiver, mais les cabines étaient tout de même moins remplies qu'à l'ordinaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Poudlard Express arriva au Quai 9 ¾ . Il n'était que dix-neuf heures mais la nuit était déjà tombée, les jours devenant de plus en plus courts. La plupart des élèves se précipitaient de sortir du train pour rejoindre leurs parents, surtout les première année qui avaient tant de choses à raconter. Olivier, Erine et Violet prirent leur temps mais n'étaient tout de même pas les derniers à sortir. Les parents du Gryffondor l'attendaient sur le Quai tandis qu'Erine et Violet devraient attendre devant la gare. Chargés de leurs bagages les trois amis descendirent du train, Olivier aidant ses deux amies. Puis au loin il aperçut ses parents, il fit signe aux deux filles de le suivre. Elles avaient déjà rencontré les parents du grand brun, mais elles avaient souhaité les saluer par politesse. Après s'être faufilés entre toutes les personnes présentes, ils finirent par arriver à la hauteur de Mr. Et Mme Dubois.

Mr Dubois était le portrait craché d'Olivier en plus vieux -ou plutôt Olivier le portrait craché de son père en plus jeune. Il était grand, bien bâti, aux grands yeux marron, brun même si quelques cheveux blancs surgissaient, sur son visage de profondes rides commençaient à se dessiner. Mme Dubois était, quant-à-elle, de taille moyenne, elle avait des yeux plus clairs que son mari et son fils. Elle avait coiffés ses cheveux bruns en un chignon serré. Les Dubois portaient sur eux une profonde sympathie, ce qu'ils ne cachèrent pas à l'arrivée de leur fils et des ses amies :

«-Ah ! Olivier !, dit Mme Dubois en embrassant son fils. Erine, Violet comment allez-vous ?, en les enlaçant rapidement .

-Bonsoir Mme et Mr Dubois, dirent en cœur les deux jeunes filles. Très bien», continuèrent elles comme si elles étaient connectées. Elles serrèrent la main du père d'Olivier, bien trop réservées.

-Parfait !, dit Mr Dubois.

-Veuillez-nous excuser, poursuivit la femme de ce dernier, mais nous devons rentrer rapidement. Nous avons de la famille à la maison. Nous sommes ravis de vous revues.

-Nous aussi, dit Violet. Passez de bonnes fêtes.

-Merci. A vous aussi.»., répondit Mr Dubois avec un grand sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'Olivier.

Avant de partir, Olivier enlaça Erine, puis Violet – bien que cela paraissait plus sentimental qu'amical envers cette dernière ce qui n'échappa pas à Mme Dubois.

«-On se voit après les vacances, dit Olivier.

-Oui, à dans deux semaines», dit la blonde.

Après s'être assez éloignés des deux Serdaigle, Mme Dubois chuchota à son fils :

«-Tu es bien proche de cette Violet.

-Maman, soupira Olivier devenant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, c'est juste une amie.

-C'était tout de même plus qu'une simple accolade.

-Ruth, laisse-le donc, s'interposa Mr Dubois. Il est rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, pas besoin de lui demander : c'était bien plus qu'une accolade.»

Olivier ne réagit pas, il se sentait très gêné d'avoir cette discussion avec ses parents. Il se doutait qu'un jour le sujet referait surface, mais en attendant il avait de quoi l'enfouir en parlant de la même chose depuis qu'il est enfant : Le Quidditch.

* * *

Erine et Violet étaient devant la gare, chacune attendant sa famille respective. Elles discutaient de leurs achats de Noël, de leurs devoirs qui ne manquaient pas, mais aussi de leurs futurs matches qui leur tardaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fille plus jeune qu'elles arriva en courant dans leur direction, à leur hauteur elle se jeta sur Erine qui bascula en arrière.

«Holly !, s'exclama Erine, fais plus attention.

-DESOLEE MAIS J'SUIS SI CONTENTE DE TE REVOIR !», cria la concernée

Holly, la petite sœur d'Erine, lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elles avaient les mêmes traits du visage, la même couleur de cheveux, cependant la plus jeune des deux avaient les yeux bleus.

Derrière elle, arrivaient leurs parents. Mr et Mme Green étaient tout deux de taille moyenne, la couleur de cheveux des deux filles provenaient de leur père, leur mère les ayant châtain clair. C'était d'ailleurs de cette dernière que Holly avait hérité ses yeux bleus.

C'était la première fois que Violet rencontrait la famille d'Erine, mais elle ne se sentit pas gênée, ni intimidée. Les Green dégageaient une aura chaleureuse qui mettait rapidement en confiance, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait apprécié lors de sa rencontre avec Erine trois ans plus tôt. Erine rejoignit rapidement ses parents les embrassant avant d'entamer les présentations :

«Maman, papa, je vous présente Violet Lupin.

-Bonsoir Mr et Mme Green, salua cette dernière.

-Mais voyons, Violet, appelle-nous Henri et Olivia., dit Mr Green, notre fille nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, c'est comme si tu faisais déjà partie de la famille.

-Euh... D'accord., dit la blonde.

-Et Violet, voici Holly ma petite sœur ! Mais je pense que tu t'en étais doutée.

-Oui !, Bonsoir Holly. Il paraît que tu rentres à Poudlard l'année prochaine !

-Bonsoir., dit timidement la concernée. Il me tarde d'y être.»

Violet lui sourit, tout le monde avait hâte d'entrer à Poudlard. C'était un endroit plaisant et plus magique que tous les sorciers réunis. Henri Green regarda sa montre avant de s'exclamer :

«-Oh ! Il est déjà 19h30, nous avons réservé le restaurant pour vingt heures. On ne devrait pas tarder. Tu veux qu'on attende avec toi Violet ?

-Non, ne vous en faites pas, répondit elle. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute seule., s'inquièta Olivia Green.

-Oui. Mon père devrait bientôt arriver de toute façon.

-D'accord et bien passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année., dit Mr Green.

-Merci, vous aussi.»

Les trois dames Green lui souhaitèrent aussi, Erine enlaçant son amie avant de partir avec sa famille.

Violet avait raison, à peine les Green partit que Remus Lupin arrivait d'une petite rue. Elle se douta qu'il avait choisi de transplaner pour cette fois, ce qui ne lui plut guère. En effet, après chaque voyage en transplanant, elle se sentait très mal.

Remus prit sa filleule dans les bras, heureux de la retrouver après quatre mois. Il voyait qu'elle allait très bien, il était régulièrement inquiet depuis la lettre du jeune Dubois. Bien sûr, entre temps elle lui avait renvoyé des lettres mais cela n'avait pas réussi à le rassurer. Mais la voir en chair et en os, lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux et qu'il n'avait plus aucun souci à se faire. Il lui posa tout de même la question :

«-Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien. Le voyage était assez long mais ça va. Et toi ?

-De même. Je suis désolé mais j'ai été obligé de venir en transplanant. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop cela.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il faudra bien que je m'y fasse un jour.

-Alors allons-y. Il fait noir et il serait temps de rentrer. On discutera à la maison.»

Violet acquiesça et ils prirent la direction de la petite rue d'où venait Remus. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun moldu n'était à l'horizon, Remus prit la main de la jeune fille tenant tout aussi fermement les bagages. Puis, il lui dit une dernière fois :

«-N'oublie pas. Ne pense qu'à une chose : la maison.»

Violet n'eut pas le temps de dire oui, qu'ils étaient partis et arrivés. Elle était aussi blanche que la barbe de Dumbledore, et ne tenait plus debout. Remus lui tendit la chaise la plus proche, sur laquelle elle s'assit immédiatement. Violet observa la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, leur salon qui était aussi leur cuisine était plus petit que sa chambre à Poudlard. Tout n'était pas parfait, mais elle s'y sentait parfaitement bien. Elle tourna la tête vers la cheminée sur laquelle était posée une photo de Lily et James Potter avec leurs enfants et leur parrain respectif. Du moins, celui de Violet puisque celui de Harry avait été flouté par un sortilège que Remus avait jeté. Puis, la jeune fille se demanda :

«-Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris la cheminée jusqu'au Ministère ?

-C'était beaucoup trop long. Autant transplaner jusque King's Cross.

-Ce n'est pas faux., elle réfléchit avant de poser une question qui n'était jamais sortie jusque maintenant. Pourquoi n'enlèves-tu pas totalement Sirius au lieu de juste le flouter ?»

Remus se crispa au nom de son vieil ami, il n'avait pas parlé de lui depuis un certain temps maintenant, Violet non plus d'ailleurs. Il réfléchit puis lui répondit :

«-Je ne sais pas. Comme tu le dis si souvent, on est toujours reliés. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il est mieux comme ça.

-Mais, il a quand même...

-Je sais Violet, le coupa son parrain. Tes amis vont bien ?, changea-t-il de conversation.

-Oui, très bien. Les jumeaux Wesley restent à Poudlard à Noël mais ils en sont contents.

-Et Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui parle pas. Mais d'après Fred et George, il vit une horreur chez la sœur de maman. Ils sont désagréables avec lui et il dort dans un placard sous un escalier ! D'ailleurs, il était content de rester à Poudlard.

-Ils le nourrissent, le blanchissent et le logent, c'est déjà très bien., dit Remus.

-Mais, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas venir à la maison ? Maintenant qu'il connaît le monde des sorciers, son histoire.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ca ne le mettrait que plus en danger et surtout toi!

-Mais... Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu depuis dix ans !

-Violet, je pensais que tu avais compris. Il peut revenir à tout moment, je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort, tout comme Dumbledore le pense. Tant que nous n'en serons pas sûrs, il est hors de question de vous mettre plus en danger que lui ne le sera. De plus, nous n'avons pas assez de place et d'argent.

-Papa et maman nous ont laissé...

-C'est pour vous en effet. Je ne dois en aucun cas l'utiliser.

-Mais ce serait pour notre bien !

-Violet, stop. La discussion est close. Il restera où il est, pour son bien. Pour votre bien à tous les deux.»

La jeune fille blonde ronchonna, mais n'insista pas. Elle venait de rentrer de Poudlard et ne voulait pas se disputer avec Remus, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée. Il fallait qu'elle en profite, car ensuite elle ne le reverrait pas avant les vacances d'été. Elle changea donc de sujet voyant un sapin au fond de leur salon.

«-Tu n'as pas décoré le sapin.

-Non, je t'attendais pour le faire. Je sais que tu aimes cela.

-Oh. Merci. Je vais chercher les décorations dans ma chambre.»

Remus regarda la jeune fille partir à la recherche du carton renfermant tous les petits objets de Noël. Violet avait toujours apprécié décorer le sapin à la façon moldue, pas de baguette lors de ce moment et les décorations venaient tout droit d'un magasin moldu. Remus savait qu'elle tenait cela de Lily, cette dernière l'avait imposé à James et au final, cette idée plaisait à tout le monde.

Il repensa à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa filleule. Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais lui non plus n'appréciait pas que Harry soit avec la famille de Lily qu'il savait insupportable alors que Violet était avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, Dumbledore n'avait cessé de lui répéter c'était mieux de les séparer. C'était mieux pour Harry de vivre loin de tout cela. C'était mieux de cacher au maximum la vraie identité de Violet. Voldemort, le pire mage noir de tous les temps, l'assassin des Potter avait assez fait de dégâts à son époque. La guerre des sorciers était une période atroce à tout ceux qui étaient contre les Forces du Mal. Ils avaient perdu de nombreux amis : morts, disparus, blessés physiquement ou au plus profond par le sortilège Doloris – un sortilège de souffrance intense.Même ces transformations en loup-garou n'avaient pas paru à Remus aussi sombres et douloureux. Et il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'un jour Violet pourrait être un appât pour Voldemort s'il découvrait qui elle était, car Remus n'en doutait pas : Un jour, Voldemort reviendrait.

* * *

 **NOTES: ** Voili voilou! Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vous a pas plus en particulier?

Au prochain chapitre: SPECIAL NOEL! Vous vous dites que ce n'est pas encore Noël et tout et tout. Mais ce n'est pas grave! Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour un peu de Noël. De plus, d'ici-là que j'écrive le 10 on sera peut-être en décembre. ^^"

Bref, si vous lisez ce chapitre, si vous prenez le temps de lire, **prenez aussi le temps de laisser un review**. Ce serait sympa. Je ne publie pas que pour le plaisir personnel mais aussi pour avoir des avis bons ou mauvais.

Sur ce, bonne soirée ou journée ! :D


	8. Chapter 8 - Noël

**NOTES :** Bonsoir ! A défaut d'inspiration dans l'avancement de _LFR_ , j'ai quand même décidé de publier le chapitre 8. J'ai le syndrome de la page blanche depuis la fin des vacances et donc je n'ai juste écrit que deux pages du chapitre 10... De plus avec la reprise des cours, etc. Il m'est difficile d'allier révisions des études et fanfic MAIS : j'espère que l'inspiration reviendra rapidement pour ne pas avoir à trop faire patienter ceux qui lisent et apprécient cette histoire.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier _**Kassi**_ pour son review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et n'hésite pas à laisser un nouveau review, etc.:-)

Je vous laisse donc avec notre petit quintet dans un esprit de Noël. (la fraîcheur de la météo nous met dans l'ambiance)

Très bonne lecture !:D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 – Noël**

 **ERINE**

Le jour de Noël était arrivé, la neige recouvrait toute la surface du sol. Les arbres étaient tout blancs, les bonshommes de neige des enfants dominaient les rues et les jardins. Erine Green était assise sur le petit coussin de sa fenêtre en baie, son livre de Métamorphoses entre les mains. Elle jetait de temps à autre des regards dehors pour détendre son esprit avant de reprendre ses devoirs. Elle faisait cela depuis les jours où elle avait commencé à avoir des devoirs, bien avant sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle aimait aussi lire sur ce petit canapé, se laissant emporter par les lignes, puis se laissant emporter par la beauté de la nature. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, Erine reprit son chapitre sur _les Animagi_ , qu'elle trouvait plus que passionnant et impressionnant. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle était à Poudlard, mais elle était toujours autant fasciner par le monde des sorciers et toutes ses surprises.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lire une page de plus, qu'une fille de dix ans sauta sur son lit situé à un mètre d'elle et lui cria :

«-MAMIE ET PAPY NE VIENNENT PAS !

-Comment ça se fait ?, lui répondit Erine, et arrête de tout le temps crier, Holly.

-Il y a trop de neige, ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer., répondit sa sœur plus calmement.

-Oh.. On ne sera que tous les quatre alors ?

-Eh oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Le chapitre sur les Animagi, mon cours de métamorphose.

-C'est quoi des Animagi ?

-C'est un sorcier qui peut se métamorphoser quand il le souhaite en un animal qui correspond le mieux à sa personnalité. C'est assez compliqué cependant.

-Oh super ! Je voudrais devenir une colombe !, s'exclama Holly.

-Les animagi ailés sont très rares.

-Mais pourquoi ?»

Erine n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix de sa mère s'éleva au rez-de-chaussée.

«-Erine ! Il y a des hiboux pour toi !

-J'ARRIVE MAMAN !, cria la concernée avant de souffler à sa sœur, tu verras ça en troisième année.»

Puis, elle descendit les marches rapidement sachant très bien à qui appartenaient ces hiboux. Elle faillit rater la dernière marche sous l'excitation. Holly, la suivant de près, ria aux éclats ayant vu que sa sœur était presque tombée. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite toutes les deux vers la cuisine, où trois hiboux étaient posés derrière la grande fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier. Elle s'empressa de leur ouvrir, les trois hiboux se posèrent sur la chaise la plus proche. Chacun apportait un paquet. Olivia Green poussa un petit cri en voyant les trois oiseaux dans sa maison :

«-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas les laisser entrer.

-Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils ne te feront rien.»

La mère souffla et partit dans la salle à manger ne souhaitant pas voir plus longtemps ces animaux dans sa cuisine, alors qu'Erine et Holly riaient de leur côté. Leurs parents avaient eu un petit choc en apprenant qu'Erine était une sorcière, sa mère avait d'ailleurs fait un malaise. Ils s'y étaient doucement fait bien que ce fût un second choc quand ils apprirent que leur deuxième fille en était une aussi. Depuis, bien qu'ils aient accepté leur situation,ils avaient un peu de mal avec certaines coutumes du monde des sorciers.

Erine récupéra les paquets portés par les hiboux et les posa sur la table. Après avoir demandé à Holly de rester avec les oiseaux, elle partit chercher un autre paquet et deux enveloppes qu'elle avait laissés dans sa chambre. Une fois revenue, elle accrocha les paquets aux pattes du hibou de chaque destinataire et elle glissa l'enveloppe dans le bec de la chouette d'Olivier. Holly lui demanda :

«-Ils sont à qui ?

-Alors, le beau grand duc ici c'est Riddle, il appartient à Violet. La chouette effraie, Quid, est à Olivier un de nos amis de Gryffondor. Et la chouette lapone un peu patraque, Errol, est à la famille Weasley, à Fred et George. Je t'en ai déjà parlé.

-Oui. C'est vrai qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien Errol.

-Tu as raison.. Je devrais envoyer Jazz à sa place. Je leur renverrai Errol quand il sera en meilleure forme.»

Après avoir laissé s'envoler Riddle et Quid, Erine repartit dans sa chambre. Elle sortit sa chouette hulotte et déposa l'oiseau des Weasley dans la cage de Jazz, sa chouette. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre par laquelle Jazz s'envola. Ensuite, Erine partit rejoindre ses parents et sa sœur dans le salon familial. Cette pièce était grande, sur l'un des murs une étagère remplie de cassettes était disposée. Au milieu de la pièce, un grand canapé et deux fauteuils en cuir noir. Sur le mur en face du canapé était posée un meuble en bois. Dans un coin de la pièce, un grand sapin de Noël était présent. Holly l'avait décoré seule n'ayant pas eu la patience d'attendre sa sœur. Des boules de différentes couleurs étaient accrochées, deux – trois guirlandes faisaient le tour du sapin et une grande étoile dorée s'imposait en haut du sapin. En bas de ce dernier, quelques cadeaux avaient été déposés quelques heures plus tôt. Mme Green avait insisté à ce que les filles attendent l'heure du repas avant de les ouvrir. Henri Green était assis sur un des fauteuils, sa femme et sa fille sur le canapé. Erine opta pour le fauteuil en face de celui de son père. Ce dernier engagea la conversation :

«-On ira voir vos grands-parents la semaine prochaine s'il neige moins, sinon Holly t'enverra tes cadeaux Erine, d'accord ?

-Oui. Quand j'aurai dix-sept ans, on n'aura plus ce problème. Je pourrai aller les chercher en transplanant., dit la sorcière de quatorze ans.

-Tu veux leur faire faire un arrêt cardiaque Erine ?, répliqua Mr Green.

-Non, non.»

La famille sourit et Holly ricana. Bien que le système de transplanage était très pratique pour les sorciers, il restait très compliqué et dangereux pour les moldus surtout pour des personnes âgées. Puis, juste après les deux jeunes filles se décidèrent à déballer leurs cadeaux. Erine commença par ouvrir les cadeaux de ses amis. Holly s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel sa sœur s'était assise, afin de découvrir quels étaient ses cadeaux avant d'ouvrir les siens.

Erine ouvrit en premier celui de Violet, elle fut heureuse de découvrir un livre « _La médicomagie de A à Z_ » puis une petite pochette en velours bleu et bronze dans laquelle un petit bracelet se cachait. Elle le prit délicatement et l'observa : il était fait d'une fine ficelle bleu foncé, les deux bouts de cette ficelle était reliée par un petit balai argenté. Fière et très heureuse, elle s'empressa de le glisser à son poignet. Juste après, elle ouvrit la lettre qui accompagnait les présents, elle l'eut à peine ouverte que des petites étoiles et flocons flottèrent dans le ciel. Erine commença à lire la lettre sous le regard surpris et incrédule de ses parents :

 _JOYEUX NOËL ERINE !_

 _J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et un bon Noël. Te connaissant je suis sûre que tu as déjà ouvert tes cadeaux, j'espère d'ailleurs qu'ils te plaisent._

 _J'ai acheté ce bracelet dans un magasin moldu, tu aurais vu la tête de la vendeuse quand je lui ai dit que je voulais un balai en petite accessoire. Je crois qu'elle a dû me prendre pour une folle. De plus, on sait toutes les deux que médicomage est ton rêve donc (même si je ne doute pas de ta réussite) voici un exemplaire qui m'a l'air intéressant et qui devrait t'aider._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Vio._

Erine ferma la lettre, posa son livre sur les genoux d'Holly sachant très bien qu'elle le lui demanderait et commença à ouvrir le cadeau d'Olivier. Ses parents commençant à s'impatienter, elle se dit qu'elle devrait mieux accélérer l'ouverture. Un magnifique jeu d'échec version sorcier s'exposait devant elle. Elle avait déjà voulu s'en acheter un mais elle avait eu peur de la réaction de ses parents face à ce jeu barbare, elle sourit car ils ne pourraient rien lui dire puisqu'on lui avait offert. Un petit morceau de parchemin où il était écrit « _Joyeux Noël ! Amuse-toi bien. OD_ » se trouvait à l'intérieur de la boîte, elle décida de l'y laisser.

Enfin elle ouvrit le dernier paquet, celui-ci provenait des jumeaux, ce qui l'étonna car depuis trois Noël c'était la première fois que les jumeaux faisaient cet effort. Elle s'inquiéta de ce qu'elle allait trouver sous ce papier s'attendant au pire. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir une écharpe aux rayures rose dragée – sa couleur préférée- et gris clair qui avait tout l'air d'avoir été cousue à la main. Elle se demanda si Fred et George s'étaient mis à la couture, ce qui la fit rire rien que d'y penser. Elle ouvrit alors la lettre l'accompagnant :

 _Joyeux Noël Aigle amateur,_

 _Surprise, n'est-ce pas ? C'était le but, nous sommes surprenants. Donc voici une écharpe pour te tenir chaud par ces temps glaciaux qui a été cousue par les mains de notre chère maman._

 _Ici, on rigole bien, Percy est rigolo. On a hâte de tout vous raconter._

 _Gred et Forge_

Erine se demanda ce qui leur passait encore par la tête, mais elle laissa tomber ils finiraient par lui raconter surtout si elle leur demandait. Voyant que leur fille avait enfin fini d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, Olivia Green se leva donc et prit deux cadeaux. Elle en donna un à sa fille aînée et donna l'autre à Holly. Chacune eut un livre comme chaque année, Erine eut _David Copperfield_ de Charles Dickens tandis que Holly eut _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_ de Roald Dahl. Toutes deux avaient désormais une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres en tout genre, leurs parents avaient tendance à leur offrir des livres intéressants. Mais leurs grands-parents paternels avaient une passion pour les auteurs français qui n'avaient jamais enchanté Erine, ni Holly d'ailleurs.

Après avoir embrassé ses parents, Erine prit le dernier cadeau sous le sapin et le tendit à sa sœur. Cette dernière eut à peine le paquet dans ses mains, qu'elle s'empressa de déchirer le beau papier cadeau sur lequel était imprimé des rennes et des petits lutins. Holly y découvrit un petit ouvrage, puis elle demanda à sa sœur :

«- _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_ ?

-Oui, ce livre est très répandu chez les sorciers. Les parents le lisent souvent à leurs enfants. Violet me l'a fait découvrir lors de ma première année. J'ai supposé qu'il te plairait, il est plus qu'un livre pour enfants. Tu verras.

-Comme _Le Petit Prince_ ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte.

-D'accord. MERCI ERINE !», s'écria la plus jeune des sœurs Green comme à sa mauvaise habitude.

Cette dernière sauta sur sa sœur pour l'enlacer très heureuse de ce cadeau. Une fois le déballage des cadeaux fini, la famille Green prit place à table pour déguster la fameuse dinde de Noël puis le Christmas cake. Erine regarda un par un chaque membre de sa famille, elle était heureuse de retrouver sa famille, les habitudes moldues. Mais, elle était sûre d'une chose : être une sorcière était bien mieux que d'être une simple moldue. Recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard était la meilleure et plus belle chose qui puisse lui arriver.

* * *

 **OLIVIER**

Olivier Dubois était dehors depuis un quart d'heure déjà. Il commençait à avoir très froid n'ayant pas pris la peine d'aller chercher sa cape ou même sa baguette magique. Agacé par les paroles de ses cousins, il avait préféré prendre l'air quelques secondes, ces secondes s'étant rapidement transformées en minutes. Son oncle avait rencontré une française quand il n'était pas encore né et avait eu deux enfants. Antonin, né un an plus tôt qu'Olivier, était grand avec des cheveux châtains , coupés assez courts, ses cheveux ondulant tout de même sur le dessus. Il avait les yeux vert marron et un nez crochu. Diane, d'un an plus jeune qu'Olivier, était aussi très grande -propre aux Dubois. Elle était le portrait craché de son frère mais en fille. La même couleur de cheveux, ondulés mais jusqu'aux épaules, les yeux vert marron et le nez crochu. Depuis la naissance du premier, son oncle habitait dans l'Ouest de la France car sa femme souhaitait que ses enfants aillent à l'école de magie Beauxbâtons.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez lui, ses cousins ne cessaient de vanter leur -soit disant- prestigieuse école, et comparaient sans cesse cette dernière avec Poudlard. Leur repas de Noël n'avait donc pas fait une impasse sur leur mauvaise habitude. Olivier en avait désormais l'habitude cependant, ses cousins avaient tout de même trouver le moyen de l'agacer au plus haut point. Le Gryffondor avait eu le malheur de dire à son oncle qu'il souhaitait devenir Joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Diane et Antonin s'étaient mis rire aux éclats, la fille ayant ajouté : «Le Quidditch mais c'est un loisir, un moyen de divertissement mais sûrement pas un métier de toute une vie.» Sebastian Dubois, le père d'Olivier, s'était empressé de le défendre en expliquant qu'il était un excellent joueur de Quidditch et qu'il était fier que son fils fasse ce qu'il lui plaît. Son cousin s'était empressé de répliquer : «Si finir seul dans un appartement miteux est ce qu'il lui plaît, tant mieux.» La mère d'Olivier avait souri à son fils comme pour lui rappeler qu'Antonin avait tort et qu'il fallait qu'il garde son calme, il avait donc préféré sortir.

Il leva la tête et vit au loin une chouette se dirigeait vers lui, il reconnut aussitôt Quid. Cette dernière se posa sur son épaule. Il prit l'enveloppe située dans le bec de l'oiseau. Il l'ouvrit aussitôt :

 _Joyeux Noël Olivier !_

 _Je ne sais pas si Vio t'a déjà envoyé le cadeau et si les jumeaux ont envoyé leur lettre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, bon courage pour l'attente ! Et si c'est ma lettre que tu attendais et bien désolée._

 _J'espère que ton début de vacances se passe bien et que le reste se passera bien._

 _A très vite pour Poudlard !_

Olivier sourit. La lettre de son amie lui faisait plaisir d'autant plus qu'il pouvait enfin ouvrir son cadeau. Il l'avait eu hier mais avait respecter les indications écrites sur les enveloppes, il avait donc d'abord lu l'enveloppe où il était écrit «CONSIGNES» .

 _Très cher monsieur Dubois,_

 _Votre cadeau est arrivé mais vous devrez attendre d'avoir nos trois lettres avant d'ouvrir le FAMEUX cadeau. (d'où le principe d'un cadeau commun)._

 _Merci de votre compréhension._

 _Miss Green, Miss Lupin et Messieurs Weasley._

Il se décida donc à rentrer afin d'aller ouvrir cette enveloppe où le mot «Cadeau(x)» était inscrit. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que ses parents, son oncle et sa tante étaient dans le salon tandis que ses cousins n'étaient pas là, sûrement étaient ils dans leur chambre. Olivier se dirigea vers la sienne. Sa chambre était aux couleurs de Gryffondor, avec de nombreuse affiches de Quidditch. Il avait un terrain miniature sur une petite table au coin de sa chambre afin d'élaborer de nombreuses stratégies. Il alla sur son lit et prit les deux enveloppes sur sa table de chevet. Une des deux était celle des jumeaux Weasley qu'il avait reçue le matin même apportée par un des hiboux de Poudlard.

 _Joyeux Noël Olivier,_

 _Alors ce cadeau ? L'idée des lettres avant l'ouverture des cadeaux était de Violet, comme d'habitude. Tout comme le cadeau, sans surprise, non ?_

 _En espérant que tu t'es bien reposé pour nos prochains entraînements et matches. Nous nous sommes un peu fatigués.. Les devoirs, les blagues à Percy et tout... Donc ne te presse pas pour la reprise, mieux vaut que tu sois vraiment en forme vois-tu..._

 _A bientôt Monsieur Dubois._

 _Gred et Forge._

Olivier avait bien ri en lisant leur lettre, car la reprise aurait lieu dès le lendemain de la rentrée et il avait eu le temps de revoir plusieurs tactiques. Mais il ne leur avait pas dit, ils seraient bien déçus sinon. Il ouvrit la fameuse enveloppe de son cadeau en s'allongeant dans son lit. Ses yeux pétillèrent à la vue du petit ticket qu'il avait entre ses mains. Il cria un petit «Oui» qui attira Mme Dubois.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je viens de recevoir le cadeau de mes amis. Un ticket pour le match de Quidditch de mon choix. Ils sont géniaux.

-En effet, c'est très gentil.»

Olivier tendit le ticket à sa mère et prit ce qui suivait dans l'enveloppe, deux morceaux de parchemin dont un qui se mit à parler, il reconnut la voix de ses amis :

«-JOYEUX NOËL OLIVIER!

-Voici un cadeau commun, continua la voix de Violet.

-Parce que c'était trop cher pour elle, la coupa George

-Chut toi, dit la première.

-Ca vous arrangeait bien., marmonna Erine.

-On n'a pas dit le contraire.,dit le deuxième frère Weasley.

-Bref, reprit Violet, on ne savait pas exactement quel match tu voudrais à tout prix voir, donc on s'est dit qu'un ticket libre serait bien sympathique. On espère qu'il te plaira.

-Sinon tu peux me le donner, dit Fred.

-Ou à moi.,proposa George.

-A celui que tu préfères., dirent-ils en cœur.

-Ca lui plaira, dit Erine.

-Mais oui !, continua Violet, allez à bientôt Olivier !

-Au revoir Olivier !, dirent les trois autres.»

Sa mère le regardait en souriant :

«-Alors tu vas le donner à qui ?

-Même à mon préféré je ne le donnerai pas.», ria-t-il.

Il ouvrit ensuite le deuxième bout de parchemin :

 _Olivier,_

 _Encore une fois, joyeux Noël._

 _Je devais quand même te faire un petit cadeau plus personnel. Erine a pris cette photo, je ne sais quel jour et je la trouve magnifique. Elle s'en est développé une, m'en a développé une et je lui ai demandé d'en développer une autre pour toi. J'espère que cela te fera plaisir._

 _Bonne fin de vacances._

 _Il me tarde de te revoir._

 _Violet._

Olivier prit alors la photo qui restait dans l'enveloppe, en la voyant il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait raison, la photo était magnifique. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se regarder, un regard complice et un beau sourire illuminé leur visage.

Sa mère se rapprocha et regarda la photo :

«-Très belle photo. Très belle jeune fille aussi.

-Oui..

-Tu devrais la garder avec toi. Elle t'aidera peut-être à garder ton calme face à tes cousins.

-J'y penserai.

-Ruth, voudrais-tu venir te promener ?, dit la tante d'Olivier au rez-de-chaussée, qui coupa leur conversation.

-J'arrive Marie-Charlotte., répondit Mme Dubois.

-Ils vont encore rester longtemps ?, demanda Olivier.

-Encore deux jours. Mais.. Diane et Antonin reviendront une semaine cet été. Marie-Charlotte et Philip partent en voyage, tes cousins n'ont pas voulu les suivre.

-Génial.., répondit le grand brun.

-Tout se passera bien.»

Sur ces mots, Mme Dubois embrassa son fils et partit rejoindre les adultes. Olivier préféra rester dans sa chambre. Son Noël était assez gâché comme cela, bien heureusement ses parents le soutenaient mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Sa journée avait tout de même été embellie grâce au cadeau de ses amis et de leur lettre, mais aussi grâce à une d'entre eux. Il reprit la photo de Violet et lui, il se demanda si sa mère parlait de la photo ou de Violet. Mais peu importait, il comptait bien garder les deux.

* * *

 **VIOLET**

Le Noël chez les Lupin se déroulait merveilleusement bien. Bien qu'ils ne soient qu'à trois, le bonheur rayonnait dans le petit appartement de Remus Lupin. Son père, Lyall, était chez eux depuis deux jours ayant pris place dans la chambre du lycanthrope, ce dernier dormait sur le canapé. Cette place ne lui déplaisait pas bien heureux de se retrouver avec son père et celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille. Cette dernière respirait la joie de vivre ce qui le rendait heureux.

Violet était assise par terre dans le petit salon, accompagné de Lyall et Remus qui étaient assis sur le canapé. La jeune fille avait ouvert son cadeau quelques secondes plus tôt. Lyall lui avait offert un de ses vieux livres sur les Apparitions Spectrales d'Origine Non Humaine. Il lui avait toujours promis de lui en offrir ou deux mais il la trouvait encore trop jeunes. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était en troisième année à Poudlard, il estimait qu'il était temps. Lyall Lupin avait longtemps été Expert en cette matière. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il avait rencontré sa défunte femme il y a des années de cela. Il était désormais un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux blancs commençant a rapidement remplacer ses cheveux bruns. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu gris très foncé, comme ceux de Remus.

Violet avait autour du cou le collier qu'Olivier lui avait offert la veille. La chaîne était argentée et un petit pendentif en forme de souafle prenait place juste en dessous de sa gorge. Elle avait sautillé sur place quand elle eut ouvert la petite boîte qui contenait le collier. La lettre qui accompagnait le cadeau lui avait tout autant fait plaisir.

 _Joyeux Noël Violet !_

 _J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Les miennes pourraient être mieux, je te raconterai tout cela à Poudlard._

 _J'espère aussi que ce cadeau te plaira._

 _J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir !_

 _Olivier._

Juste après l'ouverture de la petite boîte et la lecture de la lettre, elle avait accroché le collier autour de son cou et ne l'avait plus quitté.

Elle avait aussi eu une longue conversation avec Remus, celui-ci s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir pu lui offrir un cadeau lors de ce Noël faute de moyens. Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas grave du tout. En effet, le Nimbus 2000 qu'il lui avait offert à la rentrée pouvait bien être un cadeau pour au moins deux ans. Il lui avait tellement coûté. Et même sans cadeau cela n'aurait eu aucune importance pour la jeune fille puisque Remus avait déjà fait beaucoup pour elle ces dernières années, et c'est ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Violet portait un tout nouveau pull qu'elle avait reçu le matin-même de la part des jumeaux, ce qui l'avait étonnée avant de lire la lettre.

 _JOYEUX NOËL PETIT OISEAU !_

 _Et oui, sois étonnée ! Cette année nous faisons des cadeaux ! Ou du moins notre maman... Mais c'est pareil non ? L'intention y est !_

 _C'est l'éclate ici, Percy est chouette !_

 _Gred et Forge_

Encore une petite lettre des jumeaux qui faisaient plaisir à lire. Tout d'abord, elle se doutait que Percy n'était pas chouette volontairement mais qu'il était chouette comme petit jouet des jumeaux. Au début, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les jumeaux s'acharnaient autant sur lui, puis elle comprit et découvrit que Percy pouvait être très agaçant et plus rien ne l'étonna de la part de Fred et George. Ensuite, elle se demanda ce qui leur était encore passé par la tête pour signer « _Gred et Forge_ », certes tout était possible avec eux mais il devait tout de même avoir une raison derrière tout cela.

Par ailleurs, elle était contente de leur cadeau fait par leur mère. Son pull était bleu foncé et avec un 4 gris argenté sur la poitrine. Elle avait souri, car elle se doutait que le «4» était une idée des jumeaux, tous les trois étaient nés au mois d'avril soit le quatrième mois de l'année. Il n'avait pas fait le cadeau mais l'intention ne manquait pas.

Enfin, elle avait reçu le cadeau d'Erine peu après midi. Cette dernière lui avait offert une magnifique plume d'aigle que Violet avait toujours voulu s'acheter mais ne se l'était jamais permis. Erine l'avait très bien compris et lui avait fait ce plaisir :

 _JOYEUX NOËL MA VIO !_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien ! De mon côté, Holly est toujours surexcitée. Elle va épuiser tous les professeurs l'année prochaine si elle reste comme cela !_

 _Bref, tu as enfin cette belle plume dont tu rêves depuis la deuxième année ! Prends en soin !_

 _Poudlard me manque et vous aussi !_

 _A très bientôt !_

 _Erine._

Il était sûr que Violet ne quitterait plus son collier et sa plume, et qu'elle ferait suivre son pull n'importe où avec elle. Elle était plus heureuse que jamais, ses amis étaient plus que formidables et ils ne cessaient de lui prouver. Elle avait un parrain et père de cœur exceptionnel et aimant mais aussi un grand-père de cœur plus qu'attentionné. Et même si ses parents n'étaient plus là pour partager ses petits moments de bonheur et qu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion d'en faire autant avec son frère, elle se sentait heureuse et vivante. C'était tout ce qui importait.

* * *

 **FRED ET GEORGE**

La neige et le froid n'avaient pas épargné l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le parc était recouvert de neige et le château de même. Ce dernier paraissait vide, la plupart des élèves étant repartis chez eux pour les fêtes. Dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs grands sapins étaient exposés, certains d'entre eux étaient recouverts de glaçons scintillants et d'autres de chandelles allumées, mais chacun avait des boules dorées accrochées à leurs branches. Au mur, des guirlandes de gui et de houx étaient suspendues. Tout était magnifique à Poudlard, et encore plus magique qu'on pourrait le penser.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, la chaleur régnait. La cheminée était allumée, le feu ne cessant jamais de s'éteindre en cette période glaciale. A l'intérieur du dortoir des première année, Fred et George Weasley discutaient du cadeau traditionnel de leur mère avec Ron, leur petit frère et Harry Potter.

«Au moins, il n'y a pas de lettres sur le tien, disait George Weasley à son petit frère. Elle doit penser que tu n'oublies pas ton nom. Mais nous non plus, on n'est pas idiots, on sait très bien qu'on s'appelle Gred et Forge.»

En effet, les jumeaux avaient reçu un pull-over bleu avec chacun une lettre sur la poitrine correspondant à la première lettre de leur prénom. Comme à leur plus grande habitude depuis leur naissance, les jumeaux n'avaient pu s'empêcher de blaguer. Ils avaient pensé à cela dès la réception de leur cadeau et s'étaient empressés d'écrire la lettre de leurs amis pour prendre plaisir à signer «Gred et Forge».

Peu de temps après, leur frère Percy était apparu trop fier pour mettre le pull tricoté par leur mère. Les jumeaux bien trop amusés par la situation avaient immédiatement pris la situation en main et l'avait obligé à l'enfiler. Bien évidemment, le pull n'avait pas été correctement mis et Percy pouvait à peine bougé, le maléfice du Saucisson aurait été tout aussi efficace. La victime des jumeaux avait d'ailleurs failli tomber plusieurs fois, ces derniers le promenant dans toute la salle commune.

Quelques heures plus tard, les jumeaux étaient allés dans la Grande Salle afin de profiter du merveilleux festin que leur offrait l'école de magie. De la dinde, des saucisses puis des bûches de Noël, du pudding, il y en avait pour tous les goûts et à volonté. En tant que bons Weasley, Fred et George se servirent de tout, se resservirent de tout appréciant le goût de chaque plat. Il s'amusait à voir le professeur Dumbledore avec un bonnet à fleurs, tout fier. Les jumeaux avaient toujours apprécié ce professeur autoritaire quand il le fallait mais il était aussi drôle et sympathique avec ses élèves le reste du temps.

Peu après le repas, ils remontèrent à leur salle commune. Une fois rentrés, ils découvrirent trois enveloppes et un petit paquet sur le haut de la cheminée où leurs noms étaient écrits. Les deux frères se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de se battre pour prendre les enveloppes. George finit par prendre les enveloppes de Violet et d'Erine tandis que Fred prit celle d'Olivier. Fred prit la parole :

«-A ton avis, Dubois nous donne de l'argent pour qu'on s'achète un balai plus performant ?

-Peut-être, ou alors des produits magiques pour améliorer nos performances en tant que batteur.»

Les jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main, et commencèrent à ouvrir les deux premières enveloppes.

 _JOYEUX NOËL LES GARCONS !_

 _Percy ne souffre pas trop ? Je ne doute pas que vous passez de bonnes vacances, tout finit toujours par être positif quand vous êtes à deux._

 _Après une longue réflexion, j'ai trouvé que ce petit cadeau suffirait à vous faire plaisir et en plus une petite boîte de chocolat moldu !_

 _Passez de bonnes vacances mes jumeaux préférés !_

 _Erine_

«-C'est qu'elle nous ferait presque rougir, commenta George.

-Ah oui ! Et un bon de cinq cadeaux au choix chez Zonko !

-Très bonne idée, vivement notre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard.»

Fred commença à lire l'enveloppe d'Olivier.

 _Joyeux Noël mes batteurs !_

 _Je ne me suis pas cassé la tête pour le cadeau, ça m'a paru évident._

 _Reposez-vous bien, j'ai un bon programme d'entraînements pour la reprise... qui finira bien par arriver!_

 _Olivier_

«-Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux de son cadeau, dit Fred

-Ou si j'ai envie de me lancer un Avada pour sa dernière phrase.», continua George.

Son frère jumeau acquiesça ayant voulu dire cela avant que son frère ne finisse sa phrase – mauvaise habitude de jumeaux, puis il continua :

«-Quelle originalité tout de même ! Un bon de cinq cadeaux au choix chez Zonko !

-Quelle bonne idée tout de même !, rajouta George.

-Ah oui! Et Violet alors ?»

George ouvrit la dernière enveloppe.

 _JOYEUX NOËL LES AMIS !_

 _La vie est belle à Poudlard je n'en doute pas ! Mais préparez-vous pour notre prochaine sortie Pré-au-lard (voir mon cadeau), on en profitera pour boire une petite Bièraubeurre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Votre petit oiseau._

«-Elle nous prendrait presque par les sentiments.

-Manipulatrice ce petit oiseau.

-Il faut se méfier, rirent les jumeaux.

-Mais toute gentille, comme les deux autres une bonne idée.», dit Fred.

En effet, leurs trois amis avaient tous eu la même idée. Violet avait, elle aussi, offert un bon de cinq cadeaux à la boutique Zonko de Pré-au-lard. Ils savaient tous très bien qu'il ne suffisait pas d'avoir plus pour leur faire plaisir. Zonko était leur boutique préférée depuis qu'il l'avait découverte lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-lard en octobre. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de dévaliser la boutique mais ils en auraient pris un malin plaisir s'ils avaient eu l'argent pour cela.

Ces cadeaux de Noël étaient donc une bonne occasion pour eux de commencer à prendre ce qu'ils préféraient lors de la prochaine sortie. Et même s'ils avaient eu le même cadeau de leurs trois amis, cela ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid. Bien au contraire, cela leur faisait plus que plaisir.

Après avoir rangé précieusement leurs bons et leur lettres, les jumeaux partirent rejoindre leur frère Ron et Harry Potter qui avaient commencé une bataille de boules de neiges après le repas.

Les jumeaux faisaient donc équipe contre leur frère et le jeune Potter. Les boules de neige fusaient dans tous les sens, envoyés à la main ou envoyés par magie. Tous les quatre s'amusaient, George se prit une boule de neige entre les deux yeux alors que sa boule ensorcelée atteignait la nuque découverte de son petit frère. Un cri strident s'échappa de ce dernier, il se retourna tout de suite après et envoya la boule qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche au hasard. Malheureusement, la boule de neige atteignit le haut de la tête de son coéquipier. La bataille en équipe termina donc en bataille générale, tout le monde en envoyait sur tout le monde.

Après plusieurs heures de neige, les quatre Gryffondor repartirent en direction de leur salle commune. Ils prirent un petit thé accompagné de petits pains, de gâteaux. Puis le ventre plein, les jumeaux eurent une magnifique idée. Ils entrèrent dans les dortoirs des cinquième année où résidaient Olivier mais aussi leur frère Percy. Ils s'approchèrent de sa table de chevet et prirent son insigne de préfet avant de retourner près de la cheminée avec Ron et Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard,leur grand-frère revenait d'une petite balade dans Poudlard et prit le chemin de son dortoir sans prendre la peine de discuter aux quatre garçons près du feu. Les jumeaux commencèrent donc un décompte :

«-5... 4... 3... 2... 1...»

Et soudain, un hurlement retentit dans toute la salle commune des Gryffondor.

«-FRED ! GEORGE ! JE... JE... SAIS QUE VOUS ÊTES RESPONSABLES.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?», demanda Harry Potter.

Fred sortit alors de sa poche l'insigne de préfet et le montra aux deux première année. Ces deux derniers rigolèrent. A cet instant, Percy apparut telle un centaure enragé. Les jumeaux commencèrent donc une petite course dans toute la salle commune avec Percy à leur poursuite. Fred et George s'échangeaient l'insigne dès que ce dernier se rapprochait de l'un des deux. Les jumeaux se sentaient satisfaits et amusés de voir leur grand-frère dans un tel état. Ils étaient ravis et ce n'était que la première semaine de vacances...

* * *

 **NOTES** : Voili voilou ! Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Si oui, pour quoi particulièrement ?:-)

Étonnés des origines d'Erine ou pas du tout ? ^^ Avez-vous comme moi envie de baffer les cousins Dubois ? Vous les reverrez à un moment donné, donc préparez-vous.:-P Le passage de Violet était plutôt court comparé à ceux d'Erine, Olivier et les Weasley mais je pense qu'on entend assez parlé de Violet comme cela et que c'était sympa de mettre les autres en valeur.:-) Qu'en dites-vous ? Et les jumeaux ? Toujours aussi formidables..

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review, comme je ne cesse de leur répéter en bien ou en mal peu importe, même si vous avez des questions n'hésitez vraiment pas !:D

Au sujet, du syndrome de la page blanche sur LFR... Je bloque totalement ne sachant pas par quoi commencer et comment continuer pour aboutir au reste de l'histoire tout en restant cohérente, j'essaie donc d'y réfléchir un maximum et de prendre du recul.

Tout cela m'a amenée à développer une autre fanfic dont j'avais plein d'idées. (J'ai écrit le prologue en même temps que les premiers chapitres de LFR) J'ai donc commencé à écrire le chapitre 1 de celle-ci, peut-être que cela m'aidera à libérer mon esprit et m'aidera à retrouver l'inspiration pour LFR, je l'espère de tout cœur. Sinon, cette nouvelle fanfiction se dénommera «Le cri des promesses» , elle concernera les jumeaux Weasley surtout un et un OC. L'histoire sera plus sombre au fil des chapitres avant de retrouver un peu de joie. Non, non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle traite des jumeaux que ce sera drôle... Bien au contraire... Bref, j'essaie d'avancer dans LES DEUX !:D

Bonne soirée et à bientôt !:D


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTES:** Bonsoir ou Bonjour ! :-)

Je m'excuse pour le retard : manque d'inspiration, cours, examens et les séries. :')

J'ai fini le chapitre 10, cependant j'attends d'écrire le chapitre 11 avant de publier.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. :-)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Harry Potter était dans la salle commune des Gryffondor assis sur un des canapés proches de la cheminée. Il était, depuis quelques minutes déjà, plongé dans ses pensées. Tous les élèves de Poudlard, étant partis pour les vacances, étaient revenus ce jour même : la veille de la rentrée. Hermione Granger faisait partie de ses élèves. Harry ne l'avait pas totalement apprécié au début, mais désormais elle était pour lui une amie très proche. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle ne cessait de le sermonner sur le fait qu'il n'avait toujours rien trouver sur un dénommé Nicolas Flamel mais aussi car il se baladait tout seul la nuit. Ni lui, ni Ron Weasley n'avaient réussi à placer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe. Ron avait fini par se plonger dans les quelques confiseries qui lui restaient de Noël hochant la tête de temps en temps. Harry avait, quant-à-lui, décidé de penser à autre chose. Il était vrai que leur projet : découverte de Nicolas Flamel avait occupé la plupart de ses vacances et il y pensait beaucoup. Mais depuis sa découverte du Miroir de Risèd – un miroir reflétant notre désir le plus cher – d'autres pensées le bousculaient.

En observant ce miroir, il avait pu voir sa famille. Il y avait vu sa mère, une belle femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux vert émeraude comme les siens mais aussi son père, un homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Harry avait pu prendre conscience de la ressemblance qu'il avait avec son père. Il y avait vu aussi d'autres personnes qui étaient eux aussi de sa famille. Mais quelque chose d'autre l'avait intrigué surtout depuis qu'il avait revu Violet Lupin des Serdaigle, l'amie des Weasley et de Dubois. Elle lui avait rappelé cette petite fille qu'il avait vu dans les bras de son père, elle devait être âgée de trois ou quatre ans. La petite fille avait les mêmes cheveux clairs que Violet avec les petites boucles. La petite fille avait le même regard marron que Violet, qu'il avait aussi remarqué chez son père. La petite fille avait le même air sage qu'adoptait Violet. Quand Dumbledore l'avait trouvé devant le miroir de Risèd, Harry lui avait demandé qui était cette jolie petite fille, le directeur lui avait alors répondu que c'était comme tous les autres un membre de sa famille qu'il aurait désiré connaître. Harry n'avait pas fait le lien avec Violet la première fois qu'il avait vu l'enfant mais depuis qu'il avait revu la poursuiveur des Serdaigle, il ne cessait d'y repenser. Il essayait de se faire une raison, il désirait tellement avoir une vraie famille qu'il devait sûrement faire un lien avec une autre personne. Oui, Harry se rappela qu'il était fils unique, que ses parents étaient morts, que ses grands-parents étaient aussi morts et que cette petite n'était qu'une cousine qu'il aurait aimé avoir pour ne pas être seul et qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Harry se rappela qu'il était seul, habitant chez les Dursley.

* * *

Violet était allongée sur le lit du dortoir des Serdaigle. Les cours reprenaient le lendemain et elle se sentait encore trop fatiguée pour crapahuter dans la salle commune avec les autres élèves de sa maison. Après leur retour des vacances, les membres du quintet s'étaient retrouvés une petite heure afin de partager leurs souvenirs de vacances. Tout le monde avait alors su qu'Olivier avait passé un mauvais Noël en compagnie de ses cousins français, que les jumeaux avaient encore fait des misères à leur frère Percy. Ils avaient aussi raconté aux deux Serdaigle et à leur capitaine de Quidditch pourquoi ils avaient signé «Gred et Forge» - personne n'avait paru étonné. Tout le monde avait aussi appris que chaque veille de réveillon de Noël, Violet allait déposer une fleur sur la tombe de ses parents. Tout le monde avait appris que les grands-parents d'Erine avait une passion, que cette dernière avait du mal à partager, pour les livres d'auteurs français.

Le dortoir des troisième année filles de Serdaigle était silencieux. Violet était toujours sur son lit à somnoler. Emily, Sara et Anna étaient dans la salle commune avec les autres personnes de leur maison qui profitaient des retrouvailles. Seule Erine émettait quelques soufflements de temps à autre pendant la lecture de son livre offert par ses grands-parents : _Madame Bovary_ de Gustave Flaubert. Elle trouvait le livre long et inintéressant. Exaspérée par les soufflements de son amie, Violet réagit :

«-Pourquoi continuer de le lire s'il ne te plaît pas ?

-Quand on commence, on finit. Et puis, mes grands-parents seraient capables de me poser des questions sur le livre pour être sûrs que je l'ai lu.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.»

Erine reprit donc sa lecture alors que Violet se décida à réellement s'endormir.

* * *

Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée des classes, le temps était glacial, la neige avait continué de tomber durant plusieurs semaines, puis la pluie avait pris le relais. Mais en ce jour de match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, le temps était clément ce qui était idéal. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient venus plusieurs fois se plaindre de leur capitaine auprès de leurs deux amies Serdaigle. En effet, Olivier Dubois les obligeait à s'entraîner pendant des heures sous la pluie incessante et les entraînements se faisaient de plus en plus durs. Les filles n'avaient rien pu faire sachant très bien que rien ne pouvait arrêter Dubois dans sa course à la coupe de Quidditch. Mais Olivier était, lui aussi, venu se plaindre des jumeaux qui manquaient de sérieux et ne faisaient qu'essayer de se faire tomber de leur balai. Encore une fois, les filles n'avaient rien pu faire sachant très bien que rien ne pouvait arrêter les jumeaux quand il s'agissait de s'amuser. Cependant, une nouvelle les avait poussés à cesser leurs amusements et les entraînements, quant-à-eux, s'étaient intensifiés. Le capitaine des Gryffondor avait appris que le professeur Rogue arbitrerait le match, tous savaient que Rogue n'avantagerait pas leur maison, bien au contraire.

Tous les joueurs de Gryffondor étaient donc plus ou moins stressés à quelques heures du match. Ni Erine, ni Violet n'avaient eu le courage d'aller parler ou encourager Olivier sachant la pression qu'il avait. Elles avaient cependant été discuter avec les jumeaux qui se montraient optimistes – comme à leur habitude – mais assez craintifs voulant rester réalistes. Les deux Serdaigle avaient pris place dans les tribunes quelques minutes avant le match auprès de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat. Les deux premiers avaient l'air angoissés et ne cessaient de se lancer des messes basses. Erine émit un petit cri qui intrigua les trois Gryffondor et son amie :

«-Regarde, dit Erine à Violet, il y a Dumbledore. D'habitude il ne vient pas.

-C'est étrange ou alors il y a une première à tout.», répondit la blonde.

Hermione et Ron se regardaient d'un air horrifié. Ce dernier s'intensifia quand ils virent Rogue arriver d'un air furieux.

«-Je n'ai jamais vu Rogue avec un regard aussi mauvais.», dit le rouquin à Hermione.

Écoutant ce qu'il se passait aux alentours, Violet et Erine approuvèrent cette remarque. Le match commença immédiatement après, tous les joueurs étaient en forme et l'arbitre du jour avait l'air de grogner à chaque fois que les Gryffondor avaient le souafle.

Trois Serpentard s'étaient incrustés près d'eux et ne cessaient de faire des remarques. Violet remarquait que le petit frère des jumeaux commençait à rougir d'énervement alors que le petit blond Serpentard, Draco Malefoy, continuait de se moquer alors que les deux gorilles, Goyle et Crabbe, ne cessaient de ricaner aux remarques de leur leader. Elle regarda Erine qui paraissait, elle aussi, exaspérée par les Serpentard.

Toutes deux soufflèrent quand Rogue accorda un penalty aux Poufsouffle parce que George Weasley avait envoyé un cognard dans sa direction. Violet se retourna quand elle entendit une nouvelle fois Malefoy parler :

«-Vous savez comment ils choisissent leurs joueurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Ils vont chercher les gens qui leur font pitié. Par exemple, ils ont pris Potter parce qu'il n'a pas de parents. - Violet sursauta – Les Weasley parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent. - Violet serra ses poings – Et ils vont sûrement prendre Neville Londubat parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau.»

Violet vit Neville devenir écarlate et elle réagit avec calme et sagesse avant même que Neville se retourne pour se retrouver face à Malefoy.

«-Ne sois pas jaloux, Malefoy.», dit elle.

Le concerné la jugea de haut en bas, mais n'osa pas répondre.

«-Je vaux douze fois mieux que toi, Malefoy.», balbutia Neville.

Erine, qui s'était elle aussi retournée après avoir vu une nouvelle fois Rogue accorder un penalty aux Poufsouffle sans raison valable, observait la scène. Elle et Violet s'agaçaient de la situation, surtout face au comportement des Serpentard. La situation commençait à prendre une autre tournure quand Hermione Granger s'exclama :

«HARRY !»

Tous se tournèrent vers le terrain pour voir Harry amorcer une spectaculaire descente en piqué. Violet avait joint ses mains espérant qu'il ne se fasse pas mal alors qu'Hermione Granger s'était levé en portant ses doigts croisés à sa bouche. Erine sautillait sur place impressionnée par l'action. Harry fonçait vers le sol à une vitesse impressionnante.

Les trois filles, totalement fascinées par ce qu'il se passait, ne firent même pas attention à Ron et Neville qui s'étaient jetés sur les Serpentard n'ayant pas supporté une nouvelle remarque.

«-Vas-y, Harry!», hurlait Hermione en sautant sur place.

Les deux Serdaigle firent de même, leurs encouragements étaient intenses et tous les Gryffondor – sauf Ron et Neville – ainsi que certains Serdaigle ne cessaient de hurler. Tous virent Harry filer droit sur Rogue qui eut juste le temps de se dégager afin d'éviter une collision. Puis, tous virent Harry effectuer un rétablissement spectaculaire, le bras levé en signe de triomphe. Tous virent le vif d'or serré dans la main de Harry Potter.

Le match avait à peine duré cinq minutes, Gryffondor prenait la tête du championnat ce qui ne plaisait pas totalement à Erine et Violet mais elles étaient tout de même heureuses pour leurs amis. Hermione Granger dansait sur place et avait serré dans ses bras les deux Serdaigle tellement heureuse de cette victoire. Puis, elles virent la fin de bagarre des trois Serpentard contre Ron et Neville. Ron avait le nez ensanglanté et Neville était allongé sûrement tombé dans les pommes ce qui inquiéta Erine. Violet dévisagea les Serpentard sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils auraient affaire à eux.

Après que Madame Pomfresh est venue voir Neville, Erine et Violet hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de rejoindre la plupart des Gryffondor, elles cherchèrent leurs amis au milieu de la foule. Elles se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois en compagnie de Ron et Hermione qui félicitaient leur ami Harry Potter. Erine et Violet firent de même :

«-FELICITATIONS HARRY, cria Erine, TON PIQUE ETAIT SPLENDIDE !

-Bravo ! Tu as un vrai talent, rajouta Violet plus calmement.

-Merci, dit Harry en se grattant la tête assez gêné ne les connaissant pas encore énormément, la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve c'est sur le terrain.

-Eh oui, répondit la Serdaigle blonde, préparez-vous bien.»

Harry et Violet se sourirent puis la dernière partit rejoindre Erine qui avait trouvé les jumeaux et Olivier. La Serdaigle brune était déjà en train de parler avec les trois Gryffondor quand Violet se trouva à leur hauteur. La blonde tapa dans la main des jumeaux pour les féliciter de leur victoire puis elle serra Olivier dans ses bras, elle ressentait son soulagement et sa joie juste dans une étreinte. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vu qu'ils pétillaient. Et ce qu'elle craignait arriva :

«-On a pris la tête du championnat, plus qu'à battre les Serdaigle et on a la coupe !, dit le capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondor.

-Olivier..., souffla Violet, réfléchis avant de parler. Tu parles à l'équipe de Serdaigle en personne.

-Donc, tu peux dire «vous», rajouta Erine.

-Non, tu pouvais dire «on va vous battre et on a la coupe», se moqua George.

-Désolé mesdemoiselles.», ria Olivier

Violet donna une tape dans l'épaule de son ami, puis Erine dit :

«Bon, nous allons laisser les Gryffondor fêtez leur victoire. On doit finir nos devoirs. A bientôt !

-Quelle rancune, dit Fred.

-On est blessées au plus profond du cœur, dit Violet en mettant sa main sur le cœur. On se voit plus tard !

-A plus !», dirent les trois Gryffondor.

Ces derniers partirent rejoindre les autres membres de leur maison ainsi que leurs coéquipiers. Les jumeaux soulevèrent Harry, car sans lui le match n'aurait peut-être pas été gagné, tout du moins aussi vite. Plusieurs cris de joie retentirent jusque leur école, plusieurs étreintes eurent lieu puis les joueurs prirent la direction du vestiaire pour prendre une douche et ranger leur balai.

Les deux Serdaigle reprirent le chemin du château, là où les attendaient Sortilèges, Arithmancie et Potions.

* * *

Après une semaine de devoirs qui s'accumulaient, après encore trois entraînements spéciaux avant le match. Erine et Violet se trouvaient prêtes, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de revoir leurs trois amis Gryffondor suite aux nombreux devoirs et aux entraînements et elles en étaient déçues. Mais leur match contre Serpentard avait lieu dans une heure et demi, et elles étaient prêtes. Elles avaient une certaine appréhension car les Serpentard pouvaient être violents. Et bien qu'elles sachent que c'était aussi la dure loi du Quidditch, elles trouvaient que dans une école il y avait des limites. Elles étaient une nouvelle fois seules dans leur dortoir, toutes les deux sur le lit d'Erine quand cette dernière relança une conversation :

«-Tu vas mieux ? Je veux dire tes cauchemars, tes angoisses? Tu n'en parles plus.

-Oh... Je n'ai plus fait le cauchemar.. Et pour mes angoisses, j'essaie de me faire une raison.. Et ce n'est pas comme si on restait de parfaits inconnus.

-Ca te fera encore plus mal..

-Non, c'est le contraire. Bon, Erine il serait temps de se préparer.»

La concernée acquiesça ne cherchant pas à insister.

Comme au dernier match, chacune se fit une tresse africaine en y glissant un ruban bleu. Puis elles enfilèrent leur tenue aux couleurs de leur maison. Elles n'étaient pas aussi surexcitées que le premier match, mais elles étaient pressées de retrouver l'adrénaline que leur offrait chaque match de Quidditch. Une fois totalement prêtes, les deux amies partirent vers le terrain de Quidditch afin de retrouver leur équipe.

* * *

Olivier Dubois avait pris place dans les tribunes le plus tôt possible voulant avoir les meilleures places. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas pris son carnet, il souhaitait profiter d'un match de Quidditch et Serdaigle contre Serpentard promettait d'être très intéressant.

Plus tard, les jumeaux le rejoignirent en compagnie de leur petit frère, de Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger. Olivier ne les fréquentait pas plus que cela hormis Harry pour le Quidditch, mais il sentait que certains liens se formeraient bientôt avec leur quintet. En effet, Fred et George étaient déjà assez proches de Harry et Hermione notamment grâce à leur frère et tous devaient trouver une date pendant les vacances pour un match de Quidditch chez les Weasley.

«-Olivier ! Tu n'as pas ton carnet !, remarqua Fred Weasley.

-Tu as peur des filles ?, rajouta George.

-Non, aujourd'hui... Je profite., répondit Olivier assis sur le banc des gradins.

-EXPLOIT ! », s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

Les trois première année de Gryffondor saluèrent le capitaine de leur maison, qui leur rendit.

«-Vous misez sur qui ?, demanda le plus jeune des rouquins.

-Serdaigle, dirent quatre des Gryffondor tandis qu'Olivier prenait un air dubitatif.

-Moi aussi, jamais je ne serai pour les Serpentard. Dubois ?

-J'hésite. J'aurais bien dit Serpentard car si les Serdaigle gagnent , ils reviennent en tête du classement avec nous et tout se décidera sur le dernier match. Mais, je ne peux pas être pour ces serpents... Et les filles me tueraient si elles apprenaient que j'ai dit «Serpentard», rajouta Olivier en souriant.

-Ca risque tout de même d'être très serré comme match., remarqua Harry.

-Oui c'est possible, confirma Dubois.

-Les joueurs rentrent sur le terrain.», dit Hermione

Sur ces mots, les six Gryffondor se concentrèrent sur le terrain pour apprécier le match, Lee Jordan commençant à prendre la parole.

«Et nous revoilà pour un nouveau match, aujourd'hui Serdaigle contre Serpentard ! Les aigles vont-ils ne faire qu'une bouchée des serpents ? La réponse dans quelques minutes.»

Les joueurs étaient en place en cercle, Marcus Flint et Eric Brett, les capitaines des deux équipes se serrèrent la main. Quand Madame Bibine lança le souafle :

«ET LE MATCH COMMENCE, commenta Lee Jordan. Encore un beau temps de réaction de la superbe Violet Lupin, passe à Erine Green, Serpentard ne les rattrapent pas, passe à Roger Davies et.. IL MARQUE.. Serdaigle commence bien le match à ma plus grande joie.

-Soyez objectif Monsieur Jordan.», gronda le Professeur McGonagall.

Dans les tribunes, les six Gryffondor encourageaient les Serdaigle. Harry Potter remarqua :

«-Violet a un super temps de réaction, il faudra y faire attention.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Olivier. Ou alors,il faudra développer une stratégie une fois qu'elle a le souafle et non avant. Argh, grinça-t-il des dents, Serpentard marque aussi..

-J'avais raison ça va être serré, fit remarquer Harry.

-En effet, confirma Ron.

-Vous ne trouvez pas étrange ce qui est en train de se passer ?, demanda Hermione.

-Quoi ?, dirent en cœur les cinq autres Gryffondor.

-Regardez Violet. », montra la seule fille du groupe.

En effet, Marcus Flint était depuis le début du match pratiquement toujours autour de Violet. Mais depuis quelques minutes, il était pratiquement collé à elle.

«-Alors Lupin à la course pour la coupe ?

-Lâche-moi Flint.»

Plus loin dans les tribunes, les Gryffondor observaient ce qu'il se passait.

«-Je ne le sens pas trop, dit Hermione Granger.

-Mais si ! Regarde, elle accélère.», remarqua Harry Potter.

«-Violet Lupin intercepte le souafle, Flint n'a pas été assez rapide, criait Lee Jordan. Passe à Roger Davies, qui lance et.. MARQUE ! ALLEZ LES SERDAIGLE.

-JORDAN ! Ne recommencez pas.

-Oui, excusez-moi professeur McGonagall.»

«-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à ce Flint ? Il veut que je lui refasse le portrait.» Olivier Dubois s'énervait de son côté depuis que le capitaine de Serpentard recommençait à coller Violet.

«-C'est le Quidditch Olivier, tu le sais bien.., relativisa George.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fasse cela pour le match., répondit le capitaine de Gryffondor.

-Tu deviens totalement paranoïaque.

-MAIS REGARDE, cria Dubois, Il s'acharne sur elle ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de joueurs sur le terrain.

-C'est la meilleure des Serdaigle., dit Harry.

-Et en plus, le score est serré., rajouta Ron.

-Mais vous voyez bien qu'il lui fait un croc-en-manche.

-Il ne la touche pas Olivier, Madame Bibine ne peut rien dire..», répondit Fred.

Erine lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil à son amie. Elle avait remarqué que Marcus Flint était souvent près d'elle et ne se préoccupait pas du reste du match. Elle s'inquiétait du sort qu'il lui réservait. Elle continuait de faire son rôle de poursuiveur à la perfection, cherchant les fautes répertoriées mais à son grand désespoir : Flint n'en commettait aucune.

Violet restait concentrée sur son match, essayant de ne pas faire attention au Serpentard qui ne la décrochait pas.

«-Alors Lupin, rien ne te déconcentre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Flint ?»

Les deux joueurs se criaient les phrases, tout en continuant de voler. Violet réceptionnait des souafles et Flint n'essayait que très rarement de lui reprendre. Les seules fois où il réagissait, étaient les fois où il attirait trop l'attention.

«-Dubois, aurait du mal à rester concentrer sur la coupe s'il t'arrivait malheur n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est le Quidditch. Tu peux toujours essayer.

-Tu crois ? Je trouve qu'il a pourtant l'air inquiet.»

Violet tourna le regard et vit Olivier qui la fixait et qui ne tenait pas en place. Elle avait du mal à voir son visage car il était trop loin. Mais quelque chose clochait, elle en était sûre. Elle allait relancer Flint quand elle remarqua qu'elle ne volait plus, elle était restée trop distraite, elle faisait du surplace. Elle pensa qu'elle était une idiote d'avoir écouté le serpent. La Serdaigle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre de la vitesse que quelqu'un lui fonçait droit dessus.

* * *

«-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?, demanda Harry Potter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait du surplace ?

-On dirait qu'elle regarde dans notre direction., répondit Fred.

-Regardez Flint, dit Ron.

-Je ferme les yeux., rajouta Hermione

-Non, non, non.», se répétait Dubois

Hermione eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux que Marcus Flint rentra en face à face avec Violet. Le manche du balai du Serpentard cogna contre le bas de la cage thoracique de la Serdaigle, les genoux de Flint à la hauteur des épaules de Violet. La force du choc fit tomber la jeune fille alors que Flint effectuait une roulade tout en restant accroché à son balai. Un coup de sifflet retentit alors que Violet s'écrasait au sol.

«MARCUS FLINT DEHORS, cria Madame Bibine, PENALTY POUR SERDAIGLE.»

«BOOOUUUUU, huait Lee Jordan, on devrait leur donner le match, c'est une tentative de meurtre.

-Monsieur Jordan, votre avis n'a pas été demandé, remarqua le Professeur McGonagall.

-Mais professeur...

-Le match Jordan, le match !»

Lee Jordan bougonna dans son coin et reprit les commentaires moins enthousiaste qu'avant.

«-Dites-moi que je rêve, ne cessait de répéter Olivier depuis la chute de Violet.

-Elle ne bouge pas trop, remarqua Ron.

-Olivier, essayaient de l'interpeller les jumeaux.

-Dites-moi que je rêve, continuait de répéter le grand brun.

-Dubois.», l'appela Hermione en attrapant la manche du capitaine.

Le concerné tourna enfin la tête. Il réussit à entendre le «Tu ne rêves pas» de la première année. Il tourna la tête vers les jumeaux, sans sourire sur leur visage, il réalisa qu'il ne rêvait vraiment pas.

«-Je crois que je devrais aller la voir., marmonna Olivier.

-Oui », dirent les jumeaux.

Erine avait du mal à se remettre dans le match depuis la chute de son amie, depuis qu'elle l'avait vue sur le sol sans un mouvement. Elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Le match était serré, Serpentard avait repris le dessus de vingt points et le vif d'or n'avait toujours pas été aperçu ni par l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, ni par l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Elle réalisa qu'il fallait qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle venge Violet et qu'elle et leur équipe gagnent ce match.

Elle repartit donc à toute vitesse sur le souafle qui avait été envoyé par Adrian Pucey pour Jaime Fray. Elle effectua une roulade avant pour effectuer son demi-tour et elle se dirigea vers les anneaux adversaires. Roger était devant elle, elle vit un cognard s'approchait d'elle, fit une passe à son coéquipier et échappa de justesse au cognard. Le souafle lancé par Roger entra dans un des anneaux. Erine restait confiante plus que dix points pour les rattraper.

* * *

Olivier entra dans les vestiaire. Violet était allongée sur un banc toujours inconsciente, Madame Pomfresh était à ses côtés effectuant quelques examens, le professeur Flitwick – directeur de la maison Serdaigle – avec elle. Il s'approcha et il la vit vraiment. Il remarqua qu'une de ses épaules était déboîtée. Madame Pomfresh avait retroussé les manches de la jeune fille, des bleus et égratignures étaient désormais exposés. Puis l'infirmière souleva le pull de la Serdaigle, un énorme hématome presque violet surplombait ses côtes. L'infirmière prit sa baguette magique, murmura un sort et la glissa le long des côtes de Violet. Après quelques secondes elle soupira «Et deux côtes cassées.»

Olivier ne tint plus en place, personne n'avait remarqué sa présence mais il était temps qu'il se manifeste :

«Madame Pomfresh, murmura-t-il, Professeur.

-Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'avez pas à être ici., gronda l'infirmière.

-Je... Violet est mon amie. Professeur, laissez-moi la voir. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Dubois..., le professeur le jugea de haut en bas et jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière, oui restez. Madame Pomfresh expliquez-lui.»

La concernée soupira, peu d'accord à ce qu'un élève reste lors d'un de ses examens. Mais elle finit quand même par accepter la présence du jeune homme qui avait l'air très inquiet. Elle l'invita à s'approcher. Dubois vit parfaitement le visage de son amie, celui-ci était griffé et recouvert de bleus. Vu la taille des griffures, il supposa que l'infirmière avait dû arrêter le sang qui devait couler. Le jeune homme prit la main de la Serdaigle et Madame Pomfresh commença :

«-Elle est inconsciente depuis sa chute. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle s'en sorte aussi bien, qu'elle s'en sorte tout court d'ailleurs. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de ralentir assez sa chute. Elle a subi une commotion cérébrale à cause du choc, elle devrait rapidement se réveiller du moins je l'espère. Encore à cause du choc, son épaule s'est luxée comme vous pouvez le constater. De plus, elle a deux côtes cassées, et vu la trace je suppose que c'est le balai de Flint et la vitesse à laquelle il arrivait qu'il lui a fait cela. Je remettrai tout cela en place une fois à l'infirmerie. Dès qu'elle y sera, les visites hors famille seront interdites jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et que ses parents soient venus, est-ce clair ?

-Mais...

-Je vous laisse deux minutes pas plus, il faut que j'y aille avant qu'elle ne se réveille et qu'elle souffre le martyr.»

Olivier acquiesça pour le bien de Violet, il tourna sa tête en direction de son professeur de Sortilèges qui lui fit signe de ne pas perdre de temps. Le Gryffondor regarda donc son amie et lui glissa quelques mots :

«Allez petit oiseau, tu es forte. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi mais ton père va bientôt arriver. Je viendrai dès que possible avec Fred, George et Erine. Promis. N'oublie pas de te réveiller, remets-toi vite...» Olivier marqua une pause avant d'ajouter : «On a besoin de toi. A bientôt Vio.»

Il embrassa le front de son amie, adressa un signe de tête à son professeur et l'infirmière puis il quitta les vestiaires, les yeux rougis. Ses jours n'étaient pas en danger mais la perdre avait traversé son esprit.

* * *

Le match de Quidditch n'avait pas cessé pour autant. Les Serdaigle menaient désormais. Erine et Roger dominaient maintenant les deux autres poursuiveurs perdus sans leur capitaine. Roger se dirigeait vers les anneaux adverses et marqua juste après. Peu de temps après la réception du souafle par Jaime Fray, les spectateurs s'exclamèrent d'un «oh» après avoir vu les deux attrapeurs partirent à une vitesse impressionnante dans la même direction. Tous les regards étaient désormais posés sur Cho Chang et Terence Higgs. La Serdaigle avait une légère avance sur son adversaires. Pendant ce temps, les poursuiveurs continuaient de jouer comme ils le pouvaient. Serdaigle marqua deux fois de suite alors que Serpentard marqua une fois.

Les deux attrapeurs se suivaient de près n'ayant, pour le moment, pas parvenu à attraper le vif d'or. Ils devaient se contenter de faire le tour du terrain et parfois faire quelques demi-tours. Cho Chang redonna un coup d'accélération mais Terence Higgs en faisant autant, bien que son balai ne soit pas aussi performant. En toute synchronisation, les attrapeurs prirent de la hauteur pour suivre le vif d'or qui s'envolait de plus en plus haut. Puis la petite balle dorée se précipita vers le sol, Cho Chang fut la plus rapide à la suivre, Terence Higgs ne l'ayant remarqué qu'au moment où il vit la Serdaigle descendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Cho Chang tenait dans sa main le vif d'or. Le coup de sifflet retentit, et des acclamations se propagèrent dans le terrain. Lee Jordan ne cacha pas non plus sa joie :

«-SERDAIGLE L'EMPORTE ! JUSTICE A ETE FAITE !»

Le Professeur McGonagall ne prit pas la peine de répondre au Gryffondor.

De leur côté les trois Weasley, Harry et Hermione s'étaient exclamés de joie. Leurs applaudissements ainsi que tout ceux des autres Gryffondor, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle résonnaient dans tout le terrain. Ron prit la parole :

«-Bien fait pour les Serpentard !

-Oui, il ne le mérite déjà pas habituellement mais là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau, remarqua Hermione.

-La cerise sur quoi ?, s'interrogea Ron.

-Le gâteau, répondit la jeune fille.

-Ca veut juste dire que c'était la fois de trop, ria Harry. La prochaine fois c'est nous contre les Serdaigle et pour la coupe !

-D'ailleurs, les Serdaigle sont déjà partis du terrain..., dit Hermione.

-Ils sont sûrement partis voir Vio, dit George, on devrait y aller aussi.»

Fred acquiesça et les jumeaux partirent des gradins.

Une fois arrivés en bas, les deux rouquins aperçurent Olivier à quelques pas d'eux. Ils accélérèrent afin de le rejoindre. Le grand brun se tourna et vit ses deux batteurs :

«-Ah vous voilà.

-Tu n'es pas avec Vio ?, demanda George.

-J'y étais. Mais Madame Pomfresh l'a amené à l'infirmerie. Interdiction de visite pour les personnes qui ne sont pas de sa famille.

-Mais on est ses amis les plus proches !, s'exclama Fred.

-Après le choc et la chute, Madame Pomfresh trouve que c'est préférable. Ils vont contacter son père.

-Depuis quand on respecte le règlement ?, demanda George.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rire., marmonna Olivier.

-Il y a toujours un moment pour rire., remarqua le deuxième jumeau.

-Tout à fait, dit George, on va y réfléchir. Tu n'as pas vu Erine ?

-Elle est sûrement encore dans les vestiaires., dit Olivier.

-Vu à la vitesse dont les Serdaigle sont partis, j'en doute fort.

-Et connaissant Erine..., continua le deuxième des frères.

-On ferait mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.», décida le capitaine de Gryffondor.

* * *

Arrivés au bout du couloir de l'infirmerie, les trois Gryffondor entendirent une voix qui montait dans les aiguës.

«-C'est ma meilleure amie. Je l'ai vu tombée. Je m'inquiète.»

Les trois garçons se regardèrent et soufflèrent en cœur «Erine».

En s'approchant, ils remarquèrent qu'elle n'était pas seule. Toute l'équipe de Serdaigle était présente aussi. Le capitaine était à côté de leur amie alors que tous les autres étaient un peu plus en retrait, n'osant pas s'opposer à l'infirmière. Eric Brett prit la parole :

«-Madame Pomfresh, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous pourriez au moins nous laisser la voir deux minutes chacun. C'est ma poursuiveur, en tant que bon capitaine je dois m'assurer en personne qu'elle va bien.

-Et en tant que bon élève, vous devez m'écouter Monsieur Brett.»

Le capitaine n'osa pas rajouter un mot de plus, Erine tourna la tête et vit ses trois amis, un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur son visage.

«-Ah vous voilà ! Enfin ! Notre chère Madame Pomfresh ne nous laisse pas voir Violet.

-Monsieur Dubois, prit la parole l'infirmière. Je vous laisse leur expliquer, ils vous écouteront probablement plus que moi. Je dois retourner à mon travail, notamment soigner Violet Lupin.»

Sur ces mots, l'infirmière repartit à son bureau tout en prenant soin de fermer les portes.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?, demanda Erine.

-J'ai pu aller voir Vio juste après sa chute. Madame Pomfresh m'a bien fait comprendre qu'on ne pourrait pas la voir avant qu'elle ne se soit réveillée et avant que son père ne soit venu. Elle a besoin de repos et de calme surtout après le choc qu'elle a subi. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec ça mais elle en a décidé ainsi et je ne pense pas qu'on pourra la convaincre.

-C'est facile à dire toi tu l'as vu ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'elle a !

-C'est sûr qu'en arrivant comme un centaure enragé, elle n'a pas pris le temps de vous le dire., dit Fred en riant.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans., déclara la jeune fille.

-Elle a une commotion cérébrale., dit Dubois alors que tout le monde commençait à l'écouter.. Quand je l'ai vu, elle n'était pas encore réveillée. Mais d'après Madame Pomfresh, elle ne devrait pas tarder... Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas maintenant. Elle a deux côtes cassées et une luxation de l'épaule, mais Madame Pomfresh devait lui réparer en arrivant. De plus, elle a de nombreux bleus et griffures.

-Oh, dit Erine.

-Merci Dubois, dit Eric Brett en lui serrant la main. On voulait juste savoir ça. Pour ma part, je peux repartir, j'irai la voir quand elle se sera remise.»

Olivier lui adressa un signe de tête alors que le capitaine des Serdaigle et son équipe partaient en direction de la Tour des Serdaigle. Tous portaient encore leur tenue de match n'ayant pas pris le temps de se changer.. La seule Serdaigle restante était Erine, elle n'avait pas cillé depuis les informations d'Olivier. Elle adoptait désormais une mine boudeuse.

«-Est-ce qu'une Serdaigle serait prête à aller contre le règlement ?», demanda George.

Olivier lui lança un regard sombre alors qu'Erine paraissait encore plus curieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

* * *

«-Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ?, demanda Erine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas aigle amateur, répondit Fred.

-Tout va bien se passer.,continua George.

-Donc c'est quoi déjà l'idée ?, questionna Olivier.

-Erine va voir Violet, vu que tu l'as déjà vue et qu'Erine en a plus besoin que George et moi.

-Ca, j'avais compris. Je parle de votre plan., soupira le grand brun.

-Alors, Fred et moi allons attirer Madame Pomfresh à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie.

-Une fois qu'elle sera sortie et un peu éloignée..

-Erine entrera dans l'infirmerie et ira voir Violet.

-Cinq minutes grand max.

-Pendant que toi, Olivier..

-Tu monteras la garde pour prévenir Erine si quelqu'un arrive.

-D'accord, ne rigolez pas., dit la jeune fille.

-Mais non, solidarité., dit George.

-Alors parfait,déclara Olivier peu confiant.

-C'EST PARTI !», cria Fred.

Erine et Olivier restèrent derrière l'angle le plus proche de l'infirmerie alors que Fred et George s'y avançaient doucement. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la pièce convoitée tout en prenant soin de se cacher derrière la porte qu'ils ouvraient. Ne voyant personne rentrer dans son lieu de travail, Madame Pomfresh en sortit. A peine, eut elle passé la tête en dehors qu'un objet rond tomba à ses pieds. Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappa de l'objet, et Fred et George sortirent de leur cachette tout en riant. Madame Pomfresh se pinçaient le nez refusant de humer une seconde de plus l'odeur monstrueuse. Elle se mit à poursuivre les jumeaux :

«Messieurs Weasley, venez ici immédiatement. Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme cela.»

Les jumeaux continuaient de s'enfuir tout en riant.

De leur côté, Erine et Olivier observaient la scène impressionnés. La jeune fille commenta à voix basse :

«-Une bombabouse, bonne idée.

-Je dois avouer qu'ils sont doués., rajouta Olivier. Bon allons-y.»

Erine approuva et les deux élèves de Poudlard avancèrent. Une fois devant la porte, le Gryffondor adressa une dernière consigne à son amie :

«-Tends bien l'oreille, je ne pourrai pas te crier si quelqu'un arrive. Sinon on se fera remarquer.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On se voit dans cinq minutes.»

Le grand brun lui adressa un dernier sourire et la jeune fille entra prudemment à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie alors qu'Olivier restait devant la porte. La jeune fille s'avança dans l'immense salle jusqu'à trouver son amie cachée entre des rideaux. Elle espéra deux secondes que Violet soit réveillée afin de pouvoir lui parler, elle passa sa tête mais ne put que constater qu'elle ne l'était toujours pas. Elle s'assit donc sur la chaise posée juste à côté du lit, et elle observa son amie. Son épaule était remise, mais elle gardait son bras en écharpe. Elle avait le visage tout écorché, mais Erine jalousa son amie car elle restait toujours aussi belle. Après quelques secondes d'observation, la brune se décida à ne plus perdre de temps :

«-Salut Vio ! Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais il fallait que je te parle. Je ne suis pas censée être là mais Fred et George ont encore géré. On te racontera à ton réveil.» Elle se tut un instant.

Plus loin à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, Olivier patientait adossé contre le mur. Il aurait aimé rejoindre Erine mais si Madame Pomfresh arrivait, il n'imaginait pas le sort qu'elle leur réserverait après maintes recommandations. Ca ne faisait que deux minutes qu'Erine était à l'intérieur qu'Olivier distingua la silhouette d'un homme qui approchait. Il garda son calme digne d'un Gryffondor et appela son amie :

«-Erine, voilà quelqu'un.» Pas de réponse. Il essaya un peu plus fort tout en essayant de rester discret. «Erine, dépêche-toi. Quelqu'un arrive, ça pourrait mal se passer.» La personne était de plus en plus près. Avec regret et culpabilité, Olivier alla se cacher derrière l'angle d'où il venait.

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de voir qui était cet homme, ce dernier étant déjà dans l'infirmerie.

«Tu nous as fait sacrément peur tu sais., continuait Erine. Ce Flint ne perd rien pour attendre. Olivier ne s'est pas encore prononcé mais le connaissant, enfin tu vois... En tout cas, on a gagné. Donc tu as plutôt intérêt à vite te remettre, on a besoin de toi pour gagner la coupe. Brett espère ne pas avoir recours aux remplaçants. Et puis, on sera quand même contre les Gryffondor ! Bref, je crois qu'il ne va plus me rester beaucoup de temps. Je te prête mon bracelet le temps de ton rétablissement, il paraît qu'avoir quelque chose qui appartient à une autre personne aide à se rétablir. Je n'y crois pas trop mais bon, si ça peut marcher c'est bon à prendre. Et Fr...»

Erine s'interrompit en sursautant quand elle entendit un bruit derrière. Elle croisa les doigts en espérant que ce ne soit pas Madame Pomfresh ou quelqu'un qui serait susceptible de lui faire regretter son acte. Elle se tourna donc et fit face à un homme qui paraissait avoir une quarantaine d'années, de taille moyenne avec des cheveux châtain clair, qui tournaient aux blancs. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas des plus neufs et il avait l'air malade. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus attentivement que l'homme lui demanda calmement :

«-Que faites-vous ici, ?

-Je... Je.. Mon ..Mon amie Vio.., Balbutiait Erine prise de panique.

-Restez calme. Ce n'est qu'une question. Je n'irai pas vous dénoncer sauf si vous avez de mauvaises intentions envers ma fille., la rassura l'homme.

-Monsieur Lupin ? Vous êtes le père de Violet ?, Erine répondit normalement comme si la panique s'était évaporée instantanément.

-En quelque sorte oui, n'est-ce pas ?, répondit Remus Lupin avec un clin d'œil. Vous devez être Miss Green je me trompe ?

-Non, non. Vous ne vous trompez pas.

-PomPom m'avait pourtant dit que les amis n'étaient pas autorisés.

-Oui, je m'excuse. Euh.. En fait c'est une histoire assez drôle, essayait d''improviser Erine., Je voulais la voir et...

-Ne vous excusez et n'expliquez pas. Vous êtes tous pardonnés.

-Tous ?

-Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas la seule dans l'histoire. J'ai vu un grand jeune homme posté devant la porte à essayer de vous appeler. Il est parti se cacher quand j'approchais.

-Olivier..., soupira Erine ne sachant pas si elle devra lui reprocher ou si c'était sa faute à elle.

-Et vu l'odeur qui est présente devant l'infirmerie. Je dirai que d'autres personnes sont dans le coup.. Par déduction je dirai les jumeaux Weasley.

-Oui...Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis bien longtemps pour comprendre que vous avez eu peur pour Violet.

-Oh..»

Remus Lupin n'eut pas eu le temps de rajouter un mot, que tout deux entendirent quelqu'un crier : «Monsieur Lupin, vous êtes là ?»

Le concerné se tourna donc vers la Serdaigle brune et lui dit ;

«-Finissez ce que vous alliez faire et je pense que vous devriez y aller..»

Erine acquiesça, glissa le bracelet au poignet de Violet et posa une bombabouse sur la table de chevet de la patiente. «-De part de Fred et George. On t'expliquera » chuchota-t-elle. Remus Lupin sourit, ces jumeaux lui rappelaient beaucoup une personne qu'il avait connu il y a plusieurs années de cela...

«-Partez par le rideau de derrière. Je fais diversion.

-Merci Monsieur Lupin. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, Miss Green. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance.»

En guise de réponse, Erine se contenta de sourire.

«-Madame Pomfresh, je suis ici», dit Remus Lupin en faisant signe à Erine de se faufiler derrière.

La Serdaigle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se glissa derrière le rideau. Elle attendit que les pas de Madame Pomfresh cesse et une fois qu'elle l'entendit parler à Monsieur Lupin, elle prit le chemin de la porte le plus discrètement et plus rapidement possible. Elle fut à peine sortie qu'une personne lui attrapa le poignet.

«-Erine, je suis désolé mais, dit la personne en face d'elle.

-Bravo le Gryffondor ! Quel courage ! Je te félicite !, dit Erine en riant.

-Je m'excuse.

-C'est bon, Olivier. Tu es pardonné. Ce n'était que le père de Violet. Tu aurais dû rester, tu aurais eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec ton futur beau-père., l'embêta Erine.

-Je... On est qu'amis et ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je t'embête..Tu me dois bien ça., dit la jeune fille en , on devrait retrouver Fred et George. »

Olivier émit un signe de tête pour confirmer l'idée de son amie et ils partirent tout deux à la recherche des jumeaux Weasley.

* * *

Remus Lupin était assis sur la chaise juste à côté du lit de Violet. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était tombée et elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Madame Pomfresh l'avait rassuré en lui disant que cela arrivait souvent et que cela pouvait durer longtemps mais Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Hormis son père, Violet était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Lily et James l'avaient choisi comme parrain et son devoir était de veiller sur elle. Remus ne se remettrait jamais de la perte de sa filleule, qui était désormais à ses yeux : sa fille. Il commençait à s'imaginer le pire lorsque Violet bougea sa main. Il se pencha vers elle, à ce moment elle ouvrit les yeux.

«-Papa, murmura-t-elle avant d'émettre un gémissement de douleur.

-Oui. Reste calme et évite de bouger pour le moment. Madame Pomfresh t'a tout remis en place et t'a jeté un sort pour faire cesser la douleur. Mais la magie ne peut pas toujours grand chose face aux pouvoirs du corps humain.

-D'accord. Est-ce que Flint a eu une sanction ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Le professeur Dumbledore doit venir me parler.»

Violet hocha la tête. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal et elle essayait de faire le moins de geste possible. Puis, elle sentit quelque chose à son poignet.

«-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le bracelet d'Erine ?

-Tu as aussi cela., dit Remus en lui montrant le cadeau de Fred et George, de la part des jumeaux Weasley.

-Une bombabouse? Pourquoi ?

-Ils t'expliqueront., répondit le lycanthrope en lui souriant. C'est que tu es bien forte ma Violet, j'ai l'impression de voir ta mère.

-Assez pour que toi et Lyall m'apprennent le Patronus ?

-On y travaillera»., dit Remus.

Leur conversation s'interrompit lorsqu'un homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune apparut d'entre les rideaux.

«-Miss Lupin, vous êtes réveillée ! C'est une bonne nouvelle. Bonjour Remus.

-Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, dirent le parrain et la filleule.

-Comment allez-vous, Miss Lupin?

-Des petites douleurs mais ça pourrait être pire.

-Parfait alors. Madame Pomfresh t'a informée de ton diagnostic ?

-Non, je viens tout juste de me réveiller., répondit la jeune fille.

-Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Parfaitement..., dit-elle d'un air vengeur.

-A ce sujet, les interrompit Lupin, ce Marcus Flint va-t-il avoir une sanction ?

-Je me doutais de cette question, Remus..

-Ca me paraissait évident, murmura Violet en souriant au directeur quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait entendu.

-Le directeur de la maison Serpentard s'occupera de cette décision. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il sera suspendu au prochain match.

-MAIS C'EST INJUSTE, s'écria Violet, en plus Serpentard n'a plus rien à perdre ! Peu importe les prochains résultats, Serpentard ne pourra pas gagner la coupe.

-Severus Rogue est le directeur de la maison Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Remus.

-C'est cela., répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Mais dis quelque chose papa !

-Je vais voir le professeur Rogue, Violet. Je reviens.»

Remus Lupin embrassa sa filleule sur le front, adressa un signe de tête au professeur Dumbledore et se dirigea vers les cachots. Violet lui avait souvent dit que Severus Rogue y passait la plupart de son temps, Remus espéra qu'il n'ait pas changé ses habitudes.

Il marcha quelques minutes et descendit plusieurs marches. Il ressentit la froideur des lieux, qui avaient tout d'angoissant. Il arriva devant une porte où il était écrit : «Professeur Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions. Directeur de la maison Serpentard.» Remus toqua trois fois et une fois qu'il eut une réponse, il ouvrit la porte.

Devant lui, un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras tombant jusqu'aux épaules s'imposait devant lui. Il avait un nez crochu et des yeux noirs comme des scarabées. Son visage était très pâle. Remus se dit que le professeur devait en impressionner plus d'un. Le professeur de potions lâcha très sèchement :

«Remus Lupin.

-Severus Rogue., répondit l'interpellé d'un ton moins sec.

-Que me vaut cette visite ?

-Je viens au sujet de ma fille.

-Votre fille ? Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, Rogue. Un de vos élèves aurait provoqué volontairement et violemment sa chute. Je voulais donc savoir quelle sanction vous lui réserviez.

-Il sera suspendu au prochain match.

-Seulement ? Il a quand même failli tuer Violet !

-Miss Lupin désire devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel, je me trompe ? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent pendant les matches.

-On est dans une école, Rogue ! Il y a des limites à tout.

-Si Miss Lupin a un problème avec cela, il faudrait qu'elle trouve une autre vocation.

-Violet ne changera rien du tout. Par contre, vous, vous devriez vous remettre en question.

-Des blessures, la mort sont des sorts fréquents au Quidditch. Mon élève sera suspendu au prochain match et il reprendra son poste dès la rentrée.»

Remus ne trouva rien à ajouter. Severus Rogue ne changerait pas d'avis et Remus n'avait rien à dire face à la décision d'un directeur de maison. Il se dirigea vers la porte et partit impuissant face à la situation. Il se sentit inutile mais que pouvait-il faire d'autres ? Il devait désormais annoncer la nouvelle à Violet, s'excuser auprès d'elle de ne pas réussir à la protéger comme il le devrait.

* * *

 **NOTES:** Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Pensez-vous que Violet va se remettre rapidement ? Que pensez-vous de la décision de Rogue? Remus va-t-il essayer autre chose?

Réponses aux prochains chapitres. :-)

Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review bon ou mauvais ! :-) Et s'il y a des questions je suis prête à répondre ! :-D

Merci d'avance.

A bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes :** Bonsoir ! Je m'excuse du retard, gros retard. Avec les cours  & co, je n'avais plus du tout le temps d'écrire... Je reprends doucement pendant les vacances. Je ne comptais pas publier maintenant voulant attendre de bien avancer et ainsi ne plus vous faire patienter aussi longtemps... Mais, j'ai vu que de nouvelles personnes avaient mis la fic dans leurs favoris. (ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir, merci!) J'avoue qu'à part pour deux de mes amis, je n'avais plus trop envie d'écrire. Je ne savais pas si l'histoire plaisait etc.

Bref, j'ai repris. J'ai aussi commencé une deuxième fic qui me semble beaucoup mieux que celle-ci mais j'attendrai de vraiment bien avancer avant de la publier.

Donc, voici le chapitre 10, j'essaierai de ne pas mettre trop de temps à écrire l'autre chapitre afin de pouvoir publier plus souvent.

Merci pour ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE** **10**

Une semaine plus tard, Madame Pomfresh finit par autoriser Violet à sortir de l'infirmerie, ce qui avait ravi la Serdaigle. Elle avait hâte de reprendre les cours mais aussi de ne plus se sentir seule. Bien qu'elle ait reçu des visites, dès que les personnes partaient elle s'ennuyait particulièrement. Pourtant de nature solitaire, son séjour l'avait plus que dérangé.

Elle avait eu la visite de son équipe de Quidditch, Éric Brett voulant s'assurer que sa poursuiveur serait apte à reprendre les entraînements avant le match contre Gryffondor. Mais toute l'équipe voulait aussi s'assurer qu'elle se portait bien. Roger Davies s'était aussi inquiété de l'état de sa coéquipière et de son amie. Tous avaient tout de même étaient rassurés quand Violet leur avait annoncé que Madame Pomfresh l'autorisait à reprendre le Quidditch d'ici deux ou trois semaines si aucune douleur ne surgissait. Bien entendu, elle avait aussi décrété que Violet devrait repasser à l'infirmerie avant cela afin qu'elle s'assure que tout allait bien. Madame Pomfresh n'avait cessé de répéter à la jeune fille qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Par ailleurs, ses blessures avaient vite guéri, Violet ne pourrait jamais assez remercier la magie.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient aussi passés s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle, malgré le fait que les jumeaux les aient tenus au courant. Chacun lui avait ramené une boîte de chocogrenouilles envoyés par la mère des Weasley. Elle avait donc pu rajouter à sa collection « Léopoldine Smethwyck » - la première sorcière britannique à arbitrer un match de Quidditch ; « Archibald Alderton » - celui qui a fait sauter le hameau de la Goutte en confectionnant un gâteau d'anniversaire. La troisième carte fut « Daisy Dodderidge » - la fondatrice et propriétaire du chaudron baveur- cependant Violet l'avait déjà dans sa collection. Elle était tout de même satisfaite d'avoir eu deux nouvelles cartes, habituellement elle retombait plus que souvent sur celles qu'elle possédait déjà. Les trois Gryffondor étaient bien restés deux bonnes heures ce jour-là, tous les trois ne cessant de se remémorer la chute. Ils avaient aussi discuté des cours notamment Violet et Hermione, Violet leur avait parlé de Pré-au-Lard ce qui avait presque fait baver Ron et Harry. Puis ils avaient parlé un peu Quidditch. Violet s'était sentie heureuse d'être en leur compagnie, ils étaient très gentils et pouvoir créer des liens avec son frère lui faisait plaisir. Elle essayait de ne plus penser au fait que son frère était exposé au danger alors qu'elle restait en retrait. Elle essayait de ne plus penser au fait qu'ils avaient perdu dix années. Elle essayait de ne plus penser au fait qu'ils étaient séparés et qu'il ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais leurs liens. Et elle y arrivait, pour une fois Erine avait eu tort. Être proche de lui, lui parler était une bonne chose pour elle. Grâce à cela, elle pouvait faire abstraction du reste. Mais au plus profond de son être, elle espérait que le jour qui serait de vraies retrouvailles arrive le plus vite possible.

Remus était, quant-à-lui, resté avec elle lors de son premier jour à l'infirmerie, lors de sa première nuit et toute la deuxième journée. Il était revenu à la fois furieux et déçu de sa discussion avec Severus Rogue. Violet avait été d'autant plus énervée, ne supportant pas voir son parrain dans un état comme celui-ci. Elle avait commencé à hausser la voix ne comprenant pas qu'un professeur soit capable de réagir d'une telle façon. Madame Pomfresh avait dû intervenir pour lui demander de se calmer si elle ne voulait que l'infirmière la prive de toutes potions contre la douleur. La jeune fille avait alors soufflé. Elle revoyait encore le petit sourire de Remus qui s'était glissé le long de ses lèvres quand il avait vu sa mou à elle qu'elle tenait depuis son plus jeune âge. Puis, Remus avait eu une idée s'il ne pouvait pas convaincre le directeur de la maison Serpentard, il était toujours en droit de parler avec le directeur de la maison Serdaigle. Comme les grands esprits se rencontrent, le professeur Flitwick était apparu dans la seconde où Remus parlait de cette idée à Violet. En effet, le professeur de Sortilèges était toujours inquiet pour le sort de son élève mais il avait aussi ouï dire que Marcus Flint n'aurait aucune sanction. Il s'était alors empressé de rejoindre les Lupin à l'infirmerie. Après une mûre réflexion sur l'injustice de la situation et le manque de bon sens du professeur Rogue, le directeur de Serdaigle avait convenu avec Remus Lupin ainsi qu'à la jeune fille qu'il ferait de son possible pour que Marcus Flint ait un maximum d'heures de retenue et peut-être même d'intérêts généraux. Quelques heures plus tard, le professeur de Sortilèges était revenu en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore. Tous deux étaient venus leur annoncer que Marcus Flint aurait le droit à deux heures de retenue par semaine jusque la fin de l'année, qu'il était suspendu jusque la rentrée de septembre mais qu'il devrait aussi passer deux heures par semaine avec Rusard -le concierge- pour nettoyer des endroits de Poudlard que le concierge désignerait. Violet s'était alors senti beaucoup mieux et Remus aussi. Ce dernier était donc resté avec elle jusqu'au lendemain soir à jouer aux échecs version sorciers, à réviser avec elle certains cours dont elle avait besoin. Le lendemain, il avait dû repartir. Il était compliqué pour lui de garder un travail à cause de sa lycanthropie donc il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps, ce que Violet comprenait bien qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il reste plus longtemps... Après tout, il lui manquait...

Des élèves de sa maison étaient aussi venus la voir. Sara, Anna et Emily – les filles de son dortoir- étaient elles aussi passées savoir quand elle reviendrait et savoir si elle allait bien. Certains élèves des autres maisons étaient aussi passés, certains membres des équipes de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor. Violet avait été étonnée de voir autant de monde alors qu'elle ne parlait pas à beaucoup de personnes voire très peu.

Et puis, il y avait ses amis, ceux qui étaient pour elle sa famille. Aucun des quatre n'avait osé revenir à l'infirmerie notamment pour croiser Remus Lupin, bien qu'Erine l'ait trouvé sympathique elle craignait de se retrouver face à lui. Olivier aussi craignait le père de son amie, car oui bien que Remus Lupin soit le parrain de Violet, elle lui en avait tant parlé comme son père et il avait tant agi comme tel que pour Olivier il n'y avait pas de différence... Remus Lupin était le père de Violet et il ne voulait pas se retrouver en face du père de la fille qu'il aimait bien plus que comme une amie, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu fuir laissant Erine seule dans le pétrin. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu des punitions puisque aucun ne s'était fait attraper, Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas réussi à rattraper les jumeaux et n'avait pas pris le temps de les sanctionner. Fred et George n'étaient d'ailleurs pas gêner à l'idée de se retrouver avec Remus Lupin mais ils ne voulaient pas retrouver Violet et raconter leur fantastique idée – ils n'en étaient pas modestes – sans Erine et Olivier. Ils étaient donc venus le lendemain du départ de Remus et venaient à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un trou dans leur emploi du temps ainsi qu'après le repas du soir pendant une heure. Elle avait ri à en pleurer quand les jumeaux avaient raconté leur plan pour qu'Erine puisse venir la voir, quand Erine lui avait raconté sa rencontre surprise avec son père et quand Olivier était devenu rouge jusqu'aux oreilles quand Erine avait évoqué sa fuite. Elle se sentait mieux en leur présence, surtout depuis sa chute. « Tu devrais te faire pousser des ailes petit oiseau » lui avait dit les jumeaux. Il fallait avouer que cela aurait été bien pratique.

C'était avec le sourire aux lèvres et une main sur le collier qu'Olivier lui avait offert que Violet quitta l'infirmerie. Elle regarda sa montre, offert par Lyall quelques années plus tôt, dans vingt minutes les cours commenceraient. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite quand elle aperçut quatre silhouettes adossées à un mur. Elle commença à s'avancer vers eux, souhaitant les rejoindre le plus vite possible, souhaitant les retrouver ailleurs qu'entre les quatre murs de l'infirmerie. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à leur hauteur que sa meilleure amie se retrouvait dans ses bras. La chevelure noire et lisse d'Erine se mêla à celle blonde et bouclée de Violet. La brune se dégagea de l'étreinte et plongea son regard noir dans celui marron de Violet :

« -Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sortes enfin !, déclara-t-elle.

-Et moi donc !»

Les deux Serdaigle se lancèrent un grand sourire, jusqu'à ce que Violet rejoigne ses trois autres amis présents.

« -Alors petit oiseau, ton séjour avec Madame Pomfresh t'a rendue plus sympathique ?, demanda George.

-Ca ne risque pas tu sais bien., répondit la concernée avec un clin d'œil.

-Alors les prochains à te renvoyer dans ton nid, c'est nous, continua le deuxième des jumeaux.

-Vous n'oseriez pas », ricana Erine.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un sourire complice, celui qu'ils arboraient depuis leur naissance et qui enragé leur mère depuis toujours. Violet leur sourit une dernière fois avant de se blottir dans les bras d'Olivier que celui-ci lui avait tendu timidement quelques secondes plus tôt. A cet instant, c'était comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans les bras de l'autre, mais c'était différent. Comme si l'incident accélérait les choses, mais aucun des deux n'était encore prêts à se l'avouer. Olivier huma l'odeur des cheveux de Violet, mais seul l'odeur de lavande -shampooing de l'infirmerie- en ressortit. Il fut déçu de ne pas retrouver la cerise habituelle, mais il était heureux de l'avoir près de lui. Puis, une voix les sortit de leur nuage :

« -Bon... on va peut-être y aller…

-Je suis d'accord Erine, dit George, car...

-C'est gênant, finit Fred. »

Le brun et la blonde finirent par se détacher s'adressant un sourire réservé. Alors que les jumeaux commençaient à taquiner leur capitaine, Violet attrapa le bras d'Erine :

« -Alors on commence par quoi déjà ?

-Potions., soupira la Serdaigle brune.

-Et il fallait que je reprenne les cours aujourd'hui... », souffla Violet.

* * *

Le printemps arriva rapidement : les arbres retrouvaient leurs feuilles et commençaient à bourgeonner, l'herbe reprenait sa belle couleur verte. Certains animaux refaisaient surface après des mois d'hibernation et certains oiseaux revenaient de leur migration. Ces derniers chantaient ramenant la douceur que l'hiver avait caché. Le temps se faisait de plus en plus clément apportant la chaleur perdue lors de la dernière saison.

Les élèves de Poudlard en profitaient pour sortir à nouveau plus souvent, profiter plus régulièrement du terrain de Quidditch, réviser sur l'herbe ou sur les bancs extérieurs. Les jours passaient rapidement et les examens approchaient aussi vite qu'un vif d'or. Certains élèves commençaient à stresser de ne pas tout savoir à temps, alors que d'autres comme Hermione Granger avaient prévu un planning depuis un moment déjà, d'autres comme Olivier Dubois se préoccupaient très peu des examens même s'ils avaient les BUSE ou les ASPIC.

Erine Green et Violet Lupin, quant-à-elles, partageait leur temps libre afin de pouvoir réviser comme il le fallait pour les examens, voir leurs amis mais aussi jouer au Quidditch. Leur match contre Gryffondor était dans trois semaines et les Serdaigle se devaient d'être prêts car ce ne serait pas une rencontre des plus simples. Les deux jeunes filles étaient plus qu'impatientes d'affronter leurs amis de l'autre maison. Ils en rigolaient régulièrement entre eux bien que chacun espérait plus que tout faire gagner sa propre maison. Le match étant déterminant, les amitiés n'existeraient plus jusqu'au coup de sifflet final.

En ce samedi matin ensoleillé, les deux Serdaigle se levèrent de bonne humeur. Elles avaient prévu de réviser après le petit-déjeuner puis elles devaient retrouver leurs trois amis de Gryffondor avant que ceux-ci partent à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Elles partiraient donc réviser encore un peu avant d'aller s'entraîner à leur tour. Elles allaient pouvoir faire tout ce qu'elles préféraient en une journée. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher leur journée sauf peut-être ce qui les attendait dans la Grande Salle.

Erine avançait dans les couloirs, toute joyeuse, ses longs cheveux noirs vacillant à chacun de ses pas. A ses côtés, Violet souriait aussi, ses cheveux blonds coiffés en un chignon peu soigné. Elles commencèrent à perdre leur bonne humeur quand elles croisèrent un groupe de première année de Serdaigle silencieux et la tête baissée. Erine et Violet, bien trop curieuses, les arrêtèrent :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?, demanda Violet.

-Vous verrez dans la Grande Salle. », soupira Padma Patil – une petite brune au teint mâte dont la sœur jumelle, Parvati, avait été répartie à Gryffondor.

Padma continua son chemin en compagnie de Mandy Bocklehurst – une fille de la même taille que Padma aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux verts et Su Li – une japonaise aux yeux en amande noirs – toutes trois gardant la tête baissée. Les deux amies se regardèrent et accélérèrent leur pas. Elles croisèrent une nouvelle fois un groupe d'élèves mais cette fois-ci de Serpentard qui rigolait. Aucune des deux Serdaigle ne parvint à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais elles étaient sûres que cela ne leur plairait pas.

Arrivées à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elles observèrent les lieux cherchant un quelconque signe de mauvaise nouvelle. Mais au premier regard, rien d'inhabituel n'avait lieu hormis des rires de la table des Serpentard et des visages déprimés et déçus des trois autres tables. Ce fut seulement après s'être tournées vers les sabliers géants qui comptabilisaient les points de chaque maison que les deux jeunes filles comprirent. Gryffondor était passé de la première place du classement à la dernière ayant perdu cent cinquante points depuis hier soir. Erine se tourna vers Violet et lui demanda :

« -Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ont-ils pu perdre autant de points en une nuit ? C'est impossible…

-Aucune idée, il y a peut-être eu une erreur. »

Erine acquiesça, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Fred et George n'avaient jamais réussi à faire perdre autant de points en si peu de temps, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette fois ils aient réussi. Et s'ils avaient prévu quelque chose d'aussi risqué, ils leur en auraient parlé. Après être longtemps restées devant les sabliers, les deux Serdaigle allèrent s'installer à leur table afin de profiter d'un bon petit-déjeuner avant d'aller travailler. Violet s'était installée en face de Roger qui était déjà arrivé depuis plusieurs minutes. Tandis qu'Erine prenait place à côté de leur coéquipier, d'ici elle pouvait voir la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'étonna, d'ailleurs, que Violet n'ait pas eu la même idée. A peine installée, Erine remarqua que trois des Gryffondor étaient plus en retrait que les autres alors que tout le monde les regardait en marmonnant. Bien sûr, aucun des chuchotements n'était audible pour elle mais la Serdaigle se doutait que ce n'était pas des remarques dithyrambiques. Une fois qu'Erine réussit à distinguer le visage des trois Gryffondor mis à part, Erine étouffa un petit cri ce qui attira l'attention de Roger et Violet, la brune ne resta pas longtemps silencieuse :

« -Vio ! Je crois que Harry, Hermione et Neville sont responsables !

-Tu rigoles ? pouffa la blonde, on parle d'Hermione Granger la plus sérieuse de tout Poudlard, Neville Londubat qui est peut-être le plus maladroit de tout Poudlard et Harry… Harry Potter qui… »

Violet ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, elle fut soulagée quand Roger prit immédiatement la parole :

« -Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?, dirent en chœur les deux jeunes filles.

-Tout le monde en parle depuis ce matin !, commença Roger, ce serait en effet de la faute de Harry Potter ainsi que les deux autres Gryffondor dont tu parlais Erine. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé et je pense qu'on ne le saura jamais. Mais apparemment, ils se seraient baladés dans le château en pleine nuit. Bien entendu beaucoup de choses sont dites, mais je pense que ce sont les fameuses rumeurs de Poudlard afin de remettre la coupe à celui qui aura le plus d'imagination.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait en pleine nuit ? », demanda Erine.

Roger hocha les épaules, bien dépassé par la situation et ne souhaitant pas répandre de fausses informations. Erine laissa tomber sachant très bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus d'autres réponses, elle écoutait cependant les conversations voisines qui n'étaient en aucun cas sympathiques envers les trois première année de Gryffondor. Violet resta silencieuse ne sachant pas si elle devait défendre celui qui était son petit frère et attirait l'attention vers elle. Elle réfléchissait cependant à la situation : Que faisait-il dans le château en pleine nuit ? Quel était l'intérêt sachant qu'ils pouvaient se faire prendre à tout moment ? -ce qui fut le cas se dit-elle. Elle soupira, son frère avait décidément le don pour s'attirer des ennuis depuis le début de l'année et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour tenter de le canaliser. Elle restait tout de même déçue, à cause d'eux -oui, il fallait l'avouer à cause d'eux- Serpentard prenait la première place du tournoi.

* * *

La matinée passa rapidement pour les deux Serdaigle. En effet, elles n'avaient pas de temps à perdre pendant leurs révisions et il fallait avouer qu'elles étaient très efficaces. Après avoir répété plusieurs fois les sortilèges jusqu'à les réussir à la perfection, elles étaient passées à l'arithmancie. Cette matière n'avait pas été aussi simple à comprendre et à appliquer que les sortilèges mais avec tout le bon travail qu'elles avaient fait dans l'année, l'arithmancie leur paraissait beaucoup plus simple.

Elles avaient parfois été gênées par les discussions des élèves sur les points perdus de Gryffondor et l'acharnement qu'ils portaient à Harry Potter. Violet avait soufflé maintes et maintes fois, Erine lui conseillant de ne pas écouter. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, tout le monde parlait de son frère. Certes, c'était une grosse déception pour tout le monde -sauf les Serpentard- mais il fallait passer à autre chose. Violet s'était donc levée une fois pour demander à un groupe de Poufsouffle de quatrième année de parler moins fort, car « la bibliothèque est un endroit pour travailler et non pour jacasser ». Bien qu'ils aient un an de plus, les Poufsouffle étaient partis juste après cela. Apparemment, ils préféraient blâmer une personne plutôt qu'étudier.

A l'heure du déjeuner, elles n'étaient passées que rapidement dans la Grande Salle. Puis, elles étaient parties au terrain de Quidditch afin de retrouver leurs trois amis de Gryffondor. Aucune des deux n'avait mis sa cape, la météo était bonne et aucun nuage n'était en vue.

Violet et Erine arrivèrent les deuxièmes, Olivier étant déjà présent. Comme à son habitude, il s'était installé dans la tribune des Gryffondor. Il ne vit pas les deux Serdaigle arrivées, trop absorbé par son carnet de notes sur les différents matches de Quidditch précédents et sur les tactiques à élaborer. Il portait déjà sa tenue de Quidditch ne voulant pas perdre de temps quand viendrait l'heure de l'entraînement. Contrairement à ses deux amies, il n'avait toujours pas touché à un livre pour les examens et pourtant les BUSE ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Il entendait déjà les voix des deux filles lui rappelant que les BUSE sont importantes peu importe le projet professionnel, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse un minimum d'efforts et il savait surtout très bien qu'aujourd'hui il n'y échapperait pas.

Une fois à la hauteur d'Olivier, les deux filles se séparèrent pour s'asseoir de chaque côté du garçon. Violet se mit délicatement à la gauche d'Olivier -le plus proche possible- alors qu'Erine se laissa tomber sur le banc du côté droit du Gryffondor, qui s'empressa de faire remarquer :

« -Tu fais tout trembler sauvage !

-Bonjour Olivier, chantonna Erine qui ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son ami, comment vas-tu ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit le Gryffondor.

-A cause des points perdus ? », demanda Violet.

Olivier acquiesça de la tête. Il ne rajouta rien ayant vu les jumeaux arriver, il souhaitait avoir leur avis avant de déborder sur ses pensées. Les deux rouquins s'assirent côte à côte, George prenant la place située à droite d'Erine et Fred s'asseyant aux côtés de son frère. Aucun des deux n'avait émis une plaisanterie, juste un petit signe de la main et un « salut ». Le troisième Gryffondor et les deux Serdaigle s'étaient alors regardés d'un air interrogateur. Violet désirant en savoir sur le comportement de ses deux amis engagea la parole :

« -Et bien alors, on vous a connus plus souriants !

-On rigolerait bien des cent cinquante points perdus, dit George.

-Mais non., finit Fred.

-Et pourquoi ?, dit Erine à la manière d'une petite fille de quatre ans.

-Parce que ce sont les points qu'on a gagnés au dernier match., répliqua George.

-Je suis d'accord. », dit Olivier en hochant la tête.

Les deux Serdaigle se regardèrent ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il était vrai qu'elles n'auraient pas apprécié savoir que des élèves fassent perdre tous les points qu'ils avaient gagné lors de leur match et tout cela en une seule nuit. Mais il devait bien y avoir une raison derrière tout cela, ce qui poussa Violet a continué la conversation :

« -Et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?

-Pas du tout., dirent d'une même voix les Gryffondor.

-Ron est à l'infirmerie., continua Fred., depuis trois-quatre jours. On ne sait pas exactement pourquoi. On a essayé de leur tirer strangulots du nez mais aucun des trois n'a voulu parler.

-Beaucoup parlent de dragons aussi, rajouta George. Ce serait Malefoy qui aurait dit ça à McGonagall. »

Un rire retentit dans tout le terrain de Quidditch. Fred, George, Olivier et Violet se tournèrent vers la source de ce rire, qui ne tenait plus en place. La Serdaigle blonde échappa un petit rire de voir son amie dans cet état et se doutant très bien de la réponse. Les trois garçons dirigèrent donc leur regard vers Violet en espérant avoir une explication. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à leur donner :

« -Je pense qu'elle rigole au sujet du dragon.

-Comment ça ?, demanda le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Mais voyons Olivier !, dit Erine tout en ricanant, un dragon ? Dans Poudlard ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu y crois ?

-Bah il y a bien eu un troll… , répondit le concerné.

-MAIS UN DRAGON ! UN DRAGON ! Non mais… »

Erine avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait. Les Gryffondor la regardaient d'un air interrogateur, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête à certains moments. Erine était du genre calme, sérieuse mais par moment comme si une autre personne habitait en elle, la brune riait à pleurer pour un rien et avec difficultés à s'arrêter, et poussait des cris stridents à certaines occasions même peu graves. Ce qui pouvait être impressionnant était qu'un rien pouvait l'arrêter instantanément de rire, comme ce fut le cas au moment où Olivier reprit la parole :

« -Harry a voulu démissionner.

-QUOI ?, crièrent les quatre autres personnes présentes– même Erine ne produisait plus un seul écho de rire.

-Il avait l'air vraiment honteux, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans l'équipe., continua Olivier.

-Mais c'est totalement stupide., commenta George.

-Aussi stupide qu'un troll., rajouta Fred.

-Réfléchissez un peu, dit Violet après quelques secondes de réflexion., Regardez dans quel état on est tous, on est tous déçus. Tout le monde les évite, lui ainsi qu'Hermione et Neville. Comment voulez-vous qu'il se sente à l'aise dans l'équipe ?

-On…, essaya de dire George.

-Non, ne dis pas que vous allez agir comme si de rien n'était. Même si ce n'est pas votre genre, vous allez forcément être plus distants voire froids. Je pense que Harry y a réfléchi avant de venir te voir Olivier.

-Je suis d'accord avec Vio ! », dit Erine avec un mouvement de tête de haut en bas.

Les trois garçons hochaient la tête. Il était vrai qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à tout cela. Violet avait raison, ils étaient tous déçus d'avoir perdu d'un coup tous les points gagnés lors de leur dernier match. C'était comme si tous leurs efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Bien entendu, il restait la coupe de Quidditch mais il était tout aussi important aux yeux de tous les élèves de gagner la coupe des Maisons. Fred et George avaient tous les deux le regard dirigé vers le sol des gradins, tous deux pensaient la même chose : ils n'avaient pas pensé à une seule blague à ce sujet, ce qui prouvait bien qu'il n'agirait pas avec Harry comme d'habitude. Olivier soupira, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que Harry pouvait ressentir tout ce à quoi il avait pensé c'était le Quidditch. Il se ressaisit vite, après tout il n'avait pas eu tort de lui dire de rester car le reste de leur maison lui en aurait encore plus voulu de laisser l'équipe sans attrapeur. Et après tout le Quidditch pouvait lui changer les idées. Violet et Erine se regardaient attendant une quelconque réaction de leurs amis. Voyant que rien arrivait, Erine décida de réengager la conversation :

« -Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

-Et bien je lui ai dit que ça nous servirait à rien., répondit Olivier, Qu'on ne pourra pas regagner un taux élevé de points si on ne peut plus gagner des matches. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Les deux filles de Serdaigle acquiescèrent, Olivier n'avait pas tort. C'était la meilleure réaction qu'il pouvait avoir. George, quant-à-lui se décida à prendre la parole :

« -Oh que si, très bien capitaine !

-Oui, un vrai discours de vrai capitaine !

-Un très bon capitaine ce Dubois ! », finirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Olivier ne réagit pas, bien que ses pommettes prenaient une teinte rouge comme celle du blason des Gryffondor et qu'il avait un petit sourire au coin gauche. Les deux filles riaient des exclamations des jumeaux. Ces derniers étaient satisfaits de leurs remarques – qu'ils pensaient bien entendu – ils se donnèrent une tape dans la main, en signe de fierté. Le sourire des Gryffondor disparu quelques secondes plus tard quand Erine reprit la parole abordant un sujet peu plaisant pour les trois garçons :

« Vos révisions avancent correctement ? »

Fred et George firent mine de regarder ailleurs alors qu'Olivier souffla, il entendait déjà venir le sermon de ses deux amies de Serdaigle.

« -Vous exagérez, continua Erine, les examens approchent à grand pas et puis Olivier tu as les BUSE ! Ce n'est pas rien et tu le sais très bien.

-Je le sais Erine, les professeurs le répètent bien assez et en plus…

-Non Olivier, le coupa Violet en le fixant, ne nous dis pas que tu veux devenir joueur de Quidditch donc que ça t'est égal de les avoir. C'est très important, imagine que tu te blesses et que tu ne puisses plus jouer ! Tu te retrouveras bien bête quand personne ne voudra de toi car tu n'auras pas eu de bons résultats ! Pour ma part, c'est pour cela que je travaille autant. Il faut toujours un Plan B. »

Olivier ne réagit pas immédiatement. Tout d'abord car il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase -même de la commencer- que Violet avait déjà répliqué comme si elle était capable de lire dans ses pensées. Mais aussi parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il décida de jouer sur le ton de l'humour même s'il se doutait que deux d'entre eux ne rigoleraient pas.

« -Mais voyons, je suis bien trop doué pour me blesser. », dit Olivier en lançant un clin d'œil à Violet.

Les deux Serdaigle soufflèrent, désespérées de leurs amis. Elles savaient qu'aucune d'entre elles ne pouvaient avoir d'impact sur les jumeaux Weasley mais elles avaient espéré en avoir au moins un peu sur Olivier. Leur conversation ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps quand ils virent Harry Potter arriver sur le terrain avec son balai sur l'épaule. Le jeune garçon avait la tête baissée, il adoptait un pas nonchalant et n'avait pas l'air motivé.

Olivier se leva, déterminé pour son entraînement. Son équipe avait encore beaucoup de tactiques à affiner et à perfectionner. Il se doutait que cet entraînement serait moins convivial et que l'équipe paraîtrait moins soudée mais cela ne devait pas enlever l'envie de gagner. Les deux Serdaigle puis les jumeaux se levèrent juste après Olivier, le premier duo devant aller étudier et le deuxième devant se rendre eux aussi à l'entraînement.

Arrivés au niveau de la sortie des gradins vers l'extérieur, Erine se tourna vers les Gryffondor :

« -Nous, on va étudier. Vous savez les cours, les livres ? Amusez-vous bien !

-Oh oui, on le sait., dit Fred.

-Mais on ne le fait pas. », finit George.

Erine sourit aux jumeaux, elle ne pouvait donc rien faire contre eux à ce moment précis. Elle se contenta d'adresser aux trois Gryffondor un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Violet leur glissa un « Soyez gentil avec Harry » avant de rejoindre Erine qui avait déjà commencé à descendre les escaliers.

* * *

La dernière semaine de révisions fut plus rapide encore que la semaine précédente. Les deux Serdaigle avaient décidé de ne pas voir leurs amis Gryffondor le temps de cette semaine, afin de s'accorder un maximum de révisions avant le début des épreuves. Elles espéraient aussi que cela motiverait leurs amis à les rejoindre à la bibliothèque pour faire de même, mais à part lors des repas, aucune d'entre elles ne les avait vus. Même Olivier n'y avait pas mis un seul pied alors que tous les cinquième année passaient y faire un tour après chaque épreuve de BUSE.

Lors des quelques jours d'examens, le quintet ne fit que se croiser lors de certaines épreuves ou à la sortie et pendant les repas. Ils se parlaient pendant quelques minutes afin de donner leur ressenti sur l'examen qui venait de se produire mais rien de plus. Les deux Serdaigle étaient plutôt confiantes, bien qu'Erine soit un peu stressée pensant que personne n'était à l'abri d'une faute. Les jumeaux se montraient indifférents face aux examens et donc face aux futurs résultats. Olivier, quant-à-lui, ne se prononçait pas malgré le fait que ses deux amies essayaient de lui tirer les strangulots du nez. Pour lui, seuls les résultats prouveraient sa réussite et non son ressenti.

A la fin des examens, tous les élèves furent plus que soulagés. Ils se sentaient d'autant plus heureux puisque le temps leur permettait de profiter du parc et de l'extérieur en général. Le soleil rayonnait et aucune brise n'était présente. Il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon et le ciel était d'un merveilleux bleu. Les deux Serdaigle décidèrent d'aller se reposer près du lac et de profiter de la météo ainsi que de la tranquillité.

Une fois arrivées au niveau du lac, elles remarquèrent Olivier assis et adossé à un arbre. Il avait les manches de sa chemise blanche retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et sa cravate était dénoué. Il avait l'air concentré sur un petit carnet que les deux filles reconnurent. Elles se regardèrent et soufflèrent, elles avaient presque oublié le match contre les Gryffondor qui aurait lieu deux jours plus tard – et pourtant elles avaient entraînement le lendemain. En tournant la tête un peu plus vers la droite, elles virent les jumeaux Weasley très proches de l'eau en train de chatouiller les tentacules d'un calmar géant. Elles se décidèrent à rejoindre Olivier près de l'arbre.

Olivier Dubois releva la tête quand il entendit des pas approchés. Il découvrit alors ses deux amies de Serdaigle, un sourire fendit ses lèvres. Après deux semaines d'examens, il était plus qu'heureux de les retrouver. Bien qu'elles pouvaient être toutes les deux très agaçantes quand il s'agissait d'études, elles étaient pour lui très importantes et il appréciait leur présence. Il les regarda arrivées, Erine et ses cheveux noirs accrochés en une parfaite tresse africaine, son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et son regard enfantin. Puis il y avait Violet, qui était pour lui plus que rayonnante il devait l'avouer. Ses cheveux qui paraissaient plus auburn que blonds grâce au soleil, ses yeux marron étaient plus clairs que d'habitude. Les deux filles avaient, comme lui, retroussé leurs manches mais leur cravate restait aussi serrée qu'habituellement. Elles avaient aussi abandonné les collants et grosses chaussettes qu'aucune d'elles ne quittait quand il faisait froid.

Une fois arrivées à la hauteur d'Olivier, les deux filles s'adossèrent à l'arbre. Erine se laissa glissa le long du tronc pour finir assise à côté d'Olivier. Violet posa sa tête contre le tronc et souffla :

« -Enfin fini.

-Il était temps., continua Olivier.

-Comme ça tu peux te concentrer sur le Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?, demande Erine en insistant sur les quatre derniers mots.

-Tout à fait., répondit le concerné en fermant son carnet. Et désolé de vous décevoir mais nous allons vous battre. Je n'ai plus aucun doute là-dessus.

-Tu CROIS que vous allez nous battre, mais ce n'est pas le cas., dit Violet en accordant un clin d'œil à Olivier.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ma chère ! », s'exclama Olivier.

Violet lui sourit. Puis, elle entendit Erine souffler à Olivier :

« -Alors Olivier, comment va Rebekka ?

-Qui ça ? demanda Olivier

-Rebekka Clark, dit Violet agacée en ne laissant pas Erine répondre, une troisième année de Gryffondor tu sais ?

-Ah oui, je vois. Pourquoi vous me parlez d'elle ?

-Parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi, continua Erine, en cours, dans les couloirs « Olivier par-ci, Olivier par-là ». Je suis bien contente de ne pas être dans sa maison.

-Ah bon, je n'avais jamais fait attention.

-Ca en devient agaçant pourtant., commenta Violet.

-Ah bah merci..., répondit le concerné.

-Oh non, désolée Olivier, je ne vou…

-Elle est jalouse, murmura Erine.

-N'IMPORTE QUOI, cria Violet.

-De toute façon, elle ne m'intéresse pas., répliqua le Gryffondor

-Pourtant elle est jolie. », dit Erine

Il y eut un silence alors qu'Olivier fixait le sol ne sachant plus quoi dire, cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas, tout comme Rebekka. De plus, il sentait Violet bouillir à quelques centimètres de lui. Cette dernière grognait dans son coin et titillait sur place. Olivier se décida tout de même à répondre une dernière fois :

« -Pas tant que ça. Je préfère le Quidditch, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant. »

Erine lui sourit alors que Violet se décolla de l'arbre pour rejoindre un coin de soleil que l'arbre cachait. Elle s'assit avant de s'allonger le corps à l'ombre et la tête au soleil. Elle ferma les yeux et entendit les jumeaux Weasley rirent à quelques pas d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Olivier la regardait, elle le vit rougir et lui sourit. Erine était, quant-à-elle, en train de lire _Madame Bovary_ qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à finir. Erine lui avait lu quelques passages et Violet était bien heureuse de ne pas l'avoir eu comme cadeau et d'être obligé de le lire car ce livre paraissait des plus ennuyeux. Violet releva sa tête pour pouvoir la tourner quand elle entendit des voix derrière elle. Elle réussit à distinguer son frère, Ron et Hermione, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque ces trois-là ne se séparaient que très rarement. Les trois première année s'allongèrent à un arbre proche de celui d'Erine et d'Olivier. Elle remarqua que Harry paraissait inquiet. Violet essaya de se rassurer en se disant que c'était sûrement la faute des examens mais elle sentait qu'il se passait autre chose. Son ressenti s'avéra quand elle vit partir le trio comme si un danger les guettait.

Violet tourna la tête vers ses deux amis proches de l'arbre afin de voir si eux aussi avaient pu remarquer quelque chose. Cependant, quand elle vit qu'ils la regardaient avec un petit sourire en coin elle se douta qu'elle devait plutôt s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête mais cette fois-ci vers la droite, elle vit alors un jet d'eau se diriger vers elle. La Serdaigle n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver que le jet l'eut atteint mouillant ainsi son visage, ses cheveux et le haut de son corps. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu surprise par la fraîcheur de l'eau en se relevant rapidement. Elle entendit ses quatre amis rire, elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qui était le coupable quand elle vit la baguette de George sortie.

« -Espèce de bouse de dragon. », grogna la jeune fille.

Elle sortit donc la sienne, se sécha d'un coup de baguette, la pointa vers l'eau puis, elle murmura un sort. Quelques secondes plus tard, George fut à son tour mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Ainsi commença une sérieuse bataille entre le quintet lorsque George rata Violet et toucha Erine.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, chacun rentra dans son dortoir respectif afin de pouvoir se doucher avant le repas. L'eau du lac avait beau être rafraîchissante, elle restait assez sale et quelque peu vaseuse.

Arrivées à leur salle commune, qui était vide à cause du beau temps, Violet et Erine firent la course afin de savoir laquelle aurait la chance de pouvoir se doucher en première. Après quelques bousculades, une chute évitée et quelques rires, Erine atteignit la salle de bain avant son amie.

« -Désolée Vio, mais tu n'es rapide que sur un balai.

-Très drôle, répondit la concernée, dépêche-toi d'aller te doucher au lieu de parler. »

Erine lui sourit et se précipita sous la douche. Violet décida d'attendre debout, ne voulant pas salir les draps de son lit. Elle prit quand même soin de sortir un nouvel uniforme, celui qu'elle portait méritant d'être lui aussi laver. Puis après quelques minutes d'ennui, Violet put enfin penser à aller se doucher quand Erine sortit de la salle de bain en criant :

« -CA FAIT UN BIEN FOU ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir des bêtes sur moi tellement ça grattait.

-Et encore heureux qu'un Strangulot ne nous ait pas attaqués., rit Violet.

-Ah ça tu l'as dit ! »

Violet n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de rejoindre la douche qui, elle en était sûre, l'attendait à bras ouverts. Elle profita de l'eau chaude qui lui fit beaucoup de bien même si dehors il faisait bon. Elle enleva la vase qui s'était collée sur ses jambes et ses bras, lava ses cheveux et éteignit l'eau. Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec sur elle son peignoir aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Elle vit qu'Erine était assise sur son lit déjà prête. Violet se dépêcha d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements puis son uniforme, enfin elle sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique. Une fois tout cela fait, elle alla rejoindre son amie. Elles avaient encore quelques minutes avant le début du repas.

« -Ca m'avait manqué ces moments à cinq., dit Erine.

-Et moi donc. J'espère que cet été on arrivera à trouver un jour pour jouer au Quidditch.

-Oui, ce serait vraiment bien. »

* * *

A l'heure du dîner, les deux Serdaigle s'installèrent toutes deux du côté de la table face à celle des Gryffondor avec Roger Davis et les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Violet chercha ses amis de Gryffondor et vit Olivier avec les jumeaux, Lee Jordan et d'autres Gryffondor. Elle vit aussi Rebekka qui fixait Olivier tout en gloussant, Angelina Johnson et d'autres personnes autour d'elle soufflaient d'agacement ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Violet. Elle pensa à autre chose quand Éric Brett, le capitaine de leur équipe, prit la parole :

« -Bon, demain entraînement de neuf heures à midi. Bien entendu, on fera des pauses mais cet entraînement est indispensable. On prendra bien le temps de tout perfectionner, en entraînant chaque poste l'un après l'autre. J'aimerais et j'exige que tout le monde soit présent sans faute, est-ce bien clair ? »

Toute l'équipe répondit « oui », ce match, ce dernier était important. C'était ce match qui les ferait gagner la coupe et chacun était déterminé à la ramener à leur maison le surlendemain.

Violet lança un dernier regard à la table des Gryffondor et vit que son frère, Ron et Hermione étaient à table ce qui la rassura. Si vraiment, ils avaient prévu quelque chose aucun d'eux n'aurait été à table mais en aurait profité pour faire leur coup en douce. Puis, elle réfléchit, la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait prendre c'était en pleine nuit. Violet souffla, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle décida d'arrêter de s'inquiéter, elle se faisait sûrement de fausses idées.

A la table des Gryffondor, Olivier sentait pour la première fois les regards de la fameuse Rebekka, ce qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Bien qu'il ait dit à Erine que Rebekka n'était pas jolie, il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait il avait donc jeté un coup d'œil sur elle pour s'en faire une idée. Elle avait un visage très rond, un nez aquilin, des yeux bleu-vert et des cheveux blonds très lisses qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il avait souri non pas qu'il la trouvait jolie, mais justement parce qu'il ne trouvait pas, il n'avait donc pas menti à son amie. Bien sûr, Rebekka pouvait attirer beaucoup de garçons il n'en doutait pas, mais lui ne lui trouvait rien de particulièrement exceptionnel.

Olivier n'avait jamais été attiré par les filles. Depuis qu'il est petit une seule chose comptait pour lui et c'était le Quidditch. Il n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour le Quidditch jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Violet. Il devait avouer que bien qu'il n'ait jamais été particulièrement attiré par les filles, il trouvait que certaines filles étaient jolies. Comme beaucoup des Gryffondor, il trouvait qu'Angelina Johnson était jolie, Katie Bell aussi et Erine était elle aussi jolie. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre un nom sur ce qui leur manquait, ou bien si, elles n'étaient juste pas Violet.

Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées quand il entendit le mot « Quidditch ». Cette conversation revenait régulièrement depuis leur dernière victoire, tous les Gryffondor voulaient voir la coupe dans les mains de leur maison et Olivier était prêt à tout pour leur ramener. Il en rêvait depuis le jour où le professeur McGonagall lui avait annoncé qu'il était le nouveau capitaine des Gryffondor, il en rêvait depuis le jour où Charlie Weasley l'avait pris comme gardien lors de sa deuxième année, il en rêvait depuis qu'il connaissait le Quidditch. Oui, Olivier rêvait d'avoir cette coupe entre les mains depuis son enfance et il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il y parviendrait.

« -On a toutes les chances de notre côté pour gagner cette coupe, dit le capitaine à tous les Gryffondor intéressés, on va y arriver.

-Bravo capitaine. », dit Fred

Olivier était fier. Le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage s'effaça à la seconde où il vit Rebekka le regardait avec insistance tout en applaudissant hystériquement. Il grimaça et chuchota pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre : « Cette fille me fait flipper ».

* * *

Ce fut une nuit comme les autres pour le quintet. Chacun avait dormi paisiblement dans son lit, dans son dortoir. Chacun s'était retrouvé dans le royaume des rêves où pratiquement rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Mais aucun d'eux ne se doutait que trois élèves de première année avaient couru un grave danger durant cette même nuit.

Violet et Erine se réveillèrent à huit heures pour partir s'entraîner à neuf heures comme leur avait demandé leur capitaine. Elles ne prirent pas longtemps à enfiler leur tenue de Quidditch et à se faire une queue de cheval. Elles prirent leur balai respectif puis descendirent afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Peu de personnes étaient présentes à cette heure aussi matinale, seule une dizaine d'élèves de chaque maison prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner. Les deux Serdaigle s'installèrent avec les autres membres de l'équipe pas encore totalement réveillés pour certains. Elles calèrent leur balai sur leur chaise et commencèrent à se servir des différents mets présents sur la table. Violet eut à peine commencé à manger ses tartines de confiture qu'une personne vint s'asseoir sur la chaise libre à côté d'elle. Elle ne tourna la tête seulement quand elle entendit le « Vio » et qu'elle reconnut la voix du locuteur.

« -Olivier ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le grand brun paraissait inquiet, il avait réfléchi tout le trajet à la manière dont il pouvait annoncer la nouvelle à son amie sans l'inquiéter. Mais aussi, car la manière dont il le dirait pourrait éveiller les soupçons. Il se décida enfin à parler quand il vit le regard interrogateur de ses deux amies et des Serdaigle présents à table.

« -Euh... Je ne viens pas vous espionner. Je me demandais juste si vous étiez au courant pour Harry Potter ?

-Quoi ?, demanda Violet.

-Il est à l'infirmerie depuis cette nuit. »

Violet lâcha ses couverts qui tombèrent sur la table dans une bruit assourdissant. Elle croisa le regard d'Olivier qui lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle garde son calme. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et rajouta :

« -Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Mais j'en ai entendu parlé ce matin, apparemment Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley y ont fait un petit passage aussi. Je voulais vous le dire, c'est tout.

-Merci Olivier., dit Erine. Les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard, ça se saura vite.

-Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

-Bon dépêchons-nous., répliqua Violet muette depuis l'annonce d'Olivier. On a l'entraînement. »

Erine acquiesça et se leva en prenant son balai. Violet fit de même, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une main l'arrêta. Elle se retourna se doutant que ce serait Olivier. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler qu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire. « Ça va aller », Violet en doutait fortement. Mais elle lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Le Gryffondor lâcha la main de la Serdaigle et se leva à son tour mais pour rejoindre la table de sa maison.

Erine et Violet sortirent de la Grande Salle mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de passer la porte du Grand Hall qu'une voix imposante les arrêta.

« Miss Lupin. »

Les deux Serdaigle se tournèrent et virent le professeur Dumbledore. Le directeur portait une longue robe couleur bleu nuit, ses yeux bleus encadrés de lunettes en demi-lune fixaient les deux jeunes filles. Même s'il n'avait appelé que Violet, Erine approcha avec elle, ce qui ne déplut pas à la blonde.

« -Oui professeur ?, demanda cette dernière.

-Puis-je vous parler dans mon bureau ?

-Euh… A vrai dire, nous avons entraînement de Quidditch pour le match de demain.

-Je pense que vous coéquipiers parviendront à se passer de vous quelques minutes.

-Euh… Oui. Eh bien, je vous suis., dit Violet.

-Miss Green, vous préviendrez Monsieur Brett ? Dites-lui simplement que c'est au sujet de la dernière chute de Miss Lupin.

-D'accord. », répondit timidement Erine.

Cette dernière adressa un signe de la main à son amie et partit seule en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Dumbledore demanda à Violet de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Le professeur et la Serdaigle prirent les escaliers puis arrivèrent dans un couloir désert. Le directeur s'arrêta devant une gargouille particulièrement laide, Violet en fit autant en observant avec une grimace la gargouille.

Le professeur murmura « Chocogrenouilles », la gargouille s'anima à la suite de ce mot, elle fit un pas de côté. Derrière elle, le mur s'ouvrit afin de laisser passer Dumbledore et Violet. Un gigantesque escalier en colimaçon s'élevait et tournait lentement sur lui-même. Quand ils avancèrent dans les escaliers, le mur se referma derrière eux. Ils s'élevèrent de plus en plus haut jusqu'à une porte de chêne aux reflets chatoyants, avec un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon.

Violet était encore perplexe sur le mot de passe qui permettait l'accès au bureau du directeur : « Chocogrenouilles, vraiment ? » se dit-elle. Comme si le professeur lisait dans ses pensées, il lui dit :

« -Les mots les plus banaux sont les plus sûrs comme mots de passe, Miss Lupin. »

La concernée sourit plus de gêne que par plaisir. Enfin, elle prit connaissance des lieux et s'émerveilla. Décidemment, Poudlard était rempli de surprises. Le bureau était une grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres. D'étranges instruments en argent étaient disposés sur des tables et bourdonnaient en émettant de petit nuage de fumée. Les murs étaient recouverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard. Il y avait aussi un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres. Violet remarqua que derrière le bureau sur une étagère, il y avait le Choixpeau magique. Celui qui l'avait envoyé dans la maison Serdaigle quelques années plus tôt. Violet tourna le regard et son regard s'illumina à la vue de l'animal situé devant elle.

« -Vous avez un phénix ! », s'exclama-t-elle

Le professeur rigola dans sa barbe en voyant le regard émerveillé de la jeune fille. Le phénix était d'une beauté majestueuse, ses magnifiques plumes rouge et or resplendissaient. Violet en avait presque oublié la raison pour laquelle elle était présente dans ce lieu. Elle décida donc de prendre la parole :

« -Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour parler de ma dernière chute que je suis ici.

-Non en effet., répondit le directeur.

-C'est au sujet de Harry ?

-Vous êtes déjà au courant donc.

-Oui, Olivier Dubois est venu me voir ce matin. »

Le professeur resta muet quelques instants observant la jeune fille. Il s'approcha de son bureau et invita la Serdaigle à s'asseoir, Violet ne se posa pas de questions et s'assit devant le professeur et posa son balai. Ce dernier reprit la parole :

« -Très bien. Il me semblait bon de vous dire la vérité à ce sujet. Harry Potter ainsi que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sont partis cette nuit à la recherche d'un objet que je gardais dans l'aile droite du deuxième étage. »

Il s'arrêta pensant que Violet aurait envie de lui poser des questions, ce qu'elle ne fit pas désirant savoir la suite et gardant ses questions pour la suite. Voyant que Violet ne réagissait pas, le directeur continua son récit :

« -Bien entendu, l'objet était protégé par différents sorts et obstacles, que Messieurs Potter et Weasley ainsi que Miss Granger ont réussi à déjouer. Monsieur Weasley a été légèrement blessé lors d'un jeu d'échec géant. Miss Granger s'en sort sans encombre. Tandis que Monsieur Potter a dû vaincre une force beaucoup plus sombre. Monsieur Potter a lui aussi fait preuve d'une grande force qui a failli le tuer, mais il est actuellement dans un léger coma. Madame Pomfresh m'a assuré qu'il devrait rapidement s'en remettre. »

Violet resta silencieuse. Son frère était dans le coma. Son frère a vaincu une force sombre. Son frère et ses amis sont allés à la recherche d'un objet gardé par Dumbledore. Elle se sentait énervée, à cet instant elle détestait le professeur. Elle brisa le silence d'une voix pleine de reproches :

« -Comment mon frère et ses amis ont-ils pu partir à la recherche d'un objet gardé par vos soins ? Comment ont-ils pu découvrir son existence ? Mais surtout comment des élèves de première année ont-ils pu déjouer des pièges censés protéger un objet important ?

-Monsieur Potter est très curieux et a une certaine tendance à chercher le danger. Pour ce qui est des pièges, Miss Granger est une sorcière très brillante et intelligente ce qui les a beaucoup aidés. Je comprends Miss Lupin que vous soyez perplexe face à tout ceci. Ce que vous devez savoir et retenir c'est que votre frère est en sécurité maintenant. Mais tout cela m'amène à vous parler d'un tout autre sujet.

-C'est-à-dire ?, demande sèchement Violet peu convaincue par le discours du directeur.

-Monsieur Potter a été attaqué Voldemort. »

Violet se figea, elle sentit des larmes monter mais elle essaye de les ravaler, elle devait rester forte et essayer d'en savoir plus.

« -Comment est-ce possible ?

-Voldemort a réussi à prendre possession du corps de votre professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal le professeur Quirrell. Ce dernier n'a malheureusement pas survécu, cependant Voldemort est toujours à la recherche d'un corps.

-Je croyais qu'il avait disparu.

-C'est ce que tout le monde veut penser, Miss Lupin. Mais Voldemort essaie de trouver des moyens pour revenir.

-Et vous me dites que mon frère est en sécurité ?

-Moi-même ainsi que les autres professeurs feront tout pour sa protection.

-On l'a bien vu cette nuit, marmonna Violet dans un grognement.

-Je comprends votre inquiétude, Miss Lupin. Mais sachez que si Monsieur Potter ou vous-même avaient besoin d'une quelconque aide, les professeurs et moi seront présents.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Professeur, en dix ans vous ne vous êtes jamais préoccupés de Remus, Harry ou de moi-même. J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous manipulez Harry, et que vous l'encouragez à faire ou le laissez faire des choses qu'il ne devrait pas faire.

-Se poser trop de questions n'est pas toujours la meilleure chose à faire Miss Lupin. Monsieur Potter est en sécurité, c'est tout ce que vos parents auraient voulu.

-Mes parents sont morts, vous n'avez pas le droit de parler à leur place. Et Harry n'est pas en sécurité, vous le savez. Harry n'est même pas heureux quand il est hors de Poudlard, et c'est de votre faute. J'ai vécu sans mes parents et sans mon frère, par votre faute.

-Il ne faut pas toujours écouter sa colère Miss Lupin.

-Vos mots ne sécheront jamais les pleurs que mon parrain a dû sécher et n'apaiseront jamais la colère que je ressens. Excusez-moi professeur. Mais mon équipe va m'attendre, je suis déjà en retard. Au revoir, professeur.

-Réfléchissez-bien Miss Lupin. Nous faisons tout pour la protection de votre frère. Au revoir. »

Violet prit son balai et partit sans accorder un nouveau regard au directeur. Elle sentait ses jambes trembloter, elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses larmes. Elle ressentait tellement de haine pour Voldemort et ses partisans. Elle était en colère contre Dumbledore de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger son frère. Elle était inquiète, elle avait peur. Olivier avait eu tort, rien n'allait.

Une fois les escaliers descendus, elle reprit le chemin qu'elle avait suivi quelques minutes plus tôt. Les tremblements étaient de plus en plus forts, et elle s'écroula. Elle se colla au mur le plus proche, remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, mit sa tête entre ses genoux et laissa toutes ses émotions s'échappaient dans ses larmes.

Violet entendit des pas, elle n'essaya pas de fuir, elle savait qu'elle en était incapable. Puis, elle entendit cette voix, cette voix qui appartenait à la seule personne qui parviendrait à la calmer, la seule personne qui pourrait l'apaiser. Elle ne releva pas la tête.

« -Vio, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Il ramassa son balai, qui était tombé avec elle. Il s'assit à ses côtés, le plus près qu'il pouvait.

« -Vio. Je suis là. Raconte-moi. »

Violet releva enfin sa tête. Elle plongea son regard rempli de larmes dans les yeux marron foncé d'Olivier qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Olivier suivit son instinct et passa un bras derrière le dos de Violet. Celle-ci se laissa faire et posa sa tête contre la clavicule de son ami. Il lui caressait le bras l'invitant à se calmer, puis Violet sortit de son silence :

« -Ca n'ira jamais Olivier. »

* * *

 **NOTES :** Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? :-) Que pensez-vous de tout cela? Votre réaction sur le face à face Dumbledore/Violet? Comment va réagir Violet, Olivier et les autres? Violet va-t-elle aller voir Harry ?

N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser un review... Je ne poste pas juste pour dire de poster mais pour avoir des avis, qu'est-ce qui vous plaît? Qu'est-ce qui vous donne envie de continuer? Je ne répèterai jamais assez mais même un petit review fait toujours plaisir. Et je vous répondrai forcément si vous en laissez un!

Bonne soirée ou journée !


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTES :** Bonjour tout le monde !  
Oui, c'est bien moi! J'ai réussi à commencer et terminer le chapitre 11 en deux semaines. Vos reviews me remotivent à continuer et me font vraiment plaisir ! Je remercie donc chaleureusement Aywen et Naheiah pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! :-D Merci aussi à ceux ayant ajouter l'histoire à leurs favoris, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review. ;-)

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Le couloir menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore était toujours aussi vide. Personne ne s'y promenait ou n'y passait. Seuls Violet et Olivier y étaient, assis contre un mur, collés l'un à l'autre. Le couloir demeurait silencieux, malgré le flot de parole de la Serdaigle. Depuis quelques minutes, Olivier écoutait attentivement le discours de son amie, racontant la discussion qu'elle avait plus tôt avec le directeur de l'école. Elle n'omettait aucun détail, répétait presque au mot près toute la conversation comme si elle avait tout enregistré, comme si elle avait plongé ses souvenirs dans une Pensine et que tous deux s'y étaient plongés. Ses larmes coulaient toujours le long de son visage et ce dernier devenait boursoufflé. Elle ne reprenait sa respiration que très rarement, seulement quand elle en était obligée.

Violet releva la tête une fois sa tirade terminée. Olivier comprit ainsi qu'il pouvait prendre la parole :

« -Tu as réellement parlé ainsi au Directeur ?, dit-il en riant.

-Il l'a cherché ! Et il n'y a rien de drôle., répondit la concernée en bougonnant.

-Excellent. Non, en effet. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour le moment. Harry va bien et c'est le principal.

-Mais Tu-Sais-Qui est vivant !

-Vivant mais pas revenu, du moins pas pour le moment. Donc occupe-toi du moment présent au lieu de t'emprisonner dans le passé ou de t'inquiéter pour le futur. De plus, ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore si tu le désires car je le comprends. Mais je pense tout de même qu'au moindre danger imminent, Dumbledore sera présent tout comme les autres professeurs.

-Je suis persuadée que Dumbledore lui cache quelque chose.

-C'est probable mais ce n'est pas sûr. Donc maintenant, tu vas te reprendre petit oiseau. Tu vas sécher tes larmes, prendre ton balai et aller t'entraîner. Ça te fera du bien et tu es déjà en retard. »

Violet acquiesça sachant que son ami avait raison. Olivier se releva et tendit la main à la Serdaigle pour l'aider à se relever. Violet ramassa son balai et commença à marcher, Olivier à ses côtés. Ce dernier reprit la parole :

« -Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'au terrain ?

-Non. Ce serait suspicieux, Dumbledore devait seulement me parler de ma dernière chute…

-En effet. Je t'abandonnerai dans le hall., répondit le Gryffondor avec un clin d'œil.

-Oui voilà. Oh mais !, Violet s'arrêta prenant conscience d'un fait qu'elle n'avait pas relevé jusqu'à présent, Olivier ! Vous n'avez plus d'attrapeur.

-Merci de me le rappeler.

-Comment allez-vous faire ?, demanda la Serdaigle en reprenant la marche.

-Et bien nous allons faire notre maximum sans attrapeur. On peut toujours gagner, ce n'est pas impossible bien que ce sera difficile.

-Je suis désolée Olivier…

-Tu n'as vraiment pas à être désolée. »

Violet ne rajoute pas un mot. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à être désolée, elle n'y était pour rien. Mais cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine de voir Olivier déçu. Il avait tant rêvé de cette victoire, et il fallait avouer que leur équipe n'avait plus beaucoup de chance. Violet n'avait jamais douté du talent des Serdaigle, cependant elle avait toujours su qu'ils auraient du souci à se faire face aux lions. Désormais, tout souci s'était envolé à son plus grand regret. Bien entendu, elle était heureuse de se dire que toutes les chances étaient de leur côté pour gagner mais il n'y avait plus de suspense.

Les deux amis avançaient dans les couloirs tranquillement, aucun mot ne sortit de leur bouche jusqu'à leur arrivée dans le grand Hall. Olivier s'arrêta le premier et se tourna vers Violet :

« -Ca va aller ?

-Il le faut bien…, répondit la concernée.

-Tu iras le voir après, non ?

-Plutôt demain je pense. »

Olivier acquiesça, il ne devait en rien la forcer. Suite aux expériences passées, il l'avait bien compris. Violet fit un pas avant de lui faire un signe de main :

« -A tout à l'heure Olivier ! »

Ce dernier lui répondit aussitôt avant de prendre la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

* * *

Violet mit très peu de temps à atteindre le terrain de Quidditch. Elle remarqua très vite que tous ses coéquipiers s'entraînaient dur et ensemble comme leur avait indiqué leur capitaine. D'après ce que Violet pouvait observer, c'était au tour des batteurs. Certains membres de l'équipe jetaient un sort pour faire léviter ou bouger des mannequins tandis que les batteurs devaient essayer de les atteindre. Les rôles s'échangeaient avec d'autres membres qui renvoyaient les cognards sur les batteurs, ou du moins qui essayaient.

Eric Brett aperçut Violet après avoir donné un coup dans un cognard – qui atterrit bien loin du batteur visé. Il entreprit aussitôt une descente pour rejoindre sa troisième poursuiveur. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul son que le capitaine engagea la parole, bien essoufflé :

« -Ah ! Lupin ! On s'inquiétait ! Que t'a dit le professeur Dumbledore ? Tu peux jouer ? »

Violet s'interrogea deux secondes, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ce qu'elle pourrait raconter à ses coéquipiers une fois arrivée sur le terrain. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt, elle ne savait pas quoi inventer. Voyant le regard interrogateur du capitaine, elle se décida à improviser :

« -Oui, bien sûr ! Dumbledore voulait juste que je passe quelques examens supplémentaires afin de ne pas prendre de risques, Madame Pomfresh était présente aussi. Cela a duré plus longtemps que prévu mais je suis apte. Il n'y a pas de souci.

-Bon, très bien alors. On va bientôt changer, on va passer aux poursuiveurs.

-Super. C'est parti. »

* * *

Le jour de match était enfin arrivé. La finale de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Le temps était presque parfait : un grand soleil s'offrait à Poudlard, une légère brise se diffusait par moment rafraîchissant l'air écrasant. En effet, une chaleur étouffante régnait depuis le matin même si la brise n'était pas présente il aurait été presque impossible de respirer.

Violet Lupin était assise sur son lit, ses pieds touchant le sol. Elle faisait trembler ses jambes suite à sa nervosité, elle rongeait la peau autour de ses ongles tout en ayant le regard dans le vide. Elle était prête depuis une heure déjà, ses cheveux blonds, désormais auburn avec le soleil, étaient – comme à chaque match – coiffés en une tresse africaine parfaite avec son ruban bleu coincé entre les mèches. Sa tenue de Quidditch d'été était enfilée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre ses bottes et elle pourrait aller petit-déjeuner. Violet était tellement évadée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit Erine Green seulement quand celle-ci fut agenouillée devant elle, les mains sur ses genoux. Ainsi, Erine put les stabiliser. De ses yeux noirs, elle observait Violet jusqu'à croiser son regard.

« -Tu vas te détendre, oui ? On est prêts, tout se passera bien.

-Ce n'est pas ça…, répondit la blonde.

-Alors qu'est-ce ?

-Olivier… J'ai peur de ne pas jouer comme d'habitude face à lui et j'ai peur qu'il nous en veuille si l'on gagne. »

Erine observait désormais son amie plus attentivement. Elle-même avait déjà joué contre Olivier l'année précédente et ne s'était jamais posé ces questions, elle ne savait donc pas quoi répondre. Elle prit donc les mains de Violet afin qu'elle cesse de s'arracher la peau et tenta aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait de rassurer sa meilleure amie :

« -Tu es bien assez compétitive pour jouer aussi bien que d'habitude. Je sais très bien que tu feras ton maximum pour ton équipe, pour ta maison, pour toi car sinon tu le regretteras. Et on sait toutes les deux, qu'Olivier t'apprécie beaucoup trop pour t'en vouloir et pour m'en vouloir à moi aussi d'ailleurs, même si c'est différent. Il sait faire la part des choses. Non ? »

Les yeux noirs d'Erine fixait ceux marron clair de son amie attendant une quelconque réaction, cependant rien ne vint immédiatement. La blonde restait quelque peu perplexe puis un sourire naquit sur son visage comme convaincue par les arguments de la brune. Elle répondit alors en riant :

« -C'est vrai ! Il aura alors de nouvelles remarques à écrire dans son carnet. Allez allons dévorer les lions ! »

Les deux filles se levèrent déterminées, chacune empoigna son balai et partirent en direction de la Grande Salle afin de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe et les membres de leur maison.

* * *

La foule était déchaînée, les élèves tapaient des pieds dans les tribunes et encourageaient l'équipe pour laquelle ils étaient. Une ambiance intenable s'échappait de tout le terrain de Quidditch pour cette Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Les joueurs n'étaient pas encore entrés sur le terrain et tous les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter.

Dans les vestiaires des équipes, chaque capitaine prononçait son discours d'encouragements à son équipe. Chaque joueur étant attentif ainsi qu'excité à l'idée d'entrer sur le terrain et ramener la coupe de Quidditch à sa maison.

Les Gryffondor étaient très sérieux, aucun ne parvenait à rigoler sachant très bien que le sort n'était pas de leur côté. Ils seraient six tandis que l'autre équipe serait sept. Il leur manquait leur attrapeur, soit l'élément de l'équipe le plus important – ou presque. Tous devraient donc se surpasser, encore plus que d'habitude.

Olivier Dubois était stressé et sentait la pression de plus en plus importante dans son corps. Il avait tant rêvé de cette victoire, il voulait plus que tout que Gryffondor ramène la coupe à sa maison mais il voulait surtout qu'il soit le capitaine à ce moment. Il savait qu'il en était capable, il savait que son équipe était bonne mais il avait l'impression qu'une malédiction s'abattait sur lui. Il en avait la sensation depuis la veille quand on lui avait appris que son attrapeur ne pourrait jouer et malheureusement, il n'avait aucun remplaçant à ce poste. Mais en tant que capitaine, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, il ne devait pas abandonner et il devait – avant tout – encourager et croire en son équipe et en lui-même. Il regarda les cinq personnes devant lui dont les trois filles qui avaient la tête baissée, passa une main dans ses court cheveux bruns et se lança :

« -Je sais ce que vous pensez… »

Il vit les têtes d'Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinett se relevaient alors que les jumeaux Weasley lui offrirent un sourire d'encouragement.

« -Vous pensez que nous n'avons plus aucune chance de gagner, continua Olivier, que nous n'avons plus aucun espoir… »

Alicia Spinett rebaissa sa tête, ses cheveux bruns – toujours pas accrochés – lui tombant sur le visage. Elle manquait de confiance en elle, elle le savait et l'équipe lui permettait de prendre confiance le plus possible mais pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans l'équipe, elle avait peur de perdre et de décevoir son capitaine.

« -Mais… j'insiste sur ce 'mais', nous n'avons pas encore commencé à jouer et tant que le coup de sifflet final n'aura pas retenti nous n'avons pas perdu ! Le travail sera difficile, on va devoir doubler nos forces mais difficile n'est pas impossible. Il nous manque notre attrapeur mais nous sommes une équipe et ensemble nous pouvons dévorer les aigles si nous le voulons ! On en est capables, vous en êtes capables ! On doit faire notre maximum pour gagner, pour Potter, pour notre maison, pour nous ! »

Les cinq personnes assises se mirent à applaudir leur capitaine qui avait réussi à leur redonner espoir ou au moins leur donner envie de jouer. Olivier se sentait fier, la coupe n'était pas la seule et unique victoire, pouvoir remonter le moral des troupes en était une – et pas des moindres. Puis, il reprit mais cette fois-ci pour résumer les stratégies élaborer la veille lors de leur dernier entraînement de l'année :

« -N'oubliez pas au commencement, on ne cherche pas à attraper le souafle mais à bloquer Vio.., Lupin…

-Mais Olivier aimerait bien attraper Violet. », murmura George à Angelina.

Olivier ne releva pas la remarque de son joueur malgré les ricanements des autres joueurs et ses joues qui commençaient à s'enflammer, il décida de ne pas perdre de temps et de continuer :

« -C'est la plus rapide et elle donne toujours l'avantage à Serdaigle. Les filles, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?

-Oui, répondirent en chœur les trois filles et trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe.

-Bien, les batteurs concentraient vous sur Chang. Si on arrive à l'éliminer – désolé pour le mot – on sera à égalité. Madame Bibine déclenchera alors un chronomètre d'une heure avant de mettre fin au match. Ainsi, nous avons toutes les chances de notre côté, d'accord les jumeaux ?

-Reçu…, commença Fred.

-Cinq sur cinq, finit George.

-Enfin, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne laisser passer aucun souafle, vous les poursuiveurs vous devez faire votre maximum pour en marquer le plus possible. Afin que même avec le vif d'or attrapé Serdaigle ne gagne pas. Faites votre mieux même si je sais que ce ne sera pas évident, nous restons humains. »

Tous acquiescèrent, tout avait été parfaitement répété la veille et s'ils réussissaient à tout mettre en œuvre, ils pouvaient gagner.

« -Ne vous mettez pas la pression. Faites juste de votre mieux. Prêts ? C'est parti ! »

Les cinq membres alors assis sur le banc se leva d'un coup criant 'prêts !', chacun attrapa son balai et se plaça avant d'entrer sur le terrain.

* * *

Les Serdaigle étaient plus ravis que les Gryffondor, la chance étant plus de leur côté que de celui des lions. Tous paraissaient plus que confiants bien que leur sagesse leur rappelait que rien n'était joué d'avance et qu'un surplus de confiance n'était jamais très bon. Tous les membres de l'équipe ne tenaient pas en place, impatients de jouer la finale.

Éric Brett se tenait devant son équipe, prêt à prononcer son discours, il attendit que tout le monde soit attentif puis commença :

« -Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme car nous avons toute la chance de notre côté, il va falloir s'en saisir et bien s'en servir ! Ayez confiance et restez attentifs. »

Le regard de Brett se tourna vers Violet qui se sentit bien concernée par cette remarque. Tout d'abord, car son manque d'attention avait causé sa chute lors du match précédent – bien que ce ne soit pas la seule raison. Mais aussi car tous savaient qu'elle pouvait être perturbée à tout moment par la présence d'Olivier. Elle avait moins peur que ce matin et y faisait moins attention mais elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait une fois sur le terrain. Elle se ressaisit malgré tout, si elle voulait devenir professionnel rien ne devait la perturber. Quand le capitaine des Serdaigle remarqua que sa joueuse avait bien pris conscience de sa remarque, il continua :

« -On doit être sérieux du début à la fin. Chang méfie-toi des batteurs, tu seras forcément leur cible principale et ne perds pas de temps. Plus tôt, tu attraperas le vif d'or mieux ce sera – encore plus que d'habitude. Pour les autres, on en a déjà parlé hier. Les batteurs, faites le même travail que d'habitude. »

Duncan Inglebee et Jason Samuels acquiescèrent, leur batte en main et pressés d'arriver sur le terrain.

« -Les poursuiveurs, n'oubliez pas de ne pas débuter de la même manière que les autres matches. On en a assez discuté hier et je suis persuadé que nous allons les avoir. Je connais Dubois et vous aussi, Brett désigna Erine et Violet du menton, il aura bien remarqué notre tactique et n'hésitera pas à s'en servir. Nous devons donc les surprendre! De plus, il va être encore plus déterminé que jamais donc n'hésitez pas à lancer fort et à privilégier les passes. Pour ma part, j'arrêterai le maximum de souafles. Vous êtes prêts ?

-Plus que prêts !, répondit toute l'équipe.

-Alors, allons ramener la coupe à notre maison ! », rajouta le capitaine

Chacun prit son balai et se positionna au rideau menant au terrain, attendant impatiemment l'appel de Madame Bibine.

* * *

La foule était encore plus déchaînée que quelques minutes plus tôt. Les encouragements fusaient dans tous les sens et acclamaient les joueurs. Ces derniers étaient tous positionnés en attendant le coup de sifflet de début de match. Le capitaine de chaque équipe serra la main de l'autre comme la tradition le voulait.

Après avoir serré la main d'Éric Brett, Olivier Dubois accorda un regard puis un sourire à Violet quand celle-ci le regarda à son tour. La jeune fille répondit à son sourire puis elle se concentra à nouveau sur le jeu qui ne tarderait pas à commencer. Lee Jordan commençait tout juste ses commentaires :

« -BIENVENUE A TOUS POUR CE MATCH GRYFFONDOR CONTRE SERDAIGLE. LE MATCH DECISIF. LE MATCH FINAL. LE GAGNANT AURA LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH DES QUATRE MAISONS. Redécouvrons les équipes ensemble : pour les Serdaigle, gardien mais aussi capitaine ERIC BRETT, batteurs DUNCAN INGLEBEE ET JASON SAMUELS, poursuiveurs ERINE GREEN, VIOLET LUPIN ET ROGER DAVIES et enfin comme attrapeur CHO CHANG ! Pour les Gryffondor, gardien mais aussi capitaine OLIVIER DUBOIS, batteurs FRED ET GEORGE WEASLEY, poursuiveurs ANGELINA JOHNSON, ALICIA SPINETT ET KATIE BELL. Aucun attrapeur, ce qui est très injuste si vous voulez mon avis.

-Jordan, c'est ainsi que va la vie. », répondit le professeur McGonagall.

A onze heures tout pile, Madame Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi. De ses buts, Olivier regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Au coup de sifflet, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinett s'étaient dirigées vers Violet afin de la bloquer dans son avancée tandis qu'Angelina Johnson avait essayé de se placer entre elle et Roger Davies pour récupérer le souafle d'une possible passe. Les Gryffondor avaient suivi à la lettre les consignes de leur capitaine, tout aurait dû fonctionner et Gryffondor aurait dû avoir l'avantage. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Ce n'était pas Violet qui avait foncé sur le souafle comme à son habitude. Non, elle s'était contenté de se déplacer pour suivre celle qui avait actuellement le souafle. C'était Erine qui avait le souafle en main, mais cela – à part l'équipe de Serdaigle – personne ne l'avait prévu. Erine qui se dirigeait vers Olivier à une vitesse impressionnante, Erine qui avançait seule sans personne pour la gêner, Erine qui accorda un sourire narquois à son ami, Erine qui lança le souafle d'une force incroyable qu'Olivier ne parvint pas à rattraper.

« -DIX POINTS POUR SERDAIGLE ! Quel beau parcours de Green ! ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ON Y CROIT, cria Lee Jordan.

-OBJECTIVITE JORDAN ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter ? », gronda le professeur de Métamorphose.

Angelina Johnson avait à peine récupéré le souafle envoyé par Olivier qu'un cognard la frôla, sous la surprise elle lâcha le souafle. Violet la suivant de près en profita pour plonger rapidement et ainsi elle put récupérer le souafle. Ce dernier tout juste sous son bras, Violet entreprit une roulade avant - qui lui valut une ovation importante des gradins - et put ainsi faire un demi-tour rapidement. Elle inclina légèrement son balai afin de prendre un maximum de vitesse et se dirigea vers le buts qu'Oliver gardait. Erine suivait de près Katie Bell pour l'éviter d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit sur Violet alors que Roger faisait de même sur Alicia Spinett. Violet ne s'inquiéta pas d'Angelina sachant très bien qu'elle avait de l'avance. La Serdaigle se dirigeait vers les buts déterminée, c'était le moment. Elle allait faire face à Olivier Dubois, le moment de vérité. Allait-elle réussir à ne pas se laisser déstabiliser ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que son cerveau déclencha tous les mouvements nécessaires au lancer du souafle et ce dernier termina son chemin dans l'anneau de gauche. Violet explosa de joie, fière d'elle. Elle croisa Erine et lui tapa dans la main en vol.

« -VINGT POINTS POUR SERDAIGLE ! », hurla Lee Jordan.

Mais le jeu n'était pas terminé, le souafle reprenant son chemin.

Olivier commençait à désespérer, sur deux lancers il n'avait pas réussi à en rattraper un seul. Lui qui avait promis de faire son mieux à son équipe, qu'il ne laisserait passer aucun souafle. Il avait échoué, il savait que le match n'était pas terminé. Mais il devait l'avouer, les Serdaigle étaient bien trop forts aujourd'hui. Même avec un attrapeur, la tâche aurait été dur. Ce dernier aurait juste été le dernier espoir. Olivier Dubois se reprit, il l'avait dit « tant que le coup de sifflet final n'a pas retenti, nous n'avons pas perdu. » Il se concentra et observa ses joueuses avançaient sérieusement et tactiquement vers le camp adverse.

George et Fred Weasley essayaient au mieux de viser Cho Chang dès qu'un cognard se présentaient à eux. Mais la deuxième année de Serdaigle ne s'arrêtait jamais, volant tel un parfait aigle autour du terrain.

Les trois poursuiveurs de Gryffondor organisaient parfaitement leur arrivée vers Éric Brett, chacune faisant sa passe subtilement et sous la surprise des poursuiveurs de l'autre équipe. Ce fut Alicia Spinett qui fit la passe décisive à Katie Bell alors que Brett s'attendant à Spinett, sous la surprise le gardien des Serdaigle ne put réussir à attraper le souafle.

« -ET DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR, QUI REVIENT DOUCEMENT SUR LES SERDAIGLE ! »

Lee Jordan eut à peine terminé sa phrase que des cris de joie provenant des Serdaigle résonnaient dans tout le terrain. Cho Chang venait tout juste d'attraper le vif d'or à quelques mètres du camp des Gryffondor. Cette dernière tenait le vif d'or dans sa main levée, heureuse d'offrir la victoire à son équipe.

« CHO CHANG A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! SERDAIGLE L'EMPORTE ET GAGNE LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH DE POUDLARD ! »

Les joueurs de Serdaigle ne tenaient presque plus sur leur balai, s'agitant de joie ! Les gradins tremblaient sous les coups de pieds au sol des spectateurs, les applaudissements retentissaient, les cris de joie n'avaient pas cessé.

Les Gryffondor, quant-à-eux, étaient déçus. Olivier tenait sa tête entre ses mains, il n'y croyait pas le match avait à peine duré un quart d'heure et voilà qu'ils avaient déjà perdu. Leur équipe venait tout juste de rattraper d'un but les Serdaigle, tout était encore possible. Mais l'espoir avait vite disparu dès qu'il avait vu Cho Chang se ruer sur la petite balle dorée volante. Tout espoir avait disparu, ils avaient perdu.

Tous les membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle étaient descendus de leur balai, les Serdaigle des tribunes, les Poufsouffle et quelques Gryffondor avaient rejoint les joueurs sur le terrain pour les féliciter et partager leur joie.

Une fois arrivées au sol, Violet et Erine se sautèrent dans les bras. Toutes deux avaient un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et des larmes de joie naissaient au coin des yeux. Elles ne cessaient de répéter « On a gagné, on a gagné ». Les autres membres de l'équipe les rejoignirent et chacun se félicita d'une accolade amicale. La joie se lisait sur leur visage, des élèves de leur maison et autres venaient à leur tour pour les congratuler.

Puis, les joueurs de Gryffondor vinrent à leur tour vers eux. Le fair-play étant important dans une compétition, et la sympathie entre leurs deux maisons les obligeait à se féliciter l'un à l'autre. Le match n'avait pas duré longtemps donc peu de choses étaient à dire. Les trois poursuiveurs firent rapidement le tour des Serdaigle avant de rejoindre certains Gryffondor qui prirent le temps de les féliciter malgré la défaite. Ils avaient tout de même réussi à les faire rêver jusqu'au bout.

Les jumeaux Weasley serrèrent la main des batteurs, de l'attrapeur, du gardien puis de Roger Davies avant de rejoindre leurs deux amies. Ils n'étaient pas du genre tactiles et démonstratifs mais pour leurs amies et pour cette victoire qui leur tenait à cœur, chacun des jumeaux prit une des filles dans ses bras pour les féliciter. Après avoir enlacé Erine, Fred se dirigea vers Violet et déclara :

« -Félicitations les oiseaux ! Vous avez été plus forts cette année mais l'année prochaine, ce sera nous !

-Avec ce qu'Olivier a prévu de nous préparer, compléta George, vous n'avez aucune chance ! »

Les deux filles se regardèrent bien surprises et déprimées, elles n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'Olivier avait déjà prévu quelque chose pour l'année prochaine. Violet se décida à en savoir plus :

« -Il vous a déjà préparé des entraînements ? Il ne s'arrête donc jamais ?

-Oh non !, répondit Fred, il n'accepte juste pas la défaite donc le connaissant dès ce soir nous aurons un programme pour nous entraîner pendant les vacances.

-Et dès demain, continua le deuxième jumeau, il aura tout notre programme de l'année. »

Les Serdaigle rirent sachant très bien que si Olivier ne réagissait pas de cette façon, sa réaction s'en rapprocherait. Puis, Erine remarqua que le principal concerné n'était pas présent

« -D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

-Oh !, s'exclama George, il arrive. Je pense qu'il devait un peu évacuer sa déception et sa colère.

-Ou pleurer un bon coup !, dit Fred.

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre Weasley ! », rétorqua une voix derrière eux.

Olivier apparut derrière les jumeaux, il ne pouvait pas cacher sa déception mais il arborait un petit sourire qu'il réservait à ses amies afin de pouvoir les féliciter convenablement. Il jeta un petit regard assassin aux jumeaux puis félicita les deux poursuiveurs Serdaigle qui se trouvaient devant lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un mot que Madame Bibine jeta sur elle-même le sortilège _Sonorus_ ainsi sa voix retentit dans tout le terrain :

« -Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. J'appelle Miss Green, Lupin et Chang ainsi que Messieurs Brett, Davies, Inglebee et Samuels. »

Les filles se regardèrent surexcitées à l'idée de vivre le moment qui allait suivre. Violet se souvint qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire un mot à Olivier, elle se tourna vers lui pour s'excuser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul son que le Gryffondor lui dit :

« -Vas-y ! On se voit tout à l'heure. »

Olivier lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille en lui offrant un sourire franc. Violet lui rendit, presque perdue dans le regard qu'Olivier lui accordait. Il était fier, elle le sentait et cela lui faisait plus que plaisir. La Serdaigle commença à sautiller sur place et juste avant de rejoindre son équipe, elle ajouta :

« -Toi aussi tu auras ton moment de gloire, Olivier. Je crois en toi. »

Olivier la vit s'enfoncer dans la foule en compagnie d'Erine. Il était fier d'elle, de son talent pour le Quidditch, de sa réussite. Il était fier qu'elle soit enfin heureuse, qu'elle finisse l'année heureuse et non comme elle l'avait commencée. Il vit la coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons s'élevait au-dessus des têtes de la foule, chaque membre de l'équipe la maintenant d'une main.

Olivier espérait que Violet ait raison, il espérait avoir aussi cette chance avant la fin de ses années à Poudlard.

* * *

Violet était devant les portes de l'infirmerie depuis quelques minutes. L'hésitation était apparue une fois arrivée, alors qu'elle n'avait eu aucun doute jusque maintenant. Elle sentit le petit coffret pesait dans sa main comme si ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée. Puis après avoir soufflé une dernière fois, elle prit le peu de courage qu'elle avait pour rendre visite à celui qui était son petit frère. Elle salua Madame Pomfresh située à son bureau juste à l'entrée et avança jusqu'au lit où Harry Potter dormait – d'une certaine façon – encore. Elle vit que personne n'était présent ce qui la rassura, elle n'aurait pas pu dire ce qu'elle avait à dire autrement et son cadeau aurait paru trop suspicieux. Mais personne n'allait empêcher ses plans, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de venir juste après le repas. Tout le monde parlait encore du match qui avait eu lieu le matin même, personne ne devrait venir avant un bout de temps. Elle émit un petit rire quand elle vit, le siège de toilettes envoyé par George et Fred Weasley le matin même. Elle se douta que Madame Pomfresh ne l'avait pas encore vu car si cela avait été le cas, le siège ne serait déjà plus là.

Violet prit une des chaises à côté du lit et la rapprocha. Elle s'assit et sentit son cœur se serrer. Pour la première fois, elle se retrouvait avec Harry. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas conscient et que ce n'était pas encore totalement de vraies retrouvailles mais juste le fait d'être avec lui la réjouissait. La Serdaigle réfléchit puis elle se résolut à se lancer :

« -On a gagné le match et la coupe de Quidditch ce matin. Enfin… Par 'on' j'entends les Serdaigle. Je suis vraiment fière et contente. Même si je pense que ton absence y est pour beaucoup. Il y avait 20 à 10 pour nous quand Cho a attrapé le vif d'or et le match a à peine duré quinze minutes. Je pense que tu aurais pu l'avoir en même temps qu'elle, je ne doute pas de Cho. Non… Même si je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, il faut avouer qu'elle fait un super attrapeur. Mais, ça aurait été serré. D'ailleurs prépare-toi pour la rentrée, je pense qu'Olivier ne vous fera plus aucun cadeau. », Violet émit un petit rire.

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé ou que quelqu'un arrivait. Elle continua voyant qu'elle était toujours seule :

« -Je pense que c'était tout de même un beau match, tu en entendras sûrement parler à ton réveil. Si tu savais le bien que ça me fait de voler ! J'ai l'impression d'être libre, libérée de toutes peines. J'aime tellement, j'espère pouvoir en faire mon métier plus tard. Ah ! Tu savais que papa et maman avaient joué au Quidditch eux aussi ? Ils étaient tous les deux poursuiveurs, je pense que j'en ai hérité. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu fais un très bon attrapeur ! Oui, c'est évident sinon Olivier ne t'aurait jamais pris dans l'équipe.

Olivier… Je vais peut-être avoir l'air bête en disant ça car je n'ai que quatorze ans, mais… Il me plaît beaucoup. On a la même passion pour le Quidditch – même si la sienne est quand même plus effrayante. Il fait beaucoup attention à moi. Et il a un de ces regards ! Je fonds à chaque fois ! Je crois que Fred et George se moqueraient de moi s'ils entendaient ça. »

Elle tourna la tête vers le bas du lit de Harry et vit tous les cadeaux et confiseries présents. Harry avait l'air d'avoir été gâté par toute l'école. Puis, elle se souvint du poids dans sa main :

« -Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. C'était la montre de papa. Mon père, enfin parrain… Remus, j'espère que tu le rencontreras vite… Remus, donc, me l'avait offerte une année mais j'avais déjà celle de Lyall. Alors je m'étais dit que je la garderai précieusement jusqu'à ce que je puisse te la donner. J'aurais aimé que ce soit lors d'autres circonstances mais je pense que le moment est tout de même bien choisi. Donc la voilà. »

Violet ouvrit le petit coffret, une montre reposait sur un petit coussin rouge. Le bracelet était en cuir marron, le cadran était, quant-à-lui, doré. Le lion des Gryffondor dominait l'espace et les aiguilles étaient rouges.

« -C'est bien une montre de Gryffondor, sourit Violet, heureusement qu'au moins l'un de nous y est. Je n'aurais pas su quoi en faire sinon. Je t'y ai laissé un petit mot, sans signer bien sûr : « Elle appartenait à ton père. » Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Du moins, je pense que tu devrais en savoir plus mais Remus et Dumbledore estiment que non. Je n'ai pas tellement confiance en Dumbledore, tu sais. Bref, j'aurais aimé te la donner en personne. Je suis tellement désolée Harry. Tellement. Je voudrais avoir mon vrai rôle de grande-sœur. Je voudrais qu'on fasse tout ce que les Weasley font ou la relation qu'Erine a avec sa sœur. Je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble. Ça me fait tellement de mal de te savoir chez la sœur de maman pas forcément au meilleur des endroits alors que moi je suis parfaitement bien avec Remus. Je m'excuse que tu sois tant exposé au danger alors que moi on me protège en me cachant. Je suis désolée Harry. »

Violet fit une pause, sentant les larmes monter. Elle avait senti ses joues s'enflammer, tout était tellement sorti naturellement. Elle lui prit la main avant d'ajouter :

« -Je sais que j'étais trop petite pour me souvenir de tout, mais je sais une chose… Mon petit frère me manque. Tu me manques Harry. »

Elle savait qu'il ne l'entendait pas et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était confié. Elle avait l'impression de s'être débarrassée d'un poids. Elle ne put retenir une larme qui coula le long de la joue. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, la personne s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit un grand brun au regard envoûtant, ses yeux marron foncé la fixait. Olivier. Elle sourit, à croire qu'il avait un détecteur pour ses larmes.

Olivier lui prit sa main de libre, il sourit à son tour.

« -Erine m'a dit que tu serais ici.

-Je te l'avais dit hier, répondit Violet avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais pas l'heure ! »

Violet sourit, il avait raison. Puis elle se souvint d'un petit détail :

« -Euh… Tu es là depuis quand ?

-Depuis que tu lui as dit qu'il te manquait.

-Oh, d'accord. , répondit Violet soulagée.

-Tu cherches à me cacher quelque chose ?, l'embêta-t-il.

-Pas du tout. », mentit-elle.

Olivier ria, qu'est-ce qu'elle mentait mal ! Il l'observa : elle avait détaché ses cheveux et ils étaient encore humides de la douche qu'elle avait dû prendre après le match. Ses joues avait pris une teinte rougeâtre preuve qu'elle mentait. Il vit la larme qu'elle avait versé juste avant son arrivée couler en dessous de son menton. Il ne chercha pas pour autant à en savoir plus. Il décida d'aborder un sujet qui leur avait toujours plu à tous les deux :

« -Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment te féliciter. Vous avez été très bons ! Et toi, ta roulade était époustouflante et d'une rapidité !

-Merci Olivier, c'est gentil., rougit Violet,

-Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle ! J'espère que tu arriveras à réaliser ton rêve. »

Violet sourit mais gênée, car c'était aussi le rêve d'Olivier. Elle avait déjà réalisé une part de son rêve en gagnant la coupe des Quatre Maisons mais Olivier n'avait pas encore eu cette chance. Sans lâcher la main de Harry, Violet tourna sa tête vers le capitaine des Gryffondor et lui dit :

« -J'espère qu'on réalisera notre rêve tous les deux. Tu peux te moquer mais je nous ai déjà imaginés dans la même équipe.

-Je ne me moque pas, ria-t-il, j'y pense souvent aussi.

-Mais avant cela, tu réaliseras ton rêve d'avoir cette coupe des Quatre Maisons en tant que capitaine. Je suis sûre et certaine que cela arrivera.

-Il ne me reste que deux ans…

-Et bien en deux ans tout est possible ! L'année prochaine, Harry pourra jouer – du moins je l'espère – et tu auras ta dernière année. Tout n'est pas encore fini. Je t'avoue que j'aimerais bien que Serdaigle gagne sans cesse la coupe, mais j'aimerais aussi que tu aies cette chance. Car tu le mérites, Olivier. »

Comme toujours, les deux amis se sourirent. Chacun avait toujours le mot pour l'autre. Olivier se décida à se confier, Violet l'avait bien fait quelques mois plus tôt alors lui aussi devait le faire :

« -Tu sais, je ne parais pas aussi confiant que vous le pensez… Je doute sans cesse de mes compétences. Regarde lors du match de ce matin, sur vos deux tentatives de buts je n'en ai rattrapé aucune. Comment veux-tu que je devienne professionnel si je rate mes arrêts ?

-Je t'arrête là ! Tu crois que j'ai réussi toutes mes tentatives ? Non. Et puis, on est encore à l'école, tu auras tout le temps de te perfectionner plus tard. Charlie Weasley ne t'aurait jamais pris dans l'équipe si tu n'étais pas doué. Tu sais qu'il a déjà dit à George et Fred que tu étais très prometteur ? Et McGonagall ne t'aurait jamais choisi capitaine. Et qu'est-ce que deux buts dans un match ? Allez, Olivier. Prends confiance. Je crois en toi, tu y arriveras.

-Il y autre chose… Je t'ai déjà parlé de mes cousins ? Antonin et Diane ? Ils sont toujours en train de me rabaisser à ce sujet comme quoi ce n'était pas un métier, que je finirai seul dans un appartement miteux. Mes parents essaient toujours de me valoriser et je fais comme si ça ne me touchait pas mais ce n'est pas agréable à entendre. A Noël, ma mère m'avait dit qu'ils passeraient une semaine chez moi… Mes parents m'ont renvoyé une lettre la semaine dernière et la semaine s'est transformée en un mois…

-L'important, Olivier, est que tes parents sont là pour toi. Tes cousins m'ont l'air un peu prout-prout sur les bords. J'aimerais bien les voir plus tard ! Et tu ne finiras pas seul, je serai là mais aussi les jumeaux et Erine. Et… J'ai une petite proposition, si mon père est d'accord et tes parents, bien sûr. La pleine lune aura lieu le 13 et 14 juillet. Habituellement, je vais chez Lyall ou je reste seule mais on pourrait voir pour que je vienne chez toi ? On affronterait tes cousins à deux ?

-Un deux contre deux, ça pourrait être sympathique ! », approuva Olivier.

Tous les deux se donnèrent une petite tape dans la main, se promettant de faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient chacun de leur côté. Violet jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, tous les élèves ne tarderaient pas à sortir de la Grande Salle et certains viendraient très probablement rendre visite Harry. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil Olivier qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle vit qu'il avait quelque chose dans sa main :

« -Qu'as-tu dans ta main ?

-Oh ! C'est le cadeau que j'ai fait pour Harry. J'ai récupéré quelques trucs dans la cour de Poudlard et avec quelques sortilèges j'en ai fait un vif d'or. J'y ai aussi laissé un petit mot pour lui assurer qu'il serait repris l'année prochaine – sauf cas exceptionnel. »

Violet observa le cadeau d'Olivier, elle constata que c'était une parfaite représentation du vif d'or bien qu'on pût remarquer qu'il avait été fait à la main et qu'Olivier avait encore quelques lacunes en sortilèges. Mais dans sa globalité, le cadeau était une belle attention et était très réussi.

« -C'est très joli. », le complimenta Violet.

Le concerné posa le vif d'or à côté d'une pile de cadeaux et se rassit immédiatement. Il remarqua que lui et Violet n'avaient toujours pas lâché la main de l'autre, ce qui ne le dérangea pas. Puis, il vit les lèvres de Violet bouger à nouveau, signe qu'elle allait prendre la parole.

« -Je vais partir Harry. J'espère que tu te remettras rapidement. Si tu pouvais éviter de me faire de nouvelles frayeurs dans les années futures, ça m'arrangerait pas mal. Laisse les adultes s'occuper de tout ça, bien qu'apparemment ils ne soient pas tous très aptes… »

Elle s'arrêta entendant le rire d'Olivier, elle savait très bien qu'il repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue la veille avec le directeur de Poudlard. Elle pensait d'ailleurs à cela en prononçant sa dernière phrase, elle lança un regard noir – mais qui restait tout de même amical – à Olivier. Ce dernier s'excusa en levant sa main même s'il continuait de sourire. Violet poursuivit :

« -Bref, je ne vais pas continuer sur ce sujet sinon Olivier Dubois, ici présent, risque de s'étouffer dans son rire et ce serait dommage pour les Gryffondor. »

 _Et pour moi_ pensa-t-elle.

« -Ceci dit, fais attention et concentre-toi sur tes études. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

-Ah les Serdaigle !, marmonna Olivier.

-J'espère qu'on aura d'autres occasions de se parler, même si ce n'est pas comme je le souhaite. Je suis sûre qu'on sera réunis un jour, même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Au revoir Harry. »

Violet lâcha la main de Harry et celle d'Olivier – à contre foi -, elle se leva et Olivier en fit autant. Elle embrassa sur le front son petit frère et partit vers la sortie en compagnie du Gryffondor. Olivier sentait la frustration de son ainsi que son inquiétude. Il l'arrêta une fois sortis de l'infirmerie :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Vous pourrez vous reparler un jour, plus vite que tu ne le penses.

-Aujourd'hui, il va bien. Cependant, je trouve qu'il s'intéresse un peu trop au danger…

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours veiller sur lui., répliqua le Gryffondor.

-A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais pu et je pense que je ne le pourrai jamais. »

Olivier regretta vite d'avoir pris la parole, il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à ce qu'elle pouvait penser en réalité. Il pensa qu'il l'avait plus blessée que rassurée mais Violet le coupa dans sa réflexion :

« -Je vois très bien ce que tu voulais dire Olivier, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas encore à trouver du positif. Bref, il faut que je rejoigne Erine dans la salle commune on se voit plus tard ou demain soir au repas de fin d'année ?

-D'accord !, répondit Olivier, à plus tard. »

Violet partit en direction de la Tour des Serdaigle en adressant un signe de la main à son ami puis tourna la tête et continua son chemin.

* * *

Après avoir résolu une énigme, Violet arriva rapidement dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, Elle fut surprise de voir que sa meilleure amie n'y était pas. Elle monta les marches qui la menèrent au dortoir des troisième année filles. Une fois arrivée, elle vit que ses quatre colocataires étaient présentes dans la chambre. Emily Zobs paraissait assoupie, ses cheveux blonds pendant dans le vide. Anna Lorn lisait tranquillement un livre qu'elle avait – très probablement – emprunté à la bibliothèque, elle remit une mèche châtain clair qui la gênait derrière son oreille. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers Violet à qui elle sourit. Sara Pierce lisait elle aussi mais le dernier _Sorcière Hebdo_ sortit le matin même. Erine Green était quant-à-elle affalée – aucun mot ne convenait mieux – sur son lit, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses yeux noirs, Violet se demanda si elle dormait ou si elle était tout simplement perdue dans ses pensées. Quelques secondes après son entrée, Violet salua les quatre filles présentes :

« -Salut les filles ! C'est comme ça qu'on fête la victoire des Serdaigle ?

-Je suis EXTENUEE du match de ce matin, répliqua Erine en s'asseyant sur son lit, et pourtant il n'a pas duré longtemps.

-Et moi de l'année en elle-même. », souffla Sara.

Violet sourit, elle s'avoua à elle-même qu'elle aussi était fatiguée. Avec leurs nouvelles matières et la charge de travail, plus les entraînements de Quidditch qui s'étaient ajouté, la fatigue avait eu le temps de s'installer. Elle se demanda comment elles allaient se sentir dans deux ans, lors des BUSES puis dans quatre ans, lors des ASPIC. Violet se dirigea vers son lit à baldaquin et se laissa tomber sur son édredon de soie bleu azur. Elle s'assit en tailleur et entendit Emily soupirer :

« -Serpentard va encore remporter la coupe des Quatre maisons…

-On n'était pourtant qu'à quarante-six point d'écart. », rajouta Anna.

Les trois autres filles présentes acquiescèrent. Cela faisait maintenant six ans que Serpentard remportait la coupe des Quatre Maisons et les trois autres maisons commençaient à désespérer. La solidarité entre les maisons Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor était très souvent fréquente bien que la rivalité était parfois présente. Mais la maison Serpentard était, depuis toujours, à l'écart. Il fallait avouer que leur mentalité anti-moldu, anti-né moldu et pro Sang-Pur jouait beaucoup. Leur mentalité fermée et agressive les poussait à former une sorte de secte. De plus, la plupart des Serpentard était issue de familles de Mangemorts ou de famille qui étaient pour les idées de Voldemort. Bien entendu, cela repoussait les autres élèves.

Mais la bonne humeur d'Erine vint leur remonter le moral. Son sourire resplendissant qu'elle arborait la plupart du temps vint toutes les illuminer, celle-ci déclara :

« -Raison de plus pour faire encore mieux l'année prochaine ! La coupe sera enfin à nous ! »

Les quatre autres filles acquiescèrent, Erine n'avait pas tort. Il fallait tirer le positif et apprendre de ses erreurs pour ainsi faire mieux l'année prochaine. Après cela, chacune reprit ses occupations, sauf Erine qui rejoignit Violet sur lit. Toutes s'allongèrent, la tête sur l'oreiller mêlant la couleur de leurs cheveux. Erine chuchota alors à son amie – afin que les autres filles n'entendent pas :

« -Olivier nous a raconté pour hier. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de développer sa phrase. Violet savait très bien de quoi son amie parlait et il valait mieux qu'elle ne développe pas plus, car leurs colocataires auraient pu comprendre certaines choses. Erine continua :

« -Tu te sens comment ?

-Mieux depuis que j'ai vu Harry. »

Violet n'avait presque pas prononcé le dernier mot mais Erine l'avait très bien compris.

« -Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas convaincue non plus., continua Erine, C'est tellement… étrange. Je ne comprends pas comment tout cela a pu se passer sachant qu'il y avait un objet à protéger.

-Ça me dépasse totalement… Et il est tellement agaçant à être si calme, avec ses grandes phrases et ses grands mots.

-Tu penses qu'il va te réserver quelque chose ? Du moins, une punition ou quoi que ce soit ? Pour la manière dont tu lui as parlé ?

-Je pense ne rien risquer avec lui., répondit la blonde, Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va en parler à mon père. Et je crois que mon père n'appréciera pas la façon dont j'ai parlé à 'ce grand homme d'une grande sagesse'.

-Ce fou, oui. », rectifia Erine.

Les deux amies se mirent à rire aux éclats suite à la constatation d'Erine qui n'avait rien de très sérieux et de très sage pour des Serdaigle. Mais les deux filles s'en moquèrent, on avait bien le droit de rire de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Le jour du banquet de fin d'année était enfin arrivé. Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves reprendraient le Poudlard Express et retrouveraient leur foyer. Tous les élèves étaient à la fois excités pour ce banquet et de repartir mais aussi peinés de devoir quitter leur lieu d'école qui était, pour eux, comme une deuxième maison.

La Grande Salle était encore plus flamboyante que les autres jours. Le faux-ciel n'avait jamais été aussi étoilé et si peu nuageux. Des milliers de bougies flottaient dans l'espace entre le plafond et les tables. Tout y était magnifique, les élèves étaient toujours surpris, né-moldus ou non. La Grande Salle était aussi décorée aux couleurs vert et argent des Serpentard pour célébrer leur victoire – septième consécutive pour être plus précis. Une immense bannière était déployée sur le mur, derrière la grande table, montrait un serpent.

Les élèves de Serpentard étaient les plus joyeux, ils se moquaient même des autres maisons. C'était une façon bien particulière à eux de fêter leur victoire. Les autres élèves, quant à eux, avaient de marquer sur leur visage leur déception la déception de voir une nouvelle fois la victoire des serpents.

Erine et Violet étaient assises avec tous les Serdaigle. Elles étaient l'une à côté l'autre, Emily en plus à côté de Violet. En face d'elles, Sara, Anna et Roger étaient installés. La première avait sa tête reposée sur sa main, ses cheveux châtain clair tombant sur la table. Voir tout ce vert les rendait presque aveugle et désenchanté de ce repas. Les six Serdaigle et autres élèves de leur maison discutaient du match de la veille qui leur avait tant fait plaisir mais aussi de l'année écoulée. Toutes les discussions cessèrent d'un coup, il n'y avait même plus un seul murmure. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Violet fit de même alors que les discussions reprenaient progressivement. A peine eut elle tourné la tête qu'elle vit la personne.

Harry.

Elle sentit un sourire se former dans la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse de le voir ici, de voir qu'il allait bien. Ses cheveux noir de jais avaient poussé et ils tombaient juste au-dessus de ses yeux émeraude, cachant presque la cicatrice qui le rendait célèbre malgré lui. Elle le vit s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, entre Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. En y réfléchissant bien, elle se sentait rassurée : à Poudlard, elle était sûre qu'il était bien accompagné. Violet roula des yeux quand elle remarqua que plusieurs élèves de sa maison ainsi que des autres se levaient pour observer Harry Potter. Elle croisa le regard d'Olivier et ils se sourirent. Bien sûr, il savait très bien ce à quoi elle pensait.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'échanger autre chose que la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans toute la Grande Salle :

« -Une autre année se termine… »

Violet écoutait d'une oreille le discours du directeur. L'homme se contenta de prononcer quelques phrases puis annonça le classement final des maisons :

« -En quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze. »

Les applaudissements des Serpentard résonnèrent dans toute la Grande Salle. Plus que des applaudissements, des acclamations et des trépignements explosèrent à leur table. Tous étaient totalement déchainés et plus qu'heureux que leur maison remporte pour la septième fois la Coupe des maisons. Les trois autres maisons applaudissaient nonchalamment ou alors n'applaudissaient pas du tout. Mais un grand silence retentit, les sourires des Serpentard s'effacèrent progressivement alors que ceux des autres maisons naissaient quand Dumbledore continua son discours à la surprise de tous :

« -Oui, oui très bien Serpentard. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents. J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer. Voyons… Oui, c'est ça… Je commencerai par Monsieur Ronald Weasley. Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.»

Violet remarqua que Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge – même le blason des Gryffondor avait l'air ridicule à côté. Les acclamations de la table des Gryffondor furent impressionnantes, les applaudissements de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle se joignirent à eux. Violet crut entendre Percy Weasley crier « C'est mon frère. C'est mon frère ! ». Mais tous se turent quand ils comprirent que Dumbledore avait encore des points à accorder :

« -J'en viens à Miss Hermione Granger… Pour la froide logique dont elle fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. »

Violet et Erine rirent quand elles virent Hermione enfouir sa tête dans ses bras soit de gêne d'avoir tous les regards vers elle, soit pour pleurer de joie. Cette joie n'avait jamais été aussi présente à la table des Gryffondor. Bien entendu, ils avaient déjà gagné cent points ce qui était énorme. Le silence revint une nouvelle fois quand Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« -Enfin, parlons de Monsieur Harry Potter. Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points. »

Un vacarme assourdissant prit place dans la Grande Salle. Violet et Erine se regardèrent étonnées quand elles firent rapidement le calcul des points. Elles virent le regard plein de joie des jumeaux et l'énorme sourire qu'Olivier leur accorda prouvait que lui aussi avait fait le calcul. Gryffondor était à égalité avec Serpentard – soit quatre cent soixante-douze points chacun. Tout le monde se demanda comment cela allait se passer, qui allait réellement gagner la coupe ? Cette situation n'était jamais arrivée auparavant. Les filles grimacèrent, cela aurait été tellement beau si Dumbledore avait accordé au moins un point de plus aux lions. Comme si Dumbledore avait entendu leurs prières, il leva sa main pour réclamer le silence et continua :

« -Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Monsieur Neville Londubat. »

Une explosion de joie et de cris retentit dans la Grande Salle. Le vacarme provenant de la table des Gryffondor était encore plus assourdissant qu'il ne l'était. Neville Londubat, le jeune Gryffondor maladroit venait de faire gagner dix points à sa maison pour son courage. Ce dernier avait un teint livide, tous les Gryffondor se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'embrasser, le féliciter et même le remercier.

Les applaudissements auraient pu être comparés au tonnerre tellement ils étaient forts et importants. En plus des Gryffondor, les Serdaigle ainsi que les Poufsouffle s'étaient mêlés aux acclamations étant ravis de la défaite des Serpentard. Dumbledore reprit la parole, essayant de parler plus fort que le vacarme présent dans la Grande Salle :

« -Ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle. »

Le directeur frappa dans ses mains et tous purent observer le vert et argent des Serpentard en un rouge et or des Gryffondor. La grande bannière où était quelques secondes avant le serpent laissa place à un lion altier.

Violet et Erine se levèrent à leur tour, prenant exemple sur plusieurs élèves de leur maison et de la maison Poufsouffle pour aller féliciter les Gryffondor. Elles arrivèrent à se faufiler vers les quatre Gryffondor qui ont permis à leur maison de remonter à la première place mais n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer plus d'un « bravo », que des personnes les poussèrent pour prendre leur place. Aucune des deux ne chercha à s'imposer plus que cela. Elles cherchèrent du regard le trio manquant pour former leur quintet, elles les aperçurent parmi la foule. Ils étaient proches des quatre héros de la soirée. Fred et George avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, leurs joues prenaient une teinte rosée suite à l'excitation de l'événement et la chaleur qui se dégageait. Olivier, quant à lui, était un peu plus en retrait. Du moins, ce dernier essayait d'échapper à la foule. On pouvait tout de même lire la joie sur son visage. Gryffondor n'avait finalement pas tout perdu.

Le repas ne se déroula pas dans le plus grand des calmes. Les Gryffondor étaient toujours surexcités de la tournure de la soirée et fêtaient leur victoire. Ils parlaient avec encore plus de force que d'habitude. Les Poufsouffle ainsi que les Serdaigle étaient heureux et riaient plus facilement qu'habituellement. Des rires et la joie pouvaient être entendus et ressentis même à l'extérieur château. Seule la table des Serpentard demeurait silencieuse. Tous les sourires s'étaient effacés, tous avaient le teint pâle. Tous les points gagnés cette année n'avaient pas suffi, tout s'était effondré en une soirée, en quelques secondes. Tous auraient pu crier à l'injustice mais aucun n'arrivait à formuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul son.

* * *

Les notes des examens tombèrent le matin avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Sans surprise – bien qu'avoir les résultats finaux les soulagèrent, Erine et Violet réussirent presque à la perfection tous leurs examens. Toutes deux avaient obtenu sept Optimal sur neuf matières et un Effort Exceptionnel en Histoire de la Magie. Erine avait eu un autre Effort Exceptionnel en Soins aux créatures magiques et Violet l'avait eu en potions. Les deux Serdaigle étaient fières d'elles bien que leur objectif était de faire encore mieux l'année mais encore plus lors de leur année de BUSE.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient totalement oublié les examens et donc les résultats qui étaient tombés le matin même. Ils furent alors surpris quand ils reçurent un morceau de parchemin chacun sur lequel était inscrit leurs notes. Sur leurs neuf matières, ils en avaient réussi sept. En effet, ils avaient eu un Piètre en Histoire de la Magie et un autre en Potions. Leurs résultats restaient corrects et cela suffisait à leur bonne humeur. Tous deux savaient qu'ils n'en avaient que faire, les cours n'avaient jamais été ce qu'ils préféraient. Mais juste pour le plaisir de leur mère, avoir des bonnes les soulageaient.

Olivier Dubois n'avait lui toujours pas les résultats de ses BUSE. Ceux-ci tombaient toujours pendant les vacances, à la mi-juillet. Il aurait pu être stressé comme la plupart des personnes de sa promotion mais il n'y pensait que peu. A quoi bon gâcher le début de ses vacances en stressant alors qu'il pouvait y faire abstraction ? Il avait décidé de ne plus y penser jusqu'au jour où un hibou de Poudlard viendrait pour lui donner la lettre où ses notes seront inscrites. Il savait que ce serait compliqué car ses parents lui en toucheraient un mot, Violet et Erine lui en parleraient sûrement régulièrement et ses cousins… Ses cousins ne manqueraient pas de lui rappeler.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express partit à l'heure prévue – comme d'habitude. Tous les élèves – ou presque – étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux afin de profiter des vacances, de revoir leur famille. Dans tous les wagons, les élèves parlaient et riaient. Les élèves se remémoraient les moments qui les avaient marqués lors de cette année, ils partageaient leur plan pour ces vacances d'été ou alors ils parlaient tout simplement de choses qui leur plaisaient ou non. Chacun dégustait les célèbres bonbons sorciers distribués par le chariot d'une jeune femme. Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Chocogrenouilles, Ballongommes du Bullard, Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron et Baguettes magiques à la réglisse, tout était présent pour que les élèves passent le meilleur trajet possible.

Après quelques heures passées dans le Poudlard Express, ils arrivèrent enfin sur la voie 9 ¾. Le quintet et Lee Jordan sortirent assez rapidement du train, chacun rassembla ses bagages et les déposa sur un chariot pour que le passage vers le Monde Moldus soit plus simple. Les parents des six adolescents les attendaient de l'autre côté du mur séparant le monde magique du monde des Moldus.

Un vieux gardien ridé faisait par groupes de deux ou trois les élèves afin qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention en surgissant tous ensemble de l'autre côté du mur. Les jumeaux et Lee Jordan passèrent en premier puis Violet, Erine et Olivier les suivirent une fois que le gardien leur donna le signal.

Une fois arrivés sur le Quai de King's Cross, Violet remarqua une masse rousse en face d'elle dont Fred et George. Elle, Erine et Olivier se rapprochèrent d'eux afin de les saluer. Rien qu'en s'approchant, on ressentait toute la chaleur familiale qu'offrait les Weasley, aucune famille ne pouvait leur arriver à la cheville pour cela. Madame Weasley était une petite femme replète avec des cheveux aussi roux que ses enfants. Monsieur Weasley était, quant à lui, très mince et presque chauve même s'il lui restait quelques cheveux roux. La dernière des Weasley n'échappait pas à la règle avec ses cheveux roux flamboyants, elle avait contrairement aux jumeaux des yeux marron chocolat. Les trois adolescents étaient à peine arrivés devant Madame Weasley que celle-ci les enlaça chacun leur tour comme l'un de ses enfants :

« -Bonjour les enfants ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Les enfants – selon elle – se regardèrent assez surpris, c'était la première fois que Madame Weasley les enlaçait de cette manière. Mais les trois donnèrent une réponse positive à la mère de famille. Celle-ci poursuivit :

« -Très bien. Très bien. Les garçons m'ont dit que vous alliez venir cet été. Cela me ferait plaisir de vous recevoir, n'hésitez pas.

-Oui, Madame Weasley, répondit Erine la moins réservée des trois. C'est prévu qu'on essaie, merci pour votre gentillesse.

-Oh ! Mais c'est normal Erine ! »

La mère de famille lui adressa un sourire qui pourrait rendre heureux en un rien de temps n'importe qui sur Terre. Les deux autres décidèrent de sortir de leur silence, Olivier répondit d'une voix timide :

« -J'essaierai aussi. Merci.

-Moi aussi, enchaîna Violet, je vais faire de mon mieux. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci.

-Parfait les enfants ! Profitez bien de vos vacances ! »

Erine, Violet et Olivier la remercièrent adressèrent un dernier signe de la main aux jumeaux et s'éloignèrent un peu cherchant eux aussi leurs parents. Olivier ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les siens et les rejoignit rapidement après avoir dit au revoir à ses deux amies. Ces dernières saluèrent de loin monsieur et madame Dubois. En les voyant, Violet se souvint d'une chose dont elle n'avait pas parlé à son amie :

« -Je vais peut-être aller chez Olivier cet été.

-Quoi ?, cria presque Erine, J'ai raté quelque chose ?

-Non, non !, répondit la blonde en secouant sa tête pour accentuer son non, Pas du tout ! C'est juste… Il m'a parlé de ses cousins, une vraie horreur ! Il va devoir les supporter pendant un mois ! Donc je lui ai proposé de venir chez lui pour faire face à ces deux monstres. La pleine lune est le 13 et 14 juillet, mon père ne sera pas là donc voilà. »

Erine la regardait peu convaincue par son explication. Certes, l'excuse tenait la route mais elle savait qu'il y avait bien plus, elle ajouta alors avec un clin d'œil :

« -Ça t'arrange bien ! »

Violet n'eut pas le temps de se défendre qu'elles entendirent le cri qui aurait pu appartenir à une petite fille de quatre ans. Cependant quand elle se tournèrent, elles ne virent que la petite sœur d'Erine qui l'appelait au loin. Holly Green courra vers sa grande-sœur et se jeta dans ses bras. Un grand sourire était dessiné sur son visage et ses yeux bleus respiraient le bonheur de retrouver sa sœur. La jeune fille prit la parole :

« -Tu m'as tellement manquée Erine !

-Toi aussi ! Dans deux mois, on se verra tout le temps tu devrais en profiter !

-Pas si je suis dans une autre maison.

-Pourvu que tu sois à Serpentard alors ! »

Violet rit en voyant le visage de Holly qui passa du rouge d'excitation au blanc de dégoût.

« -Je ne pourrai jamais aller à Serpentard, grimaça la plus jeune sœur des Green. Et en plus, tu me l'as dit toi-même ils n'acceptent pas les enfants de moldus.

-C'est vrai, dommage ! », la taquina Erine alors que sa sœur lui tirait la langue.

A cette suite, Holly salua Violet. Erine se rendit aussitôt compte que sa sœur était seule :

« -Où sont papa et maman ?

-Ils attendent dans la voiture. Je pense qu'on devrait se dépêcher d'ailleurs ! »

Erine acquiesça, elle se tourna vers son amie et l'enlaça. Elle la serra tellement fort que Violet faillit étouffer mais cela lui fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Une fois qu'elle la relâcha, Violet lui dit :

« -On essaie de se voir bientôt ?

-Chez les Weasley !, s'exclama Erine.

-Oui. Profite de tes vacances et toi aussi Holly ! »

Les deux sœurs Green sourirent en hochant la tête d'approbation et prirent le chemin de la sortie. Violet observa les deux chevelures noires s'en aller. Comme toujours, elle était la dernière à partir. Son père préférait intervenir quand il y avait le moins de monde possible, assez honteux de son allure. Violet n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Elle dirigea son regard plus loin et vit qu'elle n'était pas la dernière. Les Weasley étaient toujours là ainsi que Hermione Granger et Harry. Elle se décida à rejoindre les jumeaux afin de profiter de leur présence. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'elle vit un homme grand et massif, apparemment sans cou se diriger d'un air furieux vers la famille Weasley. Elle vit que deux autres personnes le suivaient : une dame mince et blonde mais qui elle avait un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne et d'un garçon de l'âge de Harry mais qui était quatre fois plus gros que lui, tout comme l'homme devant lui il avait un cou inexistant. Il était aussi blond que la dame devant lui.

Violet supposa que les trois personnes devaient être de la même famille, elle ne comprit pas trop pourquoi ils paraissaient si furieux et se dirigeaient aussi vite sur les Weasley. Elle les vit s'arrêter juste derrière Harry et elle comprit. Elle resta bouche bée, surprise de cette découverte. Harry se tourna vers son oncle et ils s'échangèrent quelques phrases jusqu'à ce que l'homme et sa famille s'éloignent. Violet les observait toujours, détaillant les membres de sa famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connue – ou du moins ceux dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà rencontré une ou deux fois son oncle et sa tante mais elle était encore bébé. C'est Remus qui lui avait dit. Elle se demanda si l'un d'eux pouvait la reconnaitre. Peut-être que sa tante la reconnaîtrait mais contrairement à Harry elle ne ressemblait physiquement pas totalement à son père, et elle ne ressemblait pas non plus parfaitement à sa mère. En effet, elle avait la même forme de visage que Lily Potter, elle tenait aussi ses reflets auburn de la chevelure rousse de sa mère. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait le même sourire, cela aussi c'est Remus qui lui avait dit – et beaucoup répété. Mais c'était tout. Ensuite, elle avait les mêmes yeux marron clair que son père, elle avait aussi son menton et son nez. Remus lui avait maintes et maintes fois que c'était mieux ainsi qu'elle ne ressemble pas parfaitement à ses parents, on l'aurait bien trop vite reconnue sinon.

Violet sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit le regard de Pétunia Dursley se posait sur elle. Elle vit les deux yeux bleus plantés sur elle, c'était à sa tante de la détailler. Elle paraissait à la fois surprise et horrifiée comme si elle pensait comme les autres que la petite fille des Potter avait disparu et que maintenant, elle était morte. Violet confirma en voyant le visage de sa tante se décomposer, cette dernière l'avait crue morte et maintenant elle savait. Elle savait… Violet ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde et sortit de la gare cherchant à fuir le plus possible cette famille. Cette famille qui rendait malheureux son petit frère, cette famille qui pouvait tout gâcher. Elle s'enfuit, elle s'arrêta une fois sortie. Elle reprit sa respiration et sentit une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Elle se tourna et vit son parrain, son père…

Elle s'enfouit dans les bras qu'il lui tendit. Il caressa ses boucles blondes et embrassa son front. Il la sortit de son silence en lui posant une question qui l'intriguait :

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait fuir ?

-Je crois qu'elle m'a reconnue. La sœur de maman. »

Remus écarquilla les yeux et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Il prit dans une main la malle de Violet, alors que celle-ci prenait la cage de Riddle. Avant de transplaner dans une petite rue, il ajouta

« -On a tout le temps de discuter de cela et d'autres petites choses… Rentrons d'abord. »

Violet acquiesça avec un petit sourire discret et tous le deux disparurent dans un _flop_.

* * *

 **NOTES : ** Voilà, une année à Poudlard se termine ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review ! Déjà parce qu'en recevoir me motive et donc j'écris plus vite mais aussi car si quelque chose vous déplaît on peut en parler et je pourrai essayer d'y faire quelque chose. De plus, je répondrai à toutes vos questions!

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le chapitre 12 mais je ne promets rien car je travaille et la semaine prochaine on part en mini-camp! Mais je vais faire de mon mieux surtout si vous êtes réactifs !

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré aux vacances, sûrement par petites ou grandes scènettes je verrai. Dans tous les cas, les vacances seront sur un, maxi deux chapitres.

A très bientôt ! :-D


	12. Chapter 12 - Vacances

**NOTES :** Hello tout le monde ! Voici donc le chapitre 12 avec un peu beaucoup de retard je l'avoue.

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit review: MERCI MERCI BEAUCOUP

De plus, vous pouvez désormais aimer la page facebook sur l'actualité de la fanfic : Voir le lien dans ma bio ! :-D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

 _20 juin 1992, Violet Lupin_

* * *

Les Lupin arrivèrent dans un _plop_ dans le salon du petit appartement dans lequel ils résidaient depuis quelques années déjà. Comme à chaque fois après avoir transplané, Violet Lupin se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Son teint était livide et elle sentit sa tête tourner. Elle se demanda comment elle ferait lors du cours de transplanage que Poudlard leur proposait. Elle sentait déjà les moqueries amicales des jumeaux Weasley arriver. Elle replaça une de ses mèches blondes tombée sur ses yeux derrière son oreille et observa les lieux. Rien n'avait changé, hormis le sapin de Noël qui avait disparu.

Elle se tourna vers Remus qui l'observait comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part. Violet remarqua qu'il avait l'air encore plus fatigué qu'habituellement. Elle se souvint aussi vite que la pleine lune avait eu lieu cinq jours avant et que la transformation avait encore dû être dure. Elle baissa la tête, Remus méritait tellement mieux qu'une lycanthropie c'était un homme plus que bon mais les bonnes personnes n'étaient jamais épargnées. Le loup-garou ne resta pas plus longtemps enfoui dans son silence :

« -Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Oui., murmura la jeune fille.

-Tu veux commencer par quoi ? Pétunia Evans-Dursley ? Olivier Dubois ? Ou bien de ta conversation avec le Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Violet n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre que son parrain était ne serait-ce qu'un peu furieux au sujet de cette fameuse discussion.

Remus Lupin vit la jeune fille rougir une fois qu'il eut prononcé ses derniers mots. Il était quelque peu soulagé, Violet n'était pas totalement fière de ce qu'elle avait fait bien qu'il ne doutait pas qu'elle pensait tout ce qu'elle avait dit.

Le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait envoyé une lettre apportée par un hibou de Poudlard. Dans celle-ci, il lui racontait les événements passés, ce qui était arrivé à Harry Potter, sa discussion avec Violet et son point de vue. Le directeur lui avait bien précisé qu'il n'était pas en colère contre la jeune fille, qu'il comprenait son comportement et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de la blâmer mais Remus estimait qu'il devait tout de même avoir une discussion avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle pensait, qu'elle lui dise si quelque chose l'inquiétait.

La jeune fille devant lui releva la tête, un petit sourire gêné au coin de ses lèvres. Elle finit par lui répondre :

« -Pétunia. »

Remus Lupin prit la chaise à côté de Violet et s'assit afin de lui faire face. Il prit les mains de sa filleule et lui demanda :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je t'attendais et j'allais rejoindre les Weasley car ils étaient toujours là. Et j'ai vu trois personnes avançaient d'un air furieux vers les Weasley mais en fait ils allaient vers Harry. J'ai compris. Je les ai donc observés attentivement. Pétunia s'est tourné vers moi et elle était totalement horrifiée quand elle m'a vue. Je pense qu'elle croyait que j'étais morte et si elle dit tout à Harry ?

-Pétunia savait que tu n'avais pas disparu ou que tu n'étais pas morte.

-Quoi ? »

Violet restait surprise. Remus lui avait déjà dit que seulement quelques personnes n'étaient au courant : Dumbledore, quelques professeurs de Poudlard, Hagrid, les Weasley, le responsable de Gringotts – la banque des sorciers - mais c'était tout. Personne d'autre.

« -Pour cela, il faut reprendre depuis le début Violet. »

La jeune fille ne broncha pas, elle vivait dans le secret depuis des années. Tout le monde avait ses secrets, tout n'était pas clair dans l'histoire. Rien ne l'était.

« -Je t'écoute.

-Quand Lily et James sont morts, tu étais chez moi.

-Je le savais déjà.

-Ecoute-moi. », répondit fermement Remus.

Violet se laissa glisser sur sa chaise telle une petite fille qui était en train de se faire gronder.

« -Harry n'a pas eu cette chance, je sais que tu le sais. Il a donc tout de suite été connu comme le garçon qui a survécu. Il était impossible de le laisser dans l'ombre dans notre monde. Impossible. Voldemort avait disparu, mais Dumbledore était sûr qu'un jour il reviendrait. Voldemort n'était pas mort. Nous avons d'ailleurs eu la preuve il y a quelques semaines que Dumbledore avait raison. »

Il s'arrêta fixant Violet, elle souffla car elle savait qu'il utiliserait cet argument lors d'une prochaine discussion.

« -Il semblerait que Sirius avait trahi James et Lily puis Queudver. Sirius savait pour toi et moi, nous étions des cibles si nous suivions la logique.

-Je suis sûre que Sirius ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal, ni à Harry.

-D'après les événements, Sirius était capable de tout. Il savait donc pour toi, il savait que tu étais vivante. Si Voldemort revenait, il n'hésiterait donc pas à t'utiliser. Dumbledore a donc décidé de laisser Harry chez sa famille de sang restante, car là-bas il serait en sécurité. Personne n'aurait pu le retrouver. Dumbledore m'a demandé si j'étais capable de te garder. Je n'aurais jamais pu t'abandonner, je ne savais pas si je pouvais y arriver. Mais Lyall était présent et je devais te garder. Dumbledore a donc décidé de changer ton nom. Ainsi, tu es devenue Violet Hope Lupin. Avec l'aide de quelques complices, ils ont modifié ton acte de naissance. Tu es donc devenue la fille de Remus John Lupin et de Beth Jemma Pratt. Beth Pratt n'a jamais existé, soyons clairs. Mais son histoire fictive est que nous avons eu une histoire d'un soir, Beth ne m'aurait rien dit et lors de sa mort à cause de la guerre, j'ai obtenu la garde ma fille. J'admets que c'est tordu mais c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. La seule chose qui pourrait nous trahir serait ton ADN. Les sorciers peuvent tout savoir de ton identité rien qu'avec une goutte de sang ou un cheveu, sans la comparaison avec les parents. Mais le pourcentage est faible.

Bref, les journalistes ne parlaient que du Survivant et de la mort de deux membres importants de l'Ordre du Phénix. On parlait au début de leur fille aînée qui n'était pas là lors du massacre. On a réussi à faire passer cela pour une disparition, on a tassé l'affaire et tu as vite été oubliée. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de doutes. Même si certaines personnes n'en parlent pas, beaucoup savent que tu as existé. Beaucoup de ces personnes pensent toujours que tu as disparu ou que tu es morte, beaucoup ne savent pas quoi penser et beaucoup n'y pensent même plus. Je suis persuadé que tu as compris.

Les élèves de ton école étaient trop jeunes pour se souvenir de toute l'histoire mais le risque existe toujours notamment à travers leurs parents. Harry peut apprendre à n'importe quel moment qu'il a eu une sœur. Il peut apprendre à n'importe quel moment que cette sœur est vivante, ou disparue, ou morte. Mais il l'apprendra.

-Et quand il l'apprendra ?

-Tu ne diras rien. Pas tant qu'on te l'autorisera. Tu es Violet Lupin. Tu n'es plus une Potter. »

Violet sentit quelques larmes monter. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus vraiment une Potter mais elle le restait d'une certaine manière. Elle trouvait que Remus était injuste de penser cela. Elle décida de réengager la parole :

« -Mais…

-Désolé ma belle mais tu ne peux pas. Je sais que cela te fait beaucoup de mal. Je sais que tu voudrais avoir ton frère avec toi. Mais maintenant, tout est sur Harry. Tu es protégée, c'est à toi qu'on fera le plus de mal.

-J'en ai marre d'être dans le mensonge. Tout est si flou dans cette histoire. J'en ai marre de mentir. Vous dites que vous voulez me protéger. Mais maintenant Harry est proche de Ron Weasley et de Hermione Granger. Vous allez faire quoi ? Ils s'attaqueront à ses amis et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Alors on les protégera mais pas de la même manière que toi. Si un jour Voldemort revient réellement et qu'une bataille se prépare, tu pourras te battre avec nous. Mais tu ne seras pas la cible, tu ne la seras jamais. »

Violet acquiesça, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être convaincue ou non. Mais elle se devait de faire confiance à Remus. Il était là depuis toujours, il avait remplacé son père, il était devenu son père. Elle le fixa et se souvint qu'il n'avait pas tout dit :

« -Et à propos de Pétunia ?

-Quand Dumbledore est allé déposer Harry chez les Dursley, il leur avait laissé une lettre. Dans cette lettre, il expliquait tout ce qu'il s'était passé : ce qui avait tué James et Lily, que Harry avait survécu et pourquoi il devait aller chez eux. Il a aussi ajouté tout ce que je viens de t'expliquer, qu'on allait tout faire pour tasser l'histoire de ta disparition mais que tu étais en sécurité et qu'ils n'entendraient jamais parler de toi.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-elle observée de cette façon alors ?

-Même si elle savait que tu allais bien c'était comme si tu revenais d'entre les morts. De plus, Pétunia a un petit problème avec la magie et encore plus depuis que Harry est entré dans sa vie. Donc, voir la fille de sa sœur qui a un contact elle aussi avec la magie c'est sûrement dur à supporter. Tu comprends Violet ?

-J'essaie… »

Remus se rapprocha de sa filleule pour la réconforter, la sentant faiblir. Il se doutait que rien de tout cela n'était simple pour elle. Elle était émotive, sensible et s'attachait beaucoup trop vite. Elle s'était attachée à son frère rien qu'avec une photo et rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir qu'être avec lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas et il savait qu'elle en souffrait chaque jour. Il réfléchit deux secondes, il leur restait deux discussions à avoir. Remus pensa que terminer par celle qui lui ferait le plus plaisir était plus judicieux :

« -Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé une lettre peu de temps après votre discussion. »

Il entendit la jeune fille grogner ce qui le fit rire. Elle pouvait avoir un très mauvais caractère et cela ne lui allait vraiment pas. Remus savait déjà tout de la conversation mais il voulait en parler avec sa fille.

« -Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Car je suppose que tu sais déjà tout. », répondit Violet dans un nouveau grognement.

« -Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit ?

-Je pensais tout oui… Je n'ai pas à avoir honte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Mais…

-Tu trouves ça normal que trois élèves de première année arrivent à déjouer des pièges lancés par les professeurs ? Des pièges qui étaient censés protéger un objet important ? De plus, je trouve que pour quelqu'un censé protéger Harry il n'a pas trop levé le petit doigt cette année !

-Vio !

-Un face à face avec un troll, un balai fou, une promenade dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, les pièges et maintenant Voldemort. Non mais sérieusement ? Tu parles d'un protecteur et je devrais lui faire confiance…

-VIOLET ! »

Remus avait crié son prénom et il avait tout l'air énervé. Violet se demanda si elle était allée trop loin mais elle se ravisa, non, elle ne faisait que dire la vérité que cela plaise ou non à son père adoptif. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à être fière et telle une enfant, elle se cala contre son dossier la tête baissée attendant très certainement la beuglante qui ne tarderait pas à arriver :

« -Je ne t'autorise pas à parler ainsi. Ce ne sont que des coïncidences.

-Tu parles de coïncidences., murmura Violet ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Remus.

-Oui, des coïncidences. Je connais Dumbledore, c'est un homme brave et très intelligent. On doit lui faire confiance, Violet. Je n'accepterai plus que tu lui parles ainsi, même si Dumbledore me demande de ne pas y prêter attention. Tu lui dois le respect peu importe ce que tu penses, est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui…

-Très bien. Je fais confiance au Professeur Dumbledore, ma Violet. Je pense que tu pourrais essayer de lui faire confiance aussi. »

Violet ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas convaincue mais elle essaierait de faire un effort pour Remus. Elle gardait sa tête baissée ne sachant plus quoi dire. Toutes les révélations la troublaient et elle avait le sentiment d'avoir déçu Remus ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle aurait aimé se réfugier dans sa chambre, ne voulait plus avoir affaire à Remus, ne voulant plus le décevoir bien qu'elle aurait aimé aussi se réfugier dans ses bras afin d'être réconfortée.

Remus Lupin observait la jeune fille encore bien trop fragile. Elle était toujours aussi brisée et seulement quelques personnes parvenaient à la maintenir à la surface. Le lycanthrope décida de ne pas insister, il leur restait une conversation. Une seule conversation. Alors pour lui remonter le moral, il la débuta sachant très bien qu'après un court échange elle irait bien mieux. Violet était parfois lunatique et Remus Lupin allait le prouver.

« -Alors cette histoire avec Olivier Dubois ? »

Il sentit la tête de la jeune fille se relevait avec un magnifique sourire dessinait sur visage. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, preuve que cette discussion lui plaisait et qu'elle espérait avoir gain de cause.

« -Et bien, je me disais que je pourrai aller chez Olivier le 13 et 14 juillet si tu es d'accord ainsi que ses parents. »

Violet avait senti sa détermination enfler dans sa poitrine. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse passer cette occasion. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter qu'Olivier aille mal tout le long où ses cousins seraient présents mais surtout car elle pourrait être seule avec le Gryffondor pendant deux jours. Elle voyait que Remus l'observait un peu perplexe, elle connaissait déjà la prochaine question :

« -Même si j'ai une petite idée, pourquoi ces dates en particulier ? Et quel est ton plan ?, demanda Remus sachant que Violet avait déjà tout organisé.

-Le 13 et 14 car ce sera les dates de la Pleine lune. Je me suis dit que je pourrai aller chez Olivier ces deux jours. De plus, comme tu veux toujours te reposer le troisième jour, je pensais aller chez Lyall dès le 14 au soir et être avec lui tout le jour d'après. Ainsi, je profite de deux jours avec un ami qui aura besoin de moi et je profite aussi d'un moment avec Lyall.

-Cela m'a l'air pas mal étudié, répondit Remus avec un clin d'œil. Mais pourquoi aurait-il besoin de toi ? Tu ne m'en as pas dit plus dans ta lettre.

-C'est simple. Olivier a deux cousins qui étudient à Beauxbâtons. Les deux vont habiter chez lui pendant tout le mois de juillet. Jusque-là pas de souci, mais ils sont affreux ! De vrais monstres ! Ils sont méchants avec lui et ne font que le rabaisser. Je pense que ça ferait beaucoup de bien à Olivier si je suis là avec lui quelques temps, pour faire front tu vois ? Ses parents le rassurent mais ça ne suffit pas…

-Je vois… Je pense que je n'ai aucune raison de dire non… »

Violet commençait à sautiller de joie, mais elle cessa vite de surprise quand Remus continua sa phrase :

« -Mais en tant que parrain et père protecteur, et par respect à James je dois te faire confiance sur ce point. Olivier est juste un ami rien de plus ? »

Violet devint aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondor une fois la dernière question posée. La réponse était évidente : il était son ami, son meilleur ami. Mais une voix à l'intérieur d'elle essayait de lui crier autre chose. Elle aurait pu dire qu'il était une sorte de grand frère pour elle tout comme Fred et George. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et elle le savait. Il y avait toujours eu un truc en plus avec Olivier. Elle se sentait toujours mieux quand il était là, elle était toujours charmée par le garçon, elle avait besoin de lui inconditionnellement, il l'avait toujours protégée, il faisait toujours attention à elle et elle, elle ne voulait que son bonheur. Olivier était bien plus au fond d'elle, elle le savait mais il ne le serait jamais réellement. Alors elle répondit presque honnêtement à contre-cœur :

« -Rien de plus, papa. Il est mon meilleur ami. C'est tout.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?

-Je… Tu m'as prise par surprise c'est tout !, répondit la jeune fille gênée.

-Tu es donc sûre de ta réponse ?

-Parfaitement et voyons, je n'ai que quatorze ans et il est bien trop vieux pour moi ! »

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas convaincante et elle avait dit cette dernière phrase sans conviction. Mais cela passa tout de même aux yeux de Remus :

« -Très bien. Tu peux envoyer Riddle à ce jeune homme. »

La jeune fille explosa de joie, embrassant son père sur les deux joues et en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle courut dans sa chambre afin de ne pas perdre une minute.

Remus l'observa partir avec un sourire, satisfait de voir sa fille aussi heureuse. Il avait posé cette question pour savoir la réaction de sa fille mais il avait déjà la réponse et ce n'était pas celle qu'elle lui avait donnée. Olivier était plus qu'un simple ami, mais tous les deux paraissaient encore trop jeunes ou n'étaient tout simplement pas prêts pour s'en rendre compte. Olivier n'était pas trop vieux, il n'en doutait pas. Remus se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il soit plus protecteur mais il avait bien compris en lisant la lettre du jeune garçon qu'il avait été inquiet. Olivier Dubois était une personne de confiance. Remus Lupin était persuadé que le Gryffondor saurait prendre soin de Violet aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

* * *

 _29 juin 1992, Olivier Dubois_

* * *

Un rayon de soleil s'infiltra entre les deux volets rouges – qu'Olivier avait repeint cinq ans plus tôt. La lumière jaillit jusque lui et le réveilla. Il ouvrit ses yeux dans un grognement et se tourna vers son réveil.

8h15.

Il souffla en se rappelant que ses cousins arriveraient une heure et quart plus tard. L'horreur allait commencer et ses vacances seraient en quelque sorte finies. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés mais Olivier était déjà pressé qu'ils partent. De plus, il n'avait toujours pas reçu les résultats de BUSES et il devait avouer qu'il était pressé de s'en débarrasser sachant très bien que ses cousins ne l'épargneraient pas à ce sujet.

Comme chaque matin, il sortit de son oreiller la photo de lui et Violet qu'il posait toujours en dessous avant d'aller dormir. Cette photo ne le quittait plus depuis Noël et il aimait la regarder surtout dans les moments difficiles ou de stress. Cette photo qui le faisait sentir mieux en quelques secondes et cela fonctionna à ce moment précis. Quelques instants Olivier oublia l'horreur que lui procurait ses cousins et se rappela que dans un peu plus de deux semaines, Violet serait là pour les affronter avec lui. Il avait reçu la lettre une semaine plus tôt, il avait d'ailleurs été surpris de la recevoir aussi vite.

Il avait bu chacun des mots de Violet, son sourire dominant de plus en plus son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait le parchemin de la jeune fille. Il s'était alors empressé de retrouver ses parents afin de leur demander à leur tour s'ils étaient d'accord. Bien entendu, il avait omis le fait que c'était principalement pour déclarer la guerre à ses cousins français, il avait aussi omis le fait que le père de Violet était un loup-garou et que c'était pour cela qu'elle restait seule ces quelques jours. Non, il avait tout simplement dit que monsieur Lupin devait s'absenter pendant trois jours et qu'elle ne pouvait aller chez son grand-père qu'à partir du deuxième jour au soir. Ses parents n'avaient pas insisté et avaient dit oui sans poser plus de questions. Olivier avait bien remarqué qu'ils avaient souri comme un petit sous-entendu à propos de son amitié – ou plus – avec Violet, peut-être était-ce dû à la teinte rougeâtre que ses joues prenaient en parlant de la jeune fille. Il n'en savait rien et ne s'était pas posé la question très longtemps surtout après la réponse positive de ses parents. Il les avait d'ailleurs embrassés chaleureusement preuve de sa joie. L'arrivée de ses cousins ne lui plaisaient toujours pas mais rien ne comptait désormais, Violet venait chez lui deux jours et rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux – sauf peut-être la coupe de Quidditch mais il n'en était même plus sûr à présent. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son réveil.

8h30.

Il souffla une nouvelle fois, que le temps passait vite même en ne faisant rien. Mais que le temps serait long une fois Antonin et Diane chez lui. Il se leva d'un bond, déterminé à affronter cette journée comme il pouvait être déterminé pour un match de Quidditch.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Olivier se lécha les babines en voyant le petit-déjeuner qui s'offrait à lui. Son père et sa mère avaient tendance à parfois exagérer sur la quantité du petit-déjeuner mais cela ne lui déplaisait. Sa mère commençait tout juste à déjeuner se préparant des tartines de confiture alors que son père n'avait toujours pas commencé, préférant lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Après avoir embrassé ses parents, Olivier s'installa en face de son père et commença à se servir de tout ce qu'il y avait à sa portée : omelettes, bacon, saucisses, pancakes, tartines de confiture, jus de citrouille. Il s'était prévu un entraînement intensif pour toutes les vacances et bien entendu pour tenir le rythme, il avait besoin d'énergie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Olivier sortit de table pour aller enfiler un short et T-shirt aux couleurs de Gryffondor – bien entendu. Puis, il partit afin de pratiquer l'entraînement quotidien qu'il tenait à la lettre depuis le début des vacances. Il commença par courir une demi-heure sur la plage qui bordait sa maison. Puis il entama des séries de pompes, gainage, différentes sortes d'abdos, des sauts extension ensuite il fit quelques étirements. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre : 10 heures. Ses cousins devaient être arrivés mais il s'en moquait, il n'avait toujours pas envie de les voir et son entraînement n'était pas fini.

Ainsi, Olivier rejoignit la cabane à côté de sa maison où étaient rangés tous les balais qu'il avait eus depuis qu'il volait. Il prit son Brossdur 7 ainsi qu'un souafle enchanté et à peine sortit de la cabane, il s'envola. Le vent de la côte lui brûlait le visage même s'il ressentait la chaleur que le soleil procurait. Il adorait cette sensation. Il adorait sentir le vent picoter ses joues, il adorait aller le plus haut possible. Voler était plus qu'une passion, c'était devenu presque vital. De là-haut, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Après quelques minutes de vol, Olivier s'arrêta dans une dune de sable où quelques grandes herbes étaient présentes. Dans cette dune, des anneaux de Quidditch avait été plantés quelques années auparavant. En effet le village de Dauphy's Sea était uniquement composé de sorciers et plusieurs sortilèges empêchaient l'accès aux Moldus. Ces villages se permettaient alors de construire des petits terrains de Quidditch pour les sorciers.

Olivier déclencha le souafle et se mit en position de gardien afin d'en arrêter au maximum. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, Olivier augmentait la vitesse du souafle afin d'être préparé à tout type de tirs. Il aurait eu envie de tenter différentes figures qui lui permettrait d'être un bien meilleur gardien mais il s'était promis d'attendre Violet.

Il était onze heures quand Olivier rentra chez lui. Il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée mais il entendit des voix provenant de l'étage, malheureusement pour lui il devait s'y rendre. Il monta doucement les marches essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles. Il remarqua que la porte de la chambre qu'allait occuper sa cousine Diane était ouverte et que les voix provenaient de celle-ci. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix d'Antonin, de Diane et de son père. Il n'entendit pas celle de sa mère, ce qui l'étonna mais peut-être était-elle partie faire une course. Il passe discrètement devant la chambre de sa cousine pour ne pas se faire remarquer et rejoignit sa chambre où il avait sa propre salle de bain.

Une fois totalement prêt et après avoir lu un article sur le Nimbus 2001 dont la sortie était prévue en août, Olivier se résolut à sortir de sa chambre. Après tout, il ne pourrait pas ignorer ses cousins indéfiniment. Il fut à peine sorti de sa chambre que quatre yeux d'un vert sauge l'observaient. Antonin et Diane se ressemblaient toujours autant, leurs mêmes yeux globuleux, leur même nez crochu, leur même chevelure ondulée et châtain clair. Antonin faisait la taille d'Olivier et Diane était légèrement plus petite. Les deux élèves de Beauxbâtons attendaient la sortie de leur cousin depuis quelques minutes déjà et commençaient à s'impatienter.

« -Bonjour Olivier ! , dirent le frère et la sœur en chœur.

-Salut. », murmura l'interpelé.

Olivier sentit que les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre n'allaient pas lui plaire, comme disait souvent Erine il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Antonin s'approcha du Gryffondor :

« -Tu as eu les résultats de tes BUSE ? A Beauxbâtons, nous avons eus ceux de nos MILANS juste avant le départ en vacances. Bien entendu, je les ai tous réussis. Beauxbâtons n'accepte aucun échec, elle prime la réussite.

-MILANS ? Et bien parfait, voudrais-tu une coupe ? , répondit Olivier.

\- Minutieuses Interrogations : Libérez vos Aptitudes Nécessaires en Sorcellerie., cracha sa cousine.

-Quelle coupe, Olivier ?, continua Antonin, Une de celles que tu as gagnées au Quidditch ? Oh pardon… Il n'y en aura jamais. »

Le Gryffondor sentit ses joues s'enflammer et ses poings se serrer instinctivement. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait pu faire à ses cousins pour qu'ils soient si méchants avec lui, puis il se rappela que certaines personnes l'étaient juste de nature. Il inspira et expira lentement, il se devait être plus intelligent. La violence n'avait jamais rien résolu. Alors il décida de les ignorer, c'était parfois ce qu'il y avait de plus courageux à faire. Sans surprise, ses cousins n'avaient pas décidé que la conversation était finie, tous deux lui bloquèrent le passage. Olivier aurait pu sans difficulté passer entre les deux mais il souhaitait savoir ce qu'ils avaient encore à dire. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Diane qui engagea la parole :

« Ton père nous a dit qu'un de tes amis venait cet été. »

Violet. Olivier rougit et ses pupilles se dilatèrent, leur plan était finalement une mauvaise idée. Ils s'en prendraient à elle. Mais il se ravisa, Olivier voulait toujours la protéger et la Serdaigle n'accepterait jamais une quelconque remarque. Ses cousins allaient très probablement regretter.

« Une amie., répondit Olivier puis il se tourna vers Antonin. Elle, par contre, peut te donner une coupe si ça peut te donner un peu d'estime.

-Elle doit être aussi stupide que toi., répondit Diane à la place de son frère qui restait de marbre.

-Oh non ! Elle est bien intelligente, plus que vous même. Vous allez vous sentir mal quand elle sera là. »

Aucun de ses cousins ne réagit à son grand étonnement, il en profita pour enfoncer la mandragore.

« -Vous serez encore plus ridicules qu'habituellement. »

Olivier réessaya de faire un pas afin de les fuir mais une nouvelle fois, les deux élèves de Beauxbâtons lui barrèrent le chemin. La jeune fille prit la parole :

« -Voyons Olivier, qui de nous trois est le plus ridicule ? Qui de nous trois n'a aucune ambition ?

-Nous au moins, nous visons haut !, s'exclama Antonin, Quand toi tu pourriras dans un appartement sans vie avec comme seule compagnie des goules avec ton balai, nous on aura un prestigieux métier avec une famille et une maison digne de ce nom. Nous serons les fiertés de la famille alors qu'on t'oubliera. »

Olivier vit le regard rempli de méchanceté de ses cousins mais cette fois-ci, rien ne le toucha. Violet avait raison. Ses parents le soutiendraient toujours, Fred et George ainsi qu'Erine seraient toujours ses amis et seraient présents. Et Violet était là. Violet serait toujours là, il n'en doutait pas. Il savait qu'il aurait une famille car il en avait l'envie. Appartement ou maison, il n'en avait que faire. De plus, il ferait un métier qui lui plaît qu'il soit prestigieux ou non. Alors il dit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit :

« -L'important est de réaliser son rêve. Peut-être n'ai-je pas d'ambition comme vous dites, mais je réaliserai mon rêve et ferai un métier qui me plaît. J'ai des amis qui seront présents quoi qu'il arrive. Mes parents ne m'oublieront jamais. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, je n'en ai que faire de votre avis. »

Il vit le sourire de ses cousins s'effacer et il se sentit fier.

« OLI ! DIANE ! ANTONIN ! Venez manger ! »

Olivier poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Son père venait de le sauver d'un possible massacre. Enfin, ses cousins le laissèrent passer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le Gryffondor en profita pour rejoindre la salle à manger le plus vite possible. Il avait gagné une bataille mais la guerre n'était pas finie. Ce n'était que le premier jour, il en restait encore trente. Trente jours où il devrait ignorer ses cousins, accepter les critiques, réfléchir avant d'agir, répondre le plus sagement possible comme ses deux amies de Serdaigle pouvaient le faire. Mais quatorze jours avant l'arrivée de Violet, quatorze jours de soulagement, quatorze jours où il serait forcément bien.

* * *

 _05 juillet 1992, Erine Green_

* * *

 _Vio,_

 _Comment se passent tes vacances ?_

 _Pour le moment, les miennes sont très calmes, TROP CALMES ! (Si on ne compte pas Holly bien entendu) C'est vraiment difficile de n'avoir aucun contact avec la magie quand on la pratique toute l'année ! Oui, bien entendu j'ai pris tous les livres de Poudlard que j'avais à portée de main ! Je ne pouvais pas m'isoler pendant deux longs mois, cela aurait été l'Enfer !_

 _Ces deux premières semaines, mes parents travaillaient donc Holly et moi devions attendre sagement à la maison. J'aime ma sœur plus que tout, mais je dois t'avouer qu'être H24 avec elle et sa surexcitation, je commençais à en avoir plus que marre. Pour être honnête, il me semble avoir dû lui lancer un livre ou deux à la figure. Peu importe, je réussissais à la calmer en lui passant un livre de l'école. Elle est tellement pressée d'être à Poudlard qu'un rien en rapport avec la magie la calmerait. En parlant de cela, j'ai pratiquement fini tous nos devoirs il ne me reste que les Runes et Potions. Et oui ! Cela a du bon de s'ennuyer par moment !_

 _Sinon depuis deux jours je suis chez mes grands-parents, Monsieur Andrew et Madame Victoria Green. Je précise les noms car tu ne rencontreras jamais des personnes plus typiquement anglaises qu'eux. D'ailleurs les parents de ma grand-mère l'ont appelée ainsi en hommage à notre chère (et ancienne) Reine Victoria. Je n'ai jamais compris leur infidélité à l'Angleterre quand j'ai su qu'ils avaient appelé mon père Henri, en hommage au Roi de France Henri IV. George ou Edouard auraient plus convenu. Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas plus mal, un seul George suffit dans mon entourage. Mais je m'égare ! Bien qu'ils soient anglais à la vie à la mort, ils adorent la littérature. Et pour le coup, ils ont une préférence pour la française, tu te souviens de ma chère Emma Bovary ? En arrivant, ils m'avaient à peine dit bonjour que j'avais déjà eu cinq questions sur le livre. Heureusement, j'ai su y répondre sinon j'aurai eu le droit de le relire._

 _Bref, tout cela pour te dire qu'actuellement je suis à Oxford avec Holly jusqu'à notre départ en vacances. Je n'aurais jamais assez de parchemin pour t'écrire à quel point je suis impatiente ! Au revoir le mauvais temps de l'Angleterre pour le soleil et la plage de Tenerife ! J'essaierai de trouver du temps sur le programme de mes parents pour me promener dans les ruelles sorcières espagnoles. Il parait qu'ils vont tous à l'école de Beauxbâtons en France !, J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils étudient et s'ils sont aussi bêtes que les cousins d'Olivier !_

 _Sais-tu si la date pour le Quidditch au Terrier est fixée ? Connaissant les jumeaux, elle sera fixée à la dernière minute. J'espère que ce ne sera pas pendant mes vacances chez mes grands-parents ou lors de celles à Ténérife ! Car je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retoucher un souafle ! Cela me manque tellement ! Garde cela bien précieusement car je te promets que cela se réalisera :_

 _Moi, Erine Zoey Green, je te promets, Violet Hope Lupin que j'habiterai dans le Monde Sorcier pour échapper au monde ennuyant Moldu !_

 _Voilà, c'est dit ! Je te fais confiance pour me ressortir cela dans quelques années quand j'aurai tenu ma promesse ou quand je serai sur le point de la rompre ! (Je note cela pour la forme, mais je ne la romprai sous aucun prétexte !)_

 _Bon, je pense n'avoir rien à ajouter. Tu te dis sûrement que je ne t'ai pas raconté mes vacances à Oxford, mais il n'y a rien à raconter ! Je ne fais quasiment rien à part me promener avec Holly, lire et prendre le thé. Je suis sûre que tu es jalouse ! C'était ironique bien sûr._

 _J'ai failli oublier ! Est-ce qu'on pourra faire nos courses pour la rentrée ensemble ? Si mes parents peuvent échapper à la magie, cela les arrangerait. Bien entendu, il y aura Holly aussi. D'ailleurs, elle me crie dans les oreilles de t'embrasser !_

 _Bon, je vais te laisser ! Il me tarde te revoir, cela ne fait que deux semaines mais quand même !_

 _Passe de bonnes vacances Violet !_

* * *

 _13 juillet 1992, Olivier Dubois et Violet Lupin_

* * *

Violet Lupin était assise sur la chaise qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il était 9h45 et elle avait dit à Olivier qu'elle arriverait à 10h, encore quinze minutes à attendre et elle attendait déjà depuis dix minutes. Le temps lui paraissait long, elle était impatiente de retrouver Olivier. Elle était tout simplement heureuse d'aller autre part que chez elle, ou que chez Lyall ou Poudlard.

En patientant, son regard se dirigea vers la photo posée au-dessus de la cheminée. Une photo précieuse pour Remus malgré le fait qu'une personne ait été floutée. On ne pouvait plus distinguer son visage mais n'importe qui ayant fréquenté les Potter se doutaient de l'identité de cette personne. Sirius Black. Meilleur ami de James Potter, gardien des secrets des Potter, traître, assassin. Il était celui qui avait brisé sa famille alors qu'il était celui qui les gâtait, elle et Harry, alors qu'il était toujours présent. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas son geste, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Remus le gardait sur cette photo qui signifiait tant.

Alors, elle cligna des yeux. Peut-être qu'un jour elle comprendrait, mais elle souhaitait ne pas y penser. Elle allait avoir affaire à un autre type de monstre et elle était impatiente de les rencontrer malgré elle. Alors, même si elle était en avance elle prit son sac où elle avait rangé toutes ses affaires dont elle avait besoin pour ces deux jours, elle empoigna son Nimbus 2000 dans son autre main. La Serdaigle entra dans la cheminée, elle posa son balai sur sa valise, prit une poignée de poudre cheminette et annonça le plus clairement possible : « Maison des Dubois ».

Violet arriva en quelques secondes chez les Dubois. Sans surprise, il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait dans le salon. Un salon des plus simples mais très chaleureux, la pièce était grande et donnait sur la salle à manger. Les murs étaient orange grenadelle, un petit canapé marron cuivré était entouré de petits fauteuils, ces derniers et le canapé disposaient de petits coussins ambre. Violet ne put prolonger sa contemplation des lieux qu'une personne arriva à sa droite :

« -Violet ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es en avance. »

L'interpelé se tourna pour faire face à son hôte. Elle fut déçue que ce ne soit pas Olivier mais était ravie de voir Madame Dubois. Cette dernière avait attaché ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon serré ce qui lui donnait un air sévère par rapport aux autres fois où Violet l'avait vue. La Serdaigle s'approcha de la mère d'Olivier afin de la saluer à son tour :

« -Bonjour Madame Dubois. Je m'excuse mais j'étais prête depuis un moment donc je suis partie.

-Il n'y a pas de souci voyons. C'est juste qu'Oli n'est pas encore rentré de son entraînement du jour mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Et tu peux m'appeler Ruth, je pense qu'on aura bien d'autres occasions de se voir pour en rester à Madame. »

Violet acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête et d'un petite sourire comme seule réponse, étant assez gênée de cette dernière phrase. Pensait-elle réellement qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Olivier ? Elle n'espérait pas car les deux jours seraient plus que gênants pour elle autrement. Elle n'y pensa pas plus longtemps que deux personnes descendaient les escaliers et elle regretta rapidement que le Gryffondor ne soit pas déjà présent car elle se doutait de qui étaient ces deux personnes.

Violet se sentit rougir quand elle vit les cousins d'Olivier l'observaient de haut en bas, comme s'ils la jugeaient, comme s'ils cherchaient le moindre détail qui les dérangeait afin de lui lancer à la figure. Alors, elle fit de même voulant les détailler. Elle remarqua qu'aucun des deux n'avait une quelconque ressemblance avec le Gryffondor hormis leur grande taille. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux châtain clair ondulés, le garçon les avait ondulés sur le dessus alors que la fille les avait à partir de la moitié de sa chevelure qui lui tomber juste en dessous de la nuque. Violet eut une petit grimace en remarquant leur nez crochu qui aurait pu correspondre à la description des sorcières dans les contes moldus. Mais elle repéra principalement leurs yeux verts qui ne cessaient de la juger ce qui commençait à l'embarrasser. Inconsciemment, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure le stress commençant à la submerger.

« -Diane ! Antonin !, s'exclama Madame Dubois brisant ainsi le silence, Voici Violet l'amie d'Olivier. Je peux vous laisser avec elle en attendant Oli ?

-Bien sûr, tante Ruth. », répondirent en chœur le frère et la sœur ce qui n'avait rien d'angélique.

Violet vit le regard embarrassé de Madame Dubois, comme si elle n'était pas certaine que ce qu'elle avait proposé soit une bonne idée. Mais la Serdaigle lui sourit pour la rassurer, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose et Olivier ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Aucun des trois adolescents ne bougea de sa place mais le silence régna quelques secondes avant que Diane Dubois ne prenne la parole :

« -Ce n'est donc pas une légende, notre cousin a un ami.

-Des, rectifia Violet, des amis. »

Les deux élèves de Beauxbâtons la fusillèrent du regard, aucun des deux n'avait prévu qu'elle parle et ils n'acceptaient encore moins qu'elle les contredise. Diane se rapprocha d'elle d'un air mauvais, Violet souffla, Olivier n'avait en rien exagéré la situation.

« -En même temps, quand on te voit on comprend. Tu es aussi négligée et effacée que lui. »

Violet ne comprit pas directement pourquoi Diane utilisait ces mots, puis elle suivit son regard qui se portait sur ses vêtements. Elle portait une salopette en jean trouée par endroit à cause de l'usure et qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, des converses qui était autrefois bleu foncé mais qui commençait à perdre de leur couleur, un T-shirt marinière qui, lui, était quasi neuf et son chignon fait rapidement le matin même où quelques mèches fuyaient. Et elle se compara à la fille en face d'elle ce qui fut très rapide, elle portait un tailleur qui avait dû couter une fortune et des ballerines noires vernies. Le garçon avait quant-à-lieu un pantalon noir simple et une chemise blanche. Il était sûr qu'à côté d'eux, leur quintet n'avait rien de classe mais ils n'allaient pas à un événement spécial, à quoi bon s'habiller ainsi ?

« -Ne sois pas si méchante, Diane., commenta son frère. On peut trouver une qualité à notre cousin, il a de la pitié. C'est très rare de nos jours. »

Le frère et la sœur se mirent à rire aux éclats apparemment satisfaits de la critique du jeune garçon. Violet se sentit bouillir, elle pouvait plus ou moins accepter un tas de remarques sur elle mais sûrement pas sur ceux qu'elle aimait. D'un sourire – seul point qui aurait pu l'envoyer à Serpentard – elle leur répondit :

« -Les bonnes manières ne sont pas enseignées à Beauxbâtons ? Il me semblait que si. A croire que vous n'êtes pas si parfaits que vous le laissez paraître. Un problème avec l'amitié ? Parce que mieux vaut être Olivier avec quatre vrais amis, qu'être sûrement comme vous avec des tas de soi-disant amis qui crachent dans votre dos en votre absence. Mais sinon, votre cousin est très apprécié à l'école. Il est le meilleur gardien de l'école et un capitaine respecté. Oh ! Il n'a peut-être pas les meilleures notes, il ne montre peut-être pas autant d'intérêt aux études comme il le devrait mais il a de la volonté, de l'ambition. Il sait ce qu'il veut et aura toujours ce qu'il veut. Je suis sûre qu'il vaut mille fois mieux que vous et votre jalousie. Oh bien sûr que vous êtes jaloux ! Seules des personnes jalouses peuvent sortir autant de bêtises sans raison. Et je n'ai peut-être pas les plus beaux vêtements mais j'ai le mérite d'être fière de qui je veux être, je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher et de me caser dans les normes comme vous le faites. »

Violet souffla, elle aurait pu être méchante si elle l'avait voulu mais elle n'avait pas voulu se retrouver à la même hauteur que les deux personnes face à elle. Elle n'avait pas été répartie à Serdaigle pour rien, la sagesse était une des principales qualités. Elle vit qu'Antonin allait répliquer mais une présence l'arrêta et elle sut exactement qui elle était. Elle se tourna et vit le Gryffondor se diriger vers elle. Il avait les joues rouges d'essoufflement et elle pouvait distinguer quelques gouttes de sueur. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un sourire, il ne s'entraînait pas qu'à moitié.

En quelques secondes, Violet se retrouva dans les bras d'Olivier. Elle se laissa porter dans ses bras, le laissant nicher son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle l'entendit murmurer près de son oreille :

« -Je suis vraiment désolé ma Violet.

-Ce n'est rien. », répondit la concernée

Il s'éloigna d'elle en prenant le sac de la jeune fille et sans prêter attention à ses cousins, il lui demanda de le suivre. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et adressa un regard sombre aux deux élèves de Beauxbâtons. Mais ni le Gryffondor, ni la Serdaigle ne releva le « Oh. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une petite copine, cousin. » de Diane.

En arrivant dans la chambre d'Olivier, Violet ne fut pas surprise de découvrir la décoration. Tout correspondait à Olivier : la couleur des murs ainsi que le fanion prouvaient son amour pour la maison Gryffondor, les affiches de Quidditch, la table de Quidditch prouvaient sa passion pour le Quidditch et la photo du quintet sur le mur à côté du lit prouvait l'amitié qu'il leur portait. Violet fut toutefois déçue de ne pas voir accrocher la photo les représentant et comme si Olivier lisait dans ses pensées, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit et il sortit cette photo de la poche de son short :

« -Je ne la quitte jamais. »

Cette remarque fit naître un sourire plus que franc sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« -Ma mère n'aurait pas dû te laisser seule avec eux., continua le Gryffondor.

-Elle avait autre chose à faire et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute si ses neveux sont aussi agressifs qu'un cognard.

-Je suis arrivé au bon moment, ils ne t'auraient pas épargnée après ce que tu leur as dit. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai apprécié ce que tu as dit. »

Olivier lui adressa un clin d'œil mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ruth Dubois entra dans la chambre de son fils :

« -Oli ! Violet ! Vous êtes ici. Je vous cherchais. Il faudrait savoir où dort Violet.

-Dans ma chambre., répondit aussitôt Olivier. Il est hors de question qu'elle soit dans un des repères de Diane et Antonin.

-Et où dormiras-tu ?, demanda l'adulte.

-Dans ma chambre., continua le Gryffondor.

-Tu crois peut-être que je vais laisser mon fils dormir avec une fille ?

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. C'est Violet.

-Justement. », répondit Madame Dubois avec un sourire railleur.

Olivier resta de marbre ne sachant pas comment interpréter le message de sa mère. Il se demanda quelle image elle avait de Violet pour penser une telle chose. Il remarqua que Violet était elle aussi en pleine réflexion mais elle n'avait pas l'air vexée, ce qu'il ne comprit pas car elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Décidément, sa famille faisait tout pour la faire fuir.

Violet fut légèrement gênée de la remarque de Ruth, c'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle faisait un sous-entendu. La Serdaigle ne savait pas exactement comme prendre tout cela mais elle se doutait que cette dernière remarque n'avait rien de méchant contre elle. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Olivier reprit la parole :

« -Je parlais de mettre un matelas au sol. Violet dormira dans mon lit et moi sur le matelas.

-Est-ce que cela change quelque chose ?

-MAMAN !

-Détends-toi mon chéri. Je m'occupe de mettre le matelas tout à l'heure. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Madame Dubois sortit de la chambre laissant les deux adolescents ensemble. Olivier accorda un sourire gêné à Violet ce qui la fit rire. Puis, elle se souvint d'une question qu'elle avait lui poser :

« -Dis-moi, on appelle Loutry Ste Chaspoule : Loutry pour ses loutres. Pourquoi Dauphy's Sea ?

-Tu veux savoir maintenant ?

-Tu as déjà vu un Serdaigle attendre pour apprendre quelque chose ?, ricana Violet.

-Non c'est vrai. Et bien prends ton balai. »

Violet sauta presque du lit en empoignant son balai et elle suivit Olivier qui avait l'air ravi de lui répondre. Ils traversèrent le salon où les cousins d'Olivier n'étaient plus. Quand ils passèrent la porte, Violet eut le souffle coupé en voyant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. La mer était à seulement quelques mètres de la maison, à part quelques maisons au loin c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls. Le sable dominait le reste du paysage ainsi que quelques végétations. Violet n'avait jamais vu un paysage pareil et était époustouflée.

« -Tu es prête ? », demanda Olivier.

En seule réponse, Violet monta sur son balai et s'envola dans les airs. Olivier la suivit aussitôt et passa devant la seconde d'après. Le Gryffondor se dirigeait vers la mer, il faisait de plus en plus frais au fur et à mesure où ils avançaient vers l'immensité de la mer. Violet regretta vite de ne pas avoir pris un gilet. Le duo s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes de vol, la terre était très petite d'où ils étaient et étaient entourés par la mer. Violet se mit tout près d'Olivier, et ce dernier lui dit en pointant du doigt l'eau :

« -Regarde ! Tu vas tout de suite comprendre. »

Et en effet, Violet comprit tout de suite. Une dizaine de dauphins nageaient en dessous d'eux. Violet ne sut quoi dire tant elle trouvait le spectacle magnifique, les dauphins leur offraient une danse incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique.

« -Je voudrais habiter ici plus tard ! C'est vraiment merveilleux !

-Il y a moyen de te trouver une maison quelque part Violet., répondit Olivier avec un clin d'œil.

-On peut rester encore un peu ?

-Aussi longtemps que tu voudras. »

Olivier observa la jeune fille dont les yeux brillaient d'émerveillement. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, ses parents l'avaient amené voir les dauphins quand il était encore un enfant et il avait plus qu'aimé le spectacle. Maintenant, il volait régulièrement vers les dauphins pour se détendre, pour prendre l'air, pour profiter tout simplement.

« -J'ai eu les résultats des BUSES., annonça le Gryffondor.

-Ah ! Et alors ?

-J'en ai eu six sur neuf. J'ai raté Histoire de la magie, potions et divination.

-Oh mais c'est super Olivier !, se réjouit la Serdaigle.

-Je suis assez satisfait en effet.

-Tu te débarrasses des pires matières, c'est parfait. »

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire, puis Olivier reprit la parole d'une voix timide :

« -Je suis content que tu sois là, petit oiseau.

-Je suis vraiment contente aussi. Tu m'avais manqué. », répondit la jeune fille en lui accordant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Olivier ne répondit pas mais Violet vit dans son regard et dans son petit sourire que c'était réciproque. Mais pour la première fois, ils avaient la chance de se voir pendant les vacances alors que ce n'était jamais arrivé jusque-là. Aucun d'eux n'avait émis l'idée jusqu'alors, et Violet se demanda comment ils avaient fait les deux étés précédents sans se voir. Mais peu importait, ils étaient ensemble.

« -On peut rentrer ? », demanda la jeune fille, je commence à avoir froid.

Olivier acquiesça en lui promettant qu'ils pourraient revenir si elle le souhaitait.

.

La journée était passée rapidement. Violet et Olivier étaient allés pique-niquer au bord de la plage au plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille qui avait définitivement adopté l'endroit. L'après-midi, ils avaient aidé Madame Dubois a installé le matelas et à faire le lit. Violet avait insisté auprès d'Olivier pour prendre le matelas mais le garçon n'avait pas cédé. Après cela, ils étaient partis jouer amicalement au Quidditch essayant les différents postes. Ils avaient ri de bonnes minutes en comprenant qu'aucun poste ne leur convenait mieux que celui qu'ils jouaient respectivement. Puis en fin d'après-midi, ils étaient retournés admirer les dauphins à la demande de Violet qui cette fois avait pensé à prendre un gilet. Toutes les conditions avaient été réunies pour qu'ils passent la meilleure journée et ils n'avaient pas une seule fois croisé les cousins d'Olivier. Malheureusement l'heure du repas était arrivée et ils se retrouveraient tous les quatre à la même table le temps de manger.

Violet et Olivier descendirent en même temps, Monsieur et Madame Dubois étaient déjà présents chacun à un bout de la table. Les deux amis décidèrent de s'asseoir côte à côte, Olivier prenant la place près de son père et Violet prenant celle à côté de Madame Dubois. Sebastian Dubois engagea la parole :

« -Alors Violet, satisfaite de ta journée ?

-Oui, elle était parfaite. Olivier m'a montré les dauphins, c'est vraiment magnifique ! D'ailleurs j'ai prévenu Olivier que je voulais une maison par ici !

-Ah oui ?, répondit Madame Dubois, Je suis ravie de savoir que mon fils n'habitera pas très loin de chez nous.

-Voyons Ruth, nous pourrons toujours leur laisser la maison et trouver un endroit plus petit pour nous. »

Les deux parents s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de rire. Alors que les deux adolescents avaient les joues rouges de gêne, eux qui pensaient que sans leurs amis ils n'auraient pas de remarque. Violet se décida à répondre :

« -Je pensais prendre une maison pour moi mais Olivier pourra venir quand il veut bien sûr.

-Attends-toi à le voir tous les jours alors, Miss. », ria Monsieur Dubois alors qu'Olivier essayait presque de se cacher sous la table.

Violet décida de prendre la conversation avec humour et ria avec le père d'Olivier. Mais son rire s'éteignit peu de temps après et son sourire s'effaça quand Antonin et Diane, avec un sourire malsain au visage, arrivèrent à table. Diane s'assit face à son cousin alors qu'Antonin prenait place face à Violet.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Ruth Dubois fit apparaître le repas qu'elle et son mari avaient préparé quelques minutes plus tôt. Chacun son tour, les personnes à table se servirent du poulet et des haricots verts. Une fois tout le monde servi, Sebastian reprit la parole s'adressant à ses neveux :

« -Alors, qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ?

-Diane m'a aidé à faire des recherches de stage au Ministère de la Magie Français pour l'année prochaine, je compte y entrer dès que possible. De plus, Diane aimerait elle aussi y entrait donc elle pouvait se renseigner en même temps.

-Très bien alors. », répondit Monsieur Dubois

Puis Diane se tourna vers Violet :

« -Et toi Violet ? Que veux-tu faire ? »

La concernée sentit Olivier se tendre, elle savait très bien que Diane et Antonin ne cessaient de lui dire des méchancetés à ce sujet et peut-être n'épargneraient-ils pas Violet ce jour. Mais la Serdaigle leur répondrait tout de même la vérité, c'était son rêve depuis toute petite et elle n'en avait pas honte :

« -Je voudrais intégrer une équipe de Quidditch dès ma sortie de l'école. J'aimerais être poursuiveur professionnelle.

-Ah je vois, répondit Diane d'un ton hautain. Je suppose donc que tes notes ne doivent pas être excellentes.

-Non en effet., répondit Violet à la surprise des Dubois, Sur mes neufs examens je n'ai eu que sept Optimal et deux Efforts Exceptionnels. Quelle déception… »

Olivier s'étouffa avec un haricot alors qu'il riait de la réponse de Violet. Elle était vraiment formidable, il n'aurait jamais pensé à répondre ainsi à sa place. Il vit ses cousins restaient bouche bée à la révélation de Violet alors il décida d'en rajouter une couche :

« -Je vous avais prévenus que vous vous sentirez mal. »

Aucun des deux cousins ne répondit, à croire que de ne pas être les meilleurs les rendait honteux. Mais Antonin en rajouta une couche :

« -Tu ne veux donc pas d'une famille ?

-Bien sûr que si., répondit Violet, Un mari, des enfants. Le métier de joueur professionnel est très bien payé, de plus de nombreux joueurs arrivent à avoir leur vie professionnelle et familiale sans souci.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire., rajouta Diane.

-Il faut simplement chercher plus loin que ce que l'on veut voir. », répliqua Olivier.

Une nouvelle fois, aucun des cousins ne répondit quoi que ce soit. Violet adressa un grand sourire à Olivier alors que celui-ci lui rendit. Le Gryffondor était certain que rien n'arrêterait ses cousins de faire autant de remarques mais ils avaient réussi à les faire taire et c'était le principal. Ruth se tourna vers Violet et lui dit :

« -Tu veux donc des enfants ?

-Oh oui ! », répondit la jeune fille.

Madame Dubois émit un petit sourire de satisfaction ainsi que Monsieur Dubois.

A la fin du dîner qui ne fut plus aussi mouvementé, Olivier et Violet décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Olivier décida d'aller mettre son pyjama dans la salle de bain afin de laisser l'intimité dont elle avait besoin à Violet. Après avoir toqué à la porte de sa chambre, il y entra et les deux amis rirent instantanément. Tous deux respectaient à la perfection leur maison respective. Violet avait mis le pyjama aux couleurs de Serdaigle alors qu'Olivier avait mis celui des Gryffondor. Pourtant, chaque élève n'avait qu'un pyjama aux couleurs de leur maison mais sans se concerter les deux amis respectaient leur maison.

« -Il ne manquait plus qu'on dorme avec nos tenues de Quidditch., dit Violet en riant.

-Ça m'arrive des fois. », ria Olivier

Violet ria de plus belle imaginant très bien Olivier dormir avec sa tenue de Quidditch et peut-être même avec un souafle en peluche. La jeune fille finit par s'installer dans le lit d'Olivier alors que celui-ci éteignit la lumière avant de rejoindre le matelas au sol.

« -Bonne nuit Olivier.

-Bonne nuit ma Violet. »

Le matin, le réveil d'Olivier avait sonné et ils avaient tous les deux étaient surpris et gênés de retrouver leurs mains liées. Le bras de Violet pendait en effet jusqu'au matelas d'Olivier et leurs mains s'étaient trouvées tout naturellement. Après que chacun se soit excusé avec gêne, ils étaient descendus déjeuner puis avaient suivi à la lettre le programme d'entraînement du Gryffondor. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été surpris par les capacités sportives de la jeune fille. Enfin, ils s'étaient entraînés à différentes figures pour améliorer leur performance au Quidditch.

Violet maîtrisait désormais le plongeon de Dionysos figure qui consiste à lancer le souafle en l'air à l'approche des buts, puis à sauter de son balai pour marquer en frappant dans le souafle. Et elle commençait à avoir les bases du plongeon d'Orazio, cette fois-ci la figure est utilisée pour récupérer le souafle : le joueur arrive derrière un poursuiveur adverse, saute de son balai avec suffisamment d'énergie pour faire double salto et donne un coup dans le souafle afin que l'adversaire le lâche, pour ensuite le rattraper en atterrissant prudemment sur le balai.

Olivier avait été époustouflé de la voir progresser aussi vite et avait presque regretté de lui avoir proposé cette activité, elle serait encore plus redoutable que les années précédentes. Olivier, lui, s'était entraîné à utiliser le double huit. Violet était en position de pénalty et lui serpentait entre les anneaux à grande vitesse pour repousser le souafle. Il s'était déjà entraîné seul à serpenter mais avec Violet c'était plus réaliste. Il avait été fier de lui car d'après la Serdaigle, il se débrouillait plus que bien.

Une fois l'entraînement fini, les deux amis étaient rentrés pour se doucher, avaient mangé puis Violet avait rangé ses affaires pour repartir. Elle était triste de quitter Olivier mais elle savait qu'il se reverrait pendant les vacances au Terrier.

Rentrée à l'appartement, Violet avait posé son balai à côté de son lit, mis ses affaires sales dans un panier pour que Remus puisse les laver à l'aide de la magie. Elle avait récupéré le sac qu'elle avait préparé deux jours plus tôt afin de ne pas perdre de temps avant de partir de chez Lyall.

* * *

 _25 juillet 1992, Fred et George Weasley_

* * *

 _Chers amis,_

 _Nous vous annonçons qu'un match de Quidditch entre professionnels de Poudlard sera organisé au Terrier à Loutry Ste Chaspoule le 12 août 1992._

 _Pour votre plus grand confort, le lieu d'accueil sera ouvert dès le matin vous pourrez vous y rendre par conduit de cheminée (Toutefois, les liens entre cheminées ne seront applicables qu'après confirmation de votre part.) entre dix heures et midi comme vous le souhaitez._

 _Un grand repas aura lieu le midi, cuisiné par la grande Molly Weasley née Prewett, autant vous dire que votre estomac sera comblé !_

 _Ensuite, nous pourrons procéder à la création des équipes qui se fera par tirage au sort bien entendu ! Enfin, le match pourra commencer !_

 _Sont donc conviés à cet événement exceptionnel :_

 _-Miss Erine Zoey GREEN_

 _-Miss Violet Hope LUPIN_

 _-Monsieur Olivier Jude DUBOIS_

 _-Monsieur Harry James POTTER_

 _-Monsieur Fred WEASLLEY, présence déjà confirmée._

 _-Monsieur George WEASLEY, présence déjà confirmée._

 _Et enfin, puisqu'il faut bien accepter les plus débutants :_

 _-Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley, présence (à notre plus grand regret) confirmée._

 _C'est avec grand plaisir que nous vous accueillerons._

 _Sur ce, nos vacances sont formidables ! Pas de cours, pas de capitaine de Quidditch pour nous réveiller à des heures très matinales et nous hurler dessus, que demander de plus ?_

 _Nous aurions apprécié voir plus souvent Monsieur le Préfet, Percy Ignatius Weasley. Cependant, ce dernier reste enfermé dans sa chambre ne sortant qu'à de rares occasions. Nous voyons régulièrement son hibou partir et revenir mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Nous avons longuement pensé qu'il astiquait son insigne mais il faudrait vraiment être fou pour faire cela toute la journée._

 _Nous avons en tête différents projets qui serviront plus tard pour notre PRODIGIEUX avenir ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas en dire plus pour le moment, vous le serez bien assez tôt._

 _Sur ce, nous vous laissons sinon nous n'aurons rien à raconter quand nous nous verrons !_

 _A très bientôt !_

 _Fred et George._

* * *

 _03 août 1992, Erine Green_

* * *

 _Bonjour mes jumeaux préférés !_

 _J'ai cru comprendre dans votre dernière lettre que vos vacances se déroulent plutôt bien. Je vous avoue que je n'apprécie pas tellement Percy mais cela lui fait un peu de répit de rester à l'écart, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, j'ai été ravie d'apprendre que vous alliez bien._

 _Cependant, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je ne pourrai pas être présente pour la fantastique journée au Terrier, une prochaine fois peut-être ? En effet, je suis en vacances à Ténérife depuis le week-end dernier et je ne reviens que le 16 août. N'essayez pas de décaler la date, on aura bien d'autres occasions ! Mais, j'ai une requête ! Holly et moi-même pensions nous rendre sur le chemin de Traverse le mercredi 19 août, on pourrait tous s'y retrouver ? Mes parents ne souhaitent pas venir, ils ont un peu de mal avec le monde magique donc ce sera l'occasion d'être tous ensemble et cela nous évitera d'être seules avec Holly. Tenez-moi au courant._

 _Sinon, je passe de très bonnes vacances depuis que je suis en voyage. Le début des vacances était d'un ennui, même les cours de Binns sont moins ennuyants c'est pour vous dire ! J'ai même eu le temps de faire tous mes devoirs avant la fin du mois de juillet… Enfin bon, je suis tranquille sans les devoirs et je peux donc profiter du soleil de Ténérife !_

 _J'aurais aimé que vous soyez tous là en voyage avec moi ! C'est formidable ! Le sable des plages y est noir à cause des volcans, c'était impressionnant la première qu'on l'a vu mais on s'y fait rapidement. Nous sommes donc allés faire une visite guidée vers les volcans et c'était impressionnant, pour le coup on avait froid et il y avait pas mal de vent. Mais c'était vraiment chouette !_

 _On est aussi allés dans un zoo, il est vraiment très grand et on y a vu pas mal d'animaux qu'on ne rencontre pas tous les jours. On a pu assisté à un spectacle d'orques, je vous avoue que je ne suis pas pour mais Holly et mes parents ont insisté pour que je vienne avec eux. Il y avait aussi un spectacle avec des oiseaux, mais il était hors de question qu'on y aille étant donné que ma mère en a peur. On est allés dans une serre avec pas mal de fleurs et plantes mais ce n'est rien comparé à la serre du professeur Chourave et à ce que le monde sorcier peut nous offrir !_

 _En parlant du monde sorcier ! Avec Holly, on est allées sur l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse afin de garder un petit contact avec les sorciers et je voulais à tout prix rencontrer des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Donc, comme je le disais nous sommes allées sur la Côte des Astres, appelée ainsi car elle se situe sur une plage privée et que l'Astronomie est très importante ici. C'était vraiment agréable mais ce n'est pas aussi impressionnant que le Chemin de Traverse et on y retrouve à peu près les mêmes choses. Après s'être baladées, on s'est installées en terrasse 'Au Niffleur', (c'est un peu comme les 'Trois balais' de Pré-au-Lard) pour boire une Bièraubeurre. Et là ! Des garçons sont venus à la table juste à côté de nous et on commençait à nous parler. Tout d'abord, soyons d'accord les jumeaux ils étaient beaucoup moins beaux que toi Freddie et largement moins drôles que toi Georgie. (Bah oui, je commence à vous connaître au bout de trois ans.) Ils nous ont demandé d'où on venait et dès que nous avons prononcé les mots « Angleterre » et « Poudlard », c'était fini ! Ils ont fait une grimace impressionnante et ils ont commencé à nous vanter les mérites de Beauxbâtons et que celle-ci était prestigieuse par rapport à -je cite : « Poudelard ». Non mais franchement, ce n'était pas une légende ! On pourra rassurer Olivier et lui dire que toutes les personnes de Beauxbâtons sont aussi bêtes que ses cousins. Bref, je n'ai rien d'autres à dire de plus car on n'a pas pu dire un mot. J'ai appris le nom des maisons là-bas, rien à voir avec les valeurs ! C'est par rapport à tes performances : sportives, poésie, etc. Enfin bon, cela ne m'a pas gâché mes vacances, on sait tous très bien que Poudlard est la meilleure école du monde._

 _Je pense vous en avoir assez dit, je crois que cela vous fait déjà trop de lecture !_

 _On se revoit le 19 août j'espère et sinon on se retrouve dans le Poudlard Express le 1_ _er_ _septembre !_

 _A bientôt les gars !_

 _Erine._

* * *

 _12 août 1992, Violet Lupin Olivier Dubois Fred et George Weasley_

* * *

Molly Weasley était dans la cuisine du Terrier depuis son réveil, fidèle à elle-même elle voulait que cette journée dont les jumeaux lui parlaient depuis un certain temps soit réussie. Pour cela, elle avait dû préparer un petit-déjeuner encore plus gros qu'habituellement pour nourrir son mari, ses fils, sa fille et Harry Potter – qui était là depuis neuf jours, mais aussi Olivier Dubois et Violet Lupin. Bien entendu, elle savait que ces deux derniers avaient très probablement déjeuné avant de venir mais elle voulait tout de même leur préparer des petits mets pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

Après que tout le monde eut fini de petit-déjeuner et était préparé, elle les avait mis dehors à coup de balai souhaitant être tranquille pour préparer le repas du midi. Olivier était arrivé vers dix heures et quart, Madame Weasley l'avait accueilli d'une accolade puis lui avait proposé quelques croissants et un jus de citrouille que le garçon n'avait pas refusés. Ensuite, il était parti rejoindre les autres Gryffondor dans le jardin, son balai en main.

A onze heures, Madame Weasley entendit du bruit dans le salon et s'y pressa. Elle découvrit ainsi la jeune fille qu'elle avait connue quand elle était encore qu'une petite fille. La première fois qu'elle l'avait revue sur le Quai 9¾, elle avait été surprise de voir à quel point elle n'avait pas changé et à quel point elle ne ressemblait pas à un de ses parents en particulier. Alors que Harry ressemblait énormément à James – avec les yeux de Lily, n'importe qui ayant connu les Potter l'aurait remarqué. Cependant, Molly avait vu quelques ressemblances : Violet avait les mêmes yeux que James ainsi que son menton et son nez – que Harry avait aussi. Mais elle avait des reflets auburn qui lui venaient de la chevelure rousse de Lily ainsi que la même forme de visage. Elle tenait aussi sa beauté et son intelligence de sa mère et cela personne n'aurait pu le contester.

Molly alla accueillir la jeune fille en la prenant dans ses bras :

« -Violet chérie, comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour Madame Weasley. Je vais bien, merci. Désolée d'être un peu en retard., s'excusa la Serdaigle.

-Ça ne fait rien, voyons ! Tout le monde est dans le jardin sauf Percy qui est dans sa chambre, pour ne pas changer et Ginny qui est dans sa chambre aussi, une habitude qu'elle a prise depuis que Harry est ici. Mais viens manger un morceau Violet ! »

Violet acquiesça ne voulant pas contrarier la mère de famille. Elle arriva dans une petite cuisine assez encombrée avec au centre une table et des chaises en bois brut. Violet vit aussi une pendule accrochée au mur avec à la place des chiffres différentes inscriptions telles que « Heure du thé », « Heure de nourrir les poulets » ou « Tu es en retard », elle trouva cela très sympathique et se dit qu'elle en parlerait à Remus. La Serdaigle s'installa sur une des chaises et prit un croissant ainsi qu'un jus de citrouille que Madame Weasley lui tendit. Cette dernière repartit à la préparation de son repas tout en discutant avec Violet :

« -Ça va faire longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas retrouvées toutes les deux, Violet.

-Je pense que je devais avoir neuf ou dix ans la dernière fois que vous êtes venue me garder.

-Oh oui ! Que le temps passe vite ! Et donc, tes cauchemars sont passés ?

-Oui. Oui. Ils sont revenus au début de l'année passée quand j'ai vu Harry à Poudlard mais maintenant ça va mieux.

-Je vois. »

Madame Weasley lui accorda un grand sourire qui avait une pointe de compassion et continua :

« -Les jumeaux m'ont dit que tes études se passaient bien ?

-Oui très bien. Cette année était un peu plus difficile avec les options mais j'ai tout de même réussi mes examens à la limite de la perfection donc je suis satisfaite.

-Tes parents seraient fiers.

-Je n'en doute pas. », murmura la jeune file.

Molly Weasley observa la jeune fille qui avait baissé la tête après sa dernière phrase, la mère de famille culpabilisa et prit la chaise à côté de la Serdaigle afin de s'asseoir :

« -Harry est un très bon garçon. Il est très poli et serviable. C'est aussi un très bon ami pour Ronald, vous avez de nombreux points communs. Nous avons beaucoup de chance de vous avoir dans notre entourage. Tu devrais penser un peu à toi, Violet. Pense à t'amuser avec tes amis, avec Harry aussi. Remus est déjà très fier de toi, mais je pense qu'il le serait encore plus si tu cessais de toujours penser aux autres.

-J'aimerais avoir mon frère comme les jumeaux ont les leurs ou comme Erine a sa sœur.

-Je sais, Violet. J'ai longtemps été contre la décision de Dumbledore. Je n'aurai pas accepté qu'on sépare mes enfants. Mais, j'y ai réfléchi. Je pense que tu retrouveras rapidement Harry. Maintenant qu'il est dans le monde sorcier, tout va s'accélérer et Harry finira bien par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, peu convaincue par Madame Weasley. Elle en avait en quelque sorte marre de ces conversations, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'une personne lui dise « Va lui annoncer ». Elle ne demandait pas plus, elle voulait juste qu'on l'autorise. Elle sortit rapidement de ses pensées en voyant un grand brun qui entrait dans la cuisine, sans hésiter elle se leva et retrouva son ami qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

« -Tu sais qu'on s'est vus il y a un mois, dit le Gryffondor.

-Ah bon ! Je ne m'en souviens pas !, plaisanta la jeune fille.

-Tu viens ? On t'attendait. »

Violet adressa un signe de la main à Madame Weasley et suivit son ami afin de retrouver tous les Gryffondor près d'un arbre qui discutaient.

.

Le repas de Madame Weasley fut plus que bon mais tout le monde avait le ventre plus que rempli. Violet se demanda combien de temps elle ne mangerait pas après un repas comme celui-ci. Elle regarda Olivier, qui devait penser la même chose car il lui sourit en émettant un petit rire.

Puis d'un coup – sans que personne ne s'y attende – Ronald Weasley se leva d'un bon faisant ainsi tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis :

« -Bon allez ? On va jouer au Quidditch ? »

Les trois personnes non-Weasley se regardèrent en se demandant s'il était sérieux. Comment pouvait-il jouer avec un estomac qui débordait presque ? Mais, il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux puisque les jumeaux se levèrent à leur tour. Violet, Olivier et Harry firent alors de même. Puis, le cadet des Weasley se dirigea vers sa mère avec six morceaux de parchemin dans la main :

« -Maman, peux-tu lancer un sort pour procéder au tirage au sort s'il te plaît ?

-Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais le faire à la main jeune homme ?

-Si bien sûr mais avec la magie, on est sûr que je ne triche pas.

-Et bien demande donc à nos invités d'y procéder. »

Ron se tourna vers eux les joues rouges et prononça avec une voix à peine audible « Quelle bouse de dragon de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie. » Les six élèves de Poudlard se dirigèrent donc vers le jardin et Ron donna les morceaux de parchemin à Olivier :

« -Tiens Olivier et Violet n'a qu'à piocher. Un va dans une équipe, celui d'après va dans l'autre ainsi de suite. »

Violet et Olivier approuvèrent et Violet tira le premier parchemin :

« Ron. »

Le concerné avança fièrement pour faire la première équipe. Violet continua le tirage au sort, au fur et à mesure Ron fut de plus en plus déçu. Il poussa un soufflement qui aurait pu faire fuir un dragon de déception. En effet, il se retrouvait avec ses deux frères alors qu'Olivier, Violet et Harry étaient ensemble. Il fut tout de même soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas d'attrapeur ou de batteur mais c'était déjà bien assez.

Violet et Olivier se tapèrent dans la main, prêts à montrer à leurs amis leurs nouvelles performances. Olivier fut choisi comme gardien dans son équipe alors que ce fut Ron pour l'autre équipe. Chaque équipe se concerta pour élaborer une stratégie.

Le match amical commença calmement mais il était clair qu'une équipe était plus avantagée que l'autre. Violet volait à une vitesse impressionnante, elle n'avait pas manqué un lancer mais le manque d'expérience de Ron y jouait pour beaucoup aussi. Olivier avait rattrapé tous les souafles lancés par les jumeaux et Harry jouait très bien malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas son poste de prédilection.

Ron faisait de son mieux et arrivait de temps en temps à rattraper les lancers de Harry, il se sentait toujours mieux dès qu'il recevait un compliment d'Olivier sur son lancer. Les jumeaux jouaient correctement, et s'amuser plus à rire et à essayer de faire tomber Harry et Violet plus qu'autre chose.

Au bout de deux heures, Ron cria « Dernière action ». Olivier adressa alors un signe à Violet qu'elle comprit immédiatement. Elle s'approcha de Harry et lui dit :

« -Tu me fais confiance ?

-Euh… Oui ?

-Alors fonce jusqu'aux buts, à mon signal tu me fais la passe et je m'occupe du reste, ok ? »

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Violet s'était déjà éloignée. Il fit tout de même ce qu'elle lui avait dit et il accéléra en direction de Ron. Il évita de justesse Fred qui fonçait sur lui en ricanant comme une sorcière qu'il avait vu dans un dessin animé de Dudley il y a quelques années. Il chercha du regard Violet mais ne la voyait pas, puis il entendit « Maintenant ! ». Elle était à quelques mètres et arrivait à grande vitesse alors il lui lança le souafle. Violet le rattrapa sans problème puis en quelques secondes tout s'enchaîna : la Serdaigle lança le souafle dans les airs, se mit debout sur son balai en tremblant un petit peu, elle prit appui dessus pour effectuer un saut et frappa de sa main le plus fort possible le souafle qui atterrit dans un anneau avant que Ron ne s'en rende compte puis elle retrouva son balai.

Les applaudissements d'Olivier retentissaient alors que les cinq autres retournaient sur la terre ferme. Violet semblait fière mais ne le montrait pas, la sagesse des Serdaigle l'obligeant. Ron s'approcha d'elle en criant :

« -LE PLONGEON DE DYONISOS ! COMMENT AS-TU FAIT ?

-Des heures d'entraînement avec Olivier., répondit la Serdaigle.

-C'était incroyable. », dit Harry.

Violet acquiesça, gênée par autant de compliments mais surtout d'en recevoir un de son frère. Il l'a trouvée incroyable, ce compliment lui faisait un grand effet. Les jumeaux ne disaient rien mais avaient applaudi. Quelques secondes plus tard, Olivier les rejoignit. Violet et lui se tapèrent dans la main pour approuver les compliments. Puis la Serdaigle dit :

« -C'était vraiment sympa. On devrait essayer de se faire des matches comme ça plus souvent. »

Tout le monde fut d'accord et rentra en direction du Terrier.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa calmement, les élèves de Poudlard jouèrent aux Echecs version sorciers ou à la Bataille explosive selon les envies. Puis il était l'heure du départ d'Olivier et de Violet. Ces derniers dirent au revoir aux Weasley en les remerciant de l'accueil. Puis George leur dit :

« -On se revoit le 19 août sur le Chemin de Traverse pour voir Erine ?

-C'est plus que bon pour moi !, dit Violet.

-Pour moi aussi. », répondit Olivier.

Violet enlaça ses amis et partit dans la fumée de la cheminée avant qu'Olivier en fasse autant.

 **NOTES :** Voili voilou.

Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Qu'est-ce qui vous a le plus plu?

Que pensez-vous : - de la discussion de Remus et Violet?

-Des cousins d'Olivier ? De la relation entre Violet et Olivier ? De leur défense face aux cousins? Mais surtout des parents d'Olivier ? :')

-De la petite vie moldue d'Erine?

-Du temps passé au Terrier?

Bref, n'oubliez pas le petit review après la lecture ! :-D

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas du tout... Mes stages et cours commencent donc je n'aurai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi. De plus, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfic donc dès que des idées viennent j'écris.^^ BREF, je fais de mon mieux !

A très bientôt ! :-D


End file.
